Lonely Moon
by ScorpioDani
Summary: Más de una década después de la Batalla, Harry regresa a Hogwarts como profesor y descubre a un estudiante de rostro conocido y con un inesperado pasado. HP/DM. TRADUCCIÓN del fic Lonely Moon de eleventy7
1. Primer día

**Lonely Moon**

**Autora: eleventy7**

**Notas de la autora: **Los tres cuentos y el poema que aparecen en este fic son trabajos originales hechos por mí.

**Advertencias: **Algo de lenguaje vulgar. Slash.

**Parejas:** Eventualmente HP/DM

**Notas de la traductora:** ¡Hola! Por si alguien recuerda esta historia que hace algún tiempo traduje y subí a slasheaven, ésta es la versión corregida y editada. Me di cuenta leyéndola nuevamente que tenía muchos errores de traductora primeriza y realmente quería arreglarla y hacer que se viera bonita porque creo que la historia se lo merece. Y también quería tener todas mis fics juntos aquí (tanto traducciones como propios) por lo que ahora la estaré subiendo a esta página. Si alguien lo recuerda, vale la pena volver a disfrutar de esta bonita historia, si alguien por aquí lo lee por primera vez, seguro les va a encantar. Los comentarios son siempre calurosamente bienvenidos. Sin más, a leer.

* * *

**1. Primer día**

Era su primer día de escuela.

Como profesor.

Había tenido una larga y energética discusión con McGonagall. Demasiado joven. Sin experiencia. Sin calificación. Pensaba que no era el tipo de persona que enseñase.

No tiene importancia, había dicho McGonagall. No tiene importancia.

No podía discutir con un 'no tiene importancia'. Era ridículo. Finalmente Hermione se lo llevó aparte.

—Mira –dijo ella–, tú amas Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Los estudiantes pensarán que eres genial. Eres un líder natural, ¿recuerdas el Ejército de Dumbledore? Además, es esto o sentarte todo el día a leer el correo de tus fans.

Harry había considerado seriamente regresar a su antiguo trabajo como auror. Después de once años como el más joven en el equipo, podía decir que lo había disfrutado. Pero ya había tenido suficiente de todo eso. Suficiente de combates, duelos, cicatrices y estrategias complicadas. Después de haber capturado al último mortífago, había decidido renunciar y tener una vida más tranquila. Él quería un trabajo práctico, un trabajo interactivo, no uno respetable y aburrido del Ministerio. Algo no tan completo como ser un Auror. Y Hermione, como si hubiera leído su mente, sonrió ampliamente.

–Esto es perfecto Harry. Una oportunidad perfecta. Podrás practicar hechizos, enseñar a otros y ayudar a niños. Eres paciente, compresivo y minucioso.

–Tengo veintinueve. Seré la persona más joven ahí. Me sentiré estúpido.

–No, no lo harás –dijo Hermione agudamente–. Y ¿qué hay de Nev, enseñando Herbología? Él tiene exactamente la misma edad que tú.

–Pero–

–Sin excusas.

–Yo sólo…

–Te encantará.

Harry gimió y se hundió en el sofá. –Ya has tomado la decisión por mi, ¿verdad?

–Sí –dijo Hermione sin pedir disculpas–. Va a ser divertido. De todos modos, necesitas…

–¿Una vida?

–…un cambio –Hermione finalizó–. Conocer nuevas personas, ese tipo de cosas. Quién sabe, incluso podrías conocer a alguien, al fin.

–No hagamos esto personal –replicó Harry con hastío.

Desde que había roto con Ginny, Hermione había estado intentando que volvieran de nuevo. Cuando Harry finalmente expresó su molestia, Hermione cambió de táctica, intentando que saliera con otras personas. Le gustaría saber a quién esperaba Hermione que conociera en Hogwarts. ¿McGonagall? ¿Neville? Soltó un bufido.

–…bien, sólo estoy diciendo. Entonces, ¿tomarás el trabajo o al menos lo tendrás en cuenta?

Harry suspiró y jugueteó con sus mangas. Finalmente la miró, abatido. –Si lo tomo, debes prometerme que dejarás de intentar conseguirme alguien.

–Está bien –respondió Hermione, sonriendo y juntando sus manos–. No me inmiscuiré más.

–De acuerdo –dijo Harry derrotado–. Lo tomaré.

* * *

Se trasladó a Hogsmeade, donde se encontró con la Directora McGonagall.

–Profesora –llamó Harry.

–Puedes llamarme Minerva, Potter –dijo ella, golpeando ligeramente con su bastón en el empedrado y sonriendo.

–Sí, profesora –respondió, sabiendo que nunca se atrevería a llamarla de esa manera. Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir.

–Por aquí –dirigió McGonagall, aunque Harry no necesitaba orientación. Se sabía el camino a Hogwarts de memoria–. Tienes que perdonar mi lento caminar –añadió McGonagall–, la edad se suma a la mente pero desvirtúa el cuerpo.

–Usted no es tan mayor –dijo Harry con lealtad. McGonagall levantó una ceja y siguió caminando.

Caminaban silenciosamente aproximándose a Hogwarts cuando McGonagall se detuvo en la hierba, recuperando el aliento y dejando a Harry mirar por un momento. Se alegró por la oportunidad de reunirse consigo mismo mientras veía el hermoso castillo y los terrenos que se extendían alrededor. _Todos esos recuerdos… _los alejó con fiereza. Fue ahí donde holgazaneaba, cerca del lago y fue ahí donde enfrentó a Voldemort. Fue ahí donde rió con sus amigos y fue ahí donde sus compañeros murieron.

Se dio cuenta que McGonagall lo estaba mirando suspicazmente y volvió a sonreír, levemente.

–No ha cambiado ni un poco –murmuró.

–Sí, fue bien arreglado después de la batalla –dijo McGonagall, y Harry se dio cuenta que ella también miraría Hogwarts y tendría recuerdos tanto bonitos como devastadores.

–Nunca pensé que regresaría aquí –añadió Harry nerviosamente. Incluso desde ahí podía ver el terreno quemado del bosque, donde él había colgado limpiamente en el aire sobre un triunfante Voldemort. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, McGonagall le dio una mirada penetrante.

–No idolatramos el lugar –dijo ella–. No hay estatuas ni monumentos ahí.

–Gracias a Merlín –murmuró Harry, y para su sorpresa McGonagall rió.

–Tuvimos un lugar conmemorativo construido en el jardín de rosas –señaló–. Colocamos una pequeña placa con la fecha de la batalla y los nombres de aquellos que murieron luchando –hubo una pausa y luego siguió avanzando–. ¿Seguimos, Potter?

Continuaron caminando hasta los portones, estos eran sólidos, hermosos y parecían más fuertes que nunca. No podía imaginar que hace once años, se habían destrozado y desgarrado sus bisagras.

–¿Nervioso, Potter? –le preguntó McGonagall amablemente mientras hacía una pausa, mirando los portones.

–Sí, yo no…no quiero que todos los estudiantes estén mirándome –terminó sin convicción, sin saber cómo ponerlo en palabras sin parecer que tuviera el ego demasiado elevado. Lo último que quería era una habitación llena de Colin Creevys mirándolo con asombro.

–Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Potter –dijo McGonagall muy segura–. Sólo serás otro profesor para ellos. Si te comportas correctamente.

_Comportarse correctamente_. Harry tenía el absurdo presentimiento de que estaba siendo amonestado por algo que aún no había hecho.

Habían entrado a los terrenos y se estaban acercando a los grandes escalones de piedra arenisca. Estaban intactos, un poco usados pero de otra forma, perfectos. Harry los recordó derrumbándose, las paredes del gran castillo salpicadas por hechizos mortales, los pisos resbaladizos de sangre…

–Debemos recordar seguir hacia adelante –McGonagall dijo, gentilmente–. Hogwarts se ha recuperado. Los estudiantes son felices aquí. Nuestros antiguos alumnos dieron sus vidas para que otros estudiantes pudieran tener un futuro aquí. Un valioso sacrificio.

Harry intentó sonreír, tragando el nudo que tenía en la garganta. McGonagall tenía razón, el hecho de que esos recintos estuvieron alguna vez llenos de risas y conocimientos, se debía a los estudiantes.

Caminaron por los corredores. Todo estaba tranquilo. Era treinta de agosto y los alumnos llegarían en dos días, trayendo con ellos el bullicio y la alegría locuaz de la juventud, pero por ahora el castillo estaba silencioso y tranquilo, esperando.

–Todo el personal está aquí –McGonagall le aseguró–. Por supuesto, Grimble y yo nos quedamos aquí todo el año para mantener la escuela.

–¿Grimble?

–Herbert Grimble, el cuidador.

–¿Filch se fue?

–Felizmente retirado –dijo McGonagall secamente–. Ahora, aquí esta tú oficina.

Abrió una pesada puerta de madera que Harry reconoció de inmediato. Su corazón saltó dolorosamente al recordar que una vez Remus Lupin había usado esa habitación. Ahí habían estado sus preciadas pertenencias: los libros dispersos, la capa hecha jirones, el sucio tanque del Grindylow…

Estaba vacío y desnudo ahora, las paredes de piedra sin adornos y la ventana llena de polvo. El único mueble era un escritorio maltratado en una esquina. Harry pasó una mano casi con ternura sobre él, recordando los libros de Lupin y los papeles apilados sobre él.

–Voy a buscar a Grimble para que reintegre los hechizos de calefacción para el suelo –dijo McGonagall haciendo eco en su voz–. La piedra se enfría bastante en invierno.

Harry caminó hacia la ventana y miró. Vio directamente el campo de Quidditch, trayendo una ligera sonrisa a su rostro.

–_Fregotego_ –murmuró desapareciendo el polvo, la ventana quedando brillante y limpia. El anochecer ya se estaba estableciendo, las estrellas guiñándole un ojo a través del cristal. Su aliento fantasma a través de la ventana y por un momento vio su propio reflejo mirándolo, las estrellas brillando a través de sus pupilas.

–Esta puerta te lleva a tus habitaciones –lo llamó McGonagall, abriendo la puerta. Crujió ligeramente y se abrió para revelar cómodos cuartos para dormir. Había una gran cama con dosel, una mesa baja, un sillón, un guardarropa y una chimenea. Otra puerta en la esquina llevaba a un pequeño baño.

–Tú salón de clases está en el tercer piso, el séptimo a lo largo del retrato de Uric el Raro –dijo McGonagall mientras sacaba un baúl pequeño, encogido en su bolsillo y lo ponía sobre la cama–. Harías bien en aclimatarte a la sala antes de que los estudiantes lleguen.

–Sí, profesora.

–Muy bien, si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en preguntarme. La contraseña para mi oficina es "Abejas Zumbadoras".

Harry esbozó una sonrisa y luego se volvió hacia ella. La sala estaba oscura, siendo visible su silueta contra la oscuridad azul oscuro.

–Gracias, Profesora.

–Hablaré contigo mañana –añadió McGonagall antes de irse. Harry escuchó sus pasos desvaneciéndose en el corredor, luego cerró suavemente la puerta de su oficina.

Su oficina. ¡Qué extraña frase! Era imposible pensar en sí mismo como profesor. Profesor. ¡Qué título tan extraño! Uno que seguramente él no había ganado.

Suspiró, y comenzó la larga tarea de desempacar.

* * *

Pasó la mayor parte del día organizando su cuarto y casi había terminado cuando alguien amablemente llamó a la puerta. Harry se apresuró a salir de su habitación y abrir.

–Ah, Potter. Has estado ocupado, ya veo –McGonagall entró y miró a su alrededor. Ciertamente Harry había estado ocupado, su baúl tenía una remarcable cantidad de cosas. Había estanterías recubriendo la habitación, llena con muchos textos que había ganado con los años. Carteles y recortes de periódico enmarcados recubrían las paredes.

_'Ojo Loco' Moody galardonado en el Servicio Conmemorativo de Aurores._

_Beca Escolar Albus Dumbledore anunciada._

_Shacklebolt juramentado como Ministro._

McGonagall desvió la mirada de un diagrama de un Doxy y se sentó enfrente del escritorio de Harry.

–Gracias, Profesora –dijo Harry.

–Ahora, como ya sabes los estudiantes llegaran mañana –dijo McGonagall ajustando sus anteojos–. Estoy segura de que harás un admirable trabajo al educarlos.

Harry sonrió nerviosamente, tamborileando sus dedos en el escritorio de caoba.

–Todos tenemos nuestros propios métodos de enseñanza –siguió McGonagall–, pero me siento obligada a darte algunos consejos, Potter. Y pon atención porque es vital para que en tu primer día no tengas problemas.

–Sí, profesora –dijo Harry ansiosamente. ¿Por qué había aceptado todo esto? ¿A quién estaba engañando? ¡Él no podía enseñar nada!

–Lo primero es nunca mostrar ninguna señal de estrés o nervios –comenzó McGonagall–. Siempre mantén la calma, en todo momento.

–Sin nervios –repitió Harry, sintiéndose mareado–. Bien.

–Segundo –siguió McGonagall–, no intestes ganarte a los niños. Nunca los complazcas, los consientas o intestes estar a su nivel. Tú no estás aquí para ser su amigo, estas aquí para ser su profesor. No trates de conversar con ellos o permitir que se salgan con la suya con la esperanza de ganarte su apoyo o colaboración. Sería fácil para ti, como un profesor joven, caer en el papel de un amigo o compañero estudiante, pero te ruego que no los consientas ni a ellos ni a ti.

–Claro.

–Por supuesto –continuó McGonagall–, esto no significa que tengas que ser completamente estricto y huraño. Si un chico busca consuelo o consejos, puedes ofrecérselo. Sin embargo, es importante que reconozcas que si un estudiante está experimentando dificultades en su vida personal y desea ser aconsejado o asistido, lo discutas con Poppy o conmigo y nosotras nos haremos cargo. No estás en posición para tratar con tales casos.

–Por supuesto, profesora –dijo Harry. ¿Debería estar anotando todo esto? Estaba seguro que sería un completo fracaso en su primer día.

–Ahora –dijo McGonagall–, sobre las cosas más prácticas. Si Hogwarts es evacuado -un hechizo ha salido mal, Fuego Demoniaco- esa clase de cosas, un anuncio general será hecho. Tu clase está de lado del campo de Quidditch y debes tomar asistencia para asegurarte que todos estén presentes y sanos.

–Bien.

–Si un estudiante alguna vez es herido en tu clase -otra vez, por un hechizo, una creatura mágica o un compañero- debes aislar al herido de una vez. Si la herida es menor y son capaces de caminar, envía a un compañero a que lo escolte al ala del hospital. Si la herida es más problemática o restringe los movimientos del alumno, tú los escoltaras al ala del hospital de la manera más segura y regresarás a tu clase inmediatamente. Debes asegurarte que la clase permanezca en calma y bajo control en todo momento.

Harry asintió, intentando desesperadamente recordar todo.

–Cuando recibas las listas con los nombre de los estudiantes –añadió McGonagall–, recibirás detalles adicionales. En que casa esta. Cualquier condición médica. Y últimamente, si sus padres o algún familiar cercano estuvo envuelto en la batalla. Esto es, por supuesto, para practicar la sensibilidad alrededor del chico. Por ejemplo, si estas explicando Maldiciones Imperdonables, sabrás que uno de tus estudiantes tiene una madre que fue asesinada por una de las maldiciones. Puedes optar por llevar el niño a un lado antes que empiece la clase, discretamente, y preguntarle si le gustaría ser excusado de la clase.

–Intentaré recordar eso.

–Y no dejes que tales documentos caigan en manos de los alumnos. Tendrás un alborotador en cada clase. Puedes lanzar un Hechizo Codificador sobre los documentos para que sólo tú puedas verlos, por ejemplo.

–Muy bien. Gracias, Profesora.

McGonagall asintió una vez, brevemente. –Creo que eso cubre los mayores puntos, Potter. No tengas miedo de descontar puntos a una casa o dar detenciones. Es mejor tener una reputación como un profesor estricto que como un profesor fácil de llevar. Con el tiempo aprenderás los trucos y las formas. Ellos intentaran distraerte, salirse de las lecciones. Nunca aceptes excusas por las tareas. Nunca escuches historias sentimentales. Nunca, jamás, divulgues detalles personales. Pueden preguntarte si tienes familia, donde vives, si has viajado, si tienes alguna mascota, si estabas en la batalla, como es luchar, y más. Siempre evita tales preguntas y déjales claro que no las responderás. Algunos serán inofensivos, otros sólo se esforzarán para posponer las cosas y distraerte, algunos intentaran enfadarte o molestarte. Nunca, jamás les respondas o permitas ser antagonizados por ellos.

–Sí, Profesora.

–Muy bien. Creo que estás listo.

Harry la miró, aterrorizado. Ella sonrió calmadamente hacia él.

–Te veré en la cena del personal esta noche, Potter.

–Ehh…, sí…–Harry garabateó una nota, había olvidado por completo la cena. Cuando levantó la mirada, ella se había ido.

Se desplomó sobre su escritorio. Iba a ser un profesor absolutamente horrible.

* * *

–¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

–¡Oh, Harry! –Hermione dejó caer la tostada y se apresuró hacia su chimenea–. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te instalaste bien?

–Hermione, no puedo hacerlo. Voy a renunciar.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó horrorizada. La cara de Harry estaba completamente blanca y no podía pensar en que podía haber pasado. Los alumnos ni siquiera estaban ahí.

–McGonagall vino a mi oficina ayer –dijo Harry desesperadamente–. Dijo tantas cosas y no sé si seré capaz de recordar alguna. Los chicos van a odiarme o pensarán que soy aburrido.

–No pensarán que eres aburrido –dijo Hermione con dulzura, pero Harry la interrumpió.

–Sólo estás siendo amable, Hermione. Terminaré como el Profesor Binns, se dormirán en mis clases…

–Harry creo que estás sobreactuando.

–No puedo hacerlo. No puedo. Terminaré accidentalmente matando a alguien…

–Al menos no los aburrirás.

–No es gracioso –gritó Harry–. Voy a ser el peor profesor, seré…

–Harry –llamó Hermione–. Harry.

–¿Sí? –preguntó de mala gana. Obligándose a calmar su voz.

–Has luchado contra Voldemort en numerosas ocasiones. ¿Estás diciéndome que puedes enfrentarte al mago más tenebroso del mundo y no a una clase de niños de once años?

–Sí, porque…

–¿Ya has visto a Neville?

–Sí –dijo Harry–, en la cena del personal la noche pasada.

–¿En serio? ¿Y cómo está él?

–Bien –dijo Harry con suspicacia–. Tuvimos una charla muy agradable. Dijo que sería genial tener un viejo amigo alrededor. Podemos intercambiar notas sobre los estudiantes.

–Entonces, ¿Neville disfruta su trabajo?

–Sí.

–¿Así que Neville puede ser un profesor exitoso y tú no puedes? Perdóname, pero pensé que _tú_ le habías enseñado, ¿no? ¿No le enseñaste el Expelliarmus?

–Bueno…. tal vez… algo así… –murmuró Harry, sus miedos comenzando a disiparse. Comenzó a sentirse un poco avergonzado. Tal vez Hermione tenía razón, y sólo estaba sobreactuando.

–¿Esperando el banquete de esta noche? –dijo Hermione con gusto.

–No, todos estarán mirándome sorprendidos.

–Por supuesto que lo estarán. ¿Recuerdas como solíamos mirar a los Profesores de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras?

–Sí –admitió Harry, sonriendo.

–¿Lo ves? Nosotros fuimos estudiantes una vez.

–Siento pena por nuestros profesores ahora –Harry rió–. Odiaría tenerme en mis clases.

–Por no hablar de Ron –dijo Hermione, y luego rieron juntos–. Te envía sus saludos, por cierto. Dice que espera que no te alcance una bomba fétida o algo así en tu primer día.

–¿Podría pasar? ¿Qué voy hacer si eso sucede? –preguntó Harry, el pánico comenzando a filtrarse de nuevo.

–Oh, vamos Harry, relájate. Estarás bien.

–Sí, muy bien –dijo Harry dubitativo, pero al ver la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Hermione y al escuchar su acogedora voz se habían calmado un poco sus raídos nervios.

–Sólo siéntate en la mesa de los profesores y dales una mirada marca Severus Snape –bromeó Hermione–. Van a estar aterrorizados de ti en cualquier momento.

–Me gustaría –dijo Harry secamente–. Era un hombre que podía imponer respeto.

–Y terror. Las pobres manos de Neville solían temblar en Pociones. Escucha Harry, tengo que irme a trabajar pero hablaré contigo otra vez en la noche. ¿Bien?

–Bien, vamos, sal de aquí –Harry rió y Hermione se despidió mientras Harry sacaba su cabeza del fuego y se levantaba. Echó una mirada a su nueva oficina, más tranquilo de lo que había estado en los últimos días.

–Estaré bien –se dijo–. Muy bien.

* * *

–Toma asiento, Harry. Grubbly-Plank traerá a los de primer año ahora –dijo Neville alegremente, palmeando el asiento a su lado. Harry se subió en él torpemente.

–Esto se siente tan raro –murmuró–. Sentado aquí arriba.

–Oh sí, pero te acostumbrarás. Mira, puedes ver todo desde aquí arriba, nunca me di cuenta. Pensar en todas las veces como estudiantes que solíamos susurrar y todo el tiempo los profesores vieron todo.

Neville tenía razón. Harry podía ver todo. Miró alrededor las mesas y los asientos vacíos, y dio una sacudida al ver un hombre de aspecto malhumorado llevar un pequeño taburete y un sombrero.

–¿El Sombrero Seleccionador?

–Oh sí. Al igual que un viejo amigo –dijo Neville cómodamente. Aún podía ver la vieja cicatriz extendiéndose en el lado derecho de su cara, cruzando el puente de la nariz y justo debajo de los ojos -una pequeña y dolorosa línea blanca. Como si sintiera su mirada, Neville se frotó el puente de la nariz, ausente.

Neville le había dicho una vez que mientras el Sombrero Seleccionador se quemaba sobre su cabeza, éste le había susurrado unas palabras de coraje y valentía. _Eres demasiado fuerte para su tortura,_ le había dicho. _Pero él no es muy fuerte para la tuya. Cumple tu promesa y destruye lo que es más preciado para él._ Y fue ahí cuando Neville había levantado la espada en todo su blanco dolor cegador y la dejó caer sobre Nagini.

Harry intentó sacudir los recuerdos, sentándose abruptamente mientras se llenaban los pasillos.

–Son los de sexto y séptimo año –dijo Neville–. Puedes saber quiénes son. Son los más geniales y seguros.

Ciertamente los estudiantes que entraron estaban en sus últimos años de adolescencia. Apenas dieron una mirada a los profesores, sonriendo y murmurando entre ellos mismos. Eventualmente, los de años inferiores entraron saludando animadamente a sus amigos y organizándose entre ellos, discutiendo por los asientos y presumiendo de sus vacaciones. Unos pocos miraron a la mesa de los profesores, y al mirar a Harry, daban codazos a sus amigos, con discreción.

–Sólo míralos –dijo Neville y de repente Harry estaba agradecido de que Neville estuviera ahí con él. Sonrió y no pudo evitar dar un guiño a un sonriente Gryffindor de segundo año, quién lo saludó con orgullo, codeando a sus impresionados amigos. Finalmente se instalaron en sus asientos, el Gryffindor volviéndose con frecuencia para mirar a Harry.

Hubo un repentino silencio mientras la Profesora Grubbly-Plank aparecía, con una delgada línea de estudiantes con caras blancas detrás de ella. Tenía una larga lista y aclaró su garganta.

–Aaronson, Ethan.

Un petrificado alumno de la fila se movió hacia adelante. Harry arqueó las cejas. No podía recordar alguna vez ser tan pequeño.

–Hufflepuff.

El niño de primer año corrió con alivio hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y fue rápidamente redirigido a la mesa de Hufflepuff en gritos de risas.

La lista siguió, algunos nombres familiares trayendo sonrisas a la cara de Harry. Entonces Neville se inclinó hacia adelante, repentinamente.

–¡Vaya! Esto es interesante.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Harry, inclinándose también. Frunció el ceño, viendo un destello de cabello blanco-rubio.

–¿Malfoy? –preguntó estúpidamente, luego…

–Malfoy, Scorpius.

–Ése no puede ser el niño de Malfoy, ¿verdad? –le susurró Harry a Neville.

–Imposible –murmuró Neville–. Tiene que haber nacido poco después de la Batalla.

–¿Un niño Malfoy nacido fuera del matrimonio? –Harry negó con la cabeza–. No lo creo.

–¿Puedes imaginar a Malfoy como un padre adolescente? –Neville rió en voz baja–. Tal vez este Scorpius es un primo.

–No lo creo –dijo Harry confiadamente, habiendo estudiado el árbol genealógico de la familia Black ampliamente.

McGonagall envió una mirada sofocada hacia ellos y rápidamente se tranquilizaron. Harry silenciosamente buscó al supuesto estudiante Malfoy, mirando en la mesa de Slytherin. Entonces Neville le dio un codazo, señalando discretamente.

Ahí estaba.

Sentado miserablemente en la mesa de Gryffindor, junto al alegre ahijado de Harry.


	2. Segunda clase

**2. Segunda clase**

–¿Hermione? –llamó Harry, arrodillado frente a la chimenea, otra vez.

–No está aquí –la pecosa cara de Ron apareció.

–Ron –dijo Harry con gusto, y Ron sonrió.

–Sí, tendrás que conversar conmigo. Estas decepcionado, lo sé, pero…

–Ron, tengo noticias –estalló Harry–. Malfoy tiene un hijo.

Ron lo miró por un momento. Luego, una muy malvada y feliz sonrisa cruzó su cara. –¿En serio? Pero tendría que haber nacido…

–Sí, unos pocos meses después de la guerra.

–Todas esas hormonas alborotadas –Ron rió–. ¿Quién crees que sea la desafortunada madre?

–No sé, pero se deben de haber casado. Tiene el apellido Malfoy –murmuró Harry.

–Otro princesito Slytherin.

–Gryffindor –corrigió Harry.

–¿Qué?

–Gryffindor. Fue seleccionado en Gryffindor.

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que Ron rodara por el piso, con los ojos llorosos de risa. Harry no pudo evitarlo, una pequeña reluctante sonrisa asomó a su boca. Finalmente Ron se calmó, limpiando sus ojos, todavía riendo.

–Soy el hombre más feliz –le dijo a Harry–. Creo que me voy a morir de pura alegría. Mátame ahora, porque no hay nada mejor que esto.

Harry no podía dejar de reír.

* * *

A pesar de todo, intentó adoptar una actitud profesional. Tenía el arma en la mano: la lista de estudiantes. Entró al salón de clases y se inclinó sobre el escritorio. Intentó no ser abrumado por el mar de rostros que lo miraban. Séptimo año. Fácil, había dicho Neville. Los de séptimo año eran súper fáciles de llevar. No ruidosos y enamorados como los de sexto año, quienes parecían estar permanentemente enredados en sus pequeños mundos de telenovelas. No sarcásticos y maliciosos como los de quinto año, quienes sólo querían ser rebeldes. Los de cuarto y tercero estaban bien, se aburrían fácilmente y pensaban que ser inteligente era anticuado, por lo que tendría que trabajar un poco si quería obtener respuestas de ellos. Primero y segundo año eran los peores. Demasiado entusiastas y con altas expectativas. Querían explosiones emocionantes, colores y sonidos fuertes. Esperaban hacer magia complicada al instante correctamente y asumían que eran estúpidos o retrasados si no lo conseguían al primer intento. Egos delicados, había dicho Neville. Su autoestima cambiaba más rápido que el clima.

Así que ahí estaban, los maduros de séptimo año. Fácil. Súper fácil, Harry se mintió a sí mismo.

–Soy el Profesor Potter –comenzó–. Su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Este trimestre planeo balancear la teoría y el trabajo práctico. La primera lección en la semana será teórica y la segunda será práctica.

La clase parecía imperturbable por esto, asintiendo ligeramente para mostrar la aprobación a sus planes. Harry dijo con una firme y clara voz, que cubría sus nervios. –Entiendo que previamente han tenido lecciones acerca de Criaturas Oscuras.

Esta vez hubo una mejor reacción con algunos asentimientos.

–Hombres lobos, profesor.

–Vampiros.

–Boggarts, señor, son los peores.

–Bueno –aceptó Harry–, ¿y qué hay con aquellas criaturas un poco más difíciles de combatir? ¿Alguien sabe lo que es un Lethifold?

Un recto brazo se disparó rápidamente. –Por favor, profesor. Es una criatura muy parecida a una sombra y que mata a sus víctimas asfixiándolas mientras estas están durmiendo.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le preguntó.

–Gwen Thwistle, señor.

–También conocida como "la mascota del profesor" –rió disimuladamente alguien. Ajá, pensó Harry. Aquí tenemos a nuestra Hermione Granger. Miró su nombre en la lista, notando que pertenecía a Hufflepuff.

–Muy bien. Diez puntos para Hufflepuff –dijo Harry.

–Eso es injusto, señor. Ella siempre obtiene todas las respuestas correctas, nosotros no tenemos oportunidad –llamó un Gryffindor.

–Muy bien. Aquí va una pregunta para ti, entonces, ¿Señor…?

–Llewellyn.

Harry le dio otra mirada al papel. George. George Llewellyn. Gryffindor.

–Bien, Señor Llewellyn. ¿Cómo repelerías un Lethifold?

–Oh, señor. Profesor Potter. Señor. Profesor, señor –la mano de Gwen se agitaba compulsivamente como la furiosa asta de una bandera. Harry hizo lo posible por ignorarla.

–Uhm –Llewellyn murmuró–. Uhm… ¿con un hechizo?

–Sí. ¿Puede alguien nombrar ese hechizo? –preguntó Harry, quitando la atención de Llewellyn y salvándolo de responder.

–Oh, señor, por favor. Profesor. Yo sé la respuesta…

¿Era Hermione tan irritante? Harry estaba seguro que ella no pedía la palabra tan constantemente, al menos. Para su alivio, localizó una tímida mano alzándose, lenta y cuidadosamente.

–¿Sí? ¿Uhm, ahí atrás?

–¿Un Patronus, señor? –la dueña de la mano susurró, antes de retroceder rápidamente, como si esperara que Harry le lanzara maldiciones.

–Sí, correcto, Señorita… eh…

–Viney, profesor –alguien más dijo. Consultó su lista una vez más, Vivienne Topham-Viney. Slytherin. Tenía el pelo ralo y grandes ojos que lo miraban con disculpa. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella en Slytherin? Harry no lo sabía.

–Señorita Viney. Diez puntos para Slytherin.

Pero ella no lucía para nada feliz. Retrocediendo en su asiento y mirando como si intentara ser invisible por pura voluntad. Harry amablemente alejó el centro de atención de ella.

–Así que, ¿un Patronus? ¿Quiénes de aquí pueden producir un Patronus?

Tres o cuatro manos fueron levantadas, la de Gwen entre ellas.

–¿Un Patronus corpóreo? –presionó y Gwendolyn bajó su mano con reticencia. Nadie levantó la mano esta vez.

–Espero –dijo Harry–, que para el final de este trimestre, cuando haga de nuevo esta pregunta, todas las manos estén levantadas.

Todos rompieron en susurros silenciosos y emocionados.

Harry respiró con alivio.

* * *

Después tenía a los de cuarto año. Neville le había advertido, escogiendo las palabras de McGonagall. Se cuidadoso con este grupo, se dijo Harry a sí mismo. No lo dejes hacer ninguna travesura. No dejes que te afecten.

–Buenos días –dijo al mar de caras–. Soy el Profesor Potter y…

–¿Cómo en Harry Potter? –alguien gritó, un Slytherin de ojo-bizco que Harry odió al instante.

–Sí, y yo…

–¿Peleó en la Batalla, señor? –preguntó una chica Gryffindor de largo cabello.

–¿Cómo fue?

–Sí, ¿mató a alguien?

–No estoy aquí para discutir mi vida personal –dijo Harry sin poder hacer nada.

–¡Ay, profesor! ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a aprender Defensa? Debería compartir sus experiencias, aprenderemos de ellas –El Slytherin llamó a un coro de 'vamos, señor' del resto de la clase.

–Miren, vamos seguir con la lección –dijo Harry.

–Oh vamos, profesor. ¡Escuché que mató a un millón de Mortálicos de una sola! –gritó un Hufflepuff.

–Es Mortífago, idiota –se burló un Slytherin.

–El lenguaje, por favor –dijo Harry con su mejor voz de enojo, pero ellos siguieron discutiendo sin prestarle atención.

–Tú sabrías, ¿no? Escuché que toda tu familia está relacionada con las Artes Oscuras…

–¡Dime eso en la cara!

–¿Cuál?

Las risas y las burlas estallaron y el insultado Slytherin subió sus mangas.

–Dilo otra vez, Gryffindor estúpido…

–¿A quién estás llamando estúpido? Oí que tu mamá es en realidad un troll…

–¡Dile, Ewan!

–¡Pégale, Marcus! –ante lo cual Marcus levantó su varita, rápido como un rayo, abrió su boca y…

Hubo un murmullo repentino, una luz brillante chisporroteó brevemente y la varita de Marcus estaba en la mano de Harry. La clase entera parpadeó, asombrada.

–Vaya, eso fue impresionante, señor…

–Nunca vi su varita, Profesor.

–Desafortunadamente, Williams aquí –Harry señalo a Marcus–, tendrá una lección teórica mientras su varita permanezca confiscada hasta el final de la clase.

–¡Señor!

–Y diez puntos menos para Slytherin.

–Marcus, idiota –sisearon sus compañeros. Ewan irradiaba alegría.

–Y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor –ambas casas estaban quietas ahora, mirándose los unos a los otros.

–Bien –continuó Harry–, veo que hemos logrado el silencio. Gracias. Por favor, recuerden que en este salón de clases, solamente realizaran magia _con mi permiso_. ¿Está claro?

–Sí –murmuraron todos.

–Perfecto. Ahora, tal vez podamos comenzar con la lección.

–Sí, señor, díganos sobre su participación en la Batalla –un Gryffindor comenzó.

–Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor –dijo Harry.

–¿Por qué? –demandó el indignado estudiante.

–Es una de mis reglas –dijo Harry suavemente–. Descontaré cinco puntos por cada pregunta hecha que este fuera del tema.

–Eso es injusto, profesor –el Gryffindor murmuró, pero sin malicia y Harry sabía que ahora los tenía bajo control.

–Ahora, nuestra primera lección: Identificar los efectos secundarios de los hechizos oscuros –dijo Harry con voz suave y calmada. Su corazón, sin embargo, golpeaba salvajemente en su pecho como un Thestral a todo galope. Era de admiración que todos los profesores no se quisieran jubilar rápidamente, pensó.

* * *

Ayer, todo había ido bien. Sin embargo, no estaba abriendo el champagne todavía porque hoy sus primeras lecciones envolvían a los de primer y segundo año y eso significaba tratar con un pequeño Malfoy. Justo lo que necesitaba. El pequeño bastardo lucía justo como su padre -la misma palidez, de cara afilada y fino cabello, los mismos grises y fríos ojos. Un pequeño demonio, pensó Harry. Lleno de comentarios sarcásticos, burlas e irritantes sonrisas satisfechas. El pequeño imbécil necesitaría un profesor estricto, necesitaría ser mantenido y disciplinado correctamente. El ego necesitaría ser desinflado tan pronto como fuese posible.

A pesar de todo y para su sorpresa, la clase de primer año estaba libre de Scorpius. En su lugar, llegó con el grupo de casas mezcladas de segundo año. Teddy estaba sonriendo entre ellos, a un lado de Scorpius. ¿Estaba Scorpius jugando algún tipo de juego? Divirtámonos un poco con el estúpido nuevo profesor. A ver cuán lejos llega. Cambiando clases. Harry entrecerró los ojos.

–Buenos días –dijo Harry fríamente al mar de rostros que esperaban por él. Nunca se aprendería todos los nombres, estaba seguro–. Soy el Profesor Potter, su maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hizo una pausa, pero todos estaban en silencio. Estaba agradecido que Teddy hubiera tomado su trabajo seriamente, diciéndole a Harry que intentaría ser muy profesional con eso y que no esperaba ser tratado de diferente forma que los demás. Harry miró los silenciosos, expectantes rostros ante él -Teddy sonriéndole por un segundo-, antes de permitirse a sí mismo una rápida mirada a Scorpius. Pero el chico estaba callado, ni murmurando ni sonriendo. Harry siguió–. Entiendo que su último profesor, Aftinwold, les enseñó la base de la magia oscura y como reconocer la mayoría de los hechizos y pociones oscuras. Sin embargo, están aquí para aprender de objetos y criaturas mágicas tenebrosas.

Todos intercambiaron miradas aterrorizadas. Evidentemente el mundo estaba lleno de cosas oscuras. Un chico miró su pluma pensativamente.

–Por supuesto –siguió Harry–, la clave aquí es reconocer las criaturas y objetos de magia oscura. Los hechizos y pociones pueden ser lanzados sobre ustedes inesperadamente o ser usadas clandestinamente. Las criaturas mágicas, por el contrario se pueden evitar fácilmente si se sabe lo que se está mirando y que objetos utilizan. Comenzaremos aprendiendo a identificar ambos. La defensa es su última opción, evitarlo es la primera.

De repente se dio cuenta del golpeteo de una pluma contra un escritorio. Un Slytherin sentado al lado de Scorpius le dio una mirada molesta.

–Malfoy –dijo, y el chico saltó–. Podría dejar de hacer ese sonido, gracias.

–Lo siento, señor. Tengo un problema de atención.

Un rápido vistazo a los archivos de los estudiantes le dijo a Harry que Scorpius no estaba mintiendo. Había una pequeña nota a un lado de su nombre. _Sospechado ADHD.* Actualmente sin pociones medicadas._

–Muy bien –aceptó–. Sin embargo, todavía te tengo que pedir que intentes enfocarte. Ahora, la cosa de magia oscura más fácil de identificar es una criatura. A pesar de que estoy usando la palabra oscura esto no es estrictamente cierto. Cualquier criatura puede ser peligrosa, si esta escoge serlo. No obstante, algunas criaturas están más… inclinadas malévolamente hacia magos y brujas. Por ejemplo, los Grindylows… –pausó, el sonido estaba otra vez.

–Malfoy, ya le he pedido una vez que desista.

–Sí, pero profesor…

–No lo repetiré. Ahora, si abren sus libros de textos en el capítulo tres -_Páramos Nublosos y Pantanos Fétidos_- leeremos el primer párrafo, juntos. Copsley, tú comienzas.

Mientras el Ravenclaw hablaba, Harry seguía la lectura con su propio libro pero se mantuvo mirando a Scorpius. El chico estaba constantemente inquieto. Viendo todo aburrido y mirando alrededor del salón de clases e intentando capturar la mirada de sus compañeros. Copsley finalizó su párrafo y Harry habló.

–Malfoy, el siguiente párrafo, por favor.

–No quiero.

–Malfoy, esa no fue una petición. Fue una orden.

–Odio leer esta mierda, es aburrido.

La clase jadeó, un grupo de Ravenclaw lo miraron colectivamente insultados.

–¡Señor, él dijo una grosería, señor!

–Profesor, dijo la palabra con "M".

–Lo escuché por mí mismo, gracias. Malfoy, no quiero oír lenguaje como ése otra vez. Es innecesario, grosero y no deseado.

–Lo siento, profesor –dijo Scorpius. Era imposible saber si lo decía en serio. Harry decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

–Está bien. Ahora lee el párrafo, por favor.

–Pero, profesor…

–Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Ahora, léelo o tendrás una detención.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, luego miró la página.

–En… las… tenbrenosas…

–Tenebrosas –corrigió Harry, sofocando las risas en el aula.

–Tenebrosas… som-bras… en las tenebrosas sombras… muchas…. male-vo-las…

–Malévolas.

–…malévolas… –murmuró Scorpius.

Harry lo detuvo después de un largo y doloroso párrafo.

–Gracias, Malfoy. Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

El indignado Copsley abrió su boca pero Harry le ganó.

–Y diez puntos para Ravenclaw. Ahora, ¿puede alguien decirme dónde puede ser encontrado un Grindylow?

Más tarde, mientras sus alumnos salían, Harry se sentó en su escritorio y suspiró. No sabía porque le había dado diez puntos a Scorpius. Bueno, si sabía. Pena. No pudo evitar sentir una estocada de lástima. ¿Por qué Scorpius no podía leer propiamente? Él provenía de una familia sangre-pura, educada y aristocrática. Harry sabía que Malfoy podía darle a su hijo la mejor y más cara educación que podía permitirse. Él querría que su hijo alardeara y presumiera por todo su camino en Hogwarts, para impresionar con sus riquezas, sus buenas ropas, sus aristocráticos modales, su astucia. Sin embargo, ¡Scorpius estaba leyendo como un niño de ocho años! Y habló muy diferente de lo que Harry habría imaginado. Sin presunción ni palabras lujosas, sin acentos de clase alta. Habló francamente, grueso y murmuró con sus palabras.

Y era más que eso, Harry revisó el expediente académico del estudiante, asegurándose que Scorpius estaba legítimamente en segundo año. Y ahí estaba su cumpleaños.

_2 de Mayo de 1997_

Había nacido en la víspera de la Batalla.

Algo andaba mal.

* * *

*ADHD (Attention-Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder) o trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad: Es un trastorno del comportamiento que suele ser común y que afecta aproximadamente a un 4-8 por ciento de los niños en edad escolar. Los niños con ADHD actúan sin pensar, son hiperactivos y no pueden concentrarse fácilmente. Puede que entiendan lo que se espera de ellos pero tiene problemas ejecutando las tareas que se les encomiendan porque no pueden permanecer sentados, prestar atención o estar atentos a detalles.


	3. El hijo del mortífago

**3. El hijo del mortífago**

–Felicitaciones, Potter. Por tu exitoso primer mes.

–Gracias, Profesora –respondió un avergonzado Harry. Estaba sentado en frente de McGonagall en la sala de profesores, medio escuchando despotricar a Penélope Clearwater, quien era ahora la profesora Clearwater. Enseñaba Estudios Muggles y algunas veces estaba en las clases de Transformaciones de la Profesora McGonagall. Harry la encontraba agradable, aunque poco preparada para la enseñanza. Era la segunda profesora más joven y había comenzado en Hogwarts el año pasado. Su experiencia anterior había sido dar conferencias a los muggles universitarios y Harry tenía el presentimiento que estaba acostumbrada a los estudiantes listos, tranquilos, que tomaban notas y no hacían preguntas. No exactamente la mejor calificación para trabajar en Hogwarts, pero ¿quién era Harry para juzgar?

–…ese ridículo chico Malfoy ¡Qué horrible busca-problemas! –estaba diciendo Penélope–. ¿Saben que me dio para su primera tarea? Un diagrama muy crudo del sistema reproductor masculino. No pueden imaginar lo angustiada que estaba. Tuve que darle una semana completa de detenciones. Y su inglés es terrible. Murmurando y pronunciando mal todo el libro de texto.

–Tal vez necesita clases extra –sugirió Harry.

–Lo hace por la atención –continuó Penélope, ignorándolo–. Disfruta presumir ante sus tontos amigos, Lupin y Mancini. Justo el otro día lo atrapé destrozando un escritorio. Por supuesto, el escritorio saltó y comenzó a pegarle en la cabeza pero no me agrada nada de eso. Ya he mandado la segunda asignación, y si él lo hace otra vez…

Harry se sintió culpable. Había enviado su primera tarea para los alumnos de segundo año la semana pasada. ¿Penélope ya estaba enviando la segunda? Ella realmente necesitaba un descanso.

–Scorpius me tiene que entregar su tarea hoy –dijo Harry intentando mantener su voz ligera y despreocupada.

–Lo más probable es que no la haga, ni siquiera se molestará en entregarla –Neville se unió a la conversación–. Todavía estoy esperando la primera tarea y eso fue hace dos semanas.

–Una desagradable pieza de trabajo –Penélope asintió–. De cualquier forma, debería estar corriendo hacia clases –se paró y salió. Harry se volvió preocupado hacia Neville.

–Tengo mi siguiente clase de Defensa con los segundos años en estos momentos. ¿Qué debería hacer?

–Lo que quieras. Eres el profesor.

–Gracias Neville –Harry suspiró, mientras abría la puerta de la sala de profesores.

–De nada.

Harry caminó por el pasillo, ligeramente ansioso y entró al salón para sentarse y esperar en su escritorio mientras la clase se llenaba.

–Espero que todos recordaran su primera asignación para el día de hoy. Cuando diga su nombre, por favor, coloquen la tarea en mi escritorio –llamó–. Aaronson.

Un brillante Ravenclaw se levantó, sosteniendo una sospechosa gruesa pila de pergaminos.

–Aquí está, señor. Espero que no sea muy larga, terminé sobrepasando los dos metros de límite pero honestamente no había nada que pudiera quitar, señor, era realmente importante…

–Gracias, Aaronson. Puedes regresar a tu asiento –dijo Harry secamente–. Atkinson.

Una tímida chica Hufflepuff se levantó y colocó su rollo de pergamino encima del de Aaronson, como si tuviera miedo que la pila explotara.

–Gracias –dijo Harry, colocando una marca a un lado de su nombre–. Clark.

Así fue a través de la lista. Añadiendo marcas hermosamente, ninguna sola tarea faltaba, hasta…

–Malfoy.

Scorpius se paró sonriendo y le entregó una pieza de pergamino a Harry, quien la leyó cuidadosamente. Eran simplemente una lista de palabras obscenas y mal deletreadas. Harry agarró una pluma de tinta roja.

–Oh, veo que tienes ésta mal. La C va _después_ de la K. Y ésta de aquí, tiene una vocal de más. Pero has hecho un gran esfuerzo.

Scorpius le sonrió abiertamente.

–Aunque, creo que te equivocaste de tema. Se supone que tenías que investigar sobre mal deletreo, no malas palabras. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en mi oficina a las seis en punto, y así podemos elegir el tema bien?

–Profesor, eso no es justo. Leo ni siquiera la hizo.

–Muchas gracias –siseó Leo. A Harry no le importaba Leo, era un Gryffindor pequeño y delgado. Tenía el cabello negro y la mayor parte del tiempo tenía una sonrisa traviesa, varias veces recordándole a Sirius. No era tan malo, sin embargo. Leo podía jugar a ser estúpido pero sabía las respuestas correctas y cuando parar de tontear. Penélope tenía la idea que Leo era una mala influencia para Scorpius y le aconsejó a Harry que los separara en clases, como ella lo había hecho. Pero Harry los dejó sentarse juntos. Honestamente, no se iba a molestar en separarlos. No había duda que Leo y Scorpius levantarían un alboroto innecesario por eso.

–Profesor, puedo explicarlo. Verá, mi mamá, ella está muy… –comenzó Leo.

–Está bien, Mancini. Aún no he dicho tu nombre –dijo Harry suavemente, y Leo se disminuyó mirando a Scorpius.

–¿Qué? No es mi culpa que seas estúpido –dijo Scorpius. Leo enrolló sus mangas. Teddy miraba ansiosamente entre ellos.

Harry suspiró. Éste claramente iba a ser uno de _esos_ días.

* * *

Se había olvidado de la detención de Scorpius, hasta que el chico irrumpió en su oficina sin tocar. Harry tenía los pies sobre la mesa, corrigiendo las asignaciones. Tuvo cuidado de no saltar o retroceder, permaneciendo sentado y calmado subrayando oraciones.

–Scorpius, apreciaría si tocaras la puerta. ¿Y qué es eso que oí, de ti golpeando a un chico de primer año?

–Sólo estábamos divirtiéndonos, profesor. Usted sabe, sólo bromeando.

–No creo que la víctima lo encontrara divertido –dijo Harry.

–Bueno, entonces no sabe aceptar una broma, ¿no?

–Bien, ¿encontrarías divertido que alguien te agarrara tu pluma favorita y la dejara caer en un retrete?

–Sí –rió por lo bajo Scorpius–. Una pluma favorita. Eso es estúpido.

–Scorpius, tenemos una política de cero tolerancias en la intimidación. La Profesora McGonagall me pidió que te diera una detención con Grimble mañana en la noche.

–Ya sabía que toda esta mierda iba a pasar. Tengo que presentar las pruebas de Quidditch…

–No, detención. Y cuida tu lenguaje.

–Profesor, eso no es justo. Usted me odia porque soy Gryffindor.

–Yo también fui un Gryffindor –Harry rió–. Ahora, ¿podrías comenzar tu asignación?

–Nah, no puedo, señor. Soy estúpido. ¿Por qué no la escribe usted por mí? Usted es más inteligente que yo.

–Yo creo que eres bastante inteligente, Scorpius –respondió Harry.

–Nah, soy demasiado estúpido. Ni siquiera puedo escribir correctamente. Dobson me dijo que voy a ser famoso por ser el único squib en Hogwarts.

–Bueno, no escuches a Dobson –dijo Harry, encerrando en un círculo una palabra de una de las tareas de los séptimos años.

–No lo hago, señor. Su mamá es un troll con peluca.

Harry ahogó una risa. –No seas maleducado.

–Es la verdad, profesor.

–Estás sobre hielo delgado, Scorpius –dijo Harry, aunque estaba sonriendo–. ¿Qué pasa si hago un trato contigo?

–¿Sí? –Scorpius estaba receloso, sus ojos grises entrecerrándose, y repentina y fuertemente esa imagen le recordó a Draco.

–Cuando tu escritura mejore, presentarás los trabajos que te faltan.

–Sí, muy bien, señor –después de pensarlo un momento–. ¿Apretón? –escupió en su mano.

–Eh, no, gracias. Tomaré tu palabra.

–Claro, profesor.

–Bien –dijo Harry–. Te veré en clases el martes.

Con suerte, pensó. Privadamente, se preguntó si Scorpius sobreviviría el resto del año escolar.

* * *

Habló sobre eso con McGonagall, de la extraña incapacidad de Scorpius para leer y escribir, del acuerdo al que habían llegado, de la idea de Harry de darle clases extras si McGonagall tenía tiempo. Sorprendentemente, ella estaba de acuerdo en que algo tenía que hacer.

–El chico necesita tutela adicional. Programaré una clase extra para él. Y, ¿Potter?

–¿Si?

–Estoy realmente ocupada en estos días.

–Bien –dijo Harry cautelosamente. Seguro de que algo terrible iba a suceder.

–Estoy muy ocupada equilibrando los deberes de dirección de una casa con los deberes de profesora y directora.

–Ah.

–Me gustaría que fueras el Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor.

–Oh –la cara de Harry se arrugó infelizmente–. No estoy seguro de si yo… –su voz se apagó cuando McGonagall lo miró–. Eh, muchas gracias. Aceptaré los deberes –murmuró.

–Bien, te veré el Sábado para discutir cuáles son tus obligaciones –se despidió con la facilidad de un profesor que ha estado librándose de los alumnos durante años, pero él insistió.

–Profesora.

–¿Sí?

–Me estaba preguntando por qué Scorpius fue ubicado en segundo año –preguntó Harry. McGonagall lo miró por un largo momento, luego habló.

–Ya había completado su primer año en otra institución –dijo, al final–. Fue expulsado de Durmstrang el año pasado.

–¿Expulsado? –Harry estaba sorprendido–. ¿Por qué? –el único estudiante que él sabía que había sido expulsado, era Hagrid y eso fue por aparentemente abrir la Cámara Secreta. ¿Qué demonios podía haber hecho Scorpius?

–Demasiadas travesuras –dijo McGonagall mirando por encima de sus lentes–. Una cosa detrás de otra. Por último, se intensificó cuando levitó a un estudiante por una ventana del tercer piso –vio como Harry abría la boca y rápidamente continuó–. El chico se recuperó de forma segura y sin daños, pero no es esa la publicidad que Durmstrang necesita. Considerando su… _reputación._

Harry no dijo nada. Estaba pensando en el tipo de magos que levitaban personas.

–No pienses así, Potter –suspiró McGonagall–, sólo tenía once años. Simplemente pensó que sería divertido.

–Lo mismo que hacían los mortífagos –espetó Harry, pero ella volvió a suspirar, golpeando su varita ligeramente en el sillón.

–Potter, debes entender que Scorpius no es responsable por las acciones de su padre. No debes juzgarlo. Y además –dijo McGonagall, sonriendo débilmente–, te recuerdo a un particular profesor que una vez te juzgó por _tu_ padre. Tú debes saber cuan injusto y desagradable se siente.

Harry no podía discutir con eso. Rápidamente cambió de táctica.

–¿Qué pasa con los otros estudiantes?

–¿Qué hay con ellos? –preguntó McGonagall.

–Su seguridad, su bienestar. ¿Ha pensado en eso?

–Por supuesto, Potter –replicó en respuesta–. La seguridad de nuestros estudiantes es nuestra mayor preocupación. Asumimos un riesgo al aceptar a Scorpius, pero él parecía verdaderamente dispuesto a pasar la página…

–Su comportamiento parece indicar lo contrario.

–Tonterías –dijo McGonagall con desdén–. El chico sólo necesita una mano firme, una figura paterna.

–Él ya tiene una figura paterna –se enfurruñó Harry–. Y mire a donde lo llevó.

–Potter –dijo McGonagall con advertencia–, los métodos de los padres son irrelevantes en esta conversación. No tendré ningún chivo expiatorio aquí.

–No, Profesora –murmuró Harry.

–Y no dejes que esto se interponga en tu manera de enseñar –añadió McGonagall. Sin embargo su expresión se suavizó ligeramente mientras miraba al hosco hombre frente a ella–. Scorpius me dice que tú eres su profesor favorito.

–No, soy sólo el que menos le disgusta.

–Me dice que disfruta tus clases. Dice que los otros profesores no creen que él sea divertido. Lo toman muy en serio y le gritan mucho. Pero tú sólo te ríes con él. Y no te importa si se sienta al lado de Mancini.

–¿Ve? Solamente dice que le agrado porque lo dejo salirse con la suya –murmuró Harry desapasionadamente.

McGonagall simplemente sonrió.

* * *

Harry se sentía desdichado. Cuando dijo que Scorpius necesitaba clases extra, él quería que McGonagall fuera quien le enseñara. Pero aparentemente Harry era el hombre adecuado para el trabajo, e incluso peor, Leo podía también asistir para mejorar su deletreo y su escritura, junto con uno o dos Hufflepuff que también querían ayuda con su lectura. Había además dos chicos Slytherin que le recordaron misteriosamente a Crabbe y Goyle. Por lo tanto su viernes libre se había acabado debido a la particular variedad de estudiantes con problemas de inglés.

–Bien, ¿qué falta en esta oración? 'Algunas pócima son peligrosas'

–Peligrosas, señor, esa es una palabra muy larga, señor.

Harry no podía saber si Leo estaba siendo serio o sólo intentando burlarse de los integrantes más lentos de la clase.

–Sí, Mancini, supongo.

–¿Puede deletrearla, señor?

–Mancini, ya está en el pizarrón. Sólo cópiala –espetó Harry intentando no alterarse. Él no estaba ahí para enseñar inglés, por el amor de Merlín. Él era un _profesor_. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Como ir a un pub, por ejemplo, o escribirle una carta a Hermione.

–¿Jodidamente?

–¿Qué, Malfoy?

–¿La palabra que falta es "jodidamente"? 'Algunas pócima son jodidamente peligrosas'

–No, Malfoy. Esa no es la respuesta que estoy buscando. Y por favor, cuida tu lenguaje.

–Muy bien, profesor. Lo siento, profesor –como siempre, la cara de Scorpius no era más que sincera.

–Ah, lo tengo. Lo que falta es una 's', señor. Tiene que ser un plural –dijo uno de los lentos Slytherins.

–Sí, es correcto. Diez puntos para Slytherin.

–¿Qué es un plural, señor?

–Malfoy, tú sabes lo que es un plural. Vimos eso la semana pasada.

–Sí, pero lo olvidé.

–¿Puedo ver lo que anotaste la semana pasada? –dijo Harry sospechando algo.

–No tomó ninguna nota, sólo dibujó estúpidas imágenes de Quidditch por todas partes –soltó Leo.

–Cállate, Leo.

–¿Por qué no tú, estúpido imbécil? –le replicó Leo. Scorpius le dio una mirada malhumorada pero no dijo nada. Negándose a responder y en su lugar anotando la oración de la pizarra. Harry estaba impresionado.

–Muy maduro de tu parte, Malfoy. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

–Oh, señor –Leo estaba indignado–. ¿Qué hay de mí, señor? Mire, estoy escribiendo las oraciones.

–¿Y yo, señor? –pregunto Collete. Una Hufflepuff de primer año–. No hice nada cuando Leo deshizo mis trenzas. ¿Puedo tener diez puntos?

–Sólo le di cinco a Malfoy –dijo. Le desagradaba Collete, consideraba que era una descarada oportunista. Era del tipo que usaba trenzas en el cabello, al menos hasta que cumpliera veinte, con la esperanza de que todos la confundieran con una niña y fueran tan amables e indulgentes como fuera posible.

–Pero, profesor…

–¿Señor, donde están mis puntos?

–Profesor…

–No es justo, señor.

En ese momento el timbre dio las cuatro y los estudiantes salieron alegremente, gritando y empujándose unos a otros, dejando trozos de pergamino, plumas rotas y un desastre a su paso. Dejaron a Harry solo, sin siquiera dar las gracias.

–Quiero un aumento –murmuró.


	4. Tinta roja

**4. Tinta Roja**

Sí consiguió un aumento, uno bastante impresionante.

–Tienes tres trabajos ahora –dijo McGonagall. En privado, Harry pensó que ser Jefe de Casa no era realmente un trabajo. Sólo tenía que hacer algunas rondas en la Sala Común de Gryffindor de vez en cuando y resolver cualquier problema que ocurriera. Aprendió rápidamente a nunca tomar a los de quinto y sexto año seriamente. Siempre había alguna urgencia tocando la puerta de su oficina, alguna chica hecha un mar de lágrimas, balbuceando histéricamente. Harry saldría corriendo sólo para encontrar un grupo de indignadas, ultrajadas chicas señalándose unas a otras por peleas mezquinas, rumores y otras cosas sin sentido. Ahora, cuando escuchaba la puerta sonar urgentemente y veía a una chica con la cara llena de lágrimas, solamente suspiraba y hacía una nota de donde iba corrigiendo las asignaciones.

En este momento estaba haciendo eso: corrigiendo tareas. La tarea de Teddy era excelente y él sintió culpable por darle una E, decidió pedirle a McGonagall que la leyera otra vez para descartar cualquier parcialidad. Scorpius finalmente había sido capaz de presentar el trabajo perdido. Solamente era de dos metros de largo (él lo había pedido de tres metros) y a la primera mirada, Harry pensó que lo había escrito todo al revés como una broma. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que era el terrible entendimiento de Scorpius en ortografía y gramática. Parecía ver la coma como un enemigo mortal. Sin embargo, una vez que Harry pasó de largo la mala gramática se dio cuenta de que Scorpius en realidad había hecho un esfuerzo. Había obviamente leído el libro, por ejemplo, y había intentado usar las referencias de los grandes trozos de texto que había tomado.

Harry suspiró y llegó al final del pergamino. Ciertamente una 'E', 'S' o 'A' estaba fuera de alcance. Un profesor cruel pegaría una T sin dudar pero Harry no podía decidirse. Aunque tampoco iba a favorecer a Scorpius y darle altas notas sólo por entregar algo. Al final, colocó una 'I', entintando con vacilación y escribiendo algunos comentarios debajo:

_Malfoy, es bueno que hayas hecho un esfuerzo y claramente conoces el material básico. Tu gramática todavía necesita un poco de trabajo y tal vez la próxima vez deberías leer otros libros, para tener más ideas de la materia. Por otra parte, es un intento decente. En lo particular, te felicito por tu párrafo de los Grindylows._

–¡Profesor!

Harry suspiró mientras una lluvia de golpes crepitaba en su puerta.

–¿Sí?

La puerta se abrió y entraron dos alumnas de sexto, rebosando de importancia y urgencia. Harry suspiró.

–Estoy un poco ocupado. Estoy seguro que Jones y Wilkinson pueden resolver sus problemas de relación solos –dijo secamente, limpiando sus lentes.

–Oh, no señor, no es eso, señor –una de ellas balbuceó, secándose los ojos de forma dramática–. Es Whitby, señor, en estado real de derechos…

–Whitby –dijo Harry. Era una de las chicas novela–. Estoy seguro que si se sientan y discuten sus problemas amablemente…

–Pero, profesor…

–Entonces se perdonarán unos a otros y serán todos mejores amigos otra vez –dijo Harry un poco sarcástico. Realmente necesitaba una noche libre.

–No, profesor. Es Thomas Whitby. El hermano de Susan…

–¿Qué? –Harry puso en pie. Los chicos casi no se involucraban en esas tonterías melodramáticas. Algo serio debía haber pasado.

–Sí, profesor. Él está sangrando.

–¿Qué pasó? –Harry corrió hacia la puerta, empujándola y dirigiéndose a la torre de Gryffindor.

–Sólo está sangrando por la nariz, señor, pero…

–¿Una pelea?

–Scorpius le pegó, señor. Dos veces –la otra chica soltó. Un poco entusiasmada.

–Oh, maravilloso –gruñó Harry. Las chicas balbuceaban una encima de la otra, peleando para decir la información primero, corriendo a su lado.

–Sí, él comenzó, yo lo ví…

–Intentamos detenerlo. Honestamente lo hicimos. Pero tiene un temperamento –la chica estaba llorando–. Oh, espero que no se hayan matado.

–No sean ridículas, cálmense –ordenó Harry, caminando a través del portarretrato. La sala común estaba silenciosa y tranquila, los rostros se volvieron hacia él. Algunos estaban pálidos y quietos, otros llenos de travesuras y con sonrisas maliciosas, algunos simplemente emocionados. Whitby estaba rodeado por sus compañeros en la parte más alejada de la sala, atendiendo una nariz sangrante y un ojo negro, estaba lleno de indignación. Scorpius, aparentemente ileso, estaba sentado junto al fuego. Leo y Teddy estaban con él. Leo lucía furioso pero Teddy parecía satisfecho, sonriendo en la dirección de Whitby. Scorpius sólo lucía resignado, como si pensara que no importara lo que pasara, él estaría en problemas.

–Muy bien, ¿qué pasó? –preguntó Harry.

La sala irrumpió en una charla emocionada, pero Harry los hizo callar rápidamente.

–¿Whitby?

–Estaba sentado junto al fuego –dijo Whitby sinceramente, y un poco ronco, mientras la sangre borboteaba–, cuando Scorpius vino de no sé dónde y comenzó a gritarme que ése era su lugar, señor. Y me dio un golpe, señor. Estaba completamente desarmado…

–Está mintiendo, profesor –le gritó Leo, poniéndose de pie.

–Siéntate, Mancini.

–Pero, profesor…

–Dije que te sentaras –soltó Harry.

–No, él está mintiendo, él….

–Miren –dijo Harry de manera uniforme–, voy aceptar el hecho que este era uno de esos tontos conflictos por nada, ¿bien? Así que ambos pueden disculparse, y yo regresaré a mi oficina.

–Lo siento, Scorpius –dijo Whitby, rodando los ojos.

–Muy bien. Ahora discúlpate, Malfoy.

–Lo siento, imbécil –murmuró Scorpius.

–Malfoy –bramó Harry en tono de advertencia.

–Muy bien. Lo siento.

–Lo siento, ¿qué? –solicitó Harry.

–Siento que Whitby no pueda agacharse a tiempo.

Leo y Teddy rieron suavemente, Harry estaba listo para aturdirlos a todos, sólo para deshacerse de ellos esa noche.

–Malfoy, eso no es aceptable. Hazlo otra vez.

–Ya me disculpe.

–Malfoy, una vez más o detención.

–Bien, bien –murmuró Scorpius–. Lo siento, Whitby –se las arregló para encajar tanto veneno en esas palabras que Harry esperaba ver una línea verde de vapor en el aire.

–Bien –dijo Harry–. Ahora voy a regresar a mi oficina, y no me importa si se han vuelto locos y se están maldiciendo unos a otros a pilas de cenizas, sólo no me molesten, ¿entendieron? Lo digo en serio, la primera persona que comience algo, yo personalmente me ocuparé que su semana esté llena de miseria y desesperación. ¿Estoy siendo claro?

–Sí, señor –murmuraron entre dientes. Los de séptimo año se miraban entre sí: _Ohhh, realmente enojaron al Profesor esta vez. Están en problemas ahora._

Harry los ignoró y se fue derecho a su cama con dolor de cabeza. Estaba comenzando a dudar seriamente de la habilidad de Scorpius para durar todo el año escolar. Se dio cuenta, además, que aunque Scorpius era quién había peleado, Leo saltó en defensa de su amigo, mientras Scorpius sólo estaba sentado y de mala gana aceptó el castigo. Ni siquiera se había molestado en ofrecer su versión de los hechos.

Estaba claramente acostumbrado a que las personas no le creyeran.

* * *

Harry no sabía si era por la pelea de ayer, pero Scorpius parecía más nervioso y agitado de lo normal.

–Muy bien. Así que ya vimos Grindylows, Doxies, Capas-Rojas y Hinkypunks –anunció Harry. La clase quería ver criaturas más emocionantes como Dementores y Boggarts, pero Harry personalmente pensaba que podían esperar hasta tercer año. Sus habilidades no estaban lo suficientemente desarrolladas, a pesar de sus indignadas demandas de poder derrotar cuatro quimeras siendo sólo seis, y demás proclamas de ese estilo–. Creo que hemos cubierto la unidad de criaturas, excepto la última en la lista, Los Chupasangre. La primera cosa que tenemos que saber es que estos animales pueden disfrazarse para parecer normales y domesticados, como perros y gatos. Sin embargo, hay una o dos discrepancias. Malfoy deja de hablar con Mancini, por favor. Ahora, ¿puede alguien hablarme de ellos?

–Oh, hacen un ruido muy particular, creo ¿no? Algo así como un ladrido…

–Muy bien, Thompson. Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw. ¿Alguien más?

–Tienen una cola bifurcada, creo, señor.

–Correcto, Dobson. Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw, de nuevo. Malfoy, por favor, deja de conversar mientras estoy hablando. Todavía hay una diferencia, vamos, una bastante obvia…

Un chico Slyherin, pasaba rápidamente sus notas y levantó su mano triunfantemente –¡Cuando tienen frío, destilan un vapor rosa pálido, profesor!

–Sí, correcto. Cinco puntos para Slytherin. Ahora, como ellos pueden ocultar sus colas y permanecer en silencio, la mejor manera para saber si realmente es un Chupasangre, es lanzar un balde de agua fría sobre ellos. Malfoy, te he advertido dos veces. Esto es todo. Siéntate al lado de Dobson, por favor.

–Oh, Dobson no, señor. Él es un idiota…

–Sólo siéntate al lado de él, por favor.

–Me quiero sentar al lado de Leo y Ted. Odio a Dobson…

–Malfoy, te pedí dos veces que no hablaras con Mancini. No me escuchaste, ahora te tendré que sentar al lado de Dobson.

Scorpius de mala manera recogió sus cosas, murmurando y quejándose, y se sentó a un lado de un infeliz Dobson. Leo y Teddy lo miraron, a lo cual Harry decidió generosamente ignorarlos.

–Muy bien. Creo que esto cubre todos los aspectos básicos de los Chupasangre. Una vez que han tirado el agua fría sobre él y noten el vapor rosado, probablemente estará muy furioso –explicó Harry, unos pocos rieron–. Retírense rápidamente y arrojen la maldición Petrificus Totallus, la que practicamos la última clase. Una vez que sea golpeado por la maldición, se congelará por un tiempo y podrán simplemente agarrarlo y botarlo, matarlo o enviárselo vía lechuza a alguien que no les guste –la clase se echó a reír con aprecio y Harry siguió–. Los Chupasangre son conocidos por su extraordinaria memoria, pero una vez rechazado por un mago o bruja, éste no retornará a la vivienda.

–_¡Ay!_

Harry levantó la vista. Dobson lucía indignado, con una pluma temblorosa en la mano.

–Señor, Malfoy me apuñaló con su pluma.

–No lo hice, sólo me deslizó, profesor. Sólo está inventando mierda…

–Malfoy, el lenguaje.

–Disculpe, señor –dijo Scorpius como siempre, y Harry no sabía si creerle.

–No interrumpas mi clase de nuevo. Y no antagonices a Dobson.

–Profesor, ¿qué es antagonizar?

–Malfoy –dijo Harry exasperadamente–, averígualo después, ¡estás interrumpiendo mi clase! Si no quieres aprender, deja de gastar el tiempo de todos y vete.

–Sí, córtalo Malfoy. Algunos de nosotros estamos aquí para aprender– bramó alguien.

–Sí, estás siendo un poco desconsiderado –soltó alguien más.

–¿Cómo se supone que vamos a aprender contigo interrumpiendo todo el tiempo? –gritó otro. Scorpius se levantó enojado.

–Bien, me iré entonces –miró a Teddy y Leo.

–Bueno, para ser honestos –dijo Teddy suavemente–, en realidad quiero pasar ese examen el lunes.

–Sí, es muy importante –Leo se retorcía. Scorpius no dijo nada, pateando su silla y furioso, cerró la puerta tras él. La clase entera se reía pero Harry los calló con una mirada.

–Creo que es suficiente drama por hoy. Vamos a seguir con esto. Muy bien, vamos a hacer ahora una revisión del Kappie.

La clase comenzó la revisión agradablemente. Harry había logrado enseñarles bien, a pesar del afán de Scorpius por interrumpir y molestar las clases. Los dejó salir temprano.

–¡No olviden el examen la próxima semana! Y no quiero escuchar ninguna excusa sobre varitas no funcionando correctamente o ése tipo de basura.

Rieron y se despidieron, desapareciendo por la puerta y entre la multitud que ya llenaba los pasillos. Harry arregló sus papeles, agradeciendo a Merlín que había comido entre sus clases de segundo y quinto año. Levantó la mirada y vio una sombra que vacilaba frente a su escritorio: era Teddy, luciendo preocupado.

–Hey, ¿Harry?

–¿Sí?

–Siento lo de Scorpius –Teddy parecía bastante serio y Harry suspiró.

–No te preocupes por él, Ted. Lo importante es enfocarte en tu propia educación.

–Sí, supongo –dijo Teddy, todavía luciendo un poco desdichado.

–Y tú estás haciendo un excelente trabajo –siguió Harry–. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Teddy finalmente sonrió y se despidió, corriendo fuera del salón de clases, para encontrar a sus amigos. Harry miró alrededor del salón vacío, entonces comenzó a recoger sus cosas antes de salir, sellándolo detrás con un simple hechizo. Los de quinto año habían intentado escabullirse durante un descanso, secuestrando sus Grindylows, y él estaba dispuesto a evitar tal travesura, a pesar de ser bastante afable con eso.

–¿Profesor?

Scorpius apareció, sin mirarlo y jalando sus mangas hasta sus manos, era un hábito nervioso que tenía cuando estaba enojado, había notado Harry. Las mangas ahora estaban extendidas y feas. Su primer pensamiento fue que sus padres eran personas avaras. Luego se dio cuenta que sus padres probablemente no sabían. Scorpius no parecía del tipo de chico que escribiría pidiendo túnicas nuevas. En realidad, ¿Scorpius escribiría alguna vez a casa? Scorpius odiaba escribir. Comas, acentos y todas esas cosas molestas.

–Profesor –dijo Scorpius otra vez, mirando al piso–, ¿puedo sacar mis cosas del salón antes de que lo cierre?

–Oh, sí, claro –Harry retrocedió y dejó que Scorpius recogiera sus cosas de su escritorio, tirando sus libros rudamente en su bolso–. Ah, antes de que lo olvide…

–No hice nada, profesor –protestó Scorpius.

–Sí, yo sólo…

–Ellos siempre me culpan de toda las mierdas…

–No, Scorpius. Simplemente olvidé regresarte tu tarea –Harry se la entregó. Scorpius la tomó sin ninguna palabra y la tiró directamente a su bolso sin mirarla.

–¿No vas a leerla, Scorpius?

–No, profesor. ¿Por qué lo haría? Los profesores sólo escriben mierdas sobre todo el trabajo.

–El lenguaje, Scorpius. ¿Y cómo sabes que lo que he escrito no son observaciones?

–Está cubierto de tinta roja, señor, eso lo delata. Todas mis tareas están cubiertas de tinta roja. Esa Clearwater es una verdadera perra, profesor, ¿verdad?

–No estoy en una posición para criticar a mis colegas, Scorpius –dijo Harry, a la ligera–. Y no olvides tus clases remediales de escritura el viernes. Si la pierdes otra vez, tendrás detención.

–Eso fue culpa de Leo.

–No culpes a Leo –suspiró Harry–. Sé que es una travesura la que estás haciendo. No lo hagas otra vez o tendré unas palabras con McGonagall.

–Oh, señor. Sonó justo como Clearwater, señor…

–Bien, ella es una excelente, articulada profesora.

–No, no lo es. Es una puta.

–Detención –ordenó Harry–. A las cinco en punto el viernes. Puedes reportarlo a la oficina de Grimble.

–Puede tomar su detención y…

–A las cinco –repitió Harry sobre los gritos de Scorpius, y este se alejó de ahí, furioso. ¡Ese pequeño bestia impertinente! Tal vez realmente era como Malfoy y Harry había sentido demasiada pena por él. Arrojó un puñado de polvos a la chimenea de su oficina y esperó que Hermione estuviera. Ella tenía turnos de noche en San Mungo y tenía horarios muy extraños.

–¿Harry? –la adormilada cara de Hermione apareció.

–Oh, ¿te desperté?

–Estaba durmiendo en el sofá. No hay problema. ¿Pasa algo malo?

–Sí. Es el chico Malfoy.

–Oh, no estás todavía teniendo problemas con él ¿verdad? –preguntó ella ansiosamente, yendo hacia el lado más alejado de la cocina y comenzando a preparar chocolate caliente.

–Sí. Se salió de clases hoy, luego me atrapó en el corredor y comenzó a llamar a Penélope Clearwater una puta.

La expresión de Hermione no cambió mientras ociosamente vertía algo de leche en una taza. Harry sospechaba algo.

–Tú no crees que ella sea una perra, ¿no?

–Oh, Harry, es sólo que… Neville viene a veces, y las cosas que él me dijo, bueno, no es una perra, sólo que le falta un poco de preparación. No está acostumbrada a los alborotadores. Está acostumbrada a los tranquilos universitarios muggles, que anotan todo lo que ella dice sin preguntar. Realmente no está adaptada para enseñar a niños como Malfoy.

–Supongo.

–Se estresa mucho, me dice Neville. Comienza a gritarle a Malfoy, impacientándose con él, vociferando y dándole enormes cantidades de detenciones.

–¿Qué tipo de detenciones? –dijo Harry, inquieto. Una imagen de Umbridge de repente llegó a su mente. Hermione sacudió su cabeza rápidamente.

–Sólo organizar viejos archivos y eso, pero bastante innecesario, piensa Neville. No sabe cómo manejarlo –Hermione pausó, mirando su expresión abatida–. Sabes Harry, siempre se puede discutir cualquier problema de comportamiento con sus padres.

Harry la miró.

–Oh, Hermione. _No_ quiero llegar ahí.

–Muy bien, es tu trabajo –Hermione se encogió de hombros, pero Harry pensó que había detectado una nota de infelicidad.

–No me importa mucho, de todos modos –dijo Harry–. El pequeño troll puede lanzarse un Avada Kedavra a sí mismo, para lo que me importa.

Pero las palabras sonaron vacías, incluso para él.


	5. Una carta a casa

**5. Una carta a casa**

Scorpius se redimió justo después de la clase del viernes. Había estado especialmente tranquilo y alerta, dando respuestas voluntariamente por primera vez. Mientras la clase se despedía, Scorpius se acercó a Harry.

–Oh, Scorpius estuviste muy bien hoy en clases. Pero todavía no te salvas de tu detención esta noche –advirtió Harry, recogiendo sus libros.

–Sí, lo sé, profesor. Sólo quería pedir disculpas por lo del martes.

–¿El martes? ¿Qué pasó el martes? –Scorpius había sido el idiota habitual. Nada diferente.

–Sí, señor. No quise enojarlo, señor. O decir que usted era como Clearwater, señor, usted no es como ella. Usted es realmente agradable. Me da buenas notas.

–¿Buenas notas? –preguntó Harry desconcertado.

–Sí, señor. Me dio un aprobado –dijo Scorpius emocionadamente–. Y dijo que mi mierda de los Grindylows estaba bien.

–Tu _información_ de los Grindylows estaba bien.

–Eso es lo que dije, profesor –dijo Scorpius con desdén–. De cualquier forma, gracias señor. Es muy amable de su parte.

–De nada –dijo Harry desconcertado–, aunque no te di esa nota porque soy bueno, te di esa nota porque hiciste un trabajo aceptable.

–Sí, bien –dijo Scorpius antes de que Leo se parara a su lado, sin aliento y sonriendo peligrosamente.

–Scorpius, los chicos de Slytherin se han apoderado de nuestra esquina en el patio, de nuevo.

–¡Esos malditos!

–_¡Scorpius! _–dijo Harry indignado pero Scorpius ya iba corriendo por la esquina, los pergaminos y plumas salieron volando. Y no supo porque, pero Harry se encontró a sí mismo tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

* * *

A Harry le gustaban los lunes.

Tenía clases con los de séptimo año, las cuales tenía que admitir que adoraba. Ellos eran tranquilos, trabajadores y serios. Tenían pronto sus EXTASIS y sabían que tenían que trabajar duro para tener un buen futuro. No tenían el drama de los de sexto y quinto año, la inmadurez de los de cuarto y tercero ni el irritante sobre-entusiasmo de los de segundo y primero.

Estaban en ese momento con lecciones prácticas, en las que los séptimos años estaban haciendo un trabajo increíble. Harry estaba impresionado.

–Necesitas levantar tu varita un poco más, Robinson. El Expecto Patronum te será muy ineficiente si el movimiento de varita es pobre. Viney, necesitas ponerle realmente un poco más de fuerza. El Expecto Patronum requiere tanto esfuerzo mental como esfuerzo físico. ¡Concéntrate!

Gwen Thwistle dio un pequeño grito mientras una lechuza de plata salía de su varita.

–¡Oh, profesor, lo hice! ¡Un Patronus corpóreo! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

–Mantente feliz, entonces –se rió Harry–. Ésa es la clave –siguió caminando alrededor del salón. Casi todos tenían un Patronus a este punto. Aunque había algunos que no estaban produciendo nada. Al final de la clase, notó sus caras abatidas e intentó infundirles algo de ánimo en la lección.

–No se preocupen si todavía están teniendo dificultades. Están haciendo un trabajo maravilloso. Algunos profesores que conozco todavía no pueden producir un Patronus, así que todos lo están haciendo muy bien sólo por llegar hasta aquí. Recuerden que las vacaciones de Navidad son en un par de meses y sería estupendo si pudieran hacer prácticas adicionales y todos fueran capaces de producir un Patronus para el año siguiente.

Todos le sonrieron. Harry no pudo evitar pensar, con aire de culpabilidad, que ellos eran su clase favorita.

* * *

El viernes, Harry decidió enviar una tarea: sus estudiantes de inglés tenían que escribir una carta a casa.

–No sé de cartas –gruñó uno de los Slytherin. Sin embargo, Leo parecía emocionado, mientras Scorpius estaba indiferente.

–Mis padres me escriben todo el tiempo, pero nunca respondo porque estoy muy ocupado. Es muy amable de su parte dejar la lección de lado –le dijo Leo a Harry. Harry no se molestó en decirle que en realidad _era_ una lección, además, era mejor si asumían que estaba aflojando el ritmo. Rodó sus ojos, mientras caminaba alrededor de la habitación.

–¿Cómo va tu carta, Miller?

–¡Es privado, profesor! –dijo Miller, tirando su brazo sobre el papel. Harry reprimió una sonrisa.

–Por supuesto. Si necesitas ayuda, sólo llámame.

–Está bien, señor. Dejaré que la lea cuando esté terminada –dijo Miller seriamente. Harry luchó por no reírse.

–Muy bien, Webb. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry a un Slytherin ceñudo.

–¿Cómo se deletrea 'calamar', señor?

–Eh… c-a-l-a-m-a-r… –respondió Harry.

–Oh, genial. Gracias. ¿Y qué hay de 'toronja'?

Harry se lo deletreó. No hagas preguntas, se dijo a sí mismo. Probablemente no quieres saber.

–Muy bien. Ya es casi la hora –Miller rápidamente presentó su carta. Harry suspiró y ordenó que dejaran de escribir mientras Scorpius intentaba sacar a Miller de su camino.

–Mi carta, profesor. Me tengo que ir, vamos. Son casi las cuatro…

–La paciencia es una virtud –dijo Harry cuidadosamente añadiendo un acento.

–¿Qué es una virtud? –preguntó Scorpius.

–Escuche que es una enfermedad venérea –le dijo Leo. Harry bufó y lo miró.

–¿Qué, profesor?

–Oh nada. Malfoy, entrégame tu carta.

–¡Por fin! –dijo Scorpius con hastío y se la entregó. Harry la examinó brevemente.

_Hola, Papá. Espero que estes bien Yo estoy bien todo es muy agradable. Entre al equipo de Quidditch lo cual es genial, soy cazador el capitán dice que tengo muy buena puntería. Estoy bien en clases el profesor de defensa me devolvió mi tarea, pase y el dice que escribo bien sobre grindylows. De todas formas siento no responder tus cartas antes tu sabes que odio mis cartas pero mi profesor de defensa, el es muy amable y me da leccines extras. Como sea me tengo que ir por que tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch es divertido._

_De Scorpius._

–Una carta muy bonita. Estoy seguro que tu padre estará feliz de recibirla.

–Mejor que lo esté –dijo Scorpius–. Él sabe que odio escribir.

–Creo que estará muy impresionado –dijo Harry, devolviéndosela–. He encerrado en un círculo todos tus errores. Asegúrate de re-escribirla mejor y luego envíala.

–Oh, señor. No quiero copiarlo todo otra vez. ¿No puedo enviarla así?

–No, re-escríbela. Y felicitaciones por tu título en Quidditch.

–Oh, gracias, señor. Tengo mi primer partido mañana sábado –habló Scorpius–. Clearwater me dio una detención y me dijo que no podré ir a jugar Quidditch pero iré de todas formas. Es muy importante para mí.

–Sí –dijo Harry–. El Quidditch es importante. Pero es bastante irresponsable de tu parte que hayas conseguido una detención el día de tu partido. Estoy seguro que tendrás un montón de problemas por eso.

–Sí, pero…

–Y estoy seguro que tu equipo estará decepcionado.

–Supongo –murmuró Scorpius.

–Está bien –dijo Harry–. Sé cómo es. Solía jugar.

–Lo sé, señor. Mi capitana, Creevy, dice que usted fue el mejor. Dice que usted fue el mejor buscador de mundo y que fue un capitán asombroso también.

–¿Creevy?

–Sí, señor. Francis Creevy. Dice que sus hermanos estuvieron en Gryffindor y ellos iban a sus partidos y escribían a casa sobre eso.

–Oh, bien. Buena suerte el sábado –dijo Harry, recuperándose de la desagradable sorpresa.

–Gracias, señor –con eso Scorpius se fue, con su carta arrugada en una mano y algo que lucía sospechosamente de Sortilegios Weasley en la otra.

* * *

Harry se sentía un poco mareado por el partido. Scorpius tenía un fuerte temperamento, y una ligera racha vengativa. Harry no lo pondría delante para engañar o golpear como método para salir de un apuro. Ya podía oír los gritos…

Pero el juego transcurrió sin problemas. Parecía ser un partido de Quidditch particularmente difícil, las dos Bludgers constantemente y por poco hacían perder jugadores y Scorpius fue tumbado por un fuerte viento, una vez que golpeó a otro jugador por accidente. Para sorpresa de Harry, a pesar de la nariz ensangrentada de Scorpius, vista a lo lejos, éste se limpió rápidamente la nariz con su manga y llegó justo a tiempo para atrapar la Quaffle por debajo del brazo de un cazador del equipo contrario. Se la pasó a uno de sus compañeros de equipo que logró marcar puntos.

A pesar de todo, había más sorpresas. La tímida chica Topham-Viney era la buscadora de Slytherin, y era una muy buena. Era una estudiante delgada, desgarbada y delicada, y Harry pensó que eso no presagiaba nada bueno. Los buscadores, eran tradicionalmente de pequeña estatura pero fuertes, sin embargo, con ella parecía que una ráfaga de aire era suficiente para tirarla de su escoba. Con todo, se aferraba firmemente, mirando alrededor del campo y a los otros jugadores y el juego terminó, cuando para sorpresa de Harry, ella comenzó una enérgica lucha contra el buscador contrario, aunque falló en atrapar la snitch. Usó mejores técnicas utilizando el viento a su favor, pero el buscador de Gryffindor era más seguro y estaba mucho más a gusto en su escoba.

Harry se levantó y aplaudió con el resto, pero lamentablemente tuvo que irse temprano. Era su día libre y le había prometido a Hermione que se encontraría con ella en el Callejón Diagon.

* * *

–Y, ¿cómo es enseñar, Profesor? –se burló Hermione mientras él reía y ociosamente revisaba en el boticario.

–Es bueno. Me encantan los de séptimo año. Son la clase ideal.

–¿Y qué pasó con el 'Oh, nunca seré capaz de hacerlo'?

Harry rió y pesó un kilo de Gillyweed. Sus Grindylows siempre querían más comida y él se estaba preguntando cómo vendérselos a otra persona.

–¿Cómo son el resto de los profesores? –preguntó Hermione ligeramente.

–Sí, bien.

–¿Y que hay sobre Wanda Westbrook?

Harry frunció el ceño y buscó a través de sus recuerdos. ¿Wanda Westbrook? ¿No era ella esa ocupada profesora de Aritmancia?

–Está bien, supongo –dijo suavemente, colocando sus compras en el mostrador y entregando algunos galeones. Si Hermione iba a jugar a ser casamentera, él no se lo iba a poner fácil.

–Es una vieja amiga mía.

–Nunca la has mencionado –dijo Harry dudosamente.

–Oh, bueno, sabes... Ohh, ¡hay una nueva exhibición en Flourish y Blotts! –exclamó Hermione, saliendo del boticario y parpadeando ante la luz–. De cualquier forma, está esperando un niño para Marzo. ¿No es maravilloso?

–Supongo –Harry se estaba confundiendo cada vez más, dándole raras miradas a Hermione mientras ella se asomaba a la ventana de Flourish y Blotts.

–Hay una nueva edición de _Cazador de Sombras: Luchando con la luz_. Harry, realmente necesitas tener uno de esos. Necesitas conocer acerca de todos los textos de Defensa.

–Sí, entonces, ¿Westbrook está embarazada? –preguntó Harry.

–Sí, estará fuera por un tiempo a causa de la maternidad. Alrededor de navidad, diría yo.

–Ah, ¿y esto tiene que ver conmigo, porque….? –preguntó Harry, ausentemente siguiendo a Hermione a la librería y aceptando un libro que le pasó.

–Bueno, digamos que pronto verás un rostro familiar –Hermione le guiñó un ojo.

–¿Un rostro familiar? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Hermione! –gritó Harry, pero ya se había ido, desapareciendo entre la multitud en la sección de ficción.

Suspiró.

* * *

*Gillyweed: es una planta mágica originaria del mediterráneo y se asemeja a un conjunto de viscosas, verdes-grisáceos colas de ratas. Cuando es comido por un mago o bruja, a este le crecen branquias y membranas entre los dedos de los pies. Los efectos en el agua dulce pueden durar aproximadamente una hora.

Sus comentarios me dan ánimo y los aprecio mucho, gracias:)


	6. Rostros familiares

**6. Rostros familiares**

–Escuche que Westbrook comenzará su salida por maternidad la próxima semana –objetó Neville, untando con mantequilla algunas tostadas.

–Sí, Hermione me lo mencionó –murmuró Harry–. ¿Alguna idea de quién será el profesor sustituto?

–Ninguna hasta ahora –Neville elevó ligeramente su voz sobre el barullo de los estudiantes que estaban desayunando–. ¿Por qué? ¿Hermione te dio alguna pista?

–Dijo que debería esperar 'un rostro familiar'.

Neville se encogió de hombros, levantando sus cejas –Ni idea, Harry. ¿Tal vez uno de los antiguos Gryffindor? ¿Dean o Seamus?

–No lo creo. ¿Ellos estudiaron algo de Aritmancia?

–No que yo recuerde –admitió Neville, que constantemente llenaba su plato con bacon mientras las lechuzas de la mañana aterrizaban. Harry vio como los estudiantes abrían sus paquetes y cartas emocionadamente. Topham-Viney tenía un gran paquete el cual, asumió Harry, era un regalo de felicitación de sus padres por el partido del sábado, a pesar de haber perdido. Unos pasos más allá, Leo estaba abriendo su usual montón de cartas y regalos de sus cariñosos padres y hermanos. Scorpius tenía un paquete de casa también, algo muy inusual. Él generalmente recibía una o dos cartas de casa, las cuales nunca abría o leía en la mesa.

–Parece que Malfoy está mimando a su hijo. De tal padre, tal hijo –Neville rió, aparentemente también observando a los chicos abrir su correo. Harry y Neville vieron como Scorpius sacaba una grande colección de dulces de Honeydukes, lo que llamó demasiado la atención de Leo y Teddy, quienes al instante comenzaron a pedir uno o dos chocolates. Scorpius lucía muy satisfecho, sujetando el regalo muy fuertemente contra su pecho y sonriendo amplia y felizmente.

–Oh, no es que lo esté mimando. Es que ése es el primer paquete que ha recibido de casa.

Neville rió y sacudió su cabeza. –Me alegra que tengas su primera clase hoy –le dijo a Harry–, apuesto a que hará desastres por los dulces y no te escuchará ni una palabra.

–Gracias –dijo Harry secamente.

* * *

El viernes, Scorpius se acercó a Harry en mitad de la clase. Harry les había colocado una tarea que implicaba reconocimiento de errores gramaticales comunes y sorprendentemente todos habían aceptado el trabajo tranquilamente y se habían puesto a hacerlo.

–¿Profesor?

Harry levantó la vista sorprendido.

–¿Si, Malfoy?

–Profesor, me estaba preguntando si me podía ayudar a escribir otra carta.

–¿Otra? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

–Sí, profesor. Verá, mi papá estaba muy feliz con mi última carta, dijo que mi escritura era muy buena y que estaba muy orgulloso de mí y me dijo que si me mantenía así, me compraría una nueva escoba –dijo Scorpius emocionadamente. Harry sintió una repentina oleada de -bueno, casi amistad- hacía Malfoy. Había esperado que Malfoy, o malcriara a su hijo o simplemente lo ignorara, pero parecía que en realidad le importaba su hijo y quería que cumpliera sus metas, y a _ganarse_ realmente las cosas.

–Muy bien, pero tienes que terminar tu tarea primero.

–Lo sé, señor.

–Te vi, te acabas de copiar las respuestas de Webb. Ahora ve a hacer todo otra vez.

–Oh, señor –dijo Scorpius infelizmente, pero Harry sólo rió de su cara de desgracia y Scorpius se retiró decepcionado.

* * *

Al final de la clase, Scorpius se aproximó a Harry con un pedazo de pergamino en blanco.

–Muy bien, ¿qué debería escribir?

–Lo que quieras, Malfoy. Es tu carta –dijo Harry, sorprendido–. Actualiza a tu padre de las noticias, cuéntale acerca de tu vida como lo hiciste la última vez.

–Sí, pero la última vez no estaba escribiendo una respuesta. ¿Cómo escribo una respuesta? Aquí, lea la carta de papá y dígame –Scorpius le entregó una carta mal doblada, Harry se negó cortésmente.

–Scorpius no puedo leer tu correo.

–¿Por qué no?

–Es privado –intentó Harry.

–No, no lo es. Quiero que lo lea. Dígame que le puedo responder.

–Scorpius, eso no sería ético.

–Usted dijo que me ayudaría –gritó Scorpius y Harry pudo ver que estaba frustrado y enojado.

–Bien, bien –dijo Harry rápidamente, tomando la carta y dándole una lectura rápida. Deseó nunca haber pensado en esa estúpida idea de escribir cartas.

_Hola Scorpius,_

_Gracias por tu carta, es bueno escuchar que estás bien en Hogwarts. Eso me recuerda los buenos (y malos) momentos que pasé en el colegio. No sabía que podías escribir cartas tan bien._

_Felicitaciones por tu partido. Sabía que ganarías. Estoy muy orgulloso de que hayas entrado al equipo. Apuesto a que ganarás la copa de Quidditch, también._

_Es bueno que en la escuela todo esté bien, recuerda que tu educación es importante y enfócate en eso. Una educación lo es todo. Me alegro de que te estés llevando bien con tus profesores finalmente y que las cosas estén yendo sin problemas. Mantente así y te prometo que tendrás una Saeta de Fuego 1000 para Navidad._

La carta terminaba ahí, sin firma y Harry pensó que Malfoy sonaba bien-ensayado en escribir cartas a su hijo. Había mantenido las palabras largas en mínimo, escritas con oraciones cortas y había sido sencillo y alentador.

–Bien –dijo Harry–, tal vez deberías responder pidiéndole que te cuente como era cuando estaba en él estaba en el colegio.

–Sí, muy bien. Él es muy genial con eso –dijo Scorpius–. No divaga como los estúpidos ancianos.

–Eh, sí. Entonces tal vez háblale sobre tu partido, descríbeselo –dijo Harry y Scorpius saltó emocionadamente ante eso.

–Sí, es una idea genial, señor. Me gusta.

–Bien, entonces también menciona algo positivo sobre la escuela. Otra buena nota que hayas recibido o algo.

–Sí, tal vez –dijo Scorpius despectivamente, antes de agarrar su pluma y escribir emocionadamente mientras Harry comenzaba a organizar sus archivos y viejos ensayos. Veinte minutos después, Scorpius le entregó su respuesta.

–¿Qué piensa, profesor?

_Hola papá,_

_¿Qué hacías cuando estabas en la escuela? Apuesto a que no eras tan malo como sé que soy sé que soy muy malo algunas veces lo siento, por toda esa basura que los profesores de Darmstrung solían decirte sobre mí._

_De todas formas, te dibuge al lanzador del partido, iba a describírtelo pero es muy difícil y no soy bueno con las palabras._

_Además pasé mi examen de defensa el lunes, mi profesor dice que tengo un montón entuciasmo, solo tengo que perfeccionar mis teknicas. El habla con palabras como esas a veces, pero esta bien. Ha jugado Quidditch también sabias? fue buscador y capitn. Es asombrosamente genial._

_De Scorpius._

–Muy buen esfuerzo –dijo Harry examinando la ilustración de Quidditch. No era espectacular, pero era una imagen decente y Harry supuso que debería estar agradecido sólo porque Scorpius se tomó la molestia–. Necesitas trabajar un poco más en tus comas pero está bien. Tu gramática está realmente mejorando.

–Voy a conseguir esa Saeta de Fuego –dijo Scorpius con determinación, sustituyendo la carta de su padre en su envoltura–. Ya verá.

–Estoy seguro de que lo harás. Recuerda copiar la carta de nuevo –dijo Harry, entregándole la respuesta corregida a Scorpius–. Estoy seguro que tu padre no quiere una carta llena de tinta roja.

–Sí, gracias profesor.

–De nada.

Harry se preguntó lo que pensaría Draco Malfoy si supiera que Harry Potter no sólo estaba leyendo sus cartas sino ayudando a su hijo a escribir respuestas.

* * *

–….quiero felicitarlos a todos por sus fantásticos resultados en el examen. Nos estamos acercando a las vacaciones de Navidad y aprecio las tonterías de la festividad, pero por favor quitenle el hechizo de reno animado a Dobson o les prohibiré comprar en Sortilegios Weasley, ¿oíste, Williams?

–Usted no puede prohibirme una tienda –protestó Williams, mientras un ceñudo Dobson tiraba inútilmente de las astas que estaban creciendo en sus codos.

–Oh, sí puedo.

–No, no puede –repitió Williams, rodando los ojos.

–Ya lo veremos –dijo Harry suspirando y tratando de pensar un posible contra-hechizo, aunque conociendo a Ron y George, probablemente no habría absolutamente nada que hacer sino esperar a la humillación. Podía ver a Teddy sonriéndole detrás de su libro. ¡Ese pequeño demonio! Claramente algo tenía que ver con eso. Harry sabía que en algún momento todo el tiempo que Teddy había pasado con los Weasley iba a tener alguna influencia en él–. Muy bien, ahora volvamos a nuestra unidad de criaturas tenebrosas para así poder seguir con los objetos tenebrosos –añadió Harry, mirando a Teddy.

Hubo un golpe seco en la puerta, Harry se giró y vio a McGonagall.

–¿Sí, Profesora? ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

–Necesito hablar con Malfoy.

–Oh –Harry miró el salón de clases y localizó a Scorpius atrás, teniendo batallas de plumas con Leo. Tosió sonoramente–. ¿Malfoy? _¡Malfoy! _La Profesora McGonagall te necesita un momento. Puedes salir.

–Yo no lo hice –dijo Scorpius instantáneamente, viendo a McGonagall–. Fueron esos estúpidos Slytherin…

–Puede explicarlo en otro lugar, Malfoy –dijo McGonagall secamente–. Estoy segura que el Profesor Potter no necesita más interrupciones.

Partieron y Leo miró con ojos saltones hacia la puerta, murmurando algo a Teddy. Harry aclaró su garganta y continuó. –Por favor, concéntrense. Ahora, nuestro estudio final de criaturas mágicas terminará con el estudio del Mawklyn.

La mano de alguien se levantó.

–¿Qué, Mancini?

–¿Me da permiso de ir al baño?

–No, no –gruñó Harry.

–Pero en serio necesito ir –protestó Leo, toda la clase se estaba riendo.

–Mancini, estoy seguro que en el momento en que te deje ir al baño, vas a correr hacia la oficina de McGonagall. Estoy seguro que Malfoy lo puede manejar solo. Ahora siéntate y cállate.

–Oh, profesor. Usted es muy cruel, señor –dijo Leo, con ojos trágicos.

–Sólo con pequeños inútiles como tú –replicó Harry irritablemente, antes de que pudiera evitarlo. La clase se echó a reír y Leo se miró a sí mismo antes de reír, también.

–Sí, profesor. Lo siento, profesor –sonrió Leo.

–No, yo lo siento –dijo Harry, sintiéndose arrepentido. Sabía que no debía haber dicho eso.

–No, está bien, profesor. Sé que es difícil algunas veces, enseñarnos –dijo Leo, y la clase asintió en aprobación–. Tal vez demasiado, ¿eh?

Harry instantáneamente le perdonó todo el daño que alguna vez había causado y tuvo que detenerse a sí mismo de dar cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor.

* * *

Las cosas sólo se mejoraron. En la siguiente clase, Williams levantó la mano.

–Profesor, realmente no le envió una lechuza a los Weasley, ¿verdad?

–Sí.

–Porque ellos rechazaron mi pedido y dijeron que no dan pie a las impertinencias –Williams mostró una carta, la clase estalló en aplausos y risas.

–¡Estuvo buena, señor!

–¡Usted es de muerte, profesor!

–¡Buen trabajo, Profesor!

La clase se amontonó en torno a Williams, examinando la carta y riendo a carcajadas, bastante avergonzado, Williams se echó a reír junto a ellos. La clase miró a Harry con renovado respeto.

–Alguien más tratando de colar mercancía Weasley sufrirá el mismo destino –les advirtió Harry, y ellos le sonrieron inocentemente.

–Ni lo pensaría, señor.

–Sí, señor. Nosotros lo hacemos con otros profesores todo el tiempo, pero no a usted, señor.

–Sí. La semana pasada alguien lanzó fuegos artificiales en la clase de la Profesora Clearwater, profesor. ¡Fue asombrosamente divertido!

Oh, por eso fue la citación que Scorpius había recibido a mitad de clase. Tendría que mantenerlo vigilado.

–Bien, suficiente charla –dijo Harry severamente–. Vamos a comenzar con los Objetos Tenebrosos. Tengo aquí dos objetos tenebrosos y uno normal. Williams, ¿cuál es el normal?

–Oh, señor es… uhh, es señor, es… –Williams miró los objetos con desconfianza–. Bien, es la caja de música. No me gusta el aspecto de eso. Apuesto a que suena una canción espeluznante y aterradora. Y no me gusta el aspecto de ese collar, tampoco. La joyería siempre es un poco peligrosa, ¿no? Probablemente tiene una antigua maldición, así que yo diría que es la manchette*, señor.

–Si tocaras esa manchette en estos momentos te estrangularía en el acto.

Williams se puso de un raro color verdoso.

–Es la joyería –anunció Harry–. El collar es completamente común, uno más del montón. Hecho por muggles. Piedras semi-preciosas. Pero créanlo o no, en realidad se puede saber cuáles son los objetos tenebrosos, con un ojo entrenado, claro. Que es por lo que estoy aquí. También les voy a enseñar a reconocer y usar objetos defensivos. ¿Qué es esto, por ejemplo?

–Oh, eso es un Chivatoscopio.

–Muy bien, Lupin. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Diez puntos para la siguiente persona que me pueda decir cuál es su uso.

Para su sorpresa, Scorpius lo dijo.

–Para ver si hay personas acechándote, profesor.

–Excelente, diez puntos para Gryffindor.

–Eso no es justo, señor –soltó un Ravenclaw–. Probablemente lo adivinó por el nombre. Era una respuesta muy fácil.

–No lo hice –gritó Scorpius–. Retráctate, estúpido imbécil.

–Bien, vamos a calmarnos. Hice una pregunta y Malfoy la respondió. Eso no debería ser un problema –dijo Harry levemente–. Y Malfoy, voy a tener que descontarte cinco puntos ahora.

–¿Señor, por qué, señor? –preguntó Scorpius con tristeza.

–Ya te dije sobre nuestra política para llamar a alguien.

–Sí, sírvete esa, Malfoy –se burló un Slytherin. Scorpius no dijo nada, luego miró a Harry, expectante.

–Profesor, no lo llamé de ninguna manera. ¿Puedo tener mis puntos de regreso por no llamarlo por un sobrenombre?

–Te daré un punto –Harry rió. La mano del Slytherin se disparó.

–Señor, ¿qué hay de mí? En ese momento no lo llamé por ningún apodo.

–Clark, si te doy un punto por cada vez que no llamas a alguien por un sobre-nombre, Slytherin estaría a la cabeza por quinientos puntos.

–Oh, pero profesor…

–Vamos –rió Harry–, sigamos con esto ¿sí? La primera cosa que debemos saber sobre un objeto de magia oscura escogido es que éste es activo. Las brujas y magos raramente colocan maldiciones en objetos inactivos. Por ejemplo, las pinturas son raramente maldecidas, pues no suelen ser agarradas con frecuencia. Malfoy y Mancini dejen de hablar, por favor. Los objetos más comúnmente maldecidos son piezas de joyería, libros y muebles. Cosas que las personas usan constantemente y cosas con las que tendrán un contacto directo –Harry se dio cuenta que sus alumnos se estaban moviendo discretamente y empacando sus cosas en los bolsos.

–Muy bien, sé que están impacientes por el almuerzo, así que voy a dejarlos ir. Recuerden que tienen su tercera asignación para esta semana, y no aceptaré ninguna excusa. Especialmente de ti, Mancini.

La clase desfilaba a la salida, hablando y atareada. Scorpius parecía durar años, Harry ordenó sus papeles y lo miró brevemente.

–¿Puedo ayudarte, Malfoy?

–Es sobre mi tarea, señor. Realmente quiero tener un Aceptable.

–Oh –Harry revisó su reloj–. Bien, mira, si lo haces lo mejor que puedes y haces un borrador, te prometo que lo veré el viernes y te mostraré lo que necesitas para aumentar tu nivel, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí, muy bien. Gracias, señor –Scorpius se giró a la puerta y luego se detuvo. Harry levantó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño, y miró la puerta.

Draco Malfoy estaba ahí de pie.

* * *

*Manchette: Término usado para describir un tipo de brazalete, más amplio pero muy delgado. En español se dice igual que en inglés, creo. En fin, es como una pulsera.

Gracias por los reviews, aunque alguno de ellos no los pueda responder por no tener la cuenta, ¡gracias!


	7. La vida de Draco

**7. La vida de Draco**

–¿Malfoy? –dijo Harry incrédulamente.

–¿Usted conoce a mi papá? –preguntó Scorpius, mirándolo.

–Sí, él… –comenzó Harry, pero Draco lo cortó rápidamente y habló por él.

–Lucas Malfoy –Draco ofreció su mano rápidamente, sus ojos eran indescifrables. Harry frunció el ceño–. Lo siento, me debe estar confundiendo con alguien más.

–Uhmm…. –Harry dudó por un momento pero luego se rindió–. Sí, mis disculpas. Profesor Potter –agitó la mano de Draco rápida, firmemente. Esperaba que Draco intentara aplastar su mano, pero no hizo nada, solamente le sonrió cortésmente. Harry estaba perdido. ¿Lucas Malfoy? ¿A qué estaba jugando Draco?–. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor Malfoy?

–Me reuniré con McGonagall en su oficina a las tres y media –respondió Draco–. Llegué temprano y pensé que podía escuchar la voz de mi dulce hijo mientras tanto.

Harry intentó no mirarlo fijamente. –Yo me encontraré con McGonagall a las cuatro. Para discutir el progreso de Scorpius.

–Le dije que no lo hice, joder. Profesor, es esa Clearwater. Está empecinada conmigo –dijo Scorpius acaloradamente, tras ellos en el pasillo–. El jodido petardo de mierda, ella no sabe cómo reír, maldita sea, señor…

–El lenguaje, Malfoy –dijo Harry con frialdad.

–Oh, lo olvidé, profesor. Hey, me gustó mucho su lección, fue genial. Aunque reconozco que pudo haber estado mejor –dijo Scorpius maliciosamente.

–¿Ah? ¿Cómo es eso? –dijo Harry sonriendo.

–Debería haber dejado que Williams tocara esa Manchette.

Harry rió, Scorpius sonrió. –De alguna forma, no creo que me dejaran mantener este trabajo si lo hubiera permitido.

–Oh, yo lo dejaría.

–Bueno, gracias Scorpius.

–De nada, señor.

Harry le dio una mirada a Draco, pero éste estaba mirando al frente, luciendo desdichado. Harry se preguntó que había hecho Scorpius esta vez. Algo grande, para que su padre hubiera sido llamado.

Alcanzaron la oficina de McGonagall y ella llamó a Draco, sonriendo.

–Ahora, Potter. ¿Puedes escoltar a Scorpius afuera?

–¿Por qué? –demandó Scorpius–. No es justo. Yo no me voy.

–Malfoy –espetó McGonagall con voz de advertencia y Scorpius salió rabiando todo el camino hasta la puerta, quedándose parado afuera de la oficina y pateando la pared mientras Harry suavemente cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos y salia del pasillo a clasificar unos papeles. Se sorprendió de encontrar que a las cuatro cuando regresó a la oficina, Scorpius estaba todavía desplomado fuera de la puerta de McGonagall, malhumorado. Harry lo ignoró, golpeando suavemente.

–Entre –dijo McGonagall y Harry entró a la oficina. Se sorprendió de encontrar que Draco estaba todavía ahí. Tomó asiento, lo más alejado posible del otro hombre y miró a McGonagall expectante.

–Ahora –empezó, ajustando sus gafas–, me disculpo por cortar su tiempo, Potter, pero…

–¿Problemas con Scorpius? –preguntó Harry. McGonagall suspiró.

–Como le estaba diciendo al señor Malfoy, Scorpius se ha vuelto difícil en clases. Se rehúsa a entregar sus tareas, frecuentemente interrumpe las clases, a menudo se burla de otros estudiantes y se deleita con el vandalismo. Uno de nuestros profesores fue víctima de una aparente "broma" la semana pasada, Potter. A pesar de las discusiones, él se niega a comportarse.

–¿Qué está diciendo? –preguntó Harry.

–Bueno –comenzó McGonagall, moviendo unos pergaminos a su alrededor–, habiendo evaluado varias opciones con el Señor Malfoy, en ninguna de las cuales ambos estamos de acuerdo –hizo una pausa–, tal vez deberíamos considerar administrarle de nuevo los medicamentos del ADHD. Francamente, se está convirtiendo en una pesadilla, puedo tolerar la estupidez, la mala conducta, pero no tendré profesores asustados por su propia seguridad. Y no tiene sentido enseñar a un estudiante que no quiere aprender.

–Él quiere aprender –dijo Harry con seriedad. Ambos se voltearon a mirarlo–. Solamente hace cinco minutos me pidió que lo ayudara con su tarea. Me dijo que quería recibir buenas notas.

–Bien –dijo McGonagall–, tengo que decir que es una excepción en muchos casos. Creo que ponerlo de nuevo con la medicación es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Como su padre, señor Malfoy, usted necesita dar su autorización para los medicamentos. Y Potter, como Jefe de Casa, necesita ser consciente de esto y de cualquier problema que surja.

Draco se sentó por un momento, aparentemente considerando las cosas, luego se encogió de hombros. –Que vuelva con las pociones –dijo con cansancio y Harry sintió una repentina punzada de pena por él. McGonagall se inclinó hacia atrás.

–Muy bien. Pociones entonces. Madame Pomfrey lo evaluó la semana pasada y contactó a su sanador.

–Sí, el sanador y yo ya lo hemos discutido –Draco asintió.

–Necesitaremos que firme los documentos médicos.

–Por supuesto –dijo Draco, aceptando una pluma de McGonagall y firmando el rollo de pergamino que ella deslizó sobre el escritorio. Harry lo miró, viendo la firma de Draco, escrita con letra sólida y elegante, pero sorprendentemente sin floritura.

–Gracias señor Malfoy. Me disculpo por los inconvenientes.

–No hay problema –dijo Draco tranquilamente, estrechando su mano y levantándose. Harry se levantó después de él, asintiendo a McGonagall y siguiendo a Draco a la puerta. Scorpius se levantó de un salto.

–¿Qué pasó? Duraron siglos ahí dentro. Hey, papá ¿qué pasa?

–Volverás con las pociones.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Scorpius soltó un alarido de indignación.

–De ninguna maldita manera –gritó hacia su padre, quién le restó importancia–. ¡No, no voy a volver con eso! ¡No me puedes obligar! ¡Te odio! –gritó, intentando agarrar a Draco–. ¡Te odio, maldita sea! ¡No voy a volver con eso! ¡Qué te jodan!

Draco simplemente lo ignoró, caminando hasta que Scorpius cayó al suelo.

–No voy a regresar a casa para Navidad ¿Me escuchaste? Iré… iré… ¡a vivir con el Profesor Potter!

–No lo creo –dijo Harry con hastío–. Y no deberías hablarle a tu padre así. Él sólo está intentando hacer lo mejor para ti.

Scorpius lo miró. –¡Que lo jodan a usted entonces, señor! ¡Los odio a ambos!

–Detención. No me hables de esa manera.

–Usted puede meter su detención, señor…

–Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor –dijo Harry tranquilamente, pasando junto a él y dejando a un Scorpius gritando en el corredor. Caminó fácilmente y se encontró al mismo nivel de Draco. Caminaron en silencio un tiempo, entonces…

–No me jodas, ¡qué pequeño demonio! –exclamó Harry, exhalando con fuerza.

Draco lo miró. Hubo una larga pausa.

Luego comenzó a reír.

* * *

–Eres la primera persona que alguna vez me dice eso, Potter –le dijo Draco mientras estaban parados a las afueras de Hogwarts, se las habían arreglado para reír todo el camino hasta las puertas.

–Sí, bien, alguien tenía que hacerlo.

–Sin embargo, no pareces odiarlo mucho –dijo Draco, su rosto ilegible.

–Él está bien.

–Debes haber sabido que él es mi hijo.

–Sí –dijo Harry simplemente.

–Estaba viendo tu clase –dijo Draco–. La encontré bastante interesante.

–Sí, bueno, los objetos tenebrosos son tu especialidad, ¿no? –respondió Harry.

Draco lo miró por un largo momento, de pie en la nieve. El cielo ya se estaba oscureciendo. Su aliento estaba saliendo en blancas bocanadas.

–No lo creo –dijo Draco, luego de un momento–. Realmente nunca supe mucho de ellos, como se vio después.

Diciendo eso se alejó hacia las oscuras montañas, con sus manos hundidas en sus bolsillos, dejando a Harry solo en las puertas.

* * *

–¡Harry!

Acababa de entrar por las puertas principales de Hogwarts y estaba quitando la nieve de sus hombros, considerando ya perdida la cena. Levantó la vista ausentemente y se quedó mirando.

–¿Ginny?

–Oh, Harry es maravilloso verte –lucía hermosa, como siempre. Su largo cabello color cobre brillaba y sus pecas bailaban mientras sonreía, sus ojos castaños desprendían felicidad–. ¡Nunca lo creerás, Harry, soy la suplente de la Profesora Westbrook!

–Eso está… bien, Ginny. Es realmente… felicitaciones.

Ginny rió, luego se abalanzó hacia adelante y le dio un breve abrazo. Por un momento sintió la suavidad de su túnica, la calidez de sus brazos y el agradable perfume que ella siempre usaba. Luego retrocedió, sonriendo. –Es simplemente maravilloso, Harry. Nunca pensé que obtendría este trabajo, ni en un millón de años. ¡Y ahora, soy la profesora más joven! Vine a reclamar tu título –rió, guiñándole un ojo, pero él sólo pudo sacar a relucir una sonrisa forzada.

–Sí, es genial, Ginny. Realmente genial.

–¿Vamos a entrar? –preguntó Ginny, con ansiedad–. Me anunciarán en el banquete esta noche. ¡Todo es tan emocionante!

–Eh, sabes… En realidad no tengo tanta hambre –el encuentro con Draco había sobresaltado a Harry y pensó que sería suficiente por una noche. Ginny, sin embargo, tenía otros planes.

–¡No seas tonto, Harry! ¡Debes estar ahí! Me sentiría mucho mejor con algunas caras conocidas, sólo entra y quédate un rato.

–Uhm, estoy muy cansado.

–No seas ridículo. Son apenas las cinco. ¡Vamos!

–Ginny…

–Oh, es justo como lo recuerdo. Absolutamente magnifico –admiró Ginny, entrando a grandes zancadas al Gran Comedor.

–¿Justo como lo recuerdas? –repitió Harry. No era como lo recordaba. Él recordaba las escaleras manchadas de sangre, gritos y rostros desesperados. Recordaba a Neville gritando con un círculo de fuego sobre sus ojos. Recordaba a Draco desplomado sobre una pared, dándose cuenta que Crabbe había muerto en el horrible fuego maldito. Recordaba a Hagrid cargándolo, sollozando, a los terrenos del castillo. Recordaba el frío, pálido cuerpo de Remus Lupin, extendido en esa misma sala.

–…absolutamente maravilloso, oh, ¡mira ese hermoso techo! Casi lo había olvidado. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido? Honestamente he perdido la cuenta. Oh ¿dónde me sentaré? No puedo creer que realmente estaré sentada ahí arriba en esa vieja mesa de los profesores. Se siente tan extraño.

–Me tengo que ir –murmuró Harry, alejándose de ella y caminando a través de las puertas, ignorando los gritos tras él llamándolo.

* * *

Harry patrullaba el castillo durante el almuerzo, manteniendo a los estudiantes lejos de hacer travesuras. Hacía frío y afuera estaba nevando, el invierno había llegado temprano y había forzado a los estudiantes a quedarse dentro y aburrirse rápidamente. Y un alumno aburrido no presagiaba nada bueno. Suspiró mientras encontraba a los Gryffindor y a los Slytherin peleando en un pasillo.

–¡Sé que esa es mi pluma, Webb, tú me la robaste ayer!

–¿Por qué no vienes y la agarras, entonces?

–Devuélvemela o tendremos un duelo.

–¿Sí?

–Sí. Justo aquí, justo ahora.

–Oh, querido –alguien susurró cerca de Harry–, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

–Oh, sólo están teniendo una pequeña pelea –dijo Harry–. Simplemente ignóralos. Alguien hará unas vagas amenazas, luego pretenderán que escucharon el sonido de la campana y se irán.

–¡Qué atrocidad! –dijo Ginny–. Eso podría empeorar.

–Pero no lo hará –señaló Harry.

–¿No es ése el chico Malfoy?

–Oh, ¿Ron te dijo…? –preguntó Harry.

–No te preocupes. Sé la sensibilidad que se necesita –dijo Ginny, caminando hacia ellos y hablando en voz alta–. Muy bien, ¿qué está pasando?

Todos se miraron de mal humor entre ellos y se negaron a responderle.

–Creo que lo sé –dijo Ginny, poniendo un brazo alrededor de Scorpius, él lucía horrorizado–. ¿Se están metiendo con este pequeño, verdad? ¿Están burlándose de él a causa de su padre?

Todos se miraron confundidos. Scorpius intentó en vano escapar, pero estaba firmemente sujetado a un lado de Ginny.

–Bueno, creo que no deberían juzgar tan rápido. Está bien –dijo Ginny en un tono maternal a Scorpius–, me ocuparé de que no seas molestado de nuevo.

Scorpius soltó una respuesta que fue, por suerte, ahogada por la túnica de Ginny. Ella sonrió. –Ahora, vamos todos a llevarnos bien, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de meterse con pequeños chicos como Malfoy ¿bien?

–Sí, bien, señorita –los chicos sonrieron, dándose codazos unos a otros.

–Bien, ahora ¿por qué no se van todos a la biblioteca y estudian juntos? –dijo Ginny brillantemente, liberando a Scorpius y alejándose. Los chicos aullaban de risa, señalando al humillado Scorpius, quien se indignó al instante.

–¡Váyanse a la mierda, todo ustedes, bastardos estúpidos! ¡Y gracias por nada, Leo! –dijo rodeando a su amigo.

–¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? –intentó Leo, pero Scorpius no le estaba prestando atención y al segundo siguiente una pelea estalló. Harry rápidamente se acercó.

–Bien, ¡paren o detención para cada uno! Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y diez puntos menos para Slytherin. Dejen estos estúpidos combates. Es sólo una maldita pluma y tú no estás engañando a nadie, Webb. Sé que es de Mancini. Devuélvesela –espetó Harry. El padre de Leo le había enviado novedosas plumas, las cuales Leo adoraba, y Webb clamando la grande y azul eléctrica pluma como suya no engañaba a nadie–. Vamos, entrégasela– añadió Harry con irritación y Webb de mala gana se la entregó. Los chicos tenían la gracia de lucir avergonzados, arrastrando sus pies.

–Lo siento, señor.

–Perdón, Profesor.

–Ahora, Slytherin pueden ir al norte, Gryffindor pueden ir al sur. Así es. Diferentes direcciones. Aléjense unos de otros. Y sí, me quedaré aquí hasta que ambos hayan desaparecido de la vista. Vamos, sepárense –ordenó Harry y con las últimas miradas unos a otros, se voltearon y se alejaron.

–¿Qué pasó? –Ginny había llegado, habiendo finalizado con un par de enamorados en un salón abandonado.

–Una pequeña pelea.

–Lo ves, te dije que empeoraría.

Harry suspiró ruidosamente.


	8. La canción de Scorpius

**8. La canción de Scorpius**

Era el primer día de Scorpius de vuelta con sus pociones y Harry había podido ver el efecto que tuvo sobre él. Parecía un poco más tranquilo en clases, pero de otra forma no había ningún cambio.

–Muy bien, he terminado de calificar sus tareas –dijo Harry, pasándoselas. Scorpius aceptó la suya dándole una rápida mirada, luego gritó.

–¡Señor! ¡Saqué una A!

–Yo he sacado una S –dijo un Hufflepuff un poco pomposo pero Scorpius lo ignoró.

–Oh, profesor. Usted es asombroso. Voy a decirle a McGonagall que le dé un aumento.

–Eso estaría bien –se rió Harry–, pero no creo que vaya a suceder.

–Sí, será totalmente cierto. Tendrá mil millones de galeones extra a la semana.

Harry rió, sacudiendo su cabeza. Notó que Teddy irradiaba satisfacción por su nota, una E. Aunque él sabía que Teddy preferiría morir antes de decírselo a alguien. No se quería arriesgar a ser colocado en el grupo de los "chupamedias" con Dobson.

–Bien, sigamos en donde íbamos. Todo aquel que se esté insatisfecho con su nota puede discutirlo después conmigo. Ahora, continuaremos con nuestra introducción a los objetos tenebrosos…

El resto de la lección pasó sin contratiempos. Scorpius parecía estar particularmente quieto, garabateando locamente. Para el final de la lección, se acercó al escritorio de Harry y colocó un pedazo de pergamino sobre la mesa; lo que Harry esperaba, muy felizmente, fueran las anotaciones de Scorpius sobre la clase.

–Es una carta –dijo–, para mi papá. Esperaba que le pudiera echar un vistazo.

–¿Esto es lo que estuviste escribiendo durante toda la clase? –Harry suspiró.

–Sí, profesor.

A pesar de eso, Harry la examinó brevemente.

_Hey, papá. Gracias por tu carta esta mañana. Siento haberme enojado contigo y en realidad mentí Sí quiero ir a casa para Navidad lo siento por decir toda esa mierda._

_De cualquier forma, el Quidditch esta yendo muy bien, tengo mi siguiente partido el proximo fin de semana es contra Ravenclaw, lo que es una molestia porque ellos tienen un gran cazador que parece que puede tirarme de mi escoba pero Leo dice que si el intenta cualquier cosa los chicos de Gryffindor se unirán y patearan su trasero de aquí a Manchester._

_Ademas conseguí una A esta mañana en defensa. Potter es un maestro muy genial, le dije que conseguiría que le dieran un aumento pero el se rio y dijo que no pensaba poder conseguir uno._

_Como sea, escrb pronto porq' necesito saber sobre las vacaciones de navidad y toda esa mierda._

_De Scorpius._

–Esto es maravilloso, Scorpius –dijo Harry sonriendo–. Apenas unos errores de ortografía y te estás volviendo muy bueno con tus acentos y las letras mayúsculas.

–Gracias, profesor.

–¿Qué hay de tu madre? –preguntó Harry, repentinamente sintiéndose culpable por nunca haberle preguntado a Scorpius si quería escribirle una carta a su madre.

–Nah, señor, ella está muerta.

–Oh, lo siento.

–Está bien. Ella murió hace muchos años. No la recuerdo.

–Debe haber sido horrible.

–En realidad, no. Murió cuando yo era realmente pequeño. Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre.

–Oh.

–Le pregunté a papá una vez, pero se enojó mucho y no lo pregunté otra vez.

–Eh, bien. Bueno… yo… te veré más tarde, Scorpius.

–Sí, genial señor. Nos vemos –y se fue, dejando a Harry sentado incómodamente en su escritorio. Merlín, que incomoda, horrible conversación. Sin embargo, Scorpius había sido tan indiferente al respecto, tan despreocupado.

Suspiró y comenzó a recoger sus hojas, luego frunció el ceño. Scorpius había dejado su libro, con un pedazo de pergamino que funcionaba como marca libro. Por lo que Harry podía ver, tenía algo escrito con una letra muy bonita y raramente familiar. ¿Era de Scorpius? Sintiéndose ligeramente culpable, Harry tomó el pergamino y le dio una mirada rápidamente.

_Rezo para que la luna por siempre se desvanezca _

_Ruego que las estrellas desaparezcan _

_Deseo que la noche nunca regrese_

_Tengo miedo de lo que la oscuridad ofrece_

_Lloro para que el amanecer me encuentre_

_Lo veo todo desvaneciéndose, cada marca_

_Enciendo las luces, las hago brillar_

_No quiero volver a la oscuridad._

Frunció el ceño. Parecía un poema o un acertijo. Salió al corredor y localizó a Scorpius al final del pasillo, jugando con Leo.

–¡Scorpius!

–Bien, señor. Me estoy moviendo –respondió, recogiendo su bolso con hastío. A menudo se metía en problemas por vaguear entre clases.

–No, digo… ven aquí, dejaste tu libro.

–Está bien, no lo quiero. Sólo estoy bromeando, señor –dijo Scorpius rápidamente y de mala gana se arrastró de regreso al salón de clases

–Y también dejaste esto –dijo Harry, entregándole el libro y el poema–. ¿Lo escribiste tu solo?

–Oh, señor… –dijo Scorpius a regañadientes, antes de mirar alrededor–. Tiene que prometerme que no se lo dirá a nadie.

–Muy bien.

–Es de mi papá, él lo escribió para mí. Solía cantármelo cuando era pequeño –dijo Scorpius–. Como una nana, excepto que no es una, porque yo no necesito jodidas canciones de cuna, esas son para bebes y maricas.

–Sí, muy bien –dijo Harry, con hastío–. Una interesante nana… eh, canción.

–Nah, no tan interesante. Tiene sentido, ¿ve? Tiene perfecto sentido.

–¿Podrías apurarte? Vamos tarde –gritó Leo desde el final del corredor y Scorpius salió disparado.

Harry frunció el ceño.

_… Rezo para que la luna…_

Bueno, para una persona normal eso es algo sin sentido.

_…por siempre se desvanezca…_

…para una persona normal.

Se quedó de pie por un momento, luego corrió a la oficina de McGonagall.

* * *

–Lo sé.

–¿Lo sabe? –Harry no lo podía creer–. ¿Usted sabía que Scorpius era un hombre-lobo cuando lo inscribió?

–Potter –dijo McGonagall–. Pensé que tú de todas las personas abogaría por la igualdad al trato de los hombres-lobo.

–Sí, lo hago, es sólo que se deben tomar algunas medidas, precauciones…

–Y ya he pensado en todo eso, Potter –dijo McGonagall gentilmente–. Ten la seguridad de que he hablado de esto con Scorpius y con su padre. El procedimiento está en su lugar.

–¿Su madre murió por un hombre-lobo?

–Potter, ésa es información confidencial. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que del cuidado de los estudiantes ya nos hemos hecho cargo y Scorpius sabe qué hacer.

–Pero él no es realmente… la persona más confiable.

–Te puedo asegurar que ya todo ha sido pensado.

–¿Están usando la Casa de los Gritos? –demandó Harry.

–¡Potter, todo lo que necesitas saber es que los estudiantes están a salvo! –espetó McGonagall exasperadamente–. Y tienes una clase en cinco minutos.

–Lo sé, solamente…

–Tenemos toda la situación controlada, Potter. Por favor, prepárate para la clase.

Derrotado, Harry alcanzó el pomo de la puerta.

–Y asegúrate que este asunto quede confidencial –dijo McGonagall bruscamente.

–¡Por supuesto! –dijo Harry, herido, y cerró la puerta tras él.

* * *

–¡Harry!

–Oh. Hola, Ginny.

–¿Estás bien? –Ginny miró su pálido rostro, luchando para mantenerse a su paso, dejando caer pergaminos y plumas por todo el camino.

–Sí, yo sólo… voy tarde a clases –dijo Harry.

–Oh, sí. De cualquier forma, un grupo de maestros estamos pensando ir a las Tres Escobas el sábado, ¿pensé que te gustaría venir con nosotros…?

–Eh….

–Es por el cumpleaños cuarenta de la Profesora Mamble.

–Uhmm, no la conozco muy bien. Ginny, realmente me tengo que ir. Hablaré contigo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

–Pero… está bien –Ginny le gritó detrás, a regañadientes.

Mientras se apresuraba a entrar al salón de clases y comenzaba con las lecciones prácticas de los séptimos años, se preguntó por qué parecía tan determinado a evitar a Ginny. Después de todo, su actual vida social consistía en hablar vía chimenea con Hermione y Ron una vez a la semana y tener raras conversaciones con Neville entre clases. Sería bueno para él salir y ponerse al día con Ginny. Ciertamente habían tenido una larga y tumultuosa relación, sin embargo, ambos habían cambiado y él se sentía cómodo siendo amigos.

¿Verdad?

* * *

–Me alegra que hayas decidido venir con nosotros –sonrió Ginny y le dio otro breve abrazo–, va a ser muy divertido, ¡no he estado aquí desde que tenía diecisiete! Oh, ¿no se ve el pueblo hermoso con toda esa nieve…?

Harry asintió en acuerdo, pisando suavemente la nítida nieve y enlodando los adoquines. No sabía qué demonios lo poseyó para aceptar la invitación de Ginny. Ni siquiera conocía a esa profesora. Tal vez se saludaron una o dos veces en la sala de profesores, pero eso era todo. Se movió incómodo al entrar a las Tres Escobas.

–¡Oh, Harry, mira! ¡Es Madame Rosmerta! ¡Todavía sigue aquí después de todo este tiempo! ¡Y luce tan joven como siempre! ¿Cómo lo mantendrá?

No lucía tan joven como siempre, pensó privadamente Harry. Podía ver las pequeñas arrugas formándose alrededor de su sonrisa y sus ojos tenían una mirada en ellos, una mirada que no había estado ahí antes de la guerra. Ella había sido la primera afectada, estando bajo el Imperio de Draco. Suspiró.

–Oh, todavía le haces ojitos a ella, ¿no, Harry? –rió Ginny–. Espera hasta que le diga a Ron que aún trabaja aquí, me pregunto si todavía le gusta.

–Creo que ya ha superado sus enamoramientos de escuela –dijo Harry secamente, pero Ginny ya estaba caminando lejos de él, sacando una silla y saludando a los otros profesores, con una alegre charla. A Harry le gustaba eso de Ginny, su naturalidad, la forma cómo ella reía y sonreía y hacía amigos tan fácilmente. Era como una llama brillante, viva y joven por siempre. Incluso usaba el mismo perfume que había usado años atrás en Hogwarts. Era como si estuviera intacta, sin contaminar por el pasado.

–…completamente hermoso, ¿verdad, Harry? Lo pasamos maravilloso caminando por aquí. ¡Ah, ahí está la chica del cumpleaños! Debo invitarte esta ronda de bebidas.

–Oh, ya es suficientemente malo cumplir cuarenta –suspiró la infeliz cumpleañera.

–Sólo espera a llegar a los cincuenta –dijo Grubbly-Plank maliciosamente.

–Oh, no. Ni siquiera hables sobre eso. Alguien que me dé una ginebra y un tónico.

Se rieron y se burlaron de ella, Harry sonreía incómodamente. No tenía nada que decir y nadie le hablaba. Se escondía en los límites de la conversación y se preguntaba cuánto más tendría que estar allí antes de excusarse cortésmente. Neville había tenido la idea correcta, quedándose en Hogwarts.

–… ¡fantástico, absolutamente fantástico! –le estaba diciendo Ginny a Grubbly-Plank–. Recuerdo nuestras clases, eran geniales.

–Oh, me haces sentir tan vieja –respondió Grubbly-Plank–. Una de mis estudiantes, ahora una profesora…

–Oh, esa no era mi intención. Para nada. Así que, usted tiene el trabajo anterior de Hagrid, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo está él?

–Retirado en Francia con esa Maxime, por lo que escuché –dijo Grubbly-Plank secamente–. Tuvimos una pequeña despedida.

–Sí. Lo recuerdo. Hubo unas pocas noticias en el periódico –rió Ginny.

–Voy afuera por algo de aire fresco –murmuró Harry. Ginny se detuvo a mitad de charla.

–Oh, bien. ¡No pesques un resfriado! Como sea, ¿qué estabas diciendo Wilhelmina?

Harry logró desenredar su silla de las que lo rodeaban y salió del abarrotado pub hacia la tranquila, calmada noche. Inhaló profundamente, tomando aire freso y mirando a las blancas y frías estrellas sobre él.

–Por favor, no me digas que todos los profesores se están emborrachando.

Harry saltó ligeramente, luego miró a su alrededor.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

–Negocios –respondió Draco–. A diferencia de ti.

–¿Negocios? –repitió Harry, suspicazmente, golpeado por el recuerdo de Draco en Borgin & Burke's examinando detenidamente objetos tenebrosos en oscuras esquinas. Entrecerró los ojos.

–Sí, yo trabajo.

–¿Tú trabajas? –dijo Harry categóricamente.

–Sí. Trabajo en Aberdeen, pensé en tomar un atajo por aquí.

–Oh –dijo Harry, no tenía absolutamente nada que decir. Draco Malfoy, un empleado. Se dio cuenta también que Draco estaba usando ropas muggles. Muy bonitas ropas muggles, pero ropas muggles a fin de cuentas. ¿En qué diablos se estaba convirtiendo el mundo?

–Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

–¿Qué?

–Ojalá no hubiera venido por aquí.

–Sí, es horrible ¿no? –dijo Harry automáticamente.

–Espantoso. Toda esta nieve. Me recuerda al último inverno que pasé aquí –murmuró Draco. Sí, pensó Harry. Marioneta de Voldemort. Tú, pequeña comadreja.

–Sí, no me gusta la nieve tampoco. Hace que todo parezca tan… falso –Harry instantáneamente deseó que las palabras regresaran a su boca pero Draco simplemente asintió.

–Le pone un brillo a todo.

–Entierra las manchas de sangre –estuvo de acuerdo Harry. Draco tomó un paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo y amablemente le ofreció uno a Harry–. No, gracias. Y si vas a fumar, no lo hagas a favor del viento, por el amor de Merlín.

–No eres uno de esos militantes anti-fumadores, ¿verdad?

–Sí, sólo Merlín sabe por qué eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para vivir rodeado por amenazas de cáncer y esas horribles imágenes. Luego de que agarras un paquete de cigarrillos, comienza el hábito.

–Muy bien, no te enredes –dijo Draco con cautela. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, Draco intentando infructuosamente encender el cigarrillo–. ¿Tienes fuego?

Harry lo miró fijamente –¿Qué? ¿Eres un mago o no?

–No tengo una varita –dijo Draco.

–¿Por qué no?

–La perdí.

–¿Perdiste tu varita? –preguntó Harry, incrédulamente.

–Sí, diez u once años atrás.

–¿Y nunca buscaste una nueva?

Draco se encogió de hombros. Harry suspiró y llevó la punta de su varita al cigarro de Draco, la punta brilló de un rojo oscuro, luego transfirió el brillo al cigarrillo de Draco.

–Gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio, en la oscuridad, en la nieve. A través de las ventanas brillantes del pub, una ovación se levantó. Draco miró brevemente la puerta.

–Bonitos recuerdos.

Harry rió, exhalando con fuerza. –Sí, bonitos recuerdos. Madame Rosmerta todavía está ahí, si la quieres saludar.

–Creo que me mataría.

–Es lo único que espero.

Draco miró la calle a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño.

–Si estás buscando un cubo de basura, no lo encontrarás –dijo Harry, regresando a Las Tres Escobas.

–Hey, Potter –dijo Draco rápidamente. Harry se detuvo.

–¿Qué?

–Scorpius es… ¿él es feliz en Gryffindor?

–¿Qué? Oh sí. Tiene algunos amigos. Él está bien.

–Él está bien –repitió Draco en voz baja. Luego, en voz más alta–. Bueno, siempre y cuando sea feliz.

–Él está bien –Harry hizo una pausa y sólo Merlín sabía lo que lo obligó a hacerlo, pero miró hacia el cielo por un momento, a la luna llena y pesada aún baja en el cielo. Draco frunció el ceño un momento, siguiendo su mirada.

Entonces Harry desapareció de regreso al feliz y animado pub.


	9. Por los viejos tiempos

**9. Por los viejos tiempos**

–¡Oh, Harry! ¡Ahí estás! –Ginny se echó a reír, alcanzando y sacando una silla para él–. Te extrañé –observó su tez sonrosada y sacudió la cabeza–. Sabía que te congelarías ahí afuera. Dame tus manos.

–Ginny… –protestó Harry, pero ella levantó su mano izquierda y la frotó vigorosamente entre las suyas.

–Ves, están absolutamente heladas –ella rió–. ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo ahí afuera?

–Sólo… mirando…

–Sí, ¿no es mágico? La nieve…

…_le pone un brillo a todo_… el serio, afilado rostro de Draco, cruzó por la mente de Harry.

–…hace ver todo completamente hermoso, ¿estás bien, Harry? Estás demasiado tranquilo.

–¿Hmm? Estoy bien, sólo un poco… tengo un poco de frío. Sabes, creo que voy a regresar ahora.

–¿Ya? –Ginny hizo una mueca–. Bueno, déjame acompañarte, por lo menos.

A pesar de la caballerosa negación de Harry, ella le tomó el brazo y lo condujo afuera, sus pies aplastando la nieve. Los ojos de Ginny brillaban y sus cabellos relucían en el resplandor de las ventanas. Harry tuvo que detenerse a sí mismo de alcanzarlo y tocarlo, sentir su suavidad.

–Sólo deja que me ponga mis guantes. ¡Oh, hay mucho frío! Las vacaciones de Navidad son la semana que viene, ¿no? Apuesto a que estarás encantado con el descanso, ¿algún plan?

–No todavía –dijo Harry suavemente. Caminaron en silencio hasta que Harry habló.

–Ginny… ¿esto no te hace sentir nunca triste?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Ginny, genuinamente confundida.

–Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, ¿no ves nunca las manchas de sangre?

–Harry, ¿de qué estás hablando? No hay manchas de sangre –Ginny tomó su mano, revolviendo sus guantes–. No hay manchas de sangre –dijo ella como diciéndole a un niño asustado que no había monstruos. Como si se tratara de una pesadilla, que se quisiera alejar con una luz reconfortante y una voz firme.

–No hay manchas de sangre –repitió Harry, mirándola–. No hay batalla. No hay manchas de sangre.

–¿Batalla? Harry la batalla fue hace mucho tiempo –sonrió Ginny, agitando su cabeza, copos de nieves cayendo suavemente a través de los hilos de cobre–. Y ahora hay un hermoso cielo y unas hermosas estrellas y todo es hermoso –ella estaba cerca ahora, viéndolo a través de sus ojos marrón claro.

Y él la dejó besarlo.

_Todo es hermoso._

Era tan Ginny. Intocable por todo lo que la rodeaba. Sin manchas de sangre en sus ropas, sin gritos en sus oídos, sin suciedad en sus manos, sin maldiciones en sus labios. Ella era perfecta.

Harry no era perfecto, y él lo sabía. Estaba muy lejos de ser perfecto. Cada vez que abría sus ojos, los cuerpos se arqueaban en el aire como estrellas fugaces. Sus cabellos volaban como cintas, sus ojos brillaban como monedas, las pupilas negras como la noche. Harry escuchaba cuerpos y corazones romperse. Había una tristeza en él que Ginny nunca podría alcanzar.

Eso fue lo que supo cuando besó sus labios. Eso fue lo que vio cuando miró en sus ojos. Nada excepto alegría y hermosura.

Y feliz, feliz ignorancia.

* * *

Tenía planeado pasar las vacaciones de Navidad poniéndose al día con sus tareas y programando lecciones. Ginny se opuso fuertemente.

–Harry, debes celebrar Navidad con nosotros. Has pasado casi _cada_ Navidad con nosotros. Es una tradición –pidió Ginny.

–Estoy bien, Ginny. Soy feliz aquí.

–Nadie quiere pasar su Navidad en un gran y solitario castillo –le amonestó–. Sólo tendrás esa melancólica cara y mirarás fijamente el espacio durante una semana.

–Bueno, algunas veces me gusta estar solo y mirar el espacio.

–A nadie le gusta estar solo en Navidad –objetó Ginny.

–Bien, a mí me gusta.

–¡Harry! –Ginny rió suplicante–. Vamos, realmente quiero que nosotros tengamos otra Navidad Weasley…

–¿Qué quiere decir "nosotros"?

–No me digas que ese beso no significó nada para ti –dijo Ginny–. Sé lo que significó para mí.

–Ginny, por favor no…

–¿No, qué? –preguntó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Hay una razón por la que nuestra relación falló –dijo Harry, mirando como la nieve se fusionaba con la ventana.

–Sí, pero estoy dispuesta a darnos otra oportunidad. Vamos, Harry. No puedes decir que no sientes nada por mí.

–Sólo vete, Ginny. Hablaremos de eso después.

–Muy bien –dijo Ginny, de forma inesperada–. Te dejaré pensarlo. Pero quiero una respuesta después de Navidad –se alejó y abrió la puerta para salir–. Sin embargo, si te sientes solo, envíame una lechuza de inmediato.

–Nunca me siento solo.

Ella le dio una mirada de advertencia y se dirigió a la puerta, casi llevándose por delante a Scorpius.

–¡Malfoy! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–He venido a ver al Profesor Potter por mi tarea –dijo Scorpius, dándole una beligerante mirada–. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?

Ginny sonrió ligeramente. –Sólo deseándole al Profesor Potter una feliz Navidad, ¿cuáles son tus planes para Navidad, Scorpius?

–Ir a casa.

–¡Qué maravilloso! –dijo Ginny, alargando la mano, para apretar su hombro, Scorpius la esquivó rápidamente y la fulminó con la mirada–. Que tengas una feliz y segura Navidad.

–Espero que no, eso suena aburrido a muerte –espetó Scorpius. Ginny solamente lo miró fijamente unos momentos como si hubiera dicho algo ininteligible, luego se fue. Scorpius se encogió de hombros, y caminó a la oficina de Harry–. Espero que no esté saliendo con la Profesora Weasley, ella es rara –dijo.

–Mi vida personal no tiene ni la menor relevancia ni interés –dijo Harry–. Ahora, ¿qué quieres?

–Relevancia, señor. ¿Qué es eso?

–Significa que no necesitas saber algo sobre un tema. Y no llames a la Profesora Weasley rara.

–Lo es, parece que estuviera drogada con algún encantamiento animador, todo el tiempo –protestó Scorpius.

–No hables así de ella –dijo Harry.

–Un poco quisquilloso con su novia, ¿eh?

–¡Malfoy! ¿Qué quieres?

–Mi tarea –dijo Scorpius, notando la expresión de Harry, y aparentemente decidiendo no llevarlo al borde un precipicio–. Saqué una T.

–Eso es porque no mostraste suficiente conocimiento en el tema, fallaste en usar cualquier referencia, lo plagiaste todo, lo entregaste una semana tarde y parecías sospechosamente haber tomado prestado las notas de Dobson.

–Sí, profesor, pero todas las tareas son para ahora, es muy difícil, ustedes sólo nos dan una semana para hacerlo…

–Otros estudiantes lo logran y ellos tienen exactamente la misma carga de trabajo –dijo Harry–. De hecho algunos tienen más.

–¿Cuál es su problema, tuvo una pelea con su novia? –dijo Scorpius, sonriendo.

–No, no tuve ninguna pelea. Mira Scorpius, si no haces los trabajos, no tendrás notas. Feliz Navidad –Harry le indicó que saliera, luego continuó corrigiendo sus tareas. Scorpius se quedó de pie en medio de la oficina, con su asignación lánguidamente en su mano. Harry suspiró en voz alta y comenzó al leer la tarea de los de quinto año.

_Hay varias diferencias sutiles entre un lobo y un hombre lobo, la primera es el tamaño y la forma de la boca…_

Había sido luna llena ese fin de semana. De repente se sintió un poco culpable…

–Lo siento, Scorpius. He estado bastante ocupado últimamente y he estado cansado y con mal humor. Mira, ¿qué tal si vuelves a presentar el trabajo y vemos si mereces otra nota?

–Sí, muy bien –dijo Scorpius, como si fuera él el que le hacía el favor a Harry. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y luego se giró–. Profesor, es porque hay luna llena, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué?

–Es porque hay luna llena.

–Sí, debe ser difícil –Harry suspiró–. Voy darte otra oportunidad para mejorar tu mala nota y diré que es por privación de sueño.

–¿Qué es privación?

Harry pensó. –Es cuando se niega algo que la mayoría de las personas hacen.

–Oh, bien. Lo veré por ahí, señor. Feliz Navidad y todo eso.

Harry sólo pudo negar con la cabeza y reír. Un típico saludo de temporada de Scorpius.

Después de que Scorpius se fue, sin embargo, la sonrisa de Harry tambaleó mientras recordaba la conversación.

* * *

Para Fin de Año, Harry fue a casa de Hermione por algunas bebidas, aunque se había ofrecido a llevar las suyas propias porque Hermione era conocida por sus cócteles letales.

–¿Y qué tal una sola, Harry?

–No.

–Vamos, te encantará mi "Sexo En Un Caldero".

–No lo creo –Harry rió. Se había tomado un par copas de Whiskey de Fuego, y se estaba sintiendo más relajado de lo que había estado en meses, recostado en el porche delantero de la casa de Hermione y viendo las espirales de nieve pasar. A lo lejos, los fuegos artificiales estallaban y podía oír a la gente cantando:

_Por los viejos tiempos, amigo mío,  
por los viejos tiempos:  
tomaremos una copa de cordialidad  
por los viejos tiempos._

–¡Oh, me perdí la cuenta regresiva! –dijo Hermione, con voz decepcionada, pero entonces una luz comenzó a derramarse en la sala enfrente de ella, mientras las personas deambulaban por el jardín delantero. Sus flautas de champaña se unían en tintineos de cristal, derramando espuma de oro a través del aire, alzando sus voces con la canción, hasta que Hermione y Harry se le unieron, riendo:

_¿Deberían olvidarse las viejas amistades  
y nunca recordárselas?  
¿Deberían olvidarse las viejas amistades  
y los viejos tiempos?_

–¡Feliz Año Nuevo! –se gritaron el uno al otro, algunos colapsando completamente en el jardín delantero. Harry se volvió para sonreírle a Hermione, pero en su lugar encontró a Ginny.

–Me prometiste una respuesta.

–Sí –murmuró Harry, con el Whiskey de Fuego ya nublando su mente. Pero cuando Ginny se inclinó para besarlo, con su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro, ella no estaba en su mente…

_…Deberían olvidarse las viejas amistades…_

* * *

–Muy bien. Vamos a ver cuánto han logrado olvidar durante las vacaciones de Navidad –dijo Harry secamente a los sombríos y miserables rostros frente a él.

–Oh, señor, no va a comenzar de una vez con trabajo, ¿verdad?

–Sí. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un muy examen de revisión muy fácil? Para recordar poco a poco.

–Sí. Mis vacaciones fueron una porquería. Hubo una pelea sobre el pudin de Navidad que mi abuela hizo y que mi mamá tiró por la ventana, golpeando al viejo tío Norm quién estaba afuera fumando un cigarrillo a escondidas y…

–¿Qué? ¿Un pudin de Navidad golpeando a alguien? –le cortó alguien sin creerle.

–Tú claramente nunca has comido uno de los púdines de mi abuela –replicó el Gryffindor sombríamente.

–Bien, mis vacaciones fueron muy agradables –dijo un Ravenclaw, con aire de suficiencia–. Mi familia y yo fuimos a Francia.

–Apuesto a que usted fue a muchas fiestas, ¿no, profesor? –le llamó Leo, maliciosamente–. Tuvo una gran fiesta de Año Nuevo, ¿no?

Harry lo miró. –Nada de eso. De cualquier forma, regresando a lección que estamos viendo…

–Apuesto a que tuvo algunas, ¿eh, señor? –sonrió Leo.

–Mancini, eso es bastante inapropiado –dijo Harry exasperado.

–Pero es verdad ¡Teddy lo vio!

–¿De qué estás hablando? –dijo Harry, su estómago cayendo en picada mientras veía la sonrisita de Scorpius y la expresión de oh-Merlín-estoy-en-problemas de Teddy.

–Sí, señor. Scorpius, Teddy y yo estábamos en la fiesta de Hannah Harris, nos aburrimos y Teddy dijo que él sabía dónde había una mejor, así que fuimos allá y vimos…

–Mi vida personal no debe ser discutida en este salón de clases –Harry lo cortó con frialdad. Teddy se hundió más en su silla y miró a Leo.

–¿Eso significa que podemos discutirlo en algún otro sitio? –sonrió Leo.

–Sí, pero no aquí –espetó Harry–. ¿Está claro?

Leo sabía que había cruzado la línea, murmuró algo y asintió.

–Excelente –dijo Harry–. No diré nada más del tema, excepto lo que tengo aquí –sostuvo una lista de nombres–. Todos sus nombres, antecedentes, historiales médicos y académicos. Y nunca he optado por divulgar todos estos hechos. Aún.

La clase entera intercambió expresiones de nerviosismo.

–Lo siento, señor –dijo Leo, dócilmente.

–Está bien –dijo Harry, con frialdad– Ahora, con la lección…

Después de la clase, Teddy se acercó a su escritorio, con un aspecto bastante preocupado.

–Lo siento, Harry. No quería que eso pasara.

–Ni yo –dijo Harry secamente.

Hubo una pausa donde Teddy dibujaba círculos invisibles sobre el escritorio de Harry, siguiendo los patrones una y otra vez, con sus dedos –Sólo… –dijo Teddy lentamente–, no estás saliendo de nuevo con Ginny ¿verdad?

–Teddy, eso no es… yo no… realmente… Merlín, no lo sé.

–Es sólo que no parecías muy feliz cuando estabas con ella –dijo Teddy–. Y no me gusta cuando no eres feliz.

–Lo sé. Es complicado.

–Oh, bien. "Cosas de Adultos" –Teddy suspiró–. Tengo doce. Y un poco más.

–Lo sé –dijo Harry sonriendo–. ¡Qué rápido crecen! –intentó revolver el cabello de Teddy, pero se agachó a tiempo, con una sonrisa renuente en su rostro.

–¡No comiences con eso! –Teddy miró su reloj, luego apresuradamente tiró todos sus libros en su bolso–. Te veo después. ¡Y gracias otra vez por los regalos de Navidad! –gritó sobre su hombro, corriendo.

Harry de repente estaba muy agradecido de tener un Teddy y no un Scorpius.

* * *

–Harry, despierta.

–¿Hmmm?

–¡Despierta, Harry!

Harry se dio la vuelta y abrió un ojo, mirando a una revuelta Ginny.

–Merlín, ¿qué hora es?

–Un cuarto para las nueve.

–¡Un cuarto para las nueve! –Harry saltó de su cama e inmediatamente cayó en un desorden de ropas en el piso–. Bueno, ¡gracias por despertarme, Ginny! Tengo clases en quince minutos.

–Deja de gritar, sólo cálmate. Te ves tan bonito dormido. Pensé en dejarte dormir un poco más.

–Gracias –dijo Harry infelizmente, recogiendo una de sus muy arrugadas túnicas e intentando recordar cualquier hechizo de limpieza. Cualquiera.

–_Kerala _–dijo Ginny, y sus túnicas obedientemente se enderezaron.

–Oh, gracias Ginny.

–De nada. No son tu punto fuerte, estos hechizos. Y no me digas que es trabajo para mujeres.

–No soy un maldito cavernícola –suspiró Harry, tirando de su túnica y abotonándola apresuradamente–. Tengo que correr, lo siento.

–Está bien. ¿Te veré esta noche?

–Ehh, tal vez –Harry la beso de forma rápida y distraída, apurándose hacia la puerta y corriendo a su oficina.

Fue sólo cuando estaba corrigiendo algunos textos y tareas que se dio cuenta cuan fácilmente había caído de nuevo en su relación. Habían sido sólo un par de meses desde Año Nuevo, pero ya ellos estaban de juntos de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos.

Suspiró y a pesar de la hora, caminó tranquilamente hacia su salón de clases.


	10. Vacaciones por accidente

**10. Vacaciones por accidente**

–…ahora, recuerden que ya deberíamos estar pensando en los exámenes, sólo les quedan un par de meses para estudiar... Malfoy, quédate, me gustaría hablar contigo. Sigue caminando, Mancini.

Leo le dio una mirada de reproche y salió, Scorpius se acercó al escritorio de Harry con suspicacia.

–Pensé que el hechizo de agua sería divertido, profesor. Honestamente, Clearwater no tiene sentido del humor, y no fui yo quién prendió en fuego la escoba de Humbry durante las practicas. En verdad me tomo el Quidditch muy en serio y…

–Cálmate, Scorpius –dijo Harry, aunque en realidad estaba bastante alarmado de escuchar esas travesuras recientes. No tenía ni idea–. Sólo quería preguntarte por tu trabajo.

–¿Mi trabajo, señor?

–Sí, has fallado las últimas tres asignaciones y has fallado en los últimos dos exámenes también. Has estado faltando a las clases de inglés los viernes y has sido aún más perturbador en clases. ¿Qué está pasando?

–Oh, usted sabe, profesor. La luna llena…

–No me vengas con esa, Scorpius. No conseguirás que sienta pena por ti. He conocido a algunos hombres lobo y uno de ellos era el hombre más trabajador y estudioso que he conocido alguna vez.

–Sí, pero…

–No, Scorpius. Mira, sé qué quieres pasar y ahora mismo te puedo decir que sólo estás arañando la superficie. ¿Sigues tomando tus pociones?

–No, me las quitaron. Echaban a perder la poción Matalobos, la anulaban o una mierda así.

–Oh. Siento escuchar eso.

–Nah, señor. Está bien. Lo siento por estar fallando –Scorpius se esforzaba por parecer arrepentido pero Harry no se lo creía.

–No te disculpes conmigo, Scorpius. Discúlpate con tu padre, tal vez.

–Me dio mi Saeta de Fuego –dijo Scorpius–. Dijo que mis cartas están muy bien escritas.

–Lo sé. Tu último partido fue espectacular.

–Gracias. Ya pronto es la final, profesor, este fin de semana. ¿Lo va a ver?

–Tal vez.

–Puede traer a Weasley como su cita, si quiere –dijo Scorpius generosamente.

–_Profesora_ Weasley.

–Sí, ella.

–Estas pisando hielo delgado, Scorpius.

–Lo siento, pero sabe, ella discrimina, señor –Scorpius lucía emocionado, recientemente había aprendido la palabra "discriminar" y para la ligera molestia de Harry se las arreglaba para dejarla caer en cada conversación.

–Scorpius…

–Es cierto, señor. Sigue hablando sobre mi papá.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Harry con cautela.

–Oh, siempre está "no le peguen a Scorpius por culpa de su papá, él no lo puede evitar" y mierdas como esa, ella está llena de cosas así. No puedo dejar de ser un nacido de muggles.

–¿Un qué?

–No puedo evitar que mi papá sea un muggle. Creo que ella todavía está apegada a toda esa mierda de la Batalla, señor. Ta vez ella era una de las seguidoras de Voldemort o lo que sea y se siente mal por ello, intentando arreglarlo, pero realmente me pone de los nervios, y…

–¿Tu padre es un muggle?

–Sí, señor.

–Dra…¿Lucas Malfoy? –preguntó Harry.

–Sí.

–Había un mortífago Malfoy en la Batalla, ¿sabías eso?

–No sé, en realidad no presto mucha atención en las clases de historia –dijo Scorpius despectivamente–. De cualquier forma, yo no saldría con Weasley, profesor. Eso es todo lo que digo. No me gusta la forma como me habla.

–Muy bien, Scorpius –dijo Harry–. Te puedes ir.

Scorpius levantó su bolso y se apresuró a salir por la puerta donde Leo revoloteaba con ansiedad. Harry vio como los dos chicos sonreían y suavemente se golpeaban entre sí, dejándolo solo para reflexionar sobre los recientes descubrimientos.

Draco Malfoy, mortífago sangre pura. Lucas Malfoy, reformado padre muggle.

Algo definitivamente iba mal con esa familia.

* * *

Esa maldita final de Quidditch. Harry sabía que algo iba a suceder.

Scorpius volaba constantemente alrededor del campo. Era el usual y cambiante clima de primavera: húmedo, ventoso y miserable. Harry realmente no estaba viendo a Scorpius. Estaba de brazos cruzados viendo al buscador de Gryffindor, un chico de sexto año, Eli Morrow, con la habilidad para hacer unos giros asombrosamente agudos. Era muy bueno y Harry pensó en recomendarlo con Madame Hooch para la capitanía del equipo el año próximo. Harry ya había visto la snitch varías veces aunque el buscador no la había visto aún. Sólo cuando Morrow repentinamente se lanzó hacia el terreno de juego, se escuchó un grito y alguien jadeó. Harry levantó la cabeza siguiendo a los dedos que señalaban algo y las expresiones de profundo horror. Vio dos cuerpos cayendo: Un Slytherin y, por supuesto, Scorpius. Ambos estaban medio colgando de sus escobas, atacándose mutuamente. El público saltó de sus asientos, gritando.

–¡Basta! ¡Deténganlos! –sollozaba un pequeño de primer año, aferrado a las gradas, como si fuera él el que estuviera cayendo. Harry casi esperaba que los de Slytherin comenzaran a gritar con aprobación pero al igual que los Gryffindors, estaban gritando con desaprobación.

–¡Malfoy! ¡Idiota!

–¡Basta, Webb!

–¡Serás descalificado, detente!

–¡Alguien que los detenga!

Marrow había capturado la snitch en medio de la confusión y Harry sintió una punzada de pena por él. El momento triunfal se había arruinado mientras el equipo tenía dificultades para volar hacia los dos chicos peleando y apartarlos.

–¡Oh, se dirigen hacia el Sauce Boxeador! –gritó alguien y para el horror de Harry, vio que tenían razón. De hecho, estaban volando tan cerca que la escoba de Webb fue aplastada bajo él, y medio se aferró a Scorpius, el peso extra estaba tirando a Scorpius sin remedio hacia el Sauce Boxeador. Entonces, en menos de medio segundo, Webb cayó antes de que alguien pudiera moverse y golpeó el suelo con un repugnante sonido.

* * *

Nadie sabía si Scorpius había empujado a Webb o si Webb simplemente se había resbalado por propia voluntad. Harry trataba de decirles a las personas que eso no importaba, todo lo que importaba era que Webb había sobrevivido a la caída de dos metros y una vez que los huesos de sus piernas volvieran a crecer, él estaría perfectamente bien. Sin embargo, el rumor todavía se expandía por la escuela y Scorpius fue sancionado adecuadamente: no sería elegible para el Quidditch el siguiente año. Scorpius había hecho una rabieta bastante grande por eso, maldiciendo todo en la oficina de McGonagall. Aparentemente, eso sólo había empeorado su castigo.

–...bien. Creo que la mayoría de ustedes ya le está agarrando el truco al hechizo de aturdimiento, por favor no lo practiquen fuera de clases, o nos tendrán que responder tanto a la Profesora McGonagall como a mí –Harry hizo una pausa y se dio cuenta que Scorpius estaba de pie en la puerta–. ¿Malfoy? –McGonagall lo había llamado para que saliera de clases antes, pero Harry se sorprendió bastante por todo el tiempo que había estado ausente–. No tiene sentido que te sientes otra vez, ya estaba a punto de dejar salir a la clase. Muy bien, los veré el próximo martes –continuó Harry–. Por favor, recuerden que necesitarán sus libros –los despidió mientras hablaba con un extraño alumno mientras los demás salían. Scorpius se tomó su tiempo recogiendo sus cosas.

–¿Está todo bien, Malfoy? –preguntó Harry por fin.

–Sí, señor. He sido suspendido.

–¿Suspendido?

–Sí, McGonagall dice que algo de tiempo fuera del colegio podría ser bueno para mí.

–Oh –fue todo lo que Harry pudo decir.

–Regresaré en una semana, señor. Practicaré ese hechizo aturdidor mientras no esté.

–En ninguna víctima inocente, espero –dijo Harry, tratando de sonreír. Scorpius sólo sonrió ampliamente.

–No se preocupe. McGonagall le pidió que me acompañara a la estación de trenes. Papá me recogerá allá.

Harry suspiró, era una caminata de media hora a Hogsmeade, lo que significa que no tendría hora de almuerzo. Sin embargo, fue por su capa y caminó con Scorpius hacia las puertas del colegio.

–Hey, profesor. Navidad son vacaciones, ¿verdad?

–Sí.

–Y Halloween.

–Sí.

–Y Pascua. Al igual que el Viernes Santo y todo eso.

–Sí –dijo Harry otra vez, preguntándose a donde quería llegar.

–Muy bien, genial. McGonagall sólo estuvo diciéndome que esto no eran unas vacaciones y lo sé. Nunca he oído hablar del "Día de la Suspensión".

Harry rió a pesar de las circunstancias. Scorpius suspendido. Se preguntó si en verdad funcionaría. Tal vez Scorpius realmente lo vería como unos días de fiesta, un pequeño tiempo de libertad. ¿Verdaderamente entendía la seriedad de eso?

–Hey, señor. Si los chicos preguntan, dígale que tuve una emergencia familiar o algo así.

–Está bien.

–Y no deje que Webb se apodere del patio mientras no estoy.

–Lo intentaré.

–Y no escuche todo esa mierda, ¿sí? Porque nunca empujé a nadie de mi escoba. Nunca haría algo como eso. Tengo honor. No me importa lo que los profesores digan.

–No creo que lo hayas empujado.

–Sí. Pero porque usted es amable. Otras personas siempre me echan toda la culpa a mí. Scorpius debe haber hecho esto, Scorpius debe haber hecho aquello –entrecerró los ojos por el sol–. ¿Todavía no, señor?

–Sólo falta un poco.

–Genial.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que Scorpius volvió a hablar.

–¿Reconoce que se casará con esa Weasley?

–No lo sé. Quién sabe. Todo cambia –dijo Harry, bajando un poco su guardia.

–¿Qué quiere decir eso?

–El futuro cambia mucho. En especial cuando eres joven. ¿Quién sabe lo que el mañana tendrá?

–Probablemente muchos gritos.

Harry rió. Scorpius, sin embargo, parecía serio.

–El futuro no cambia. Nunca nada cambia. Mi papá, él me dijo que Hogwarts sería diferente de Durmstrang. Los profesores serían diferentes, me dijo. Los estudiantes serán diferentes, las clases serán diferentes. Pero es todo lo mismo, ¿no, profesor?

Habían llegado a la estación de trenes. Harry podía ver a Draco parado solo en la plataforma. Draco en el extremo de una, Scorpius en la otra.

Draco comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Harry se dio la vuelta para irse pero Scorpius lo agarró de una manga.

–Acabo de pensar en otra cosa, señor. Estoy suspendido, ¿verdad? Pero cuando regrese todo será lo mismo. ¿Ve? ¿Qué sentido tiene?

–Tal vez eres tú quién necesite cambiar –sugirió Harry.

–Bien, no creo que deba cambiar. Creo que otras personas deberían ser diferentes, pero no lo serán porque nunca nadie cambia –replicó Scorpius tranquilamente mientras Draco los alcanzaba.

–Scorpius.

–Ah, papá. Escucha, no fue mi culpa, Webb comenzó, en serio, además Clearwater no puede aguantar una broma, esa cosa con el Hechizo de las Cosquillas, sólo era una pequeña broma. Y no quise quebrar la varita de Wilkinson la semana pasada, fue un accidente. Y…

–Sólo entra al auto –dijo Draco rotundamente.

–Te veré en una semana, Scorpius –dijo Harry, retrocediendo rápidamente.

–Sí, profesor. Le prometo que practicaré ese hechizo aturdidor –dijo Scorpius, corriendo detrás de Draco quien ya se estaba alejando.

–¡No, no lo hagas! –gritó Harry, superado por el sentimiento de aprensión ante el pensamiento de Scorpius practicando hechizos de aturdimiento.

Pero Draco y Scorpius ya se habían ido, un Audi azul claro alejándose de la acera. Harry estaba sorprendido, él había estado esperando algún auto llamativo y exagerado, como un Mercedes plateado o un Porsche rojo.

Scorpius estaba equivocado, pensó Harry. Las personas si cambiaban.

* * *

–Hey, profesor. ¿Dónde está Scorpius?

Harry fingió sordera mientras desviaba un hechizo aturdidor y felicitó a Dobson por su progreso.

–¿Señor? Profesor, no ha estado aquí en toda la semana.

–Excelente trabajo, Clark. Pero es muy probable que en una pelea contra un enemigo, tu oponente no te dé la espalda.

_–¿Señor?_ ¿Su papá lo sacó de la escuela?

–Presta atención a lo que estás haciendo, Mancini. Y lo que estás haciendo es practicar hechizos ofensivos, ¿verdad? No me preguntes acerca de tus compañeros de clases. ¡Ah, excelente trabajo, Aaronson!

–Oh, vamos. Él no responde mis cartas…

–Mancini –dijo Harry en tono de advertencia. Leo suspiró y disparó un hechizo sin siquiera mirar.

El hechizo golpeó a Dobson directamente en el pecho, desarmándolo y aturdiéndolo, haciéndolo retroceder varios metros.

–Sí –gritó Leo, dando puñetazos en el aire.

Harry suspiró audiblemente y con cansancio.

* * *

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, pronto más:)

_Johana:_ Me agrada tu teoría de Scorpius y Harry (me inclino a creerla también dadas tus razones) pero me temo que esto es un drarry. Y esto de acuerdo, los enamoramientos con los profesores son bastante comunes pero éste no es el caso, Scorpius es sólo un alumno, aunque más importante para Harry por sus pequeños problemas. Ya te has dado cuenta, pero Draco no odia a Scorpius, es sólo un padre sin experiencia tratando de hacer lo mejor para su hijo. Sobre la mamá de Scorpius, en uno de los siguientes capítulos descubrirás más sobre eso. Tus comentarios me animan, ¡muchas gracias!

¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!


	11. Sueños al atardecer

**11. Sueños al atardecer**

Los exámenes se acercaban y Harry estaba desesperado. Ahora entendía porque los profesores estaban siempre tensos alrededor de esa época. Era un reflejo de su enseñanza, estaba siendo probado también, muy en serio. Sus estudiantes de séptimo año eran geniales y él los quería por eso. Eran su última clase, antes de los exámenes. Y fueron ellos quienes terminaron calmándolo a él, no al revés.

–No se preocupe, Profesor. Me siento bastante seguro –le aseguró un Gryffindor, con tono tranquilizador.

–¿De verdad? Yo estoy muy nerviosa por los Patronus, es la primera vez que será usado en una prueba, tal vez el Profesor Potter nos está exigiendo mucho, no se ofenda, señor, pero…

–Cállate, Gwen –espetó un Slytherin, luego se giró hacia Harry–. Es realmente impresionante, profesor. Creo que el Patronus será muy práctico. Y creo también que usted hizo un gran trabajo enseñándonoslo.

–Chupamedias –murmuró alguien, pero Harry estaba agradecido.

–Tengo que decir que han hecho un trabajo absolutamente maravilloso –dijo–, no tengo dudas de que lo que elijan hacer, lo harán con un éxito admirable.

Gwen se echó a llorar.

* * *

–Es mi última semana aquí.

–Y la de los estudiantes.

–Sí, pero no regresaré después de las vacaciones de verano. La Profesora Westbrook estará de regreso –Ginny tomó la mano de Harry con una sonrisa triste–. ¿Qué hay de ti, Harry? ¿Regresarás para el próximo año escolar?

–Sí.

–¿Y qué hay de lo nuestro? –sonrió Ginny, apartando el cabello de sus ojos. Harry miró ausentemente el vivo brillo de su cabello bajo el sol. Ginny era muy bonita, pensó. Todavía tan llena de ingenuidad e inocencia.

–Algunas veces es como si nada hubiera pasado nunca –murmuró Harry–. Como si nunca hubieras ido a la guerra.

–Oh, Harry. No cambies el tema –dijo Ginny–. De todas formas, estas vacaciones las tendremos juntos, al menos. Estaba pensando que podemos pasarlas aquí.

–¿Qué, Escocia?

–Sí, tendremos Hogsmeade para nosotros solos, sin ningún alumno molesto –sonrió Ginny, llevando la mano de Harry a sus labios–. ¿Qué opinas?

–Yo creo… Ginny ¿por qué querría pasar más tiempo aquí?

–Bien, muy bien, olvida lo que sugerí –ella rió, sacudiendo su cabeza–. Puedo ver que no estás de humor. ¿Qué opinas de una agradable caminata alrededor del lago? Han pasado años desde la última vez que hemos estado cerca del Bosque…

–¿Cerca del Bosque? –Harry la miró sin creerle. ¿El Bosque? ¿Dónde Voldemort había torturado a Neville? ¿Dónde Harry había muerto? ¿Dónde Hagrid lo había cargado, sollozando? ¿Dónde niños y padres fueron asesinados por igual?

–Sí, es tan bonito en esta época del año, y la calidez del lago es suficiente para calentar nuestros pies, por lo menos –dijo Ginny, poniéndose de pie e intentando levantar a Harry. No obstante, él permaneció obstinadamente sentado.

–¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Tan bonito? –escupió. Se acordó del pasto pisoteado y marchito con maldiciones, el piso lleno de cadáveres, el lago rojo de sangre…

–Harry ¿qué te pasa? –la sonrisa de Ginny estaba decayendo–. ¿Está todo bien?

–Tan bonito –murmuró con disgusto.

–Sí, no lo puedes negar –dijo Ginny, mirándolo perpleja–. Debes ver los narcisos, Harry. Son hermosos. Vamos, no desperdiciemos el día…

–Yo…, no… me siento bien, Ginny –murmuró Harry–. No puedo ir.

–¡Vamos, Harry! Es tu último periodo libre por este día. Vamos a…

–Tengo que ponerme al día con algunas tareas.

–¿De qué estás hablando? Si no has enviado ninguna –protestó Ginny, sonriendo y atrayéndolo hacia ella. Repentinamente, la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y ella se alejó apresuradamente.

–Hey, profesor, regresé. Y McGonagall dijo que le mostrara mi tarea –Scorpius le extendió un pergamino, mirándolo con expectación.

–Scorpius –dijo Harry exasperado–. Estoy un poco ocupado en estos momentos.

–Oh, Harry. Está bien –dijo Ginny cálidamente–, tenemos tiempo de sobra, especialmente para pequeños chicos como Malfoy –se inclinó hacia Harry y bajó la voz–. Merlín sabe que su padre no le ofrecerá ayuda, el pobre chico necesita algo de atención…

–Mi padre me da mucha atención –dijo Scorpius en voz alta–. Justo la semana pasada, se pasó una hora entera gritándome.

–¿Gritándote? –exclamó Ginny–. Puedo ver que sus métodos paternales son bastante…

–No, está bien, profesora. Realmente lo enojé esta vez. No debería haber sido suspendido.

–¿Fuiste suspendido? –gritó Ginny, antes de girarse y susurrarle urgentemente a Harry–. Claramente necesita ayuda, y no está consiguiendo ninguna de ese inútil mortífago que es su padre… Apuesto a que es realmente horrible –su expresión se oscureció y luego su atención volvió a Scorpius, quien la fulminó con la mirada–. ¿Scorpius, tu padre alguna vez te ha pegado?

–No.

–Está bien. Puedes decírmelo.

–Él no me pega –Scorpius la miró como si pensara que estaba loca.

–¿Incluso cuando está muy, muy enojado?

–¡Él no me pega, maldita sea! ¿Quién es usted? ¿Una jodida sorda?

–Scorpius no le hables así a la Profesora Weasley –Harry trató de intervenir.

–Bueno, ella sólo está diciendo porquerías. No me gusta que las personas hablen mierda sobre mi papá.

–Nadie está diciendo nada sobre tu padre. Ahora discúlpate con la Profesora Weasley –ordenó Harry.

–No, ella debería estar disculpándose _conmigo_.

–Está bien, Harry –dijo Ginny–. Puedo ver que Scorpius está pasando por muchas cosas y eso está bien. Disfruta tus vacaciones, Scorpius –se dirigió a la salida y Harry miró tan duramente a Scorpius que el chico finalmente se retorció y murmuró algo.

–Sí, gracias Profesora.

Ginny se iluminó y se fue sonriendo.

–Bien, déjame darle una mirada a tu trabajo –dijo Harry con cansancio.

Scorpius se la entregó, hablando. –Señor, está completamente loca. No sé lo que ve en ella. Definitivamente se tomó _algo…_

–Scorpius, ésta es tu primera tarea con algunas palabras cambiadas –Harry lo cortó exasperado, dándole una rápida mirada al pergamino–. Esto es absurdo. Voy a tener que darte una T.

–Oh, profesor. McGonagall pateará mi trasero.

–¿Y qué quieres que haga con eso? Si no querías meterte en problemas, deberías haber hecho la tarea.

–Sí, señor –Scorpius pateó infelizmente su silla y Harry suspiró.

–Sólo… asegúrate de pasar el examen, ¿sí?

Scorpius sonrió ampliamente y Harry tuvo una sensación de hundimiento.

* * *

El Día de la Graduación

Era un día feliz, uno agradable. Algo que Harry nunca había experimentado. Él nunca tuvo un día de graduación, pues había perdido su último año. Aunque al final del año se le otorgó un certificado honorario de educación y recibió un título de mejor alumno en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, a pesar de no haber asistido a ninguna clase en séptimo año. Aparentemente vencer al Señor Tenebroso era un buen sustituto.

–…Tepple, Bronwyn. Thorpe, Alicia.

Los estudiantes se presentaban con orgullo a recibir sus certificados y brillaban de alegría. Habría una toma de fotografías después del acto y Harry estaba determinado a conseguir algunas de sus estudiantes de séptimo año. ¡Como los iba a extrañar! Los maravillosos, maravillosos de séptimo año. Ellos trabajaban duro, querían aprender, querían sacar buenas notas, eran calmados, respetuosos, realmente pasaban tiempo haciendo sus tareas y las entregaban a tiempo. Nunca había excusas, nunca había historias lacrimógenas de sus serios alumnos de séptimo año. Una clase de ensueño.

–¿No lucen todos muy distinguidos?

Harry se volteó mientras Ginny se apretaba contra él.

–¿Dónde has estado?

–Oh, tuve que detenerme en Hogsmeade hoy. Gladrags tenía un fabuloso conjunto con túnicas de diseñador, a mitad de precio. Muy bonitos, de color azul pálido. ¿Crees que el azul me queda bien?

–Todo te queda bien –murmuró Harry, sin despegar sus ojos de las filas de los graduandos de Hogwarts.

–Oh, no seas tonto. El rojo me queda terrible. ¿Recuerdas el vestido escarlata?

–No.

–Un total desastre. Recuerdo que la tía Muriel fue muy desagradable conmigo por eso, pero una vez más, ella odia el rojo. Una mujer de escarlata, una ramera, bla, bla, bla. Oh, ¿qué pasa después de esto? ¿Formamos algún tipo de guardia de honor o algo así? ¡Ay!, hay un clavo o algo saliendo de esta silla, te juro que…

–Se sacarán algunas fotos después de esto, luego tendremos el Gran Banquete y se irán mañana –dijo Harry en breve.

–Oh, apenas van en la 'T' y siento que he estado aquí por años. Esto está muy congestionado, deberían haberlo hecho afuera en los jardines de rosas o algo así. Vamos a dar un paseo por los alrededores.

–No lo creo.

–Vamos, es un día muy bonito. Y me aseguraré que regresemos a tiempo para el Banquete.

–Ginny…

–¿No es hermoso? Vamos, así tomas un poco de aire fresco, y nadie pensará que estás siendo maleducado, en serio, Slughorn ha estado saliendo y entrando como un yo-yo, y Penny se fue discretamente a fumar un poco.

–¿Penny?

–Ya sabes, Penelope Clearwater. Es absolutamente fantástica, deberías escuchar todo lo que sabe de Runas, es genial. Vamos, sólo digamos que me sentía un poco mareada por el calor y tú me acompañaste hacia afuera como el caballero encantador que eres.

Harry suspiró. A lo largo de la mesa de profesores, estos se volteaban a mirarlos y McGonagall tosió ruidosamente. El calor era bastante molesto y su piel se erizó incómodamente por el calor, su cabello húmedo se pegaba a su cuello. Suspiró otra vez, luego le ofreció el brazo a Ginny, quién teatral y vigorosamente se abanicaba mientras él discretamente abandonaba la sala.

* * *

–¡Oh, mucho mejor! ¡La luna ya está en el cielo! Mira Harry, junto al lago ¿no es hermosa?

Lo era, la luna brillaba pálidamente en la prolongada puesta de sol, el lago ondulaba suavemente y reflejaba el ocaso sobre ellos. En el brumoso, purpura atardecer, el olor del brezo llenaba el aire y Harry respiró hondo.

–…completamente hermoso, ¿verdad? –Ginny tomó su brazo y caminaron por la orilla de la suave pendiente. Ginny eligió un sitio razonablemente libre de insectos y se tumbó sobre la hierba deliciosamente verde, riendo como una suave briza por la noche. Se levantó y bailó con sus túnicas–. Vamos Harry, no te preocupes. No te ensuciarás las ropas.

Harry, sin embargo, permaneció de pie apoyado contra un sauce delgado. Observó cómo sus esbeltas ramas se arrastraban sobre el agua del lago, observó la puesta de sol sobre su superficie. El agua deslumbró por un momento -de un color naranja brillante con dorado- y luego el cielo y el agua se volvieron de un suave color rosa. Una exclamación de alegría se elevó en la distancia, todos los graduados tenían sus certificados y se estaban peleando por las fotografías.

–Me siento como si tuviera diecisiete otra vez –suspiró Ginny, cerrando sus ojos, volteando su rosto al moribundo sol–. Como si fuésemos adolescentes de nuevo, perdidamente enamorados. Puedo oler el brezo, ¿no es divino? Oh, Harry ¿te acuerdas de nuestros paseos por el lago?

–Yo no me siento como si tuviera diecisiete –dijo Harry en voz baja–. Me siento como si tuviera veintinueve.

–Bueno, yo me siento de maravilla –rió Ginny, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el cielo como si quisiera abrazar al mundo entero–. Me siento como si este fuera el día de mi graduación. Nada ha cambiado, ¿verdad, Harry? Somos todavía jóvenes y el mundo espera por nosotros.

Harry se levantó suavemente, con el ceño fruncido.

–Yo debería estar allá con ellos –dijo en voz baja–. Debería estar ahí con mis alumnos para celebrar su éxito. Me acabo de perder su graduación y nunca la veré otra vez –¡se lo había perdido! Se preguntó si Gwendolyn caminó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, si los Slytherin se burlaron de ella por eso. Si Vivienne Topham-Viney sacudió sus nervios y caminó al frente con grandes zancadas llena de la confianza que había ganado todo ese año. Si George Llewellyn envió su Patronus -una ardilla- haciendo saltitos y volteretas a través del grupo de graduandos como había dicho que haría.

–Me lo perdí –dijo con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

Si Ginny lo escuchó, no dio ninguna muestra. Estaba tendida en la hierba con una media sonrisa en su rostro, encerrada en algún otro mundo.

Él volteó el rostro, mirando hacia la solitaria luna.


	12. Tulip Hill

**12. Tulip Hill**

Harry iba a abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts de regreso a Londres. Había empacado todo en su oficina, limpiado su cuarto y estaba listo para irse. Cuando Gwendylon lo vio en la estación de trenes, le gritó.

–Oh, profesor ¿va a irse en el tren con nosotros? Puede compartir nuestro vagón si lo desea.

–Err… –dijo, pero se salvó de dar una respuesta.

–Hey, señor –George Llewellyn lo saludó alegremente–. ¿Dónde estaba durante la graduación? ¡Se perdió mi Patronus!

–Lamento escuchar eso –dijo Harry, y realmente lo lamentaba. No debería haber estado con Ginny cerca del lago. Debería haber estado de pie aplaudiendo a sus alumnos

–Hubo un poco de desorden, pero creo que McGonagall estaba muy impresionada.

–Debe haberlo estado –respondió Harry y les sonrió antes de girarse y empujarse entre la multitud y abrirse paso hacia el tren. Se las arregló para encontrar un tranquilo y pequeño vagón al final y ahí se sentó. ¿Había sido ése el vagón en el que se había sentado hace diecisiete años, donde había reflexionado sobre un hombre pobremente vestido y con un equipaje igual de miserable, con las letras R. J. Lupin impresas en su baúl? ¿Su ser de trece años había alguna vez supuesto que algún día ese hombre estaría muerto y él, Harry, sería el padrino de su hijo recién nacido? Remus Lupin le enseñó a Harry Potter y Harry Potter le enseñó a Teddy Lupin. Un extraño y trágico círculo.

La puerta se abrió y rápidamente se cerró de nuevo. Harry abrió un ojo y escuchó la conversación del otro lado de la puerta.

–Éste no. Hay un profesor adentro.

–Entonces vamos a buscar otro.

–No hay más –intervino una tercera y muy molesta voz–, debido a que ustedes dos tenían que ser bastante estúpidos y jugar "mantengámonos-lejos", ¿verdad? Entonces Dobson le fue a llorar a Clearwater, nos metimos en problemas, llegamos tarde y conseguimos el último vagón –ese definitivamente era Teddy. No podía ocultar lo bien que hablaba, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzaba.

Harry gruñó y consideró escabullirse a otro vagón. Estaba seguro que su ahijado quería un vagón para él solo y sus amigos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera moverse la puerta fue abierta de nuevo.

–Oh, es sólo el Profe P, imbécil –amonestó Scorpius a Leo–. Él no tiene problema con eso, ¿verdad, señor?

–Mmm–dijo Harry evasivamente, mirando por la ventana.

–¿Puedo preguntar qué está haciendo aquí? –preguntó Teddy, sonriendo ampliamente. Él sabía muy bien lo que Harry estaba haciendo en el Expreso: llevar a Teddy a casa.

–Cállate, hortera –Leo se dirigió a Ted. Harry había notado que esa era una broma entre ellos, y entre todos los chicos, en realidad. Sin duda, a cualquier persona estúpida la llamarían "genio", a una persona bajita le dirían que tuviera cuidado con los candelabros del techo y alguien majo era llamado "hortera".

Harry ignoró a Leo. Realmente no quería tratar de decirles que, después de todo, no tenía verdadero poder sobre ellos. Estaba seguro que trabajarían en eso rápidamente.

–Leo es nuestro muchacho de Londres, Profesor –le dijo Scorpius a Harry, sonriendo–. Vive la verdadera vida de las grandes ciudades, ¿no es así, Leo?

–Ese lugar está lleno de putos horteras, perdone mi lenguaje, señor –dijo Leo a Harry, intentado entablar una conversación–. Y de vagabundos. ¿Pero sabe lo que en verdad me saca de quicio? ¡Esos malditos trabajadores de beneficencia!

–¿Un beneficencia qué? –preguntó un desconcertado Teddy.

–Se nota que siempre has tenido una vida protegida. No te preocupes. Hey, profesor, usted sabe lo que es un trabajador de beneficencia, ¿verdad?

–Sí –dijo Harry, todavía sin dejar de mirar el paisaje.

–Sí, bien. Londres está jodidamente lleno de ellos. Si caminas unos metros por Oxford Street sin ser detenido por alguno, mereces un premio –acotó Leo, con una sonrisa–. Mi papá los odia, saben. Él es un ejecutivo, trabaja justo en el centro de Londres, y dice que siempre a la hora del almuerzo están ahí, acosándolo. Está realmente cansado de eso –continuó Leo.

–¿Vives en Londres y tú papá es un ejecutivo? Tú eres el niño rico entonces, no yo –indicó Teddy.

–No soy un majo de mierda –dijo Leo acaloradamente y las cosas se habrían ido de las manos de no ser por la intervención de Scorpius.

–No importa. Hay mucha gente en Londres –dijo suavemente después de calmarse, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Sí, ustedes no saben mucho sobre eso –Leo se rió–. Profesor, aquí tenemos a Teddy "el niño majo" y a Leo "el muchacho de Londres". ¿Sabe lo que Scorpius es?

–No –dijo Harry finalmente mirándolos.

–Él es nuestro jodido "chico del campo". ¡No bromeo! Él vive… hey, Scorpius ¿dónde es que vives?

–En Tulip Hill –respondió Scorpius sin maldad, recostado perezosamente, examinando una medio derretida Rana de Chocolate que acababa de descubrir en su bolsillo.

–Sí ¿y dónde coño es eso?

–Kent –murmuró Harry aturdido. Los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos. Teddy lucía extasiado.

–Hey, –comenzó Teddy–, ¿eso no es…?

–Espero que no te vayas a comer eso –Harry rápidamente cambió el tema, intentando recuperarse del susto y viendo como Scorpius miraba a la rana con una expresión de esperanza. Bajó la rana y miró a Harry.

–Hey, señor ¿dónde vive?

–En ninguna parte –dijo tratando de que su voz sonara suave. Leo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, golpeando la silla con el puño y con los ojos llorosos de regocijo.

–Un vagabundo en el tren. ¡Me recuerda a casa!

Teddy y Scorpius se echaron a reír. Harry sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

–Todo lo que necesitamos es un borracho y un par de gitanas –siguió diciendo Leo, intentando calmarse–. ¡Y entonces tendríamos un pequeño puto Londres!

–Vendí mi casa, antes de irme a Hogwarts a dar clases –explicó Harry sobre sus risas. Scorpius le dio un mordisco a su rana, hizo una mueca y se la lanzó a Leo–. Me estoy mudando a…

–¡Vamos a una nueva casa en Tulip Hill! –soltó Teddy con entusiasmo.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

–Oh, cierto. Había olvidado que él es tu padrino –dijo Leo.

Harry estaba sorprendido de que Teddy se lo hubiera contado a sus amigos.

–Ustedes… ¿ustedes los saben?

–Sí, supongo que usted debe ser un padrino fantástico –Leo habló con sabiduría. Sin embargo, Scorpius parecía estar pensando lo mismo que Teddy.

–¡No puede ser! ¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿También vives en Tulip Hill? Eso es completamente asombroso, Teddy. Podemos salir todos los días…

Harry ahogó un grito.

* * *

Esperaba pacientemente en la plataforma de King Cross, viendo las alegres reuniones de padres e hijos, hermanos y hermanas, familiares y amigos. Scorpius había corrido hacia su padre quien lo estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados.

–No me digas que estas son las vacaciones de verano –Draco soltó un suspiro–. Tendré dos meses contigo y tus locos experimentos.

–Siempre me puedes enviar a Francia, Leo va a Francia –dijo Scorpius celosamente. Leo, quién estaba cerca, le sacó la lengua alegremente.

–Pensé que odiabas Francia –Draco frunció el ceño.

–Sí, lo odio. Está lleno de croissants y toda esa mierda.

–Un excelente resumen –dijo Draco secamente.

–Sí, pero si tú me llevas, entonces lo podría decir según mis experiencias –sugirió Scorpius.

–Será mejor que comiences a ahorrar, entonces –rió Draco y Scorpius hizo una mueca–. ¿Listo para partir?

–Sí, pero espera, me tengo que despedir de Leo y Teddy. _Leo_ ¡Leo! ¡LEO! Tú, maldito idiota. Ven aquí y despídete apropiadamente, pedazo de mierda…

–Vete a la mierda. Jodido chico del campo –replicó Leo, acercándose a Scorpius y golpeándolo ligeramente en el hombro.

–Disfruta de tus vagabundos por todos lados, muchacho de Londres –Scorpius sonrió antes de empujarlo, mientras Leo comenzaba a perseguirlo arrojando Ranas de Chocolate a su espalda.

–¿Ése es su _amigo_? –preguntó Draco con incredulidad– ¿Siempre se tratan así?

–Sí –respondió Harry distraídamente, mirando a su alrededor– ¿Teddy, te importaría…? Oh, bien…

A lo lejos, Teddy irremediablemente resbaló sobre una Rana de Chocolate aplastada, aullando de risa, mientras Leo y Scorpius trataban desesperadamente de levantarlo.

–Espero que no hayas muchas visitas estas vacaciones –dijo Draco mientras fruncía el ceño.

–Oh, Teddy no es tan malo. En cambio a Leo si tienes que vigilarlo. Él es el socio de Scorpius en sus delitos. Aunque Teddy tiene un amplio conocimiento de Sortilegios Weasley.

–Gracias por los consejos.

–De nada –Harry respondió con cortesía.

Se quedaron ahí de pie por un tiempo en un incómodo silencio. Draco era paciente, notó Harry. Ninguna vez le gritó a Scorpius o lo llevó a rastras al carro.

–Hay luna llena esta noche –se dio cuenta Harry, pensando en la noche que se acercaba.

Draco lo miró, sonriendo tristemente.

–Lo sé. Nunca lo olvido.

Levantó su muñeca y Harry vio un reloj en ella. En lugar de números, había pequeñas lunitas, todas en diferentes etapas de creciente y menguante. En esos momentos, la aguja estaba donde debía estar el número doce -la luna llena.

–Ya no lo necesito –Draco dejó caer su mano–. Tan sólo lo sé.

Hubo una pausa, silencio, y entonces…

–¡Harry!

Ginny se acercó, vestida al estilo muggle con un vestido veraniego de algodón, el cabello derramándose sobre sus hombros y su rostro radiante. Lucía tan fresca, pensó Harry. Incluso ese día, con un cielo azul y una briza demasiado caliente.

–¡Oh, Harry! Siento llegar tan tarde. El tráfico estaba horrible, tuve que recurrir a algunos trucos –Ginny le guiñó un ojo, inclinándose y besándolo, hurgando en su cartera al mismo tiempo–. ¡Oh, aquí están las llaves! ¿Quieres conducir?

Harry se encogió de hombros sin decir ni una palabra, mirando las llaves en su mano. Ginny sonrió, enlazando su brazo con el de él y guiándolo lejos de la plataforma.

–Pensé que podría traer mi nuevo carro. George lo compró para mí como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. En verdad me malcría. ¿Sabes qué es? –preguntó Ginny con entusiasmo–. Es un… –lo sacó de la estación–, ¡es un Jaguar completamente nuevo! O algo así. Papá estaba muy celoso.

–Oh.

–¿No es hermoso? –rió– ¿No es la cosa más bella que has visto? ¡Ahora sabes porque tenía que conducirlo hasta aquí hoy, en lugar de tu pequeño auto blanco!

–Un Mazda –murmuró Harry.

–¿Qué?

–Es un Mazda. Esa es la marca.

–Oh. En verdad no sé mucho sobre marcas de autos. George me dijo cuál era este. ¡Oh, suena tan exótico! ¿No es maravilloso? Y sabes, el rojo es uno de mis colores favoritos. Para un carro, claro. De todas formas, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Entren! Les encantará. ¡Vamos! –Ginny soltó una risita y abrió la puerta del conductor para él–. Es asombroso. ¡Oh, Merlín! –de repente bajó la voz–. Es Malfoy –escupió el nombre, mirándolo mientras caminaba al asiento del pasajero. Harry no dijo nada.

–¡Qué risa! Yo estoy aquí en mi nuevo Jaguar mientras él está manejando alguna cosa barata. ¿No es increíblemente divertido? Todas las veces que me llamó pobre –se rió Ginny, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad–. Bueno, me pregunto quién se ríe ahora –lo miró a él–. ¡Harry, di algo! ¡Apenas has dicho una palabra desde que me has visto!

Harry miró en su espejo retrovisor a un sombrío Teddy, hundido en el asiento trasero. Sus ojos se encontraron y lo entendió: toda esa situación era vergonzosa. Draco, sangre pura (y rico), aristócrata, con un discreto Audi de buen gusto. Ginny Weasley con su Jaguar rojo brillante.

–Bueno. ¡Di algo! –demandó Ginny. Harry finalmente la miró.

–Está vacío.

–¿Qué?

–La gasolina.

–¿Gasolina? ¿Qué es eso? –Ginny lo miró confundida.

Harry suspiró.

* * *

–Scorpius, siéntate en el asiento trasero

–¿Por qué?

–Porque eres pequeño y no necesitas espacio para estirar las piernas –dijo Draco, ajustando los espejos.

–Pero… –Scorpius se detuvo a mitad de la frase al darse cuenta que se sentaría con Teddy y felizmente se encaramó en la parte de atrás– ¡Sin bolsos en el medio!

–No colocaré nada en el medio –espetó Teddy.

Un forcejeo comenzó cuando Ginny se sentó entre ellos.

–Oh, Ginny. Puedes sentarte adelante –trató de convencerla Harry, pero Ginny negó, señalando la espalda de Draco.

–No, gracias. Prefiero no hacerlo –dijo en un tono alegre, a pesar de estar haciendo una mueca–. No quiero molestar a nadie.

Harry sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil. Draco se había comportado correctamente cortés y servicial. Ni sonrisas despectivas ni burlas habían cruzado su rostro y su voz no tenía un tono presumido o condescendiente. La única emoción que había surcado su cara hasta ese momento era exasperación por lo inquieto que estaba Scorpius. En ese momento que ya todos habían subido al auto, Scorpius se estaba portando mal. Como siempre.

–Hey, bonito carro "niño majo" –se rió disimuladamente de Teddy.

–¡No es mi carro! Y tampoco es de Harry. _Es de Ginny_.

Ginny parecía herida y Harry suspiró, sintiéndose mal por ella.

–Vamos, no comiencen a pelear de nuevo –dijo Harry en tono de advertencia, estirando el cuello para verlos.

–Pensé que habías dicho que Ginny traería tu Mazda –Teddy lo miró de manera acusadora.

–Bueno, al parecer hubo un cambio de planes –Harry no se podía enfadar con Teddy, entendía su vergüenza, más aún frente a su amigo del colegio.

–Nadie me dijo nada –acusó con mala cara.

–No te tengo que decir todo lo que pasa por aquí, no soy un maldito tablón de anuncios –espetó Harry exasperado mientras Scorpius lo miraba fijamente.

–¿Qué? –preguntó.

–Sonó exactamente igual que papá.

–Oh.

Harry se dio la vuelta, completamente avergonzado. Sonaba como Draco. Grandioso. Miró a Draco quién estaba mirando hacia el frente, a la carretera. Aunque Harry podía jurar haber visto una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

–Estoy aburrido –dijo Teddy con fastidio desde el asiento de atrás.

–Jueguen algo –sugirió Harry, hojeando el periódico. ¡_La tragedia ataca! Cornelius Fudge sufre un fatal ataque cardíaco _ Harry no sentía ninguna simpatía por el viejo excéntrico.

–Conozco un buen juego –Teddy reía disimuladamente y Harry inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, agarrando el brazo de Ted, a pesar de la restricción del cinturón de seguridad.

–Por supuesto que no. ¡No van a escribir groserías en la ventana o los sacaré de aquí y tendrán que caminar!

–¿Todo el camino hasta Tulip Hill? –Scorpius se burlaba.

–Sí –dijo Harry, mirándolo ferozmente, Scorpius parecía indignado.

–Eso es mucho, señor –comenzó, pero Teddy estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

–Él no lo haría. Es un blandengue.

–No lo soy –gruñó, pero los chicos se reían de él. Al final se calmaron y continuaron hablando en voz baja. Harry los escuchaba distraídamente.

–…sí, un maldito dragón… está lleno de eso…

–Y una botella de Whiskey de Fuego, no hay que olvidar esa parte.

–Mmmm.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, luego…

–Es una pena lo Cornelius Fudge, ¿eh?

–Sí –una pausa–. Pero era un real saco de mierda, ¿no?

Harry y Draco se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Scorpius, sonriéndoles, bastante complacido consigo mismo. Harry había notado que a Scorpius le gustaba hacer reír y sonreír a la gente. El problema era que no todos tenían su mismo sentido del humor y no todos lo apreciaban.

Después de un tiempo, Teddy sacó un paquete de Snap Explosivo y los chicos jugaron un rato, mientras Draco conducía. Harry contempló el oscuro cielo y luego observó a Draco, sorprendido de ver su rostro pálido y su expresión tensa. Harry frunció el ceño y luego miró por el espejo retrovisor y notó a Scorpius mirando por la ventana, sin prestarle atención a Teddy y muy inquieto.

Oh.

Esa noche había Luna Llena.

–Me siento un poco mal –dijo Harry de repente. Ginny inmediatamente lo miró con preocupación.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres agua? –le preguntó rápidamente.

–No, sólo necesito un poco de aire fresco –escudriñó a Draco y sus miradas se encontraron brevemente.

Draco frenó suavemente y se detuvo. Ginny, por su parte, en pocos segundos se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se las arregló para subir sobre los chicos.

–Aguanta, Harry. Voy a salir…

Draco se bajó del coche y caminó hacia el lado del pasajero, donde estaba Harry. Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y le ofreció uno.

–¿Estás fumando? –Ginny le mandó una mirada feroz.

–Sí.

–¿Con niños alrededor?

–Mis disculpas –Draco se alejó, pasando por encima de una zanja baja, por lo que ahora estaba de pie en el borde de un campo. Harry lo siguió y Ginny se retiró molesta, cerrando de un golpe la puerta del carro y murmurando.

–¿Cuánto falta hasta Tulip Hill? –susurró Harry, mientras Draco respiraba hondo y miraba sus pies, aparentemente sumido en sus propios pensamientos

–Casi media hora. No lo lograremos.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, unos preciosos segundos. Harry observaba con aire distraído mientras Draco sacudía las últimas cenizas de su cigarrillo. Sus manos permanecían firmes y Harry se dio cuenta de que probablemente era presa del pánico en su interior.

–Aparición Conjunta.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Draco.

–Aparición Conjunta –repitió Harry–. Te puedes Aparecer con él…

–No puedo.

–¿Por qué no?

Draco levantó su mirada hacia él, sus ojos difíciles de leer. –Se supone que soy un muggle, ¿recuerdas?

–Oh. Ehh… cierto –Harry le echó un vistazo al auto. Scorpius los miraba mientras Ginny trataba paciente e insatisfactoriamente de entablar una conversación con Teddy–. Mira, me puedo Aparecer con Scorpius, ¿qué opinas? –no estaba seguro de cómo sería recibida su sugerencia, pero Draco asintió rápidamente.

–Muy bien. La dirección es 42 Roseneath Road –murmuró–. No tengo protecciones anti-Aparición puestas, así que no deberías tener ningún problema.

–Bien.

–Scorpius sabe qué hacer. Siempre uso el garaje, en noches de luna llena estaciono el carro en la calle. Aquí está la llave –Draco tomó un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña de plata, se la entregó a Harry junto con otras dos.

–Muy bien. Sólo le voy a decir algo a Ginny. Ya regreso

Draco frunció el ceño. –¿Vas a contar una creíble historia para encubrir todo?

–Sí –Harry lo dejó ahí, y se dirigió al coche, abriendo la puerta donde estaba Ginny–. Ginny, Scorpius no se siente muy bien –en ese momento, Scorpius resopló de una manera poco convincente–. Necesita su inhalador de asma. Voy a Aparecerme con él.

–¿Por qué no lo puede hacer Malfoy? –le preguntó Ginny, mirándolo infeliz.

–Porque tú, idiota… –comenzó Scorpius, pero Harry se apresuró a cortarlo.

–No confía en ninguno de nosotros para manejar su carro. Lo siento, Ginny –hizo una mueca.

–Oh. Típico. Bueno, te veré en la casa de Malfoy, supongo –se volvió a sentar, suspirando.

–Gracias, Ginny. Vamos, Scorpius.

Scorpius salió a trompicones y ambos miraron a su alrededor furtivamente, en busca de muggles. Draco se les acercó y asintió.

–Scorpius, necesitarás explicarle a Harry lo que hay que hacer. Llegaré a casa en al menos medio hora.

–Está bien –dijo y Harry lo sujetó a su lado, antes de Desaparecerse con un fuerte crujido.

Draco se quedó mirando el lugar donde momentos antes habían estado antes de caminar de regreso al auto.

–Estamos sólo nosotros ahora –dijo Ginny brillantemente y Draco esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

–Sí, sólo nosotros.

Teddy lucía desdichado.


	13. Cerraduras de plata

**13. Cerraduras de plata**

Harry llegó con un tembloroso Scorpius a su lado, a las afueras de una casa muy agradable. El lugar era pequeño, bonito y de buen gusto, como el Audi de Draco. No había nada grande, llamativo o exagerado.

–Vamos, Profesor. Esta vez nos tenemos que mover rápido –dijo Scorpius con urgencia, tirando de la manga de Harry y mirando el cielo nocturno–. Está casi aquí. Vamos, suba el portón –Scorpius corrió a abrir la puerta de un pequeño garaje y comenzó a tirar de una puerta enrollable, Harry se acercó rápidamente y le ayudó, dando paso al interior.

–Es perfecto, lo ve, aprendí a controlar las manijas –explicó Scorpius–. Pero no puedo hacerlo con este maldito portón enrollable. Tampoco me puedo acercar lo suficiente para enterarme cómo usarlos, porque papá fue el que hizo las manijas y las cerraduras de plata. No me puedo acercar a esas puñeteras palancas –se agachó bajo el portón mientras éste subía y Harry pudo echar un vistazo adentro. Estaba, a diferencia de otro garaje al que hubiera entrado, completamente vacío excepto por algunas mantas en una esquina. Scorpius notó su mirada–. Sí, antes papá guardaba cosas aquí, pinturas, pedazos de madera y toda esa mierda de siempre. Pero casi siempre desgarraba todo. Papá dice que soy una maldita bola demoledora cuando me estoy transformando –Scorpius comentaba orgullosamente–. Cuando me canso y amanece, me voy a dormir a esas mantas, eso si no me las he comido. Papá dice que debería comenzar a comprar acciones en empresas de mantas.

Harry rió a pesar de las circunstancias y Scorpius sonrió hacia él ¿Era sólo la luz o los dientes de Scorpius parecían más largos, más afilados? La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció y reprimió un escalofrío, mirando hacia la puesta de sol.

–Solamente ruede bajo la puerta y trábela con la cerradura, eso es todo lo hay que hacer –dijo Scorpius. Harry, otra vez, tuvo que suprimir la urgencia de caminar hacia atrás hasta el portón. No quería darle la espalda a Scorpius.

–Está bien, profesor –siguió–. No importa si está asustado. Eso es lo que hacen los hombres lobo,¿no? Asustar.

–No tengo miedo.

–Puedo olerlo. Está de verdad asustado en este momento. Es genial. Incluso a mi papá le daba miedo, pero ahora ya está acostumbrado. Él es frío como el hielo. No se preocupe por eso. Buenas noches, señor.

Harry caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró, viendo como el pálido rostro de Scorpius desaparecía mientras descendía el portón. Giró la llave suavemente en la cerradura, la plata brillaba bajo el último rayo de sol.

En alguna parte un perro aulló, era un aullido largo y solitario.

* * *

Harry se había preguntado para qué eran las otras dos llaves, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta. Draco lo estaba invitando a pasar a su casa.

Revolvió las llaves desconocidas hasta que finalmente logró abrir la puerta, entrecerrando los ojos ante la oscuridad y buscando el interruptor. Encontró uno y lo encendió, parpadeando mientras miraba alrededor.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver una sala cálida y acogedora. Los sofás estaban bastante usados y abollados, pero se veían muy cómodos. Había un sistema de Cine en Casa instalado, bastante caro pero nada extravagante. Notó que el piso estaba desordenado. Los CD's y DVD's llenaban todo, las alfombras estaban sobre los respaldos de los sillones. Parecía que todos se sacaban los zapatos en cualquier parte y los dejaban ahí tirados. Y parecía que a Draco le gustaba leer libros sobre el sofá, al parecer sólo los colocaba sobre una creciente pila y lo usaba como una mesita para apoyarse en lugar de devolverlos a la librería.

La sala de estar era abierta, en pocos pasos se iba a la cocina y al comedor, todo era relajado y agradable. Un rinconcito llevaba a un cuarto de baño y el lavandero, mientras que en la esquina del comedor había una escalera, que Harry asumió llevaba a los dormitorios.

Con todo, era una casa pequeña pero agradable y acogedora, muy cómoda para vivir. Lo que más asombró a Harry fueron las grandes ventanas y las claraboyas, la casa había sido claramente diseñada o renovada para dejar entrar tanta luz y aire como fuera posible. Harry había esperado un casa oscura y húmeda como la casa de los Black, llena de incómodas reliquias de lujo y muebles antiguos. Pero ahí todo era luz y modernismo, de hecho no era nada Malfoy. No había portarretratos de sus padres, no había fotos familiares aparte de la extraña imagen de Scorpius. Harry agarró una fotografía enmarcada y la examinó. En ella aparecía un joven Scorpius manejando un triciclo por encima de un charco mugriento, riendo con alegría con el agua sucia rodeándolo. Harry volteó la fotografía y escrito en el borde estaba: _Scorpius, 2004. _

Regresó la foto a su lugar y jugó con la idea de hacer una taza de café. Realmente quería una pero para eso era necesario rebuscar en la cocina de Draco. Al final sus ansias ganaron y encontró una colección de tazas disparejas. Se decidió por una con estampado de estrellas y comenzó una larga búsqueda por el café.

Quince minutos después estaba listo para rendirse.

–Quién sabe –dijo en voz alta–, ¿quién no tiene café en su cocina?

Algo rozó su pierna y suprimió un grito, dando un salto hacia atrás.

Un gato blanco y negro lo miraba con tristeza, maullando sonoramente.

–Oh –Harry estaba aliviado–. Un gato. Merlín –se inclinó, examinando su placa, ignorando el alto ronroneo. _Bandit_. Y al reverso: _42 Roseneath Rd, Tulip Hill_–. Así que Bandit –dijo Harry mientras el gato empujaba felizmente su cabeza contra su rodilla–. Supongo que estás hambriento –de nuevo maulló audiblemente, todavía ronroneando y Harry abrió la nevera, buscando sistemáticamente en los estantes hasta que encontró una lata de comida para gatos. Ahora, ¿cuánto había que darle? Decidió que le daría lo que quedaba. ¿Y dónde estaría el tazón de Bandit? Caminó unos pasos con la lata en la mano y Bandit corrió emocionadamente hacia el lavadero. Ajá. Lo siguió y encontró un pequeño tazón rojo, lo llenó y abrió la puerta trasera que daba al exterior, al lavadero. El viento lo saludó, cálido y hermoso, y dio un paso hacia la noche, mirando las claras estrellas, a la fría luna azul.

Un aullido solitario llegó desde el garaje y la compasión surgió en el corazón de Harry. Ahí estaba él, de pie en la noche, disfrutando y viviéndola, mientras que en la oscuridad Scorpius esperaba por el largo amanecer.

Harry suspiró y colocó la lata en la papelera de reciclaje, regresando a la acogedora luz del hogar de Draco.

* * *

Odiaba esperar por Draco, Ginny y Teddy. Eran casi las nueve y media, y según lo que había dicho, Draco debería estar en casa desde hace veinte minutos. Caminó sin descanso por la cocina, lavó un par de platos en el fregadero y finalmente vagueó de nuevo por la sala de estar. Recogió un libro: _Oliver Twist_.

–¿Puedo creer que Scorpius está bien?

Harry saltó y dejó caer lo que tenía en las manos, aterrizando sobre una taza de té medio vacía, derramando su contenido sobre el libro y la alfombra. Harry tropezó y se fue hacia atrás, pisando instantáneamente un CD y escuchando un fuerte crujido anunciando que se había partido en dos.

–Oh, mierda, lo siento –tartamudeó, el calor recorriendo toda su cara.

–Está bien, es mi culpa. Si hubiera limpiado apropiadamente, esto no habría ocurrido –dijo Draco, con pesar–. Confía en mí, siempre estoy rompiendo los CD's y tropezando con las cosas.

–Lo siento –repitió Harry, con el rostro todavía rojo de vergüenza.

–Está bien –Draco se encogió de hombros–. Teddy estaba cansado, así que Weasley me pidió que los dejara primero. Voy a alimentar al gato. Luego veré que…

–Oh, ya lo alimenté.

–¿Le diste de comer al gato? –Draco lo miró fijamente.

–Err, sí –la vergüenza de Harry estaba regresando.

Draco levantó una ceja, haciendo una pausa por un momento. –Bueno –dijo al final–, lo menos que puedo hacer es ofrecerte una taza de té o café.

Harry sonrió tímidamente

* * *

Se sentó en la barra central, observando a Draco pasear por la cocina y hablar.

–Gracias por ayudarme con Scorpius –dijo Draco, midiendo los granos de café.

–Está bien –respondió Harry–. No me importa –se movió sintiéndose fuera de lugar–, debe ser difícil, lo de ser hombre lobo.

–Oh, eso es algo fácil –dijo colocando el filtro en la cafetera–. Es con el Scorpius humano con el que tengo problemas. ¿Sabías que fue expulsado de Durmstrang?

–Sí.

–¡Una pesadilla! Me prometió que se esforzaría más en Hogwarts, pero todos los días recibo cartas molestas y advertencias -incluso vociferadores- de los profesores.

–¿Vociferadores? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

–Oh, sí –Draco recostó su espalda en la barra de la cocina, mientras la cafetera hervía en silencio detrás de él–. Penélope Clearwater siempre me está gritando por cualquier cosa que él haga. Al menos una vez a la semana.

–Ella no puede hacer eso –Harry estaba escandalizado– ¡No te puede enviar vociferadores! Es muy poco profesional de su parte.

–Está bien –dijo Draco sonriendo–. No me importa. Sabes algo, aún sigo esperando tu carta.

–¿Mi carta?

–Sí, tengo una de cada profesor, excepto de ti.

–Te he enviado cartas –comentó. Draco arqueó una ceja–. Scorpius y yo las escribimos juntos. Estaba muy emocionado por su nueva Saeta de Fuego, debería agradecerte. Tomó más interés en escribir después de eso.

Draco no dijo nada, pero Harry estaba seguro que él no sabía que Harry había estado ayudando a Scorpius a escribir las cartas a casa. De repente, sólo quería ser franco, no ser amable y estar dándole vueltas al asunto.

–¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? –preguntó sin rodeos–. Quiero decir, nos odiábamos mutuamente, peleábamos todo el tiempo en el colegio. Tú me rompiste la nariz. Yo te corté el pecho a pedazos. ¡Nos odiamos el uno al otro! Todas esas desagradables peleas, los insultos, los ataques, las burlas y las maldiciones. Todas las veces que ambos nos humillamos y metimos en problemas al otro, y… ¡trataste de lanzarme un _Crucio_! ¡Tú me querías muerto, joder! Siempre te portaste como un bastardo conmigo. Así qué ¿por qué demonios eres de repente tan agradable conmigo? Me odiabas, me querías a mí y a mis amigos muertos.

Draco sirvió dos tazas, escuchando con paciencia. Cuando Harry terminó, finalmente habló.

–¿Leche?

–No, no quiero la puta leche.

–Muy bien.

–Joder, ¿siquiera estabas escuchando? –espetó Harry.

–Sí –Draco añadió leche a su café y tomó un sorbo–. ¿Te acuerdas, Potter, la vez que tú y tus amigos fueron a la Mansión?

Harry asintió, con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Mi padre me ordenó que te identificara. Parecías tener un ligero signo de interrogación sobre ti. Una horrible hinchazón en la cara, difícil de reconocer, se podría decir. Pero yo conozco muy bien tu rostro. Lo había estado viendo casi todos los días en los seis años pasados. Sabía que eras tú a primera vista. Y Granger, por supuesto que era ella. Y también Weasley. Inconfundible. Pero aun así, no pude identificar a ninguno de ustedes. Porque, como puedes ver, no te odiaba. No te quería muerto. No quería a ninguno de ustedes muerto. Al final, escogí un mundo sin Voldemort y un mundo sin Harry Potter.

_Son nuestras elecciones las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades._ La suave voz de Dumbledore hizo eco a través de la mente de Harry.

–Fue una sabia decisión –continuó Draco–. Tal vez la mejor que alguna vez he hecho. Dudo que compense todas mis otras imprudentes elecciones, pero tendrás que perdonarme esas. Era joven y estúpido.

–¿No lo fuimos todos?

–Tú no. Siempre fuiste valiente, no estúpido –resopló Draco–. Según todo el mundo, menos yo.

–Oh, no lo sé. Según Hermione, era en ocasiones estúpido. Según los medios de comunicación, era un chiflado. Según Dumbledore, era un salvador…

–Me quedó con la teoría que estás chiflado –dijo Draco, bebiendo su café y Harry se echó a reír.

–Muchas gracias. Es la última vez que alimento a tu gato.

Se sentaron en silencio por un rato, tomando su café. Harry miró alrededor, nada, nada era mágico ni de la herencia Malfoy.

–¿Scorpius sabe tu historia? –preguntó Harry.

–Soy un muggle. Sin ninguna relación con magos o brujas –dijo Draco, de manera casual y de repente Harry cayó en cuenta que eso era un tarea masiva.

–¿Qué pasó con tu varita?

–La partí en dos y la tiré a la basura.

–¿Tus viejos libros? ¿Tú uniforme? ¿La escoba? ¿Las insignias de Prefecto, el equipo de pociones, las plumas?

–Lo destruí todo. Todo lo que venía de Hogwarts.

–¿Y tú Búho Real?

–Lo dejé libre.

Harry tenía dudas sobre la siguiente pregunta, pero continuó. –¿Fotografías familiares? ¿Portarretratos? ¿Herencias? ¿Qué pasó con todo lo que tenías en casa?

–Todo destruido –dijo Draco–. Hasta el último contenedor de Ranas de Chocolate.

–¿Tus padres?

–Todavía viven en Wiltshire, pero no les he dicho donde vivo yo. De vez en cuando los visito. No saben nada sobre Scorpius. No pueden. ¿Te imaginas a Scorpius viviendo con ese estigma? Hijo de un mortífago. Sería rechazado, atormentado, odiado. Ese es un legado que me niego a pasar.

Un sacrificio, Harry se dio cuenta que eso era. Draco había sacrificado su vida como mago. Se había alejado de su familia, su querida madre, había destruido todos los restos de su vida anterior a Scorpius. Quería que Scorpius viviera la vida que él no había podido.

Estaba siendo altruista.

–Un padre a los diecisiete –murmuró Harry sin pensar. ¡Qué joven! ¡Demasiado joven!

–¿Tú o yo?

–¿Qué, yo?

–Sí, Teddy ¿es tu hijo?

–Él es el hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks –dijo Harry en voz baja–. Murieron durante la Batalla. Tuve la suerte de ser escogido como su padrino apenas unas semanas antes.

–¿Y lo tienes desde entonces?

–No. Se quedó con su abuela por unos años, su abuelo también fue asesinado en la Batalla. No creí ser lo suficientemente maduro para cuidarlo. Cuando tenía unos cinco años comenzó a visitarme y ahora divide su tiempo a partes iguales entre su abuela y yo.

–Yo no tenía otra opción –dijo Draco–. Scorpius nació en la Víspera de la Batalla. No había nadie a quien pudiera entregárselo.

Miró a Harry. –Nunca le había contado esto a nadie, y ahora estoy confiando en ti. No puedo decir que venía venir esto.

–No te preocupes –habló Harry–. Soy un chiflado. Probablemente es contagioso.

Draco rió y siguió dibujando patrones sobre un poco de café derramado –Era Pansy, por supuesto.

–Oh, amor de jóvenes.

–Claro, ella no me dijo nada hasta justo antes de la Batalla. ¿Recuerdas que ella quería que simplemente te entregaran a Voldemort? No quería pelear. Estaba aterrorizada. De todas formas –dijo Draco–, es suficiente decir que no me lo dijo y yo no sabía nada hasta que tuvimos una pelea antes de que todo comenzara. Dije que iba a quedarme y pelear, ella me dijo que era un estúpido por ni siquiera saber de qué lado estaba. Lo cual era justo, dado que era verdad. Entonces me dijo que no podía morir porque iba a ser padre. Lo había mantenido en secreto, y usaba un hechizo Glamour para ocultar los signos.

–Merlín.

–Lo sé. Me entró el pánico, por supuesto. Comencé a gritarle. Estaba muy asustado. No quería un niño, no con todo lo que estaba pasando. De cualquier forma, fui convocado por Voldemort y tuve que irme, la Batalla comenzó poco después –ausentemente Draco tocaba el cuidadoso círculo que había creado–. Y sabes cómo siguió lo demás. Más que todo era yo corriendo de un lado a otro sin saber con quién pelear o por qué. Cuando todo terminó, ya había perdido a casi todos mis amigos y conocidos. Crabbe, ¡joder! Qué manera de irse, a veces todavía escucho los gritos.

Se sentaron por un momento, sus cafés desde hace tiempo fríos. Draco siguió. –De todas formas todos me odiaban. Los seguidores de Voldemort me odiaban, el bando de la Luz me odiaba. Recuerdo estar sentado solo en el Gran Comedor, sintiéndome completamente desolado. Entonces Theodore Nott ¿lo recuerdas,? se me acercó. Estaba hecho un completo desastre. Había sido medio mutilado por una maldición, pero se las arregló para de alguna manera arrastrarse por encima de los cuerpos y encontrarme, murmurando. Susurró algo sobre que Pansy había sido atacada por hombres lobo, luego puso un revoltijo de trapos en mis manos y murió.

–Era, como ya sabrás, Scorpius recién nacido. Quiero decir, de verdad acababa de nacer. Su cordón umbilical no había sido cortado correctamente, estaba lloriqueando y yo… No sabía qué hacer, Pansy acababa de ser mutilada a muerte, Theo había intentado ayudarla y había muerto, Crabbe se había consumido en Fuego Maldito, Goyle ya estaba huyendo, mi padrino estaba muerto, mis padres eran asesinos y yo estaba sentado en el medio de una guerra cargando un bebé. ¿Qué podía haber hecho?

–¿Qué _hiciste_? –preguntó Harry intrigado.

–Me Aparecí en Gringotts. Exigí mi dinero. El lugar era una locura pero de todos modos me las arreglé para conseguirlo. Luego lo cambié por dólares muggles y compré esta casa que estaban construyendo mientras vivía temporalmente en un apartamento. Cuando Scorpius tenía seis meses, la casa estuvo lista. Destruí toda la evidencia de que alguna vez fui un mago, conseguí un nuevo nombre -el primer nombre, por lo menos- y viví en el mundo muggle.

–¿Criaste a Scorpius solo, como muggle?

–Sí, estaba decidido a hacer algo bueno con mi vida. Hacer la elección correcta por una vez. Quería que Scorpius tuviera lo que yo nunca tuve. Quería que él nunca supiera lo que era un Mortífago. Que nunca escuchara el nombre de Voldemort. Que nunca conociera la magia oscura.

–¿Y qué pasó con lo de ser un hombre lobo? –preguntó Harry suavemente–. Tuviste que habérselo explicado.

–Desde que puede recordar siempre ha sido un hombre lobo. Es parte de su vida. No se acuerda por qué, cómo, qué o quién. Nunca ha necesitado una explicación.

Harry tomó un sorbo de café frío y se estremeció. Draco rió, rompiendo el aire de tristeza y alcanzando la taza de Harry y vertiendo el contenido en el desagüe.

–Lo siento. ¿Quieres más café? ¿O té?

–¿Qué tipo de té tienes?

Draco sonrió. –Le estás preguntando a la persona correcta –abrió una caja de madera pulida para revelar pequeños compartimentos, todos cuidadosamente llenos de diferentes tés.

–Err... tú elige uno –dijo Harry–. Estoy en territorio desconocido.

–Manzanilla. Siempre gana –escogió Draco con decisión, sacando un sobre y poniendo el agua a hervir.

–¿Así que destruiste toda la evidencia? –preguntó Harry, todavía incapaz de superar el hecho de que cada mínima cosa relacionada a la magia había sido removida.

–No toda –respondió Draco vacilante. Harry arqueó ambas cejas.

Draco desapareció escaleras arriba y regresó unos momentos después con lo que parecía ser un trozo irregular de tela negra. Se la entregó a Harry, que la acarició lentamente, el material se sentía familiar en sus manos. Frunció el ceño y le dio la vuelta.

El escudo de Slytherin adornaba un lado de la tela, los hilos verdes y plata brillaban bajo la luz de la cocina.

–En eso estaba envuelto Scorpius –dijo Draco en voz baja–. Un pedazo de la túnica escolar de Pansy.

Harry dejó caer el material como si fuera carbón caliente, saltando hacia atrás. Draco se sobresaltó y con el codo mandó a volar una taza de té, rompiéndose en el piso.

Harry intentaba calmar su respiración. Merlín. Un pedazo roto hecho jirones. El escudo debía haber estado justo sobre el corazón de Pansy. En verdad no quería saber cómo esa túnica se volvió pedazos.

La cara de Draco estaba pálida, sus expresiones se agitaban sobre ella, como una llama sobre una vela, sus manos agarraban el mostrador de la cocina fuertemente.

–Lo siento –murmuró Harry de manera rápida–. Mira, me tengo que ir –sin otra palabra se apresuró a la puerta principal y luchó contra ella un momento antes de abrirla y cerrarla tras de sí.

Se quedó de pie por un largo rato, apoyado contra la puerta e intentando calmar su respiración, esperando que su corazón se tranquilizara. La luz de la cocina permaneció prendida durante un largo tiempo.

Harry miró la suave luz y luego Desapareció.

Otro aullido solitario y triste llenó la, de otro modo, silenciosa noche.


	14. Antiguas fotografías de ella

**14. Antiguas fotografías de ella **

–¿Harry? ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! –Ginny estaba de pie junto a la puerta, dándole la bienvenida. Harry la abrazó por un momento, disfrutando la suave textura de sus ropas y el olor de su cabello, antes de dar un paso atrás.

–Lo siento, pero tenía que ayudar a Malfoy con algunas cosas –murmuró.

–Ya es medianoche. Te fuiste durante muchas horas –Ginny frunció el ceño–. ¿Quieres un gran _tour _por la casa? Creo que logré ordenar todo por ti. Te encantará la cocina…

–Estoy muy cansado. Creo que me iré directo a la cama –dijo Harry.

–Oh, está bien –Ginny se pudo delante de él y lo llevó al baño. Se inclinó sobre el marco de la puerta, mientras veía como se cepillaba los dientes–. Estoy ansiosa por que llegue el verano. ¿Estás seguro que no disfrutarás Escocia?

–Me parece un lugar muy pequeño como para disfrutarlo –dijo, enjuagándose la boca.

–No seas tonto, es precioso en vacaciones. Aunque si quieres unas verdaderas vacaciones de verano, siempre podemos ir a Francia. ¿Recuerdas cuando Hermione viajó hacia allá? Siempre lo hacía sonar maravilloso, ¡me encantaría ver ese bosque! ¿a ti no?

Harry la miró fijamente, incrédulo. –Ginny, ya has visto esos bosques. En séptimo año.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, antes de la Batalla. Estoy seguro que Ron te lo dijo.

–Oh, debe habérsele olvidado –rió–. Sinceramente, a veces creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza. ¿Podrías pasarme mi cepillo para el cabello?

En silencio se lo pasó y caminó junto a ella, dirigiéndose a su habitación y apenas deteniéndose a mirar su nuevo hogar.

–Harry –lo llamó–. ¿Está todo bien?

No respondió, en cambió comenzó a desvestirse, deslizándose entre las frías sábanas y cerrando los ojos.

Dormir, por fin.

Sólo quería olvidarse de ese día.

* * *

–Voy un rato a la casa de Scorpius.

–Muy bien –Harry pasó la página y le dio un mordisco a su tostada.

–Bien, pero no me voy caminando.

–Está sólo a tres o cuatro kilómetros –dijo Harry, tomando un poco de su jugo de calabaza y escribiendo algunas respuestas en el crucigrama.

–Por favor, Harry. ¡O intentaré Aparecerme otra vez! –amenazó Teddy.

–¿Qué tal mañana? –preguntó Harry, mordiendo de nuevo su pan–. Saliste de la escuela hace apenas una semana.

–Han sido dos semanas, en realidad –bufó Teddy.

–Ve a jugar con Max y Ben otra vez, entonces –sugirió Harry, refiriéndose a los amigos muggles de Teddy.

–No, ellos son aburridos.

–¡Bien, bien! Pero después que haya hecho mi crucigrama.

–Después de que hayas hecho tu crucigrama –estuvo de acuerdo, felizmente se sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza–. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

–Claro. Cinco vertical. 'Expreso'

–¿Esa es la pista?

–Sí –dijo Harry.

–Bueno, ¿quiere decir 'expreso' como rapidez, 'expreso' como expresarse, 'expreso' como explicito, o qué?

–No lo sé –se echó a reír Harry, Teddy sólo sonrió. Harry siempre estaba un poco irritable en las mañanas y a Teddy le gustaba hacerlo sonreír, ya lo consideraba como un desafío personal.

–Es bastante estúpido el escritor de este crucigrama –criticó Teddy–. Deberían despedirlo.

–Creo que los crucigramas son hechos por una computadora –Harry se encogió de hombros. Teddy lo miró devastado.

–¿Una computadora? Siempre pensé en un escritor de crucigramas gastando un montón de tiempo haciendo uno y luego yo pasando años en las respuestas, tratando de pensar como ellos y poniéndome en su lugar –dijo Teddy con tristeza.

–Santa Claus tampoco existe –le dijo Harry y Teddy hizo una mueca, golpeándolo ligeramente en el hombro.

–Creo que la respuesta para 'expreso' es 'veloz' –comentó y Harry la escribió de mala gana–. ¡Sí! ¡Ya terminaste!

–Muy bien. Voy a buscar mis llaves. Ponte los zapatos.

Teddy salió corriendo feliz, y Harry perezosamente dobló el periódico, mirando a la distancia.

–¡Vamos, casi no te has movido! –gritó Teddy feliz, cargando una bolsa a través de la cocina. Harry levantó una ceja.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Mi bolso.

–¿Te vas a quedar a dormir?

–Sí –sonrió.

–Gracias por avisarme –suspiró Harry.

–No tienes que saber todo lo que pasa por aquí, no soy un maldito tablón de anuncios –recitó Teddy sonriendo, mientras Harry enrollaba el periódico gritándole a Teddy, que ya estaba corriendo alegremente.

–¡Regresa aquí! –le gritó, pero cuando ya había salido de su vista, sacudió su cabeza y rió para sí mismo. Draco recibiría a Teddy, eso le daría a Harry un descanso, gracias a Merlín.

* * *

Harry se detuvo delante de la casa número cuarenta y dos.

–Muy bien. Aquí estás.

–¿No vas a entrar? –preguntó Teddy.

–No.

–¿Por qué no?

–Estoy evitando a Dra… Lucas –dijo Harry, empujando a Teddy por la puerta del carro para que saliera, pero él entró de nuevo con determinación.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho para molestarlo?

–No te importa.

–¡Harry! ¡No puedo creer que cabrearas al papá de Scorpius! Muchas gracias. Ahora me odiará –siseó Teddy.

–¡Cuida tu lenguaje! Lo ves, yo sabía que Scorpius era una mala influencia…

–No voy a entrar al menos que vengas conmigo –sostuvo–. Tú siempre estás diciendo que hay que ser amables y educados con las personas, y vas tú y haces enojar al Señor Malfoy. ¡Probablemente ni siquiera nos dejará ni a Scorpius ni a mi hacer nada!

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Harry sospechosamente, lanzándose sobre el bolso de Teddy. Éste intentó arrebatárselo pero fue demasiado lento y Harry triunfantemente logró abrir el cierre.

–¡Oh! ¿Qué es esto? –exigió saber.

–Muy bien, puedo explicarlo…

–Por favor, estoy muy interesado en escuchar tu excusa por tener tu bolso lleno de fuegos artificiales.

–Sólo devuélvelos, no íbamos a hacer nada malo, Scorpius tuvo una asombrosa idea con cohetes y Meigas Fritas*…

Harry soltó un bufido y Teddy se acercó y le arrebató el bolso de las manos a Harry.

–Está bien, me voy…

–¡Oh, no, no lo harás! –espetó Harry.

–¿Por qué? ¿Vas a detenerme? Porque no puedes salir del carro o el Señor Malfoy se…

Harry saltó del auto, Teddy chilló y salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal de la casa de Draco con un Harry furioso persiguiéndolo. Después de una larga persecución en el jardín delantero, Harry logró atrapar a Teddy detrás de un árbol de manzanas.

–Suelta el bolso.

Teddy sabía que ya estaba acorralado, así que suspirando le entregó el bolso.

–Gracias –dijo, agarrando a Teddy por el cuello y marchado hacia la puerta–. Y te confiscaré esto, gracias.

–¡Pero pagué por esos fuegos artificiales!

–Eso te enseñará una lección, ¿no?

–Está bien, está bien –suspiró Teddy. Sin embargo, antes de que Harry pudiera irse, la puerta principal se abrió para revelar a un sonriente Scorpius.

–Estás en problemas ¿eh, Teddy? Estaba mirando desde la cocina. Muy buena persecución.

–Excelente –murmuró Harry.

–¿Quiere entrar por té, galletas y esas cosas? –le preguntó Scorpius.

–Oh, estoy un poco ocupado…

–Oh, vamos, señor. Tiene que ser amable con mi padre, porque él casi no me deja traer a nadie –dijo Scorpius–. Tiene que probar su té de frambuesa, lo trae importado de todo el jodido mundo y a todos les encanta. Menos a mí. Hey, profesor, ¿podría hacerme un favor, sí? Averigüe donde escondió el maldito café…

–Está bien –murmuró Harry a regañadientes, siguiendo a Scorpius que ya estaba entrando a la cocina. Teddy le murmuró algo a Harry.

–Por favor, sé agradable. Planeo pasar mucho tiempo por aquí.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta tu casa? –rió Harry, pero Teddy le dedico una mirada seria.

–Es sólo que Ginny está por ahí un montón de tiempo y es horrible…

–Pensé que te gustaba Ginny.

–Hasta cierto punto –dijo ambiguamente.

–Ella es muy agradable. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

–Demasiado agradable. No lo sé –respondió–. Quiero decir, luce mejor en las viejas fotografías que tienes de ella, en Hogwarts. Se ve muy diferente.

–Doce años te hacen eso –dijo Harry secamente.

–No así, lo que quiero decir es que parece muy seria en esas fotos, como pensativa o determinada a hacer algo. Ahora, ella parece nada, solo sonríe todo el tiempo.

–¿Trajiste los fuegos artificiales? –cortó Scorpius, ayudando generosamente a acabar la lata de galletas.

–Sí… casi –murmuró Teddy–. Harry no me deja.

–Oh, profesor, ¡sea genial!

–Prefiero estar vivo. No confío en ninguno de los dos.

–Scorpius, ¿qué es todo eso sobre fuegos artificiales?

–Oh, no… nada, papá.

Draco acababa de bajar las escaleras, con un aspecto bastante compuesto.

–Y no te comas todas las galletas.

–Está bien, papá –Scorpius hizo una gran demostración empujando cuidadosamente la lata de galletas lejos de sí.

–¿Puedo traerte algo, Harry? –le preguntó Draco, mirándolo por primera vez.

–Me encantaría probar ese té importado de frambuesa –respondió.

–Y café –le susurró Scorpius.

–Harry no puede tomar café antes del almuerzo y yo no puedo comer chocolate después de la cena. Es una regla –explicó Teddy.

Harry se sentó junto a la barra central otra vez, viendo como Draco preparaba el té.

–Ven, te mostraré mi cuarto –le dijo Scorpius a Teddy.

–Espero que lo hayas limpiado –advirtió Draco, entregándole a Harry una taza de té.

–Sí, sí –dijo Scorpius, suspirando audiblemente.

–Lo digo en serio. O enviaré a Teddy a casa.

–Lo limpié, es el puñetero gato que siempre entra ahí, es jodidamente molesto…

–El lenguaje, Scorpius –regañó Draco.

–Lo siento, papá. Pero está limpio, lo juro. Vamos –con eso, él y Teddy partieron, corriendo por las escaleras tan ruidosamente que sonaban como una pequeña estampida de elefantes.

–¿Hay algo que debería saber sobre Teddy? –preguntó Draco, enjuagando algunos platos–. ¿Algún problema, algún medicamento o algo?

–No, nada. He tenido mucha suerte, nunca ha tenido ningún problema de salud. Está pasando una fase con sus habilidades de metamorfomago, disfruta cambiando su apariencia, así que no te alarmes si de repente tiene cabello morado, una nariz ganchuda, o cosas así.

–Interesante.

–Sí, al parecer no es algo hereditario, aunque su madre era una.

–Uhmm. Bueno, supongo que tienes cosas que hacer. Estoy seguro que conoces el camino a la salida.

–Sí. Gracias por el té.

Draco no respondió, simplemente agarró la taza vacía y la comenzó a lavar. Harry caminó hacia la puerta, con el ceño fruncido. Draco definitivamente estaba distante. No grosero, malhumorado o molesto, en lugar de eso estaba siendo educadamente distante e impersonal, como si Harry fuera un completo desconocido.

Abrió la puerta y salió, caminando directo hacia Bandit, quien maulló indignado.

Detrás de él, escuchó el sonido de algo haciéndose añicos sobre el piso.

Cerró la puerta y se fue.

* * *

–¿Y ésta? Es bonita.

–Harry, es horrible. Regrésala a donde estaba.

Harry suspiró y dejó la cuchara de nuevo en su lugar. Ésta bailó felizmente debajo de un plato de tarta flotante.

–Muy bien, ¿qué tal está?

–¿Qué es?

–No estoy seguro.

–Mira, yo haré las compras, tú sólo quédate por ahí y pon una cara bonita.

–Hemos estado aquí tres horas –dijo Harry malhumorado.

–¿Y? –le preguntó Ginny, agarrando un pelador de papas que comenzó a zumbar peligrosamente.

–Y sólo me queda una dosis de Poción Multijugos –murmuró.

–No hay periodistas por aquí. Relájate.

–Llegarán, créeme. Ya ha pasado casi una década y aun no pierden el interés.

–Por supuesto que no. ¡Tú eres el Niño que Vivió Otra Vez! –rió Ginny.

–¡No digas eso!

–Muy bien, bien. ¿Crees que a Hermione le guste una tostadora?

–Es una fiesta de inauguración de una casa. Todo el mundo le dará tostadores –cogió algo de un estante–. Le llevaré estos.

–¿Qué es eso? Set de cacerolas auto-limpiadoras –leyó Ginny– ¡Oh, eso es perfecto para ella! –miró a su alrededor con inquietud–. Nunca seré capaz de superar eso.

Harry sonrió. Tenía una habilidad. Caminaba por una estantería, agarraba algo de ahí, y eso resultaba ser el regalo perfecto, considerando que todos pasaban tres horas dando vueltas sin obtener nada.

Harry tomó un sobre distraídamente. _Demonios-Fuera_.

–¿Hay algo muggle ahí? –le preguntó a Ginny. Ella le dio una mirada extraña.

–No, supongo que aquí venden los objetos comunes, como platos, tenedores y esas cosas ¡Oh, mira este juego de cubiertos, Harry! Mira las pequeñas calabazas grabadas en las asas. A Hermione le van a encantar estos –Ginny examinó el precio, luego los puso donde estaban a toda prisa.

–Siempre puedes vender tu Jaguar –dijo Harry sin amabilidad pero Ginny lo miró horrorizada.

–¿Mi Jaguar? ¡Oh, es tan hermoso! ¡Nunca podría hacer eso!

Harry agarró una taza de té, examinándola. _Fina porcelana - Con hechizo Irrompible. ¡Está garantizado que no se quebrará, partirá, ni se astillará! _Felizmente tomó un par, tirando una al piso para experimentar.

–¿Más regalos? Sí que eres generoso –dijo Ginny ausente, alcanzando algunos cuchillos, pero retirando la mano a toda prisa cuando uno se torció.

–Son para Malfoy. Ya le he roto dos tazas accidentalmente.

Ginny rió. –¡Bien por ti!

–Y las voy a reemplazar.

–Harry, eres muy amable. Estoy segura que él puede darse el lujo de comprase algunas tazas.

Harry estaba cansado de esa tarde de compras y decidió dar fin a su sufrimiento. Extendió la mano y tomó algo de un estante.

–Aquí tienes, Ginny. Una vela con infusión de Amortentia. Hermione lo adorará.

–¡Harry! –Ginny agarró la vela–. ¡Eres maravilloso! ¡Esto es perfecto!

Él sonrió.

* * *

–Oye, Harry –dijo Teddy, sirviéndose un poco de jugo–. Quiero ir a la casa de Scorpius otra vez. Tal vez mañana.

–Mañana no puede ser, hay luna llena –dijo Harry distraídamente mordiendo su tostada, y en seguida se horrorizó. Teddy probablemente no sabía la verdad sobre Scorpius. Teddy lo miró y captó su expresión.

–Está bien. Sé que Scorpius es un hombre lobo –hizo una pausa–. Algunas veces lo olvido. Es raro que me pueda olvidar tan fácil de algo, ¿verdad? Porque Scorpius nunca lo olvidará, nunca –miró a Harry–. Mi papá era un hombre lobo ¿no?

–Sí –comprobó Harry–. Era un hombre muy gentil, muy pacifico.

–No heredé eso de él, ¿cierto? –preguntó Teddy tristemente.

–Por supuesto que sí –le sonrió–. Tienes su misma seriedad y su determinación. Pero heredaste la luminosidad del corazón de tu madre, su humor. Y claro, sus excelentes habilidades de Metamorfomago.

–Mira esto –dijo Teddy, y una intensa concentración cruzó su rostro. Sus ojos ligeramente se aclararon y su cabello se volvió más fino y más claro, su cuerpo se adelgazó ligeramente, hasta que Harry tuvo a un Scorpius sentado en frente de él.

–Lo he estado practicando desde hace un mes –Teddy sonreía y miraba a Harry con ojos grises–. No le digas a Scorpius, ¿sí? Quiero darle una sorpresa.

–Esto es muy extraño –rió–. Pero es increíble. Completamente increíble.

–Sí, pero no puedo mantenerlo por mucho tiempo. Tengo que concentrarme en todos los detalles y luego comienzo a olvidar que mis ojos son grises o que mi piel es más pálida –se explicó Teddy, mientras sus ojos gradualmente se iban oscureciendo y su cabello se hacía más grueso, hasta que volvió a la normalidad–. Aun así… es bueno para una broma. Tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga.

–¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? –preguntó Harry con suspicacia.

–Bue-no…. he estado practicando otro, pero no te enojes conmigo. Sólo lo estoy haciendo para jugarle una broma a Scorpius, lo prometo. No voy a usarlo para nada estúpido como comprar Whiskey de Fuego o algo así –dijo Teddy ansiosamente y Harry asintió con aprobación.

–Confío en ti, Teddy. Sé que no vas a hacer nada estúpido –dijo Harry. Aunque de vez en cuando Teddy podía incursionar en bromas tontas que incluían fuegos artificiales, él nunca haría nada completamente fuera de control. Tenía la lógica y la sensibilidad de Remus cuando de eso se trataba.

–Muy bien. ¿Me prometes que no te enojarás?

–Te lo prometo.

Una vez más, los ojos y el cabello de Teddy se aclararon. Su cuerpo comenzó a crecer, lentamente pero sin pausa, hasta que fue más alto que Harry. Sus dedos se volvieron más largos y delgados, sus mejillas se hicieron ligeramente más agudas y su piel se tornó más clara y luminosa.

–Me prometiste que no te enojarías –el ansioso rostro de Draco Malfoy lo miró.

–Yo… yo no estoy enojado, sólo…un poco… desconcertado –confesó Harry–. Es extraño ver a personas que sabes que no son ellas, si es que eso tiene sentido…

–Oh, lo sé –dijo Teddy–. Créeme, cuando me vi en el espejo me asusté mucho. Es muy extraño, ¿verdad? –mordiendo una tostada.

Harry asintió y tomó un sorbo de su jugo, cuando volvió a mirar ya Teddy había regresado a la normalidad y estaba feliz vertiendo más jugo en su vaso, al parecer bastante complacido consigo mismo.

Pero la imagen de Draco Malfoy sentado en su cocina comiendo tostadas probablemente se quedaría grabada en su mente para siempre.

* * *

_*Meigas Fritas: Bolas de helado que te hacen levitar mientras les das lametones. Especialidad de Honeydukes._


	15. Perfecto otra vez

**15. Perfecto otra vez**

Estuvieron un rato esperando en el porche antes de que Draco abriera la puerta, mirándolos bastante molesto.

–¿Qué hora es?

–Las cinco. Teddy dijo que lo estabas esperando –dijo Harry, mirando a su ahijado.

–¿Qué? Oh, lo había olvidado.

Scorpius le dio un codazo a su padre cuando paso por su lado y le sonrió a Teddy.

–Ignora a Papá. Ya hice los planos, vamos.

–Oye –Harry agarró a Teddy por el cuello–. No quiero que te portes mal.

–Está bien.

–Lo que quiero decir, es que no hagas ninguna travesura –dijo Harry, refiriéndose a sus habilidades como Metamorfomago.

–Oh, eso. Bueno, te lo prometo –sin más palabras Teddy salió corriendo tras Scorpius hacia las escaleras.

–¿Debería preocuparme? –Draco frunció el ceño.

–Espero que no –contestó Harry, llegando a la cocina.

–¿Esperas? Eso no me inspira mucha confianza.

–Lo siento, pensé que sabías que Teddy vendría –dijo Harry, parecía que el estado de ánimo de Draco no había mejorado.

–Sólo ignórame. No lo tomes como algo personal –suspiró.

–Lo voy a intentar –prometió Harry, poniendo la tetera mientras Draco rebuscaba en los cajones del estante–. Escucha, quería decirte que lo siento.

Draco abrió el cuartó cajón y comenzó a revolver entre el papel transparente de cocina y el papel para hornear.

–Aunque para ser justos, no deberías haberme dicho todo eso así. Ya es lo suficientemente horrible escucharte hablar de Pansy durante la Batalla, pero que en serio mantengas la tela entre tus manos, eso demuestra que alguien que fue al colegio contigo fue asesinado… ¿de cuántas muertes todavía tengo que escuchar? ¿tienes alguna idea de a cuantos funerales he asistido?

–Oh –Draco por fin lo miró–. Pensé que te daba asco.

–¿Perdón?

–Sostener la túnica de alguien que ha sido desgarrada por hombres lobo. Pensé que te habías sentido asqueado.

–No –se apresuró a decir Harry–. No lo hice. Yo sólo… sentí horror, por ella. Puedes llegar y llamarme hipócrita y decirme que la odiaba y sí, ella no me agradaba mucho. Pero nadie se merece eso.

–No sé cómo sobrevivió Scorpius. Estaré eternamente agradecido a Theodore Nott –dijo Draco ausentemente, revolviendo el té–. Ni siquiera éramos amigos, ¿sabías? Él y Pansy estudiaban juntos a veces en la biblioteca, pero eso era todo. Y sólo Dios sabe lo que él estaba haciendo en la Batalla, si lo olvidaron y lo dejaron atrás, si regresó por algo o si simplemente se quedó atrapado en algún lugar. Pero debe haber estado ahí, localizó a Pansy y la intentó ayudar tanto como pudiera, y cuando la mataron debe haber rescatado a Scorpius y aún muriendo se arrastró para entregármelo. No me debía nada y sin embargo, murió por Scorpius. Fácilmente pudo haberse alejado de Pansy, de la Batalla y continuar con su vida. Pero no lo hizo. Murió y mi hijo vivió.

–Decisiones de último minuto –dijo Harry en voz alta–. Durante la Batalla todo cambia. Teddy se convirtió en huérfano porque una maldición pasó volando a unos pocos centímetros a la derecha o a la izquierda, cosas como esas pasan –se detuvo y repentinamente sonrió–. Es bueno, hablar sobre la Batalla.

–Es triste –suspiró Draco.

–Sí, pero es bueno saber que otras personas pasaron por el mismo horror, el mismo sufrimiento, saber que no estás solo.

–¿No puedes hablar sobre eso con la comadreja menor? –preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

–¿Ginny? ¡Merlín, no! Yo sólo... no puedo.

–Pero ella estaba ahí, ¿verdad? Lo entendería.

–No, no lo haría.

–Bueno, deberías intentarlo –argumentó Draco–. De otra manera no lo sabrás. Tal vez ella también lo quiera discutir.

–No, todo lo que ella habla es sobre lo maravilloso que es Hogwarts, ¿no es bonito el lago? ¡Oh, el bosque es hermoso! ¿no era genial tener diecisiete?... Ah, lo olvidé. Estas son para ti –Harry le entregó las tazas de té y Draco las examinó, sorprendido.

–Vaya, gracias. Son perfectas.

–Y divertidas también –dijo Harry, rebotando una en el piso como si fuera una pelota de baloncesto. Draco rió, sorprendido. Harry notó su expresión asombrada– ¿Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que viste magia?

Draco se encogió de hombros rápidamente, mirando hacia otro lado. –Sí, esperaba ver algo cuando visité Hogwarts, pero no vi nada.

–Visitar Hogwarts debe haber sido un viaje al pasado.

–Lo fue –una sonrisa triste cruzó los labios de Draco–. A menudo pienso en mí como un ingenuo chico de once años, pavoneándose en los pasillos, lleno de auto-importancia y confianza en sí mismo…

–¿Confianza en sí mismo? Yo diría arrogancia –sugirió Harry y Draco se echó a reír de buen humor.

–Sí, supongo. Arrogancia.

–Pero has cambiado –señaló Harry.

–Scorpius me hizo crecer con rapidez, supongo que también me hizo cambiar rápido. Aunque yo diría que Teddy hizo que cambiaras, también.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, eres mucho más paciente y relajado. Mucho más tranquilo.

–Oh –dijo Harry, sintiéndose satisfecho.

–No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, Potter.

–No lo haré –hubo una pausa y en medio del silencio, uno de los pequeños elefantes bajó la escaleras otra vez: era Teddy, sonriendo. Mientras bajaba hubo un repentino ruido arriba.

–¿Qué fue eso? –le preguntó Harry a Teddy sospechosamente, pero el muchacho se encogió de hombros y lo miró confundido. Draco llevó su mirada hacia arriba de las escaleras, con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Scorpius?

Silencio.

–Mejor iré a ver qué pasa –Draco frunció el ceño de nuevo y caminó escaleras arriba.

–¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó Harry a Teddy, un poco distraído por el ruido sordo y extraño seguido por un desconcertante silencio.

–Quiero mostrarle a Scorpius mi nueva _Strike 4000_ –dijo Teddy refiriéndose a su nueva escoba. Había estado ahorrando todo el año para comprársela.

–No voy a conducir de vuelta –dijo Harry severamente–. No voy a ir de aquí para allá todo el tiempo. Eliges un lugar y ahí te quedas.

–Bien, entonces Scorpius se puede quedar en mi casa –decidió Teddy triunfantemente.

–Ehh..., es decir, la casa de Scorpius –Harry intentó dar marcha atrás rápidamente, Teddy estaba ocultando una sonrisa, Harry estaba seguro.

–Scorpius nunca ha visto mi casa –dijo Teddy, mientras Scorpius bajaba las escaleras, parecía feliz.

–Sí, profesor, eso es un insulto –dijo sonriendo en su habitual chiflada manera.

–Ehh, está bien –espetó Harry–. Pero tienes que tener el permiso de tu padre.

–Sí, bien ¿dónde está? –preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

–Subió las escaleras buscándote –rió Teddy–. ¿Qué hiciste?

–Nada, ve a buscarlo ¿sí? –dijo perezosamente.

–¿Por qué no vas tú? –replicó Teddy, pero Scorpius lo empujó.

–Está bien, está bien –suspiró Teddy, subiendo las escaleras. Scorpius volvió su atención a Harry.

–Hey, señor ¿descubrió dónde está el café?

–No –sonrió Harry.

–Oh, profesor, ¡usted lo sabe! Pero no me lo quiere decir.

–En serio, no sé –Scorpius gruño para sí mismo mientras Draco bajaba las escaleras, luciendo confundido.

–Ahí estás. Teddy y yo nos preguntábamos si yo podía quedarme en su casa a pasar la noche –dijo Scorpius rápidamente y esperanzado. Draco no parecía desconcertando por esta consulta inesperada, dando un asentimiento de cabeza a Scorpius, quien sonrió feliz.

–¿Qué pasa?

Draco y Scorpius miraron detrás de ellos. Un segundo Draco Malfoy se les acercó desde la parte inferior de las escaleras.

–¿Qué demo…? –comenzó, al mismo tiempo que Scorpius se desplomaba en el suelo de la risa. Repentinamente Draco empezó a titilar -cabello marrón, cabello rojo, cabello negro, piel pálida, piel oscura, tamaño adulto, tamaño infantil-, y Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Agarró al tembloroso Draco por la muñeca, vislumbrando la expresión aterrorizada de Teddy.

–Teddy, cálmate. Estoy un poco enojado contigo en estos momentos, pero está bien. Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo que no explotaré contigo, ¿bien?

El parpadeo se desvaneció y finalmente apareció Teddy, en su estado normal.

–Él me convenció –gritó Teddy en tono acusador, señalando a Scorpius con el dedo, quien seguía doblándose de la risa.

–Teddy, recuerdo que me dijiste que no harías nada malo con esa habilidad. Me lo prometiste –dijo Harry en voz baja.

–Lo sé y lo siento Harry –Teddy parecía miserable, miró a Scorpius–. Es sólo que él dijo que su padre no lo dejaría pasar la noche en mi casa y me convenció para que…

–Está bien –dijo Harry–. Pero igual voy a tener que poner bajo llave tu Strike por una semana como castigo.

–Supuse que harías eso. Lo siento.

–Deberías también disculparte con el Señor Malfoy –sugirió Harry. Teddy caminó hacia Draco, mirando el piso y murmuró una disculpa. Draco todavía parecía estar sobresaltado.

–¿Pretendías ser yo? –le preguntó a Teddy, este asintió con la cabeza.

–Ah, no te enojes con él, papá. Es mi culpa, yo tengo toda la culpa –poniéndose de pie, y sonriendo como un gato Cheshire–. Fue mi idea, yo lo convencí de hacerlo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco.

–Porque tú nunca me dejas ir a las casas de otras personas –argumentó Scorpius–. Pensé que esta vez en verdad podía tener una oportunidad. Pasamos mucho tiempo tramando este plan ¿verdad, Teddy?

–Te vas a casa ahora mismo –dijo Harry severamente y Teddy se volvió hacia él sin quejarse, poniéndose la chaqueta con desánimo.

–Puede ir –musitó Draco, hundiéndose en una silla y sosteniendo una mano sobre sus ojos.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Scorpius, mirándolo fijamente.

–¡Dije que podías ir! –dijo en voz más alta.

–Ustedes dos, entren al carro –ordenó Harry a Scorpius y Teddy. Por una vez Scorpius no dijo nada y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta. Harry esperó hasta que escuchó que la puerta del auto se cerraba, luego se acercó a Draco, dejándose caer en la silla al lado de él.

–¿Estás bien?

–No, mi hijo acaba de convencer a un amigo de que se haga pasar por mí para así poder ir a pasar la noche en su casa. ¿Soy tan mal padre?

–No sé, pero yo diría que estás haciendo un trabajo decente –dijo Harry con generosidad.

–No soy tan estricto, ¿o sí? –continuó hablando Draco–. No soy de esos padres que siempre entran en pánico cuando su hijo se lastima una rodilla o va detrás de él todo el día.

–Simplemente no confías en nadie más para que lo supervise –Harry se encogió de hombros–, lo cual es justo.

–Es estúpido, lo sé. Es ridículo, es ilógico. Una vez le permití quedarse a dormir en la casa de alguien, cuando tenía cinco. Esa noche él se cayó de las escaleras, se quemó la boca con chocolate caliente, tuvo una reacción alérgica a alguna planta y lo peor de todo es que ellos tenían un perro. A los perros no les gustan los hombres lobos, sin importar la forma que tengan. La familia sacó a Scorpius a las tres de la mañana, diciendo que se había puesto histérico y quizás lo mejor para todos era que no se quedara de nuevo. Deberías haberlo visto, todo golpeado y vendado con una erupción por todo el cuerpo y chupando un cubito de hielo porque tenía la boca quemada. El padre murmuraba algo sobre como juraba que había visto a Scorpius morder al perro. Algo sobre la rabia y como le pareció ver que Scorpius cambiaba de forma en una especie de perro y luego regresaba a la normalidad. La madre rodaba los ojos y decía que estaba loco. ¡Qué pesadilla!

–¿Y? Una mala experiencia –Harry se encogió de hombros.

–Y casi se transformó en hombre lobo, aunque no era luna llena. ¿Qué pasaría si eso sucediera de nuevo? ¿Qué pasaría si alguna vez pierde el control y comienza a atacar a la gente? No le podría hacer eso a él o a las personas de la casa. Sería como soltar un tigre alrededor de un cazador. No estás seguro de quién va a salir lastimado.

Harry vaciló por un momento. –¿Quieres venir?

–¿Qué? –Draco lo miró confundido.

–¿Quieres venir, echarle un vistazo al lugar, supervisarlo por un rato? Tal vez eso te tranquilizaría un poco. Podrías quedarte un par de horas si quieres –Harry se encogió de hombros.

Draco lo consideró, tamborileando sus dedos contra la taza de té de porcelana.

–No, está bien –dijo al final.

–¿De verdad?

Draco lo miró. –No, tienes razón. Voy contigo. De otra forma pasaré preocupado el resto del día.

* * *

–Tienes una casa muy bonita –comentó Draco. La cocina de Harry era más pequeña que la de Malfoy, pero era igual de luminosa y espaciosa. Draco parecía bastante relajado y ante esto Harry sonrió.

–¿Café?

–¡Sí, por favor! –gritó Teddy, corriendo a través de la cocina para pasar a la sala. Rápidamente fue seguido por Scorpius.

–¡La última cosa que necesitas es café! –gritó Harry, tras él.

–¡Lo mismo para ti, ya deberías haberlo dejado! –replicó Teddy, pasando de nuevo por la cocina, pero esta vez en su _Strike_.

–Ey, ¿qué te dije? Nada de escobas dentro de la casa. ¡Sácala! –gritó Harry, haciendo flotar una taza de té hacia Draco mientras revolvía su propia taza. Draco, tentativamente tomó la copa que flotaba, como si esperara que se alejara de él.

–¿Quieres galletas? Parece que Teddy estaba aquí y se comió todas las que quiso –dijo Harry, inspeccionando el triste contendido de la caja de galletas.

–Estoy bien así –fue lo que respondió Draco, mirando a su alrededor y examinando su entorno. Un estruendo se escuchó desde el otro extremo de la casa.

–¡Le dije que sacara la maldita escoba! –Harry estaba molesto–. Ya vengo, espera que…

Desapareció por el pasillo y enfrentó a un avergonzado Teddy, quién se cubría el rostro con una mano.

–Lo lamento, Harry –dijo con voz apagada–. Sé que me dijiste que la sacara y estaba a punto de salir cuando me devolví para decirle algo a Scorpius y…

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí –respondió Teddy con tristeza, bajando la mano para mostrar una nariz sangrante–. Pero choqué directamente con la pared.

–_Episkey_. Ve a limpiarte.

–Sí, lo siento –repitió Teddy, Scorpius recogió las cosas que se habían caído y siguió a Teddy al baño, charlando.

–¡Wow! Eso fue impresionante. Ojalá pudiera hacer magia cada vez que quisiera…

–Puedes. En cinco años –agregó Teddy.

–¿Cinco años? Nunca voy a sobrevivir tanto tiempo…

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Regresó por el pasillo y se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina. Draco estaba de espaldas a él y estaba sosteniendo una fotografía enmarcada de los padres de Harry, examinándolos de cerca. Harry en silencio se acercó a él por detrás y miró sobre su hombro. Su madre reía y sostenía a un Harry bebé, su padre sonreía y arreglaba, con una mano callosa, el fino cabello negro del bebé Harry.

–Son mis padres.

Draco se sobresaltó y dejó caer la foto, rompiéndose el cristal en el suelo.

–Oh, Dios, lo siento…

–Está bien. _Reparo_ –dijo Harry, al instante el vidrio estaba todo junto de nuevo y unido perfectamente. Virutas de madera volaron de regreso al marco, haciéndolo perfecto otra vez. Harry lo recogió y se la entregó a Draco.

–Lo lamento –repitió Draco, pasó una mano sobre el suave cristal como buscando grietas o fracturas.

–Está perfecta –dijo Harry–. Ni siquiera te has herido, ni yo tampoco.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa. –Tus padres se ven felices.

–Me dijeron que fueron muy felices.

–No me puedo imaginar lo que es no tener padres.

–Yo no me puedo imaginar lo que es tener padres –respondió Harry–. Pienso en eso todo el tiempo. Como serían ellos. Cómo habría sido mi habitación. Todas las fiestas de cumpleaños que nunca sucedieron. Los regalos que nunca tuve, los cuentos para dormir que nunca me fueron leídos. Los juguetes que nunca fueron comprados. Las canciones de cuna que nunca fueron cantadas.

Draco titubeó. –A veces pienso de esa forma en la magia, cuando dejé de hacerla. Todos los hechizos que nunca lancé, las pociones que no preparé, los libros que dejé sin leer. Las túnicas que quemé, la varita que rompí, la lechuza que liberé, los recuerdos que destruí. Incluso mi nombre, Draco, que no ha sido usado en tanto tiempo. Algunas veces siento como si todo eso se está acumulando, toda la magia, esperando ser liberada. Pero eso no pasará. No mientras tenga a Scorpius, y lo tendré hasta el día que me muera.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, luego escucharon que una tabla del suelo crujía. Ambos se dieron la vuelta.

Scorpius estaba parado en la puerta, mirándolos fijamente.

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo cuando se acercaron a él.


	16. En algún lugar de Essex

**16. En algún lugar de Essex**

Harry observó como Draco se desmoronaba, de pie en su cocina. No dijo ni hizo nada pero Harry podía afirmar que estaba perdiendo la compostura. Teddy llegó a la cocina, mirando tímidamente.

–¿Scorpius está bien? –le preguntó Harry.

–Sí, supongo, pero parece que está de mal humor –Teddy frunció el ceño–. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

–Te lo contaré después.

–Pero…

–Teddy, por favor.

–Bien, ¿quieres intentar hablar con Scorpius? –preguntó Teddy desanimado. Miró a Draco, quién movía una taza de café de un lado a otro.

–No sé qué puedo decir, y no quiero dejar solo a Malfoy aquí, ni por un momento –dijo Harry, dándole una mirada cautelosa a Draco. No lo dejaría hacer nada estúpido, las personas siempre parecían hacerlo cuando sus vidas se derrumbaban. Por otra parte, ¿Scorpius parecía de mal humor? Era una reacción muy suave. Harry sospechaba algo.

–Está bien –susurró Teddy, antes de salir. Harry admiraba su sensibilidad. Teddy crecería bien. Siempre lo haría. En cuánto a Scorpius, ¿quién sabe? Draco había estado en medio de una guerra a los diecisiete años, con todo lo que sabía y conocía cayéndose a pedazos, y todos sus conocidos muriéndose, además le habían entregado un niño recién nacido. Había hecho el mejor trabajo que había podido. Ahí estaba Scorpius, en una bonita casa, con buena educación, amigos, familia. Él había sacrificado todo su mundo por Scorpius, sacrificó a su padres, sus amigos, sus recuerdos. _Los libros que quemé, la varita que partí en dos…_

–¿Draco?

–Lo jodí todo –dijo, deteniendo por fin el recorrido de la taza.

–No lo creo, el problema con la familia es que generalmente siempre andan alrededor, sin importar lo que hagas.

–¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¿Quién te recibió después de que tus padres murieran? –preguntó Draco con la voz sospechosamente baja.

–Mi tía y mi tío.

–¿Tienes alguna foto de ellos?

Harry dudó. –La última vez que los vi, fue hace doce años. Mi primo y yo nos enviamos tarjetas de Navidad, eso es todo.

–Así que los odias, ¿has sido repudiado por tu familia?

–Nunca recibí amor de ellos –anunció Harry–. Nunca me dieron nada. Escucha Draco, ¿cuánto tiene Scorpius? Tiene un hogar, tiene alguien que antepone sus necesidades antes que las suyas. Muy pocas veces se le niega algo. Y tiene un montón de amor y cuidado. Mucho. Debes haberlo amado mucho para renunciar a toda tu magia y herencia por él. Sólo tratabas de protegerlo.

–Y ahora me odia. Sabe que soy un mortífago –Draco escupió las palabras.

–¿Y? Tú nombre fue absuelto, fuiste perdonado –dijo Harry–. Tú madre me salvó la vida, al igual que tú.

No hubo respuesta, Harry se sentó por un largo rato, observando a Draco. Finalmente, Teddy asomó su cabeza por la puerta e hizo un gesto; Harry suspiró y se fue por el pasillo con él.

–¿Qué?

–Recibí una lechuza. Hermione quiere venir a hablar sobre los planes de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Neville.

Harry suspiró –Es un poco tarde.

–Son apenas las nueve –Teddy se encogió de hombros–. Dijo que era un asunto de vida o muerte.

A pesar de la situación, Harry se echó a reír.

–Está bien. No quiero enviar a Malfoy a su casa en el estado en que se encuentra –dijo Harry–. No lo quiero dejar solo. Dile a Hermione que venga. Iré a ver cómo está Scorpius –se detuvo de nuevo–. Dile… dile a Draco que si quiere quedarse, es bienvenido. La habitación está bajando por el pasillo. Yo dormiré en el sofá.

–De acuerdo –asintió Teddy, muy serio.

Harry se alejó por el corredor y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Teddy. Fiel a lo que su ahijado había dicho, Scorpius estaba de mal humor jugando con una Baraja de Cartas Autobarajables sentado en la cama de Teddy. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta.

–¡Vete a la mierda!

–Soy yo, Harry.

–¿Quién?

–El Profesor Potter.

–Ah. Bueno. Puede irse a la mierda, también.

–No lo creo –dijo Harry–. Ahora deja ese mal humor y déjame hablar.

–¿Sobre qué?

–Sobre tu papá.

Se hizo un silencio, entonces Scorpius hizo una gran demostración para dar la vuelta y encararlo. Parecía furioso.

–Lo conocí cuando tenía once.

Scorpius no dijo nada.

–Lo conocí en una tienda de túnicas. Madame Malkins.

–Conozco ese lugar –Scorpius estaba sorprendido–. Ahí es donde compro mis túnicas.

–Parecía un imbécil muy arrogante. No me gustó mucho.

–Bien –declaró Scorpius–. Espero que le haya lanzado una maldición.

–No lo hice. Luego de eso, me pidió ser su amigo y me negué. No me gustó la forma en que me habló –Harry hizo una pausa, pero Scorpius no lo interrumpió–. Y tengo que decir que mientras los días en el colegio pasaban, él se volvía más desagradable conmigo. Siempre llamándome por apodos, metiéndome en problemas, esparciendo rumores sobre mí, descubriendo cosas personales y contándoselas a todos.

Se detuvo. Scorpius seguía sin decir nada.

–¿Sabes, Scorpius, que fui capturado por carroñeros? Mis dos amigos y yo. Fuimos arrastrados a la Mansión Malfoy, el hogar de Draco y sus padres. Los carroñeros y otros mortífagos decidieron convocar a Voldemort para que nos matara.

Scorpius lo miró. –¿Carroñeros? He leído sobre ellos. ¿Qué hicieron?

–No podíamos hacer nada. Si hacíamos algo nos matarían. Sin embargo, había un problema, ellos no estaban seguros si éramos nosotros. La única persona en esa habitación que realmente nos conocía parecía ser Draco. Así que le ordenaron que nos identificara.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Tu padre, Draco, se negó a esa orden. Se rehusó a identificarnos. Y uno de mis amigos creó una distracción, y escapamos. Unas semanas más tarde, vencimos a Voldemort.

–Sí, leí todo eso en los libros, es la parte emocionante –dijo Scorpius–. Su mamá, la del nombre de flor…

–Narcissa.

–Sí, ella. Ella fingió que usted estaba muerto.

–Sí, y cuando la guerra terminó, el Ministro de Magia perdonó a todos los Malfoy, porque Draco y Narcissa salvaron mi vida y la de mis amigos. Tu padre no mató a nadie. Creo que nunca quiso ser un mortífago. No estaba destinado a ser uno. Y sabes, tu padre una vez me dijo que quería que tú tuvieras una mejor vida que la de él. Quería que vivieras una vida normal, agradable y no fueras juzgado por las acciones de tu papá. No quería que la gente se riera o se burlara de ti, o simplemente te odiaran por las malas decisiones que tomó.

Scorpius finalmente miró a Harry. –¿Sabe que, señor? –dijo–. Ya sabía todo eso de que él era un mortífago.

Harry lo miró detenidamente.

–Sí, es cierto. No soy exactamente estúpido, no importa lo que diga Dobson. En Durmstrang, cuando fui aceptado, descubrí todo acerca de los mortífagos. Draco Malfoy, el más joven de todos. No tenían una foto de él, pero encontré una de su padre en el último tomo de _Hogwarts: Una Historia_. Se parecía mucho a mi papá. Encajé todas las piezas. ¿Cómo lo llamaría? Investigación. Trabajo de detectives –Scorpius jugueteó con las mantas de Teddy–. No sé porque lo hizo. Debería habérmelo dicho.

–Tal vez –dijo Harry–. Pero él sólo quería protegerte.

–Sí, bien –Scorpius pateó la cama de Teddy y frunció el ceño–. Las personas siempre me dicen eso. Mi papá, los profesores, todo el mundo. Todos quieren protegerme.

–Bueno –dijo Harry–, por lo general eso es porque se preocupan por ti. ¿Dices que no puedes esperar cinco años para hacer magia? Tú padre no ha hecho nada de magia por doce años porque quería que comenzaras desde cero.

–¡Bueno, no debió haberlo hecho! –Scorpius estaba enojado–. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, profesor, y de verdad me enoja. ¡No le pedí que renunciara a todo! ¡Quiero que él tenga una vida agradable y que pueda hacer magia! ¡No le pedí que dejara todo!

–Pero lo hizo de todos modos, por ti.

–¡No debió! –espetó, otra vez–. ¡No es justo! ¡Yo nunca quise que renunciara a su antigua vida por mí! ¡No quería entrometerme en su camino! ¡No quería joder toda su vida!

–Bien, tal vez deberías decirle eso –dijo Harry, sorprendido. No es de extrañar que Scorpius estuviera molesto. Pensó que simplemente había sido una carga, que él había obligado a su padre a escoger una vida diferente. Una vida inferior.

–No. Todavía estoy enojado con él.

–Está bien. Te dejaré para que duermas –Harry fue a recoger su varita y luego lo pensó mejor, arrastrando el colchón de debajo de la cama de Teddy y arreglándolo. Cuando terminó, miró a su alrededor buscando la bolsa de dormir de Scorpius y se la entregó–. Ponte el pijama y lávate lo dientes. Iré a buscar a Teddy –se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de él y confiando en que había apaciguado a Scorpius de alguna forma. Cuando entró a la cocina, Teddy estaba jugando Solitario en la mesa. Levantó la vista.

–¡Qué bueno! Estoy aburrido, pero no quería interrumpir. Scorpius parecía enojado –Teddy recogió las cartas, notando la mirada interrogante de Harry a la silla vacía de Draco–. Oh, se fue a dormir hace años. Dijo que gracias por la oferta.

–Y tú deberías irte a la cama también –dijo Harry, y envió a Teddy a su cuarto al tiempo que miraba alrededor de la cocina vacía y suspiraba.

–Por fin –murmuró–, por fin podré dormir.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tirar una sábana sobre el sofá, una alegre voz llegó desde la chimenea.

–¡Harry!

Se volvió y miró. Hermione lo observaba fijamente.

–¡Oh! –dijo ella sin convicción–. Te ves algo cansado. ¿Debería irme?

Harry lo pensó por un momento y luego sonrió brillante y espectacularmente –No –dijo él–. Quédate. Tengo mucho que contarte.

Ella levantó una ceja.

* * *

Harry sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza y miró su reloj. Normalmente Teddy ya estaría de pie, pero probablemente habrían pasado la noche hablando y despiertos. Harry se había levantado por un vaso de agua en medio de la noche y había escuchado voces que venían del cuarto de Teddy. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado la frase "Siempre y cuando corramos como el demonio todo estará bien" dos veces y tenía la intención de interrogar a Teddy cuando se levantase.

–¡Hola Harry!

–¡Oh Ginny! No te escuche entrar.

–Pensé que podría aparecerme –sonrió Ginny, agarrando el vaso de Harry y tomando un sorbo.

–¿Quieres tostadas?

–Sí, por favor.

Harry puso unas rebanadas para ella, se apoyó contra el mostrador y observó la forma en que la luz del sol quedaba atrapada en su cabello. Tuvo una repentina oleada de cariño por ella. Ella era refrescante después de lo de anoche. Algo puro y simple después de la complicada vida de Draco. Ginny nunca tuvo tantas emociones, nunca lloraba ni creaba problemas. Era simple, sencilla. Estaba usando un vestido blanco, su favorito. Blanco puro, blanco de la verdad.

–¿Dejé mi peine aquí? –le preguntó Ginny, fijando un mechón de cabello detrás su oído–. Y un libro, creo.

–Siempre dejas algo –sonrió Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza al tiempo que ella desaparecía por el pasillo–. ¡Oh, espera, Ginny!

Demasiado tarde. Un grito rompió la pacifica mañana.

Teddy sacó la cabeza de su dormitorio, el que estaba enfrente del de Harry.

–¿Ginny? –dijo medio dormido. Harry escuchó a Scorpius preguntar en voz alta.

–¿Qué está pasando ahí afuera?

–No sé –respondió Teddy, frotando sus ojos–. Harry, ¿qué está pasando?

Harry lo ignoró, dirigiéndose directamente a su dormitorio, donde milagrosamente, Draco todavía estaba durmiendo. Ginny estaba de pie en el medio del cuarto, con los ojos muy abiertos y con una mano sobre su corazón. Allí de pie, en ese vestido blanco de tirantes, descalza, parecía una imagen perfecta, una dramática pose tomada directamente de una revista. Por alguna razón, esto molestó a Harry aunque sabía que era ridículo.

–Ginny –murmuró, pero ella no se movió, su mano estaba aún sobre su corazón como si se estuviera muriendo.

–¿Me estás engañando con Draco Malfoy? –chilló ella. Harry escuchó unas risitas desde el pasillo.

–No, Ginny, escucha…

–¿Con Draco Malfoy? –preguntó de nuevo.

–Ginny…

–¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Por qué?

–Ginny, mira…

–¿Me estás engañando con Draco Malfoy? –preguntó otra vez y finalmente Harry explotó.

–Sí, tienes razón. Follamos sin descansar cuando nos das la espalda, cada segundo del día. Desde hace diez años, en realidad. De hecho, estamos casados y tenemos una familia en algún lugar de Essex, así que técnicamente estoy engañando a Draco Malfoy _contigo_.

Ginny lo miró y comenzó a llorar, huyendo del lugar.

Harry suspiró y miró su cama desde donde Draco lo miraba fijamente, despierto al fin.

–Creo que se molestó bastante, en especial con la última parte –dijo Harry.

A pesar de todo, Draco se echó a reír.

* * *

Draco se hizo un café y se deshizo en disculpas por lo acontecido la noche anterior. Harry lo perdonó.

–Siento haberme aprovechado de tu oferta, pero estaba muy cansado. Te aseguro que por lo general, no me voy entrometiendo en la hospitalidad de las personas –dijo Draco cortésmente, pero Harry le restó importancia.

–No hay problema, tuviste un día difícil ayer –dijo Harry, cogiendo el teléfono y marcando el número de Ginny. Draco iba a salir, pero Harry le hizo gesto para que se quedara–. Me iré yo –mientras caminaba por el pasillo, esperando que Ginny le contestara.

–¿Aló?

–Soy yo.

–¡Oh, Harry! Estoy muy enojada para hablar contigo. ¿Cuál es el botón para colgar?

–No te lo voy a decir. Escucha, Ginny. Draco vino a dejar a Scorpius ayer en la noche y Scorpius escuchó cuando me estaba contando algo y creó todo un drama. Cuando todo terminó, Draco estaba muy cansado para ir a algún lugar, por lo que se quedó a dormir en mi cama mientras yo dormí en el sofá.

Hizo una pausa y espero. Luego escuchó la voz de Ginny.

–Lo… lo sé. Hablé con Hermione. Lo siento.

–No, yo lo lamento.

–Debería haber esperado una explicación –habló Ginny–. Me siento tan tonta.

–Bueno, yo no debería haber actuado como lo hice. Lo lamento. El botón para colgar es el grande y rojo.

–Lo sé –Ginny rió con la voz un poco temblorosa.

–Escucha, déjame arreglar esto. Déjame llevarte mañana a salir, podemos caminar por Stockton Ridge y tener un picnic.

–Eso suena bien –aceptó Ginny vacilante.

–Vamos, llevaré tus uvas favoritas, Pinot Noir.

–Oh, de acuerdo.

–Pasaré por ti a la una –acordó Harry.

–Bien, te veré mañana. Hablaremos entonces –prometió Ginny antes de colgar. Harry regresó a la cocina. Draco levantó ambas cejas.

–¿Todo arreglado?

–Sí, ya nos perdonamos. Sólo fue un estúpido malentendido.

–¿Tienen muchos de estos malentendidos?

–No –respondió Harry–. Ésta es la primera vez que la veo tan sentimental.

Draco no dijo nada y continuó revolviendo su café. Harry lo miró.

–Tú sabes algo –declaró suavemente.

–Si ella no te dice nada, yo no lo haré.

Harry suspiró, mientras lo miraba.

–¿Por qué todos tienen que mentir?

–Hay una diferencia entre mentir y ocultar la verdad.

–Si tú lo dices –dijo amargamente–. ¿Cómo está Scorpius?

–Se me acercó esta mañana y me dijo lo mucho que me odia. Luego me dijo que quería saber cómo fue la Batalla, me dijo que quería saber por qué salvé la vida de Harry Potter.

Harry sonrió, dirigiendo su mirada a su café, tamborileando con sus dedos sobre la agarradera de la taza. Draco Malfoy, mortífago y seguidor de Voldemort, salvando la vida de Harry Potter, líder de la Luz.

–¿Hablaste con él y le contaste todo?

–Le dije que su papá había salvado vidas.

–Sólo una.

–Muchas, muchas vidas. Imagina si hubiera muerto ahí, mi misión hubiese fracasado, Voldemort habría vencido y sería el Señor del Mundo Mágico.

Draco se estremeció, quizás inconscientemente.

–Tomaste la decisión correcta, Draco –dijo Harry, suavemente–. Tú sabes eso y tu hijo lo sabe también –se puso de pie, caminando a lavar la taza.

–Sabes algo más –aseguró Draco, volviéndose a mirar inquisitivamente a Harry.

Harry sonrió.

–Todos podemos tener un secreto.

–Yo diría que tienes más de uno.

–Yo estaba ahí la noche que Dumbledore murió –comenzó Harry en voz baja. Toda la verdad había salido a la luz durante los juicios a los Mortífagos–. Estaba ahí sin poder moverme y vi como tu varita temblaba en tus manos y oí como tu voz titubeaba. Ahí supe que no eras un asesino. No había odio en mi corazón esa noche, sólo lástima.

–¿Y sientes lástima de mí ahora?

–Estoy seguro que si digo que sí, me matarás.

–Eso es correcto.

Harry rió, siendo abruptamente sorprendido cuando Teddy irrumpió en la cocina muy enojado.

–¿Teddy? –preguntó Harry preocupado–. ¿Qué pasa?

Teddy miró largo y tendido a Harry y luego exclamó. –¡Scorpius dice que tienes una familia secreta en Essex!

Draco rió disimuladamente tras su café.


	17. El fin del verano

**17. El final del verano**

–Harry, ¿a dónde vas?

Ginny estaba descansando sobre el sofá hojeando _El Profeta_, a la vez que revolvía con la mano en un tazón lleno de Grageas de Todos los Sabores de Bertie Bott; habían pasado unos pocos días desde su pelea, pero las cosas se habían suavizado y habían concluido.

–Voy a dejar a Teddy en casa de Scorpius.

–Oh, ¿ésta es de manzana?

–De hierba, creo. Teddy se comió todas las buenas. Vuelvo en un par de horas.

–¿Un par de horas? –rió Ginny, estirando sus piernas con pereza–. ¿Por qué? Está a sólo unos minutos.

Harry hizo una pausa. –Probablemente me quedaré un poco a hablar con Malfoy.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Ustedes se odian!

–Sí, y todavía nos agarramos a golpes en el campo de Quidditch y metemos a escondidas plumas de azúcar en clases –dijo Harry, desafortunadamente ese comentario no hacía efecto en Ginny.

–Bien, siempre y cuando no se quede otra vez –suspiró ella–. Espero que hayas lavado las sábanas.

Harry por prudencia no dijo nada, salió por la puerta y caminó con Teddy al auto.

* * *

Volvió, por desgracia, para encontrar a Ginny y Hermione conversando. Hermione y Ron a menudo se aparecían a visitarlo durante las vacaciones, y al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba sus visitas, siempre tenía un mal presentimiento de encontrar a Ginny y Hermione hablando. Dos chicas podían causar mucho daño. Las saludó con cautela, al tiempo que entraba a la cocina y ponía la tetera.

–Hola Harry –dijo Hermione sonriendo–. ¿Dónde has estado?

–Malfoy –se rió Ginny–. Siempre está por ahí.

–¿En la casa de Malfoy? –preguntó incrédula. Aunque Harry había puesto a Hermione al día sobre la amistad de Teddy y Scorpius y las amabilidades entre él y Draco, había convenientemente ocultado el hecho de pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa del rubio.

–Sí, dice que tienen mucho de qué hablar –sonrió Ginny–. ¿No es gracioso? ¡Él y Malfoy! ¡Siempre pensé que no tenían nada en común! ¡Qué risa!

–¿Nada en común? –preguntó Hermione, sus ojos siguiendo a Harry mientras preparaba el té–. ¿Sobre qué hablan, Harry?

–Sobre la Batalla, la alegría de cuidar a los niños, cómo sacar la salsa de tomate de la alfombra, lo de siempre –dijo Harry, mientras veía como Ginny fruncía el ceño y negaba con la cabeza.

–¡La Batalla! Harry, no deberías hablar sobre eso. ¡Debe haber sido completamente horrible! Deberías decirle a Malfoy que no vuelva a mencionar ese tema.

–Pero yo s_í_ quiero hablar sobre eso –murmuró. Ginny hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

–Esto sí que es divertido… Malfoy haciéndote perder el tiempo e intentando hablar contigo sobre la Batalla…

–Él no me hace perder el tiempo –dijo Harry un poco enojado, colocando una taza de té frente a Hermione, quien la aceptó con sorpresa y tomó un sorbo.

–Harry, esto es maravilloso. ¿Qué es?

–Té de frambuesa –respondió Harry, un poco más calmado.

–¿Desde cuándo preparas té de frambuesa? –Hermione le sonrió.

–Malfoy me lo dio –dijo Harry a regañadientes–. Es su favorito, y debo admitir que es bastante agradable…

–¡Hablas con Malfoy sobre té! –la risa de Ginny volvió–. Oh, detente Harry, esto ya es demasiado.

–¡Es cierto! –sostuvo Harry, pero Ginny movió la mano como quitándole importancia, al parecer sin poder parar de reír.

Hermione miró a Harry.

–Está muy rico, Harry –dijo en voz baja, tomando otro sorbo–. Dile a Malfoy que me gusta mucho.

–Lo haré –respondió.

Ginny se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y Hermione le dio una extraña mirada a Harry, una mirada que le preguntaba _¿Estás seguro que eres feliz en esta relación? _Harry le regresó la mirada con una que claramente decía _Tú eres la que nos quería juntos._

–Pero ella está… diferente –dijo en voz baja, mirando a Harry con confusión en sus ojos–, ha cambiado.

Harry se encogió de hombros: ¿qué puedo hacer?

–Bebe tu té, Ginny, se va a enfriar –dijo en voz alta.

–Oh, no –dijo ella–. Nunca beberé nada de Malfoy. ¡Probablemente esté envenenado! –empujó su taza lejos de ella, sonriendo como si entendiera una broma que nadie más hizo.

Hermione miró a Harry.

* * *

El fin del verano era inminente y Teddy estaba ansioso por pasar los últimos días bien y disfrutarlos. Él y Scorpius habían pasado casi toda la semana juntos, conspirando y planeando. Los chicos habían querido practicar Quidditch en el estadio de Whitlam y Harry y Draco los habían acompañado. Harry había puesto hechizos de detección alrededor del área, esperando el anochecer para tener una mínima visión en caso de que pasaran muggles por ahí.

–No vuelen demasiado alto –llamó Harry–. Es una zona bastante plana, si un muggle los detecta, estaremos en problemas.

Los chicos se rieron y salieron volando, dando vueltas y haciendo giros por todas partes. Harry estaba tirado sobre la frondosa hierba de una pequeña loma, mirando hacia el cielo, observando las primeras estrellas aparecer en la vaga penumbra.

–Sólo queda una semana antes que las clases comiencen –dijo Draco, acostándose perezosamente.

–Ni me lo recuerdes. Me tengo que ir el domingo.

Se mantuvieron en un cómodo silencio, viendo las estrellas. Ahí estaba Venus, siempre brillante y encantador. Estaba el Cinturón de Orión, una cadena de joyas. Estaba la Vía Láctea, un puñado de arena arrojado al cielo. Las dos sombras de los chicos bailaban en el cielo, más allá de la Luna.

–Tengo algo para ti –dijo Harry en voz baja. Draco lo miró, encontrando sus ojos a través de las largas hojas de hierba.

Harry le tendió un trozo de tela. Había cortado un pedazo de su túnica años atrás para usar los tirones y envolver sus viejos lentes y todas sus cosas, pero ahora el frío trozo de ropa envolvía algo infinitamente más valioso.

–Mi varita –susurró Draco, sosteniéndola por encima de él. Todavía estaba brillante, reflejando todas las estrellas sobre ellos.

–Le llevó trece años –dijo Harry–, pero finalmente regresó a su legítimo dueño.

Draco rodó la varita por su mano, luego apuntó a Harry.

–_Allegra._

–¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Harry.

–Un hechizo calmante. ¿Func... funcionó? –susurró Draco.

Harry no sabía por qué pero sonrió suavemente y mintió. –Sí.

Draco respiró profundamente y ambos contemplaron en silencio la eterna noche.

* * *

_Rezo para que la luna por siempre se desvanezca _

_Ruego que las estrellas desaparezcan _

_Deseo que la noche nunca regrese_

_Tengo miedo de lo que la oscuridad ofrece_

–¿Tú escribiste esto? –le preguntó Harry, tendiéndole una hoja. Recordaba cuando lo había encontrado sobre los libros de Scorpius y había visto lo que había escrito. El poema había tocado su parte sensible. Lo había encontrado y se había recordado de él cuando estaba limpiando su baúl. La práctica de Quidditch de hace unos días había sido la última de las actividades de esas vacaciones; ese día los chicos se habían visto forzados a realizar actividades más mundanas tales como etiquetar sus nuevos libros y organizar todo lo que iban a necesitar. Harry por fin había terminado de alistar sus cosas para el colegio.

Draco vaciló a medio camino de lavar algunas tazas. Harry observó distraídamente la espuma jabonosa deslizarse lentamente a través de sus dedos, bajando como largos ríos por sus muñecas.

–No –respondió Draco–. Es de una canción que toco.

–¿En serio? ¿Tienes el CD?

–No –dijo Draco otra vez, lentamente–. Quiero decir, yo la toco. En un instrumento.

–¿El piano?

–No.

–¿El violín?

–No –Draco lucía avergonzado. Scorpius entró y agarró un puñado de galletas, parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

–Bueno, escuchémosla –propuso Harry.

–Oh, no… de verdad, no toco muy bien, en serio…

–Él da conciertos, hace presentaciones, todo eso –le dijo Scorpius a Harry, mientras inspeccionaba las galletas–. Eh, papá ¿cuánto tiempo tiene esto?

–No debe estar rancio todavía –respondió rápidamente– ¿No deberías estar afuera al aire libre o destruyendo algunas de mis preciadas posesiones?

–¿Presentaciones? –Harry estaba sorprendido.

–Sí, y hace trabajos para Cd's algunas veces, como cuando un artista necesita que alguien lo acompañe y todo eso –se apresuró a responder Scorpius, metiéndose tres galletas de una sola vez en la boca y saliendo, para el alivio de Draco. Harry se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Será que puedo escuchar una canción de muestra?

–No, no soy muy bueno…

–Scorpius estropeó tu juego. No seas modesto –dijo Harry, pero Draco negó con la cabeza.

–No, no es… no me gusta tocar en frente de personas.

–Oh, claro. Pero haces presentaciones y tocas para CD's –replicó Harry.

–Eso es diferente. Es profesional.

–¿Y yo soy…?

–Tú eres diferente. Eres… personal –Draco se negó a mirarlo y Harry decidió dejar el tema por ahora.

–Bien, entonces debería ponerme en marcha. Tengo que empezar a empacar –Harry se calló por un momento–. ¿Extrañas a Scorpius cuando está en Hogwarts? ¿O es para ti un bienvenido descanso?

Draco le dio una sonrisa de complicidad. –Algunas veces realmente lo extraño. Algunas veces no.

–Te veré el primero de septiembre –dijo Harry, riendo–. Iré a dejar a Teddy, luego me iré por Red Flu.

–Nos vemos el primero –respondió Draco. Su mano se deslizó y la taza que estaba sosteniendo, cayó. Harry automáticamente levantó su varita y apuntó. La copa se balanceó delicadamente a pocos centímetros del suelo.

–Reflejos de buscador –dijo Draco en voz baja.

–Sí, todavía los tengo.

–Magia sin pronunciar palabras, también.

–Sí, mago poderoso, bla, bla. Sólo la uso algunas veces para asustar a Teddy. Es una buena opción para asustarlo junto con cuentos de terror antes de dormir.

Draco rió. –El éxito no te ha echado a perder.

–Oh, he estado estropeado desde hace mucho tiempo –Harry sonrió luego gritó sobre su hombro– ¡Teddy! ¡Baja, ya son las seis!

–¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?

–No, no puedes. Todavía tienes que empacar tus cosas y las clases comienzan pasado mañana.

–¡Tercer año! Seré el jefe de esos pequeños de primero y segundo –Scorpius rió mientras bajaba pisoteando las escaleras–. Vamos, vamos.

Hizo una pausa, consciente de que los dos lo estaban mirando.

–Oh, perdón –dijo, y cambió de vuelta a Teddy–. Lo siento, es muy fácil ahora, Harry. ¡Apenas tengo que concentrarme!

–Eso es fantástico, Teddy –dijo Harry alentador y Teddy sonrió, haciendo su cabello color azul eléctrico.

–Puedo hacerlo rosa chicle también. La abuela me dijo que ese era el favorito de mamá.

Harry rió, recordando como Tonks podía entretenerlos en las cenas con su repertorio de caras y narices.

–Yo diría lo mismo. Ahora, vámonos.

Teddy se puso su chaqueta y le gritó a Scorpius que estaba en el piso de arriba.

–¡Nos vemos en el expreso, Scorpius!

–¡Si llegas antes que yo, asegúrate de conseguir el mejor compartimiento! –le gritó Scorpius como respuesta– ¡Patea todos los traseros de todos los estúpidos de primero si es necesario!

–¡Scorpius! –regañó Draco, su voz sonaba indignada pero Harry pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa asomando en sus labios. Mientras Teddy se ponía sus zapatos y se aseguraba que tenía todo, Harry le murmuró a Draco.

–Y, ¿está todo bien entre tú y Scorpius?

–Sí, creo que poco a poco me está perdonando –Draco sonrió–. Gracias.

–De nada.

Hubo un repentino trueno y ambos miraron por la ventana al tormentoso cielo gris mientras la lluvia de repente comenzó a caer.

–Esto es todo entonces –dijo Harry–. El fin del verano.

Y no supo porque pero repentinamente quería que la lluvia se fuera, quería un eterno Agosto. Quería que el verano nunca terminara.


	18. Secretos guardados

**18. Secretos Guardados**

Teddy corría bajo la lluvia, riendo como loco al tiempo que su baúl rebotaba a lo largo de la acera. Harry aceleró el paso sólo para chocar directamente contra Draco Malfoy. Draco se tambaleó hacia atrás y Harry extendió la mano y lo atrapó, riendo.

–Perdón, no estaba pendiente.

–¡Esta lluvia es terrible! –gritó Draco por encima del ruido del aguacero, pero contrario a su declaración se reía, aparentemente disfrutando de la tormenta. Su abrigo estaba mojado en las manos de Harry, y él le dijo precisamente eso.

–Estás todo empapado, ¿dónde está tu paraguas?

–¡En el mismo lugar que el tuyo! –rió Draco y Harry soltó su chaqueta, sonriendo mientras corrían juntos a la estación de trenes.

La Plataforma 9 ¾ estaba cómodamente cálida y permanecieron juntos, riendo y respirando, mientras con sus manos trataban de calentarse.

–¿Dónde está tu pequeño demonio?

–Con tu pequeño demonio –respondió Draco sonriendo. Sus ojos eran claros y brillantes como las estrellas que ambos habían visto tantas noches de verano atrás y sus labios alojaron una suave sonrisa.

–Te ves muy bien, muy feliz –le dijo Harry.

–Sí, ¿sabes lo que es simplemente despertar de buen humor?

–No, esa es una habilidad fascinantemente rara –respondió Harry y Draco se echó a reír otra vez. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al tiempo que pensaba que la felicidad era contagiosa. De repente se sintió más ligero de lo que había estado en semanas. Se sintió brillante, confiado, alegre y seguro de sí mismo.

–Creo que me has contagiado tu buen humor –le dijo a Draco, quién levanto las manos, todavía riendo.

–Lo siento, pero tengo buenas noticias, hay una vacuna, su nombre es Scorpius.

Ambos se echaron a reír otra vez y Teddy llegó corriendo, alcanzando a Harry para darle un rápido abrazo.

–Harry, ya me voy. ¡Te veré en clase! Dime lo que estudiaremos este año, estaré por encima de todos mis amigos.

–No lo creo –advirtió Harry–, puedes aprender a medida que vemos la clases, igual que los demás.

Teddy se rió y corrió de vuelta al tren con Scorpius, los dos saludando y esquivando a la multitud.

–Será mejor que me vaya –dijo Harry–. Le prometí a McGonagall que iría antes para ayudarla con los de primer año.

–Te veré por ahí, Potter –Draco sonrió y le tendió la mano.

Harry bajo la mirada, luego le regresó la sonrisa y le estrechó la mano, colocando ambas palmas sobre la mano fría de Draco.

–Nos vemos, Malfoy –respondió y un momento después se había ido.

Draco miró su palma por un momento, sintiendo un hormigueo donde habían estado las inesperadas cálidas manos de Harry.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco. Se preparó para un largo camino a casa.

* * *

Esta vez Harry llevó a los de primer año al Gran Comedor, sonriendo un poco antes sus pálidos rostros. Algunos estaban emocionados, otros temían y algunos parecían que estuvieran a punto de vomitar en cualquier momento.

–Van a estar bien –les prometió, asegurándose de que estuvieran en orden alfabético antes de que el Sombrero Seleccionador comenzara. Se sentó en su puesto de siempre en la mesa de los profesores, al lado de Neville.

–Veo que has regresado para un sufrimiento de lo más aburrido –sonrió Neville.

–Sí –dijo Harry, escondiendo una sonrisa cuando Scorpius saludó con entusiasmo a Harry. Teddy le dio un codazo a Scorpius y Harry pudo imaginar a Teddy diciéndole '!tienes que lucir genial!'

–Teddy tiene buen aspecto –comentó Neville.

–Sí, ha hecho todo muy bien. Estoy muy orgulloso de él.

–Deberías estarlo. Es uno de los estudiantes más atentos y trabajadores al que he tenido el placer de enseñar.

Harry sonrió. –Sí, él estará bien, aunque no estoy seguro sobre Scorpius.

–Oh, va estar bien. Al final todos encuentran su camino –respondió Neville.

Harry encontró esas palabras extrañamente reconfortantes.

* * *

Hermione le visitó en Halloween mientras sus alumnos tenían un breve receso. Estrictamente hablando, ella estaba ahí por negocios, entregando algunas pociones de Sanador a Madame Pomfrey, pero no pudo resistirse a la oportunidad de ponerse al corriente con las noticias.

–¿Otra vez con eso? –preguntó, paseando la mirada por la oficina y sonriendo al tiempo que inspeccionaba unos recortes de periódico.

–Sí, trabajos, trabajos y más trabajos. Hay demasiados.

–¡Deja de mandarlos, entonces! –se rió Hermione.

–Necesito mantenerlos controlados –Harry comenzó a revisar un recién llegado Espejo Anti-Tenebrismo mientras Hermione se maravillaba de la alta pila de ensayos sobre el escritorio de Harry. Frunció el ceño y recogió un sobre, había una carta doblada en el interior aparentemente sin enviar.

_D. Malfoy_

_Cuarenta y dos Roseneath Rd,_

_Tulip Hill_

Lo puso de nuevo en su lugar y agarró un paquete de papeles de a un lado, las comenzó a hojear.

_Querido Harry, _

_Al final todos encuentran su camino, tú dices que…_

_Querido Harry,_

_Me alegra escuchar que Scorpius no ha dado muchos problemas… _

_Querido Harry,_

_Extrañé el Vociferador de Clearwater esta semana, espero que no esté enferma, dale mis saludos…_

_Querido Harry,_

_Adjunto se encuentra un poco de té de frambuesa, como habías pedido…_

Había muchas así, resmas de papel, todas con la misma elegante caligrafía. Hermione estaba impresionada.

–¿Son de Draco Malfoy? –preguntó con asombro.

–Sí, hemos iniciado una especie de correspondencia –respondió Harry, mirando desde donde estaba arrodillado en el suelo y ajustando el Espejo Anti-Tenebrismo.

–¡Harry, hay muchas! ¡Deben enviarse cartas al menos una vez al día!

–No –rió–. Por lo general una vez por semana. Dos si Scorpius no se porta bien.

Hermione volvió a mirar las cartas, notando que la firma de Draco había cambiado.

_Gracias por el consejo,_

_Draco._

_En espera de tu respuesta, _

_Draco._

_Espero que te encuentres bien,_

_Draco._

–Suenan como buenos amigos –murmuró. Harry la miró, al parecer bastante sorprendido.

–Tienes razón –dijo lentamente–. Supongo que somos amigos. No me había fijado pero…

–¿Sobre qué escriben? –preguntó–, si no te importa que pregunte.

–No, para nada. Escribimos sobre todo, en realidad. La Batalla, nuestros antiguos días en Hogwarts, nuestro pasado, presente y futuro. La mejor manera de criar a los niños. Como disfrazar los vegetales en las comidas. Como crecimos. Yo lo puse al día sobre los últimos inventos del Mundo Mágico, él me envía diferentes muestras de té.

Hermione le sonreía. –Me alegro de que estés superando el pasado.

–Yo también. Supongo que pude aguantar un poco todo eso, pero cuando te pones a pensarlo él sólo era un adolescente aterrorizado.

Harry dudó, luego miró a Hermione, como decidiendo si confiar en ella o no. Al final, pareció que consideró su confianza porque habló.

–Él es muy diferente a Ginny –dijo Harry suavemente–. El pasado duele pero no le importa hablar sobre eso. Y él es… maduro. ¿Suena mal?

–No, sigue –animó Hermione con suavidad.

–Es sólo que algunas veces siento que estoy hablando con una niña de diecisiete años cuando estoy con Ginny. Como si de alguna forma hubiera retrocedido el tiempo. Y ella… bueno, no parece importarle si hablo sobre la Batalla o no. Solamente se ríe y mueve su mano como si pensara que todo es un tonto malentendido. Yo… no entiendo. Es como si algo hubiera cambiado en su mente o… no sé. Tal vez todavía no acaba de madurar o… –captó la expresión de Hermione–. Tú sabes algo.

Ella suspiró. –¿Recuerdas cuando fui a tu casa al comienzo de las vacaciones, cuando Scorpius estaba allá? Y Draco llegó para recogerlo y tuvimos un tipo de conversación educada. También mencioné algo sobre Ginny, pero ambos pensamos… bueno, estuvimos de acuerdo que no estaba de nuestra parte decírtelo.

–Hermione…

–Ginny debería decírtelo. Estoy muy decepcionada de que no lo haya hecho –dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie–. Perdóname Harry, pero creo que estaba equivocada sobre ella. No es la persona que pensé que era.

Se levantó y se fue. Harry se sentó otra vez antes de sacar la carta que iba a enviar a Draco y la releyó, consideró añadir una posdata demandando información. Sin embargo, sabía que Draco sólo repetiría que no era el adecuado para decirle. Draco era sí, meditó Harry. Cuando Ginny decía sí, eso significaba sí, no o tal vez. Cuando Draco decía sí significaba sí y cuando decía que no, sabías que no deberías perder el tiempo gastando el aliento otra vez.

Suspiró y se fue a la Lechucería.

* * *

Sostuvo la carta en su mano, meditando el hecho de que mientras él encontraba escribir cartas a Draco una muy experiencia muy agradable e incoherente, la posibilidad de responder las cartas de Ginny lo dejaba con sentimientos de inseguridad y apatía.

Esa última fue quizás la más preocupante de todas, mientras Harry la leía rápidamente capturó las frases "familia", "tiempo para asentarse" y "compromiso".

La miró por unos momentos más, releyéndola, sopesando sus opciones, las posibles respuestas.

Finalmente tomó su pluma y escribió vacilante, su mano entintando palabras vacías que su mente no creía.

* * *

Fue a casa para Navidad. Teddy estaba encantado.

–¡Pensé que tenías mucho trabajo!

–Pueden esperar. Quiero celebrar la Navidad con mi ahijado.

–Bien, iba a ser una Navidad miserable si no había ningún paquete con forma de libro bajo el árbol –dijo Teddy cínicamente. Estaría cazando una copia de los últimos _Hogwarts: Una Historia _todo el año.

–Tal vez lo haya, tal vez no –se burló Harry, pero Teddy sólo sonrió. Sabía que Harry se lo conseguiría–. De todas formas, Ginny vendrá también, así que…

–Oh, ¿Ginny viene? ¿El día de Navidad? –preguntó Teddy en tono decepcionado.

–Sí y serás bueno con ella.

–Siempre lo soy –suspiró Teddy.

Harry le dirigió una mirada. –¿Qué es exactamente lo que no te gusta de Ginny?

–No confío en ella –dijo seriamente.

Harry ignoró la sensación inquietante en su estómago abriendo la puerta principal y animando a Teddy a que entrara.

* * *

–_¡Neliz Favidad!_

–¿Cuánto has bebido, Ginny? –preguntó Harry, alejando la copa de champaña de ella.

–Oh, sólo un par –se rió Ginny–. Muchas gracias por este collar, Harry. Es hermoso –jugó con la cadena de oro, los diamantes brillando bajo la luz del fuego.

–Lo que sea para ti –dijo Harry, besándola; Teddy hizo arcadas en una esquina.

–Sí se van a poner todos sentimentales, iré a la casa de Scorpius. Le prometí que iba a ir un rato.

–Está bien. ¿Vas en bici o quieres que te lleve?

–Sí, iré en bici. Déjame ajustar mis cadenas de nieve.

–Bien –suspiró Harry, levantándose pero Ginny lo detuvo.

–Deberías relajarte, es Navidad. Llevaré a Teddy con Aparición Conjunta.

–Perfecto –Harry se recostó en el sillón. Teddy parecía decepcionado.

–¿No quieres venir con nosotros, Harry?

–No. Recuerda que vamos a la casa de tu abuela a las cuatro, así que es mejor que estés de regreso para entonces

–Sí, sí.

–Y dale esto a Draco.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Teddy, luego dio un gritito de felicidad al reconocer la envoltura de plata–. ¡Genial! ¿Vas a dar otra fiesta de Año Nuevo?

–Sí, Scorpius está invitado a venir también. Sólo tenemos que llevar a todos los niños a tu zona –dijo Harry refiriéndose a la habitación de Teddy.

–Asombroso –soltó Teddy, ni siquiera hizo una mueca cuando Ginny tomó su mano y ambos desaparecieron con un ligero estallido.

* * *

Sucedió el 26 de Diciembre, el día de San Esteban. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le tuvo que decir? Todo el año había estado hablando sobre matrimonio, compromiso y Harry había captado la indirecta. Había pasado por mucho para escoger un anillo, pensando en el momento de presentarlo. No le dijo nada ni a Ron ni a Hermione. Tenía la sensación que ambos le aconsejarían que no lo hiciera. Incluso Ron parecía saber algo que él mismo no sabía, se veía la preocupación en su cara cada vez que Harry hablaba sobre un futuro con Ginny.

Tenía la intención de hacer la propuesta el día de Navidad, pero no habían tenido un momento a solas. Ahora era el día después de Navidad y Ginny y él estaban sentados junto al fuego, envueltos en las alfombras, tomándose lo último del champán y riendo de las viejas fotos de Hogwarts que Harry había encontrado. Hubiese sido perfecto, excepto que Teddy rondaba la sala aburrido.

–¡Oh, mira! Mary Wentworth, estaba en mi clase… recuerdo que tenía unas largas y hermosas trenzas que todos los chicos clavaban en su tintero…

–Espera, Ginny. Regreso en un momento –dijo Harry y llevó a Teddy a su lado.

–¿Quieres ir a la casa de Scorpius?

–¿Qué? ¡Claro que sí! –Teddy lo miraba sospechosamente y Harry suspiró, sabía que no podía esconderlo de él.

–Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Ginny –susurró Harry–, pero quiero que sea completamente romántico…

–Oh –Teddy no parecía ni feliz ni triste–, bien.

–Me apareceré contigo allá, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry se Apareció en el hogar de Draco y esperó hasta que vio que Teddy entró en la casa siendo recibido por Scorpius antes de Desaparecerse otra vez, sacudiendo la nieve de su capa y uniéndose a Ginny junto al fuego.

–¡Oh, ahí estás! ¡Harry, encontré una vieja foto de Penélope! Mírala en su uniforme de Premio Anual, ¿recuerdas como Percy solía coquetear con ella? Todavía me siento incómoda cuando pienso en él. La forma en que nos traicionó… Mamá lloró por semanas.

–Pero regresó –dijo Harry–, luchó junto a nosotros en la Batalla.

–Oh, sí, es cierto –dijo Ginny despreocupadamente.

–Escucha Ginny –Harry sentía que se le estaba secando la boca–, soy… soy muy feliz contigo y… quiero estar contigo siempre, sé que tenemos nuestros altibajos, pero… realmente quiero que esto funcione.

–Por supuesto –Ginny cerró el álbum y lo miró con una expresión de cada vez más curiosidad.

–Estoy listo para comprometernos –continuó Harry– y espero que tú también –con eso sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo y la abrió, revelando un costoso anillo. Ginny se quedó sin aliento.

–Oh, Merlín. Harry, yo… yo estoy muy…

Él la miró, sentía su corazón golpeando en el pecho. Esperaba que dijera que sí inmediatamente después de dejar caer tantas indirectas al respecto ¿Por qué la duda?

–¿Esto es lo que quieres, no? –preguntó con inquietud.

–Sí, por supuesto, pero… necesito, yo necesito decirte algo, quiero que empecemos desde cero, sin ninguna… lo que quiero decir…

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, todos los sentimientos de felicidad habían desaparecido. El miedo se instaló en su estómago.

–Harry, tienes que entender que después que rompiste conmigo, alrededor de tu cumpleaños veintiséis…

–¿Sí? –Harry tragó fuerte.

–Yo… –Ginny se mordió el labio.

–¿Qué? Ginny, ¿qué es?

–Yo… tengo los recuerdos modificados.

–¿Tus recuerdos están… modificados?

–Sí, no recuerdo nada de la Batalla o algo de ese tiempo o cualquier parte de nuestra relación antes de tu cumpleaños veintiséis –Ginny hablaba rápido y miraba a Harry nerviosamente–. Fue una época muy difícil para mí, Harry, ¿quién quiere recordar una guerra? Creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo que es lo mejor…

Harry se puso de pie, respirando pesadamente, intentando calmarse.

–Harry, no ¡Harry! –gritó Ginny

Pero él se había ido.


	19. Té y una maldición imperdonable

**19. Té, amabilidad y una maldición imperdonable**

Sé apareció directamente en el jardín delantero de Draco, dónde Scorpius y Teddy estaban construyendo un muñeco de nieve con una cresta de zanahoria. Se acercó a Teddy y lo agarró por una mano.

–¡Hey! ¡Harry, suéltame! ¡Harry! –Teddy intentó sacar su mano enguantada de las de Harry, que parecían mordazas–. ¿Qué pasa? Déjame ir…

–Vas a casa de tu abuela.

–¿Qué, ya?

–Sí –dijo Harry en el mismo tono frío.

–¿Qué? No quiero, Scorpius dijo que me podía quedar a pasar la noche, suéltame –Teddy luchó infructuosamente para librarse del agarre de Harry, gritándole, Scorpius estaba de pie en la parte de atrás, parecía asustado.

–¿Qué está pasando? Hey, profesor, deje ir a Ted…

–¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? –la suave voz de Draco trajo a Harry de regreso a la Tierra. Soltó a Teddy quién frotó su mano y miró a Harry.

–Dijo que no, ¿verdad? –preguntó Teddy en voz baja.

Harry negó con la cabeza en silencio, no podía confiar en sí mismo para hablar.

–¿Dijo que sí? ¿Dijo que tal vez? ¿Dijo que te odia? –probó Teddy.

–¿Por qué no terminan su muñeco de nieve? –dijo Draco, tocando el hombro de Harry. Harry se estremeció ante el toque.

–No, no lo voy a hacer hasta que esté seguro que Harry está bien. ¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó Teddy–. ¿Te lanzó una maldición? ¿Te atacó? ¿Te mintió?

–Peor –dijo Harry, su voz quebrándose ligeramente–, me dijo la verdad.

Teddy se dejó caer infelizmente al tiempo que Draco llevaba a Harry adentro, viendo como los dos desaparecían dentro de la casa.

–Estará bien –aseguró Scorpius–, papá lo cuidara.

Teddy se volteó a mirarlo, su cara estaba pálida y ansiosa.

–Eso espero.

Los dos chicos se quedaron silenciosamente de pie en la nieve.

* * *

Se sentaron uno frente a otro. Una flor de pascua estaba en mitad de la mesa, rodeada de otros desechos de Navidad: un par de tijeras, un rollo de cinta adhesiva, una bolsa a medio comer de _Éclairs_. Hubo un largo silencio, el cual sabiamente Draco optó por no romper. Harry finalmente habló.

–Tú.

–¿Qué? –Draco estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba eso.

–Tú –Harry lo miró, sus ojos llenos de furia–. ¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Hermione debe haber sido la Sanadora que supervisó el caso y tú debes haberle sonsacado la información! ¡Probablemente se lo estuviste diciendo a todo el mundo, menos a mí!

–¡Harry!

–¡Igual que en el maldito colegio! ¡Ibas por todo el colegio diciendo secretitos de mis amigos… apuesto a que se sentía bien! Ginny tenía razón, todavía sigues siendo un imbécil…

Harry agarró unas tijeras y se las lanzó a Draco, quien se agachó.

–Muy bien, estamos recurriendo a la violencia física. No es una buena señal –murmuró Draco, pero Harry sacó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor. Draco se agachó otra vez y un vaso detrás de él explotó. Harry no se detuvo antes de lanzar un Crucio. Una vez más, Draco lo esquivó, la silla que había estado ocupando momentos antes explotó en pedazos.

–Bien, Potter, ese último fue un poco malvado –dijo, pero Harry, impasible, lanzó otro.

–_¡Sectumsempra!_

Draco se lanzó a la izquierda, pero fue demasiado lento, varios cortes aparecieron en el dorso de su mano. Harry levantó la varita otra vez, pero las palabras nunca dejaron sus labios porque Draco se lanzó contra él, ambos terminaron en el suelo de la cocina.

–¿Qué vas a usar ahora, Potter, Avada Kedavra? Grandioso, estoy seguro que Teddy disfrutará escribirle cartas a su padrino en Azkaban. Y a Scorpius realmente le gustaría ser huérfano. No, de verdad le gustaría. Los padres sólo se interponen en el camino, son como una obligación en estos tiempos…

Harry, jadeando, simplemente lo miró. –Quítate. Pesas una tonelada.

–No hasta que bajes tu varita, idiota.

–Sect… –intentó decir Harry, su varita presionando firmemente contra el pecho de Draco. Draco apretó una de sus manos en la garganta de Harry, cortando lo que iba a decir.

–Vamos, esto es vergonzoso. ¿Dos hombres adultos peleando? Bueno, sobretodo tú. De alguna forma estoy sentado sobre ti mientras tú haces un berrinche y regresas a tu época infantil.

Harry pareció considerar esto por largo rato, su varita todavía encajada en el pecho de Draco. Entonces, su mano se abrió y la varita cayó abruptamente, rodando en el piso. Draco saltó al instante y la agarró.

–Bien, esto es mío. No la tendrás de regreso hasta que te calmes. ¿Té?

–No –gruñó Harry.

–¡Qué temperamento! –exclamó Draco suavemente–. Es bueno que siempre nos hayamos llevado tan bien.

Harry lo miró por un momento, luego se rió.

* * *

–Realmente necesitas hablar con ella.

–Sí.

Ya habían pasado cinco horas y Harry estaba malhumorado revolviendo en su cuarta taza de té.

–Me rompió el corazón.

–Esas cosas pasan –Draco se encogió de hombros.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haría algo así?

–Esa es una pregunta que sólo ella puede responder.

–Gracias, ¡oh, gran sabio! –dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

–De nada.

–¿Qué hay de ti? –preguntó Harry–. Nunca alteraste tus recuerdos. ¿Por qué no?

Draco se encogió de hombros otra vez. –No lo sé. Supongo que es porque creo que las experiencias y los recuerdos de esas experiencias construyen a una persona. Alguien no sería el mismo si esas experiencias se olvidan.

–Exactamente –dijo Harry en voz baja–. Ella no es la misma persona. Es demasiado diferente. Ni siquiera puedo hablar con ella.

Draco, con mucho tacto no dijo nada.

–Eso es todo entonces –añadió Harry–. No soy…. Yo soy… eso es todo. Suficiente. Creo que ambos necesitamos seguir adelante.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Draco, sus ojos buscando los de Harry.

–Sí, lo estoy –dijo Harry, la seguridad de repente inundando sus venas–. Estoy cansado. Ya he tenido suficiente.

–Esa es una decisión muy grande –Draco vaciló–. Hace menos de diez horas le estabas proponiendo matrimonio.

Harry se encogió de hombros. –Las cosas fracasan.

–Brindemos por eso –dijo Draco.

* * *

Su teléfono seguía sonando y, al final, contestó.

–¿Aló?

–Harry, soy yo –escuchó la voz insegura de Ginny. Harry suspiró y dejó que el silencio se prolongara.

–Harry, necesitamos hablar. Escucha…

–Ginny, ahora no. No hoy. Dame algo de espacio.

–No. Creo que deberías venir a casa. ¿Dónde estás?

–Estoy bien –dijo Harry–. Estoy bien. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

–Harry, en serio quiero hablar.

–Y yo en serio no quiero.

–¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? –le preguntó Ginny.

–Sí, estoy más tranquilo de lo que he estado en toda mi vida –respondió Harry. Y lo estaba. Había calma antes de la tormenta y había calma después, cuando la lluvia disminuía ligeramente y el mundo estaba gris y silencioso. Así era como se sentía, pesado y silencioso.

–Harry, no deberías estar embotellando tus emociones.

–No lo estoy haciendo.

–Te estaré esperando –dijo Ginny–. Vamos, regresa a casa…

–No iré esta noche –espetó Harry, tomando una rápida decisión–, hablaré contigo mañana.

Colgó y se volvió, chocando directamente con Draco. Su rostro estaba impasible.

–Voy a decirle a Scorpius que coloque otro lugar en la mesa –comentó Draco.

* * *

–¿Hay alguna zanahoria en esto?

–Sólo comételo.

–Porque en verdad no me gustan las zanahorias.

Una pausa.

–¿Qué es esto? Esto parece una zanahoria…

Harry podía ver a Draco luchando para no gritarle a su hijo delante de sus invitados, así que dijo algo.

–Scorpius, si no te gusta entonces puedes ir a cocinar algo para cenar o te puedes morir de hambre –dijo Harry–. Es tu elección. Ahora deja de quejarte.

–Oh, profesor, usted no me puede ordenar nada –dijo Scorpius. Draco sonrió.

–Claro que puedo. Soy tu profesor. Ordenarte es algo natural para mí. ¿Cuál es el conjuro correcto para desvanecer un Boggart?

–¡Oh, yo! –la mano de Teddy se disparó al instante para entrar en el modo-escuela.

–Riddikulus –se apresuró a responder Scorpius–. Haga otra pregunta. Apuesto a que la responderé.

–Muy bien. ¿Cómo mata un Kappa a su presa?

–Les atrae a los pantanos –dijo Teddy rápidamente, para gran decepción de Scorpius.

–Bien, otra –dijo Harry–. ¿De qué color es un Kappa?

–¡Oh, yo sé! –Scorpius hizo un gesto con emoción y terminó todo lleno de salsa para pasta.

–_Fregotego _–dijo Harry informalmente, y con un suave gesto de su varita desparecieron las manchas.

–¡Marrón! –dijo Teddy triunfalmente.

–Oh, señor, eso fue alucinante. ¿No fue alucinante, Ted?

–¿Qué? Un hechizo limpiador. No realmente –dijo Teddy con desdén–. Tengo razón, ¿verdad, Harry? ¿Marrón?

–Gris verdoso, en realidad –Harry rió ante la decepción de Teddy.

–Oh, bien. Esto estuvo realmente delicioso, Señor Malfoy, ¿podría por favor ser excusado? –preguntó Teddy, Draco le dio permiso y Teddy llevó su plato al fregadero para lavarlo.

–Sería bueno si tú tuvieras modales así –le comentó Draco a Scorpius.

–Sí, es una verdadera lástima –dijo Scorpius, inspeccionando un sospechoso vegetal.

Harry intentó valientemente esconder su sonrisa.

* * *

Draco dudó en entrar mientras veía como Harry se sentaba en el salón, escuchando a los chicos disputar sobre qué película ver.

–Necesitas algo para apartar tu mente de ella –dijo en voz baja. Harry asintió con la cabeza, mirando a lo lejos. Draco dudó de nuevo–. ¿Te importaría escucharme tocar una pieza? Tengo que ir a una grabación mañana y no me importaría tener un crítico.

Harry lo miró, sorprendido.

–Sí –dijo–, sería maravilloso.

Draco lo llevó escaleras arriba. La primera puerta en el rellano claramente dirigía a la habitación de Scorpius, tenía por todas partes calcomanías como 'KEEP OUT' y 'ADVERTENCIA: PELIGRO NUCLEAR'. Una segunda puerta más adelante probablemente llevaba a la habitación de Draco. Pero sólo había una puerta al otro lado del pasillo, y esta fue la que Draco abrió y le indicó a Harry que lo siguiera para entrar.

El cuarto era amplio y en una esquina había muebles sin usar, cubiertos con sábanas blancas. Las grandes ventanas no tenían cortinas, dejando ver una hermosa vista sobre Tulip Hill. En el rincón había un desastre de hojas de música, un sillón muy gastado, un par de atriles rotos y un hermoso atril musical de madera cargado con partituras. En ese lugar, con orgullo, se hallaba un estuche de violonchelo. Draco cerró la puerta detrás de Harry y le permitió mirar a su alrededor en silencio.

–¿Eres un violonchelista?

–Sí, mi padre tuvo un ataque. Él quería que aprendiera esgrima pero después de muchas rabietas, cedió y en cambio pagó por la lecciones de chelo –dijo Draco, sonriendo débilmente.

Harry se acercó al atril y vio un lápiz balanceándose en el soporte y una partitura, con notas musicales llenando la mitad de ella.

–¿Compones?

–No muy a menudo, y no muy bien –Draco se encogió de hombros–. Voy a tener que calentarlo.

–¿Calentarlo?

–A mi chelo.

–Ah.

Harry observó como Draco se acomodaba en la silla y preparaba el violonchelo, equilibrándolo delicadamente en su extremo y ajustando el arco, llevándolo de un lado a otro de las cuerdas y revisando las escalas. Harry podía sentir el vibrar profundo y hermoso del violonchelo a través de las tablas del suelo. Draco revisó las partituras unas veces luego pausó y comenzó a examinar cuidadosamente el sonido, finalmente encontrando la que quería y colocándola de nuevo en el soporte.

Y tocó.

Harry estaba hechizado. Se encontró fascinado por las manos de Draco, entre el clavijero y el mástil, sus dedos se movían con gracias a través de las cuerdas. Algunas veces bailaban ligera y rápidamente, tan rápido que Harry pensaba que seguramente debía equivocarse (aunque nunca lo hizo). A veces sus dedos se quedaban inmóviles por largo tiempo mientras sonaba una nota larga y melancólica. Su otra mano, apoyada en el arco, siempre se ajustaba a sí misma. Harry observó los fuertes tendones en su muñeca cambiar y flexionarse cuando aplicaba diferentes presiones y cambiaba el movimiento del arco.

Nunca quitó sus ojos de la música, no hasta que terminó la última y más larga nota. Luego, brevemente levantó la mirada hacia Harry.

–Eso fue muy hermoso –alabó Harry–. Me encantó ver cómo se movían tus manos.

–¿Tengo mucho que mejorar? –preguntó Draco bruscamente, preparándose para guardar el chelo.

–Absolutamente no.

–Lo eché a perder a la mitad, tuve que improvisar hasta que agarré el ritmo otra vez –dijo Draco con voz crítica.

–Fue perfecto.

–Y al final, no usé la posición correcta para A, terminé haciendo excesivo trabajo para volver a colocar mis dedos en la posición C –dijo Draco.

–Fue perfecto –insistió Harry–. Absolutamente perfecto.

Y al final, Draco se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

–Supongo –dijo–, que fue medio-aceptable.

Harry negó con la cabeza y comenzó a reír.

* * *

Draco acomodó el sofá en la planta baja mientras Harry rondaba por la casa y en el camino se comía los restos de algunos dulces navideños. Parecía que Draco y Scorpius habían hecho galletas de azúcar y las habían helado. Harry podría asegurar claramente quien había congelado las galletas. Había árboles verdes de Navidad con pequeños adornos de hielo y finas hileras heladas de luces de colores brillantes, ángeles con alas amarillas y pliegues congelados a lo largo de su vestimenta, estaba claro el trabajo de los concentrados ojos de Draco y sus cuidadosas manos. Por otra parte, había estrellas y campanas salpicadas enérgicamente con manchas color azul por todas partes. En una campana parecía que alguien sólo había mezclado todos los colores juntos, produciendo un extraño tono de gris y cubriendo toda la campana con él.

–Se aburrió cuando estaba terminando.

Harry sonrió y miró a Draco. –Un pequeño problema de falta de atención.

Draco resopló. –Eso es decir poco.

Harry se acercó al sofá y Draco levantó una ceja.

–¿A dónde crees que vas?

–¿A… dormir? –preguntó Harry confundido.

–Yo tomaré el mueble. Tú ve arriba.

Draco ignoró todas las protestas indignadas de Harry.

–Por supuesto que no. Tú eres mi invitado, no te voy a dejar dormir en el sofá.

–No soy un invitado, yo me impuse a quedarme aquí –intentó decir Harry, pero Draco no lo estaba escuchando, y Harry se encontró caminando escaleras arriba, ante lo cual Draco abrió la puerta de su habitación y espero a que entrara.

–Si necesitas algo, ayúdate tú mismo –dijo Draco, con ello cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Harry escuchó sus pasos desapareciendo y miró a su alrededor. Esperaba una habitación verde, verde Slytherin, pero no fue así. Estaba pintada en colores neutros con una iluminación suave y eso fue lo que Harry decidió que más le gustaba, el suave resplandor. Igual que en el resto de la casa, había una única y gran ventana, las cortinas no estaban cerradas. Se acercó a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera. Lo primero que vio fue su reflejo devolviéndole la mirada pero cuando enfocó bien observó las luces de las casas en el valle ir desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad de las colinas detrás de ellos. Y dónde la oscuridad de las colinas terminaba, el brillo del cielo tomaba el control, con las estrellas frías y blancas sobre él.

Se quedó ahí durante un largo rato, mirando el hermoso mundo. Luego se volvió y cerró las suaves cortinas, quedándose en la habitación de Draco. Tenía una cama doble, simple y sin adornos. Sin madera lujosa, sin rubricas, grabados o florituras. Estaba hecha de una madera de color claro y tenía una mesita de noche a juego, sobre la cual había un libro (con una hoja de árbol actuando como marca-libro e indicando que Draco ya había leído la mitad), un vaso de agua lleno por la mitad, un pequeño reloj despertador y una lámpara. Había también un aparador, pero no para guardar ropa, y una pequeña y bonita mesita que Draco aparentemente estaba usando como mesa de trabajo. Frente a ella había una silla y sobre ella un bloc de papel y un lapicero, a un lado había una computadora portátil con la pantalla todavía levantada pero al parecer apagada. Harry le echó un vistazo a los apuntes y captó las palabras _Querido Harry. _Parecía que Draco estaba a la mitad de una carta. Así que ahí era dónde Draco se sentaba, frente a la hermosa vista del valle, a escribir sus cartas a Harry.

Sin embargo, era el aparador donde Draco parecía poner todo. Todo el mundo tenía un lugar así. En el cuarto de Harry, era su mesita de noche. A veces bromeaba con que el lugar de Teddy era el piso de su cuarto, pero Teddy había mejorado mucho en mantener su habitación ordenada últimamente.

La parte superior del aparador estaba llena de cosas diferentes. Entregas de sobres y sellos, cartas y facturas, un peine, un par de velas perfumadas, encendedores, un trozo de colofonia, una botella de protector solar, media barra de chocolate y un paquete de cigarrillos.

Humano después de todo. El mortífago más joven de todos, el chico al que Harry había odiado tanto. Y ahí estaba, una señal de que Draco era como Harry. Se le olvidaban cosas, como a Harry. Podía ser desordenado, como Harry. Cuando llegaba a la puerta de su cuarto tiraba todo en el mueble más cercano, como Harry. Tenía facturas que pagar, tenía que usar protector solar en días soleados, le gustaban las velas con esencias. Humano después de todo.

Harry se alejó de la cómoda. El cuarto de Draco tenía otras cosas además de los muebles. Había una pequeña estantería construida en la pared por encima de la cama de Draco, la cual estaba llena de libros, todos muy abollados y bastante usados. Estaban apilados en desorden, balanceándose peligrosamente entre sí. Harry examinó los títulos: _Casa Desolada, Frankenstein, El Gran Gatsby, El corazón de las Tinieblas, El Faro._ Draco sin duda era un buen lector, no lo podía negar. Sin embargo, el libro que actualmente estaba leyendo era _Guía del Viajero Galáctico_ y Harry tuvo que sonreír.

Además del hueco lleno de preciados libros no había nada más que examinar. Draco tenía una cesta de ropa en una esquina con una camisa medio colgando de ella y un par de calcetines escapando. Más señales de que él era humano. Harry sonrió para sí mismo y se quitó la ropa hasta quedar en bóxer, doblando su ropa cuidadosamente y colocándola sobre una silla. Colocó su teléfono, billetera, llaves, varita y, por último, sus lentes sobre la mesita de noche de Draco y se deslizó entre las sábanas, hundiendo su cabeza en las suaves almohadas. Y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba siendo arrastrado a un profundo sueño, el mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo.


	20. La princesa y la luna

**20. La princesa y la luna**

Se despertó, parpadeando. La luz del sol se filtraba por las cortinas, suave y amarilla. Ciegamente y a tientas buscó sus lentes.

Cuando pudo ver otra vez, miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche y dio un respingo.

¿Mediodía? ¿Ya? No podía ser. Él nunca dormía tanto. Alguien llamó a la puerta y respondió tentativamente.

–¿Sí?

–¿Puedo entrar?

–Claro –dijo Harry mientras la puerta se abría–. Disculpa, por lo general no duermo tanto. Supongo que estaba muy cansado anoche.

–No te preocupes por eso –dijo Draco casual–. Lamento despertarte, sólo vine por mi cartera y mis llaves.

–No me despertaste –le aseguró Harry.

–¿Te quieres bañar? Sé que por lo menos yo, no me puedo despertar apropiadamente sin una ducha –confesó Draco y Harry sonrió.

–Sí, eso estaría bien. ¿Dónde están las toallas?

–En el armario debajo del lavamanos del baño. Puedes usar jabón y champú. No tengo acondicionador, le hace mucho daño a mi cabello.

Harry rió. –Gracias. Intentaré bañarme rápido.

–No te preocupes por eso, ya todos se han bañado. Tomate el tiempo que quieras –dijo Draco, examinando su billetera mientras Harry salía de la cama, pasando medio dormido por delante de él y saliendo al pasillo.

De vuelta en su dormitorio, Draco hojeó su cartera, eliminando algunos recibos. Aisló algunos de los más importantes, arrojándolos sobre su aparador. Luego se colocó la billetera en el bolsillo y se volteó para salir.

Miró su cuarto una vez más y frunció el ceño. La ropa de Harry estaba doblada en la silla; su billetera, varita y llaves en la mesita de noche de Draco, su teléfono encajado bajo la almohada.

Draco se acercó a la ventana y miró a través de ella, su aliento empañaba el vidrio. Se notaban huellas dactilares impresas en el cristal. Harry había estado ahí la noche pasada y había visto las estrellas.

No borró las huellas. Quería una prueba. Prueba de que Harry había estado ahí, de pie y mirando a las estrellas como Draco hacía cada noche. Prueba de que Harry se quedó ahí pensando, que él también se sentía atraído por el cielo nocturno, que amaba su belleza.

Prueba de que Harry era humano, después de todo.

* * *

Ginny sonreía y usaba su vestido blanco de verano, a pesar de que estaban en pleno invierno. Aunque la casa de Harry estaba confortablemente caliente, sentía la necesidad de lanzarle una manta sobre los hombros.

–Hey –dijo Ginny con timidez, descalza sobre su sala de estar.

–Debes estar loca, usando eso en mitad del invierno –dijo Harry bruscamente, señalando su vestido.

–¿Qué, esto? Oh, sí, pero es mi favorito –sonrió, levantando los brazos y girando un poco.

Harry no dijo nada, mientras jugaba con el aro de las llaves en sus manos. Ginny levantó la mirada hacia él, sonriendo esperanzadoramente, brillante, pero cuando él se negó a encontrar su mirada, su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco.

–Mira Harry, puedo entender que estás un poco enojado conmigo. Pero honestamente, debo haber sido un desastre después de la Batalla. ¿Por qué más habría borrado todos mis recuerdos?

No eras un desastre, pensó Harry. Eras seria, decidida, fuerte y estable. Pero ahora…

La vio girar en la mitad de la sala, su vestido ondeando a su alrededor.

Estaba tan delgada e insustancial como un soplo de aliento. Un blanco diente de león atrapado en una brisa, cayendo a lo largo del camino.

–Me encanta. Siento como si tuviera diecisiete otra vez –dijo Ginny–. Y sé que podría traerte felicidad. ¿Qué dices? –ella lo miró, su voz temblorosa. Una chica de diecisiete años enamorada otra vez. Él la miró, viendo sus brillantes ojos marrones llenos de juventud, su cabello color cobrizo volando libre como cuando era niña, sus labios rojos curvados en una sonrisa perfecta.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó con impaciencia y él la miró, mientras su cara se suavizaba. Ginny le sonrió por un momento, amontonando su vestido blanco en un puño, la confianza iluminando su corazón. Pero Harry no se movió, no hizo ningún movimiento.

–¿Harry? –preguntó, de repente tenía miedo. Miedo de haber tenido una falsa esperanza, miedo de haber estado equivocada, miedo de todo, como una niña llorando por los monstruos y pesadillas. Él le devolvió la mirada, su rostro estaba sumido en la oscuridad.

–El blanco no te queda bien –dijo en voz baja, y se fue.

* * *

–Creo que Harry ha roto con Ginny –comentó Teddy, vertiendo leche en una taza de cereal. Draco lo miró.

–Bueno –dijo Scorpius con satisfacción, agarrando a escondidas otra cucharadita de azúcar para echarla en el cereal–, no te ofendas, pero ella no me gusta. Es una jodida rara.

–No me gusta, tampoco –dijo Teddy rápidamente–. Pero era buena. Siempre se esforzó demasiado en ser mi amiga.

–Eso es a lo que me refiero, se esforzaba demasiado –dijo Scorpius, revolviendo el azúcar de debajo de su cereal–. ¿Los escuchaste pelear?

–No –respondió Teddy–. Ginny dijo muchas cosas, pero Harry no dijo nada, excepto en el último momento cuando dijo que el blanco no le quedaba bien.

–Es algo muy raro –se burló Scorpius, llevándose a escondidas otra cucharadita de azúcar.

Teddy se encogió de hombros. –Supongo.

Draco no dijo nada, al tiempo que sacaba el azucarero del alcance de Scorpius.

_El blanco no te queda bien._

Oyó las palabras claramente como si hubiera presenciado toda la escena. Podía escuchar la calmada y firme voz de Harry. Harry no gritaba. Él sabía cuándo gritar y cuándo hablar en voz baja. A Draco le gustaba eso.

* * *

–Lo siento por ti y Ginny.

–¿De verdad? Yo no –dijo Harry comiéndose uno de los últimos bastones de caramelo del árbol de Navidad de Draco.

–Bueno, lamento que hayas tenido que experimentar la confusión y el dolor de una relación rota.

–Las experiencias construyen a una persona –dijo Harry, haciendo eco de las palabras de Draco–. Me ha hecho pensar diferente. Y eso es bueno.

–¿Pensar diferente? –preguntó Draco.

–Sabes, es de mala suerte si dejas tu árbol de Navidad después de Año Nuevo –Harry cambió de tema.

–No soy una persona supersticiosa.

Harry rió. –Yo sí. Busco tréboles de cuatro hojas y siempre busco la primera estrella de la noche.

–Eso no es superstición –dijo Draco–. Eso es como buscar la primera flor de primavera o la sonrisa más amable en un lugar desconocido.

–La primera estrella siempre es Venus –dijo Harry–. La primera flor de primavera siempre viene del avellano. ¿A quién le pertenece la sonrisa más amable en esta sala?

Draco no dijo nada. Harry se terminó de comer la parte en forma de gancho del bastón de caramelo.

–Lo siento –dijo–, estoy de un humor raro. Estamos casi en Año Nuevo.

–Y tendrás que regresar a Hogwarts –añadió Draco en voz baja.

–Sí, tendré que regresar a Hogwarts –repitió Harry.

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo.

Draco deseó que todos los tréboles se marchitaran, que los avellanos quedaran enterrados bajo la nieve, que Venus muriera en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, ellos vivieron al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se desvanecía.

* * *

Harry apoyó la frente contra el frío cristal de la ventana del carro, mirando cómo se oscurecía el cielo.

–¿Extrañas a Ginny? –le preguntó Teddy.

–Sí.

–¿Te dijo una mentira?

–Sí.

–Eso no fue muy amable de su parte –señaló Teddy. Harry suspiró, finalmente mirando a Teddy.

–Ella sólo intentaba tener una vida mejor.

Teddy se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y en su mano apareció un pequeño baúl. Esperó a que Harry aplicara un hechizo de agrandamiento en él y cuidadosamente abrió la puerta del auto y lo colocó en la acera, esperando.

–¿Lo logró?

–¿Logró qué? –preguntó Harry, realizando el hechizo.

–¿Tener una vida mejor?

Harry lo pensó. –No sé, Teddy. Realmente no sé.

Teddy asintió y se alejó desapareciendo entre la multitud de King Cross.

Harry se preparó para un largo viaje a casa.

Solo otra vez, pensó.

Por encima de él, los cielos se abrieron y la lluvia comenzó.

* * *

Scorpius estaba siendo una pesadilla.

–Jodida, estúpida y maldita cosa…

–Malfoy –dijo Harry en voz de advertencia, pero Scorpius lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Bien, no puedo hacer esta mierda, señor, la maldita estúpida…

–Sólo se paciente y práctica, lo conseguirás de inmediato –le dijo Harry, sabiendo que ya le había dicho esas palabras a Scorpius cientos de veces, y como siempre, era un consejo que se negaba a seguir.

–No puedo, es jodidamente imposible –gritó con ira y tiró su libro a través del cuarto, golpeó a Dobson en la cabeza y gruñó.

Harry suspiró.

* * *

Se oyó un golpe fuerte y breve en la puerta de la oficina de Harry antes que Scorpius irrumpiera dos segundos después, sin esperar una respuesta. Al menos tocó la puerta, pensó Harry con cansancio.

–¿Sí, Scorpius?

–Recibí una carta de papá –dijo Scorpius con entusiasmo–. La primera en siglos. Tiene que leerla, profe, y explicármela. Porque le hice una pregunta y la respuesta es malditamente larga.

Harry frunció el ceño. Las respuestas de Draco nunca eran largas.

–Muy bien –aceptó de mala gana, y Scorpius le entregó la carta. Para su sorpresa no había fecha, dirección o título como Draco por lo general incluía meticulosamente. Parecía comenzar directamente con un cuento de hadas:

_Había una vez un pequeño y extraño mundo, el cual no tenía luz y en el cual sus habitantes vivían en la oscuridad. En este mundo oscuro había tres hermanos lobos: Bene, Vikt y Cygnus. Un día, los tres hermanos salieron a cazar y encontraron a una joven princesa llorando junto a un árbol porque estaba perdida y no sabía el camino de regreso a casa. _

_Los hermanos sintieron lástima por ella y se ofrecieron a llevarla a su hogar –Nosotros fácilmente podemos ver en la oscuridad –dijeron ellos– y prometemos no herirte._

_La princesa estaba muy asustada pero los lobos mantuvieron su promesa y la entregaron a salvo a su padre, el Rey, quién estaba muy agradecido. –Debo pagarles esto –le dijo a los lobos._

_–Dime –le preguntó a Vikt, el mayor–, ¿qué es lo que más deseas?_

_–Deseo oro y topacio –dijo Vikt–. Su color es brillante y da calor a mi corazón._

_De esta manera el Rey creó el Sol –El sol te traerá calor y es mucho más brillante que cualquier oro que pueda ofrecerte –dijo–, pero cada doce horas, el sol debe descansar por un tiempo antes de levantarse otra vez._

_Luego, el Rey le preguntó a Bene cuál era el deseo más profundo de su corazón. _

_–Deseo plata y diamantes –respondió Bene–, por su belleza y porque su frescura calma mi mente._

_Así que el Rey creó las estrellas –Las estrellas son más hermosas que cualquier diamante que pueda ofrecerte –le dijo–, pero durante el día se desvanecerán porque el sol disminuirá su belleza._

_Entonces el Rey miró a Cygnus y le preguntó –¿Qué es lo que deseas, tú, el más pequeño de los lobos? ¿Qué cosas bonitas son las que tu corazón más anhela?_

_Pero Cygnus negó con la cabeza –Todo lo que deseo es compañía, pues mis hermanos rara vez hablan conmigo y estoy solo._

_–Muy bien –dijo el Rey–. Te otorgo la compañía de mi hija, la princesa._

_–Pero ella es humana –dijo Cygnus–. No deseará ser la compañera de un lobo._

_–Oh –exclamó el Rey–. Tienes razón. Entonces deberás ser humano –golpeó sus manos una vez y Cygnus se convirtió instantáneamente en un apuesto joven–. Debes tener cuidado, cada veintinueve días –advirtió el Rey– volverás a tu forma de lobo. Pero te daré compañía durante ese tiempo, de esa manera no te sentirás tan solo –y creó la luna, para hacerle compañía a Cygnus cuando estuviera en forma de lobo._

_Y así vivieron los tres hermanos. Cygnus tenía a la princesa y a la luna, Vikt tenía el sol y Bene las estrellas. Y por lo general todos están de acuerdo que Cygnus tenía las dos posesiones más hermosas de todas._

Harry bajó la carta lentamente –¿Cuál era la pregunta? –le dijo.

–En realidad no fue una pregunta –admitió Scorpius–. Solamente le escribí, todo molesto porque acabábamos de tener luna llena y le dije que odio ser un hombre lobo y que todo el mundo piensa que somos criaturas horribles –dudó–. Papá siempre me contaba esta historia cuando era niño, pero han pasado siglos desde que me la contó por última vez.

–Supongo que pensó que era pertinente –dijo Harry–. Está tratando de decirte que tienes un regalo.

–No tengo una princesa –dijo Scorpius con recelo.

–No, lo que él quiere decir es que tienes… tienes a Teddy y Leo, y tienes la luna.

–Sí, perfecto, puedo entender la parte de Teddy y Leo –dijo Scorpius–. ¿Pero por qué la luna? ¿Qué tiene de bueno?

–Te hace compañía cuando eres hombre lobo –respondió Harry–, así que lo que Draco está tratando de decirte es que no deberías pensar que estás solo, la luna siempre está ahí en el cielo, dándote luz. No deberías pensar en ella como algo que te hace un hombre lobo, sino como algo que sufre la soledad contigo, que aumenta y disminuye con tu forma humana.

–Oh –fue todo lo que Scorpius dijo antes de recoger sus libros.

–¿No quieres escribir una respuesta? –preguntó.

–Nah, tengo que pensarlo un poco.

Scorpius nunca pensaba en nada. Harry levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada mientras Scorpius salía calladamente. Cogió la pluma y reanudó su escrito:

_…por cierto, tu hijo me acaba de interrumpir (con rudeza, como de costumbre, pero lo voy a perdonar a causa de las interesantes noticias que trajo…). Me acaba de mostrar un muy peculiar cuento escrito por ningún otro más que tú. Luego me preguntó qué significaba. Por favor, no le envíes historias así, porque no tengo idea de cómo explicar tus enigmas…_

Y aunque Harry no preguntó, sintió como si Draco hubiera escrito esa historia para dos personas.


	21. Expulsado

**21. Expulsado**

Harry sostuvo la carta de Draco, preocupado, volviéndola a leer.

_...y estoy recibiendo muchos vociferadores de Penélope Clearwater, tengo marcas de quemaduras sobre toda la mesa de la cocina. Incluso la Profesora McGonagall está enviándome cartas del tipo "¿está todo bien en casa?". Sinceramente no sé porque se está comportando así otra vez. Solamente la semana pasada lo encontraron peleando (en tres ocasiones), fue expulsado del equipo de Quidditch (aparentemente el mensaje "deporte sin contacto" simplemente no lo está captando) y la Profesora McGonagall me informó que está fallando dos materias (¡dos!), ¡un nuevo record hasta para él! Eso sin mencionar que al parecer colocó un nido de Gusarajos en el escritorio de Clearwater, le prendió fuego a la pluma de un estudiante y se le prohibió entrar al patio de recreo debido a estúpidas peleas sobre cuestiones de territorio. Siento que está perdiendo el control otra vez... otra situación como la de Durmstrang se acerca. Por favor Harry, habla con él y pídele que no arruine su futuro…_

–¿Esto es cierto? –le preguntó Harry a Scorpius, quien lo miraba sin comprender–. Estoy enterado de tu pequeño incidente de Quidditch la semana pasada, ¿pero todas estas peleas? ¿por el territorio? Eso es ridículo. ¿Y cómo es eso de que estas fallando en dos clases?

–¿McGonagall me delató otra vez? –le preguntó Scorpius, tratando de echar una mirada a lo que decía la carta. Harry la alejó de él.

–No, pero viene de una fuente confiable. Mira, estoy muy preocupado por todo esto. ¿Estás enfermo, distraído, tienes un problema grave? ¿O sólo estás haciendo el vago?

–¡Ah, señor, me aburro! –protestó Scorpius–. Sólo intento hacer las clases más divertidas. Y las tareas, profesor, son mortalmente aburridas, prefiero estar jugando Quidditch…

–Sólo que ya no estás en el equipo –cortó Harry secamente y Scorpius se quedó en silencio–. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? Lo que sea.

–No –dijo Scorpius–, simplemente me aburro, eso es todo. La tarea lleva demasiado tiempo hacerla, los profesores hablan siempre en el mismo tono aburrido, toda esa…

–Preguntaré por tus clases de recuperación –suspiró Harry–. ¿En qué clases vas peor o estás fallando más?

–Ya tengo clases remediales, señor, pero no me pueden obligar a regresar a ellas.

–Scorpius, esto es en serio. De verdad necesitas considerar tu educación. ¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?

–No sé, ¿un vagabundo?

–¡Scorpius! –exclamó Harry con desesperación– ¡Debes tener alguna meta!

–No sé. Tal vez algo relacionado con animales. Los más poderosos y grandes.

–Muy bien –dijo Harry aliviado, abriendo el tercer cajón de su escritorio y sintiéndose ligeramente culpable mientras sacaba el registro de Scorpius como estudiante. Todos los Jefes de Casa tenían los registros de los estudiantes a lo que les daban clase para garantizar que el progreso estudiantil estaba controlado, pero Harry no había tenido el tiempo de revisarlos por lo que no había notado lo mal que iba Scorpius respecto a las notas. Examinó el expediente académico de Scorpius con mirada crítica.

_Pociones: A_

_Encantamientos: I_

_Transformaciones: I_

_Historia de la Magia: T_

_Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras: A_

_Herbología: E_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: A_

–Bueno –comenzó Harry con cautela–, al menos pasaste Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ahí lo estás logrando. Pero pareces estar haciéndolo muy bien en Herbología. ¿Interesado en eso?

–Me gustan las plantas –dijo Scorpius–. Ellas no buscan peleas.

–Eh… bien, en cualquier caso, si realmente quieres una carrera en Criaturas Mágicas vas a tener que dejar esos juegos. De lo contrario, en diez años vas a querer patearte a ti mismo por no haber sacado notas lo suficientemente altas y estarás atascado en un trabajo que odias.

–Sí, no hay problema.

–Sólo… prométeme que vas a esforzarte más, ¿vale?

–Sí.

Harry despidió a Scorpius y soltó un suspiro. Tenía el presentimiento de que de alguna forma le había fallado a Draco.

* * *

Veintitrés de Marzo. Un miércoles. La primavera se sentía en el aire y era un día inesperadamente hermoso. Los estudiantes estaban perezosamente esperando la hora del almuerzo, mirando por las ventanas los verdes terrenos de juego y el siempre azul cielo. Por desgracia, era una clase teórica, lo que los adormecía más de lo habitual. Harry sonrió viendo como Leo usaba su libro como almohada.

–Bien, Dobson, ¿puedes decirme para que se utiliza un Espejo-Antitenebrismo? Por favor, no mires tu libro.

Hubo un pequeño alboroto al tiempo que Scorpius entraba con su habitual desorden de libros, pergaminos y plumas y con su bolso manchado de tinta desbordándose.

–Ah, Malfoy, toma asiento –dijo Harry, marcando a Scorpius como presente–. Estamos discutiendo el Espejo-Antitenebrismo, un objeto muy útil, especialmente para los paranoicos entre nosotros –una tela envolvía el espejo, la cual luego Harry removió. Algunos de los más ansiosos de la clase se agitaron, dejando de abanicarse por el calor y observando el objeto con interés–. Como pueden ver, probablemente hay algunas sombras en este vidrio –Harry hizo un gesto–, esto depende principalmente del espectador, cambia de persona a persona. Pero todos deberíamos estar viendo siluetas sin ningún color. Si alguno de ustedes puede ver el blanco de sus ojos, les sugiero que saquen su varita.

Todos en la clase se miraron con las cejas levantadas unos a otros, algunos de los más paranoicos se inclinaron hacia adelante con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de ver sus sombras.

–Bien –dijo Harry–. Ahora, ¿puede alguien decirme por qué o cuando un Espejo-Antitenebrismo puede resultar útil?

–¿Para los Aurores? –sugirió Dobson brillantemente.

–Por supuesto. Cinco puntos.

–Para las personas que viven o trabajan en zonas de alto riesgo como Azkaban o el Departamento de Ley Mágica –habló una chica.

–Excelente, Madley. Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw. El Departamento de Ley Mágica, un muy buen punto. Por ejemplo, cuando se rodea un lugar o personas muy peligrosas, sería de gran ayuda si pudieras ver que no estás a punto de ser emboscado por la espalda. Aquí es donde el Chivatoscopio puede resultar muy útil, particularmente si crees que tienes un agente doble en tu equipo. Pero estoy divagando. Son muy buenos para aquellos que piensan estudiar carreras en estas áreas, pero ¿qué hay de lo común, de lo normal, lo utilizado por magos y brujas todos los días?

Harry se giró para escribir en la pizarra y capturó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, en la puerta.

Draco Malfoy estaba allí, mirándolo.

Harry miró rápidamente a Scorpius y vio al chico con la cabeza gacha, escribiendo diligentemente. Leo y Teddy, a su izquierda, se intercambiaban notas y parecían ocupados como siempre. No había sonrisas burlonas o codazos a Scorpius. Nada parecía fuera de lugar, además del hecho de que Harry nunca había visto a Scorpius tan estudioso.

Miró hacia la puerta y sorprendido vio a McGonagall allí, de pie y murmurándole a Draco. Ella comenzó a caminar para entrar en el salón pero Draco negó con la cabeza y después de un momento dio un paso atrás, captando la mirada de Harry. Él se dio cuenta de que querían a Scorpius pero por alguna razón querían ser discretos.

–Muy bien –le dijo a su clase–. ¿Por qué no se colocan en parejas y sacan sus propias conclusiones del uso de Espejos Antitenebrismo, Chivatoscopios, Sensores Secretos y Reveladores? Quiero una presentación y ejemplos para cuando termine la clase. ¿Alguien quiere ir a la biblioteca y recoger algunos libros para la clase?

–¡Oh, profesor, yo, señor! –la mano de Leo se disparó y Dobson levantó un brazo completamente recto. Pero Harry no les hizo caso.

–Malfoy, ¿puedo confiar ti para que hagas esto?

–Sí, profesor –Scorpius se levantó, sin mirar a Harry a los ojos mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Tan pronto como vio a McGonagall ahí de pie, dio un grito y se volvió hacia Harry, rápido como un rayo, pero McGonagall fue más rápida y agarró a Scorpius por un brazo , tirando de él de inmediato.

–¡Scorpius! –gritó Leo, poniéndose rápidamente de pie mientras sus pergaminos salían volando a todas partes–. Hey, ¿qué está haciendo? –le gritó a McGonagall quién no le hizo caso.

–Ya te lo había dicho, Malfoy, no tenías la necesidad de regresar a clases –dijo ella con severidad–. Debes ir a tu dormitorio inmediatamente –con eso dicho, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Scorpius y lo dirigió a la salida.

–¿Su dormitorio? –repitió Teddy silenciosamente–. ¿Qué está pasando? –le preguntó a Harry, quién estaba perdido en todo ese asunto. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Leo caminó rumbo a la ahora vacía puerta pero Harry lo sujetó cuando iba pasando.

–Mancini, siéntate. No puedes hacer nada.

–Pero, profesor…

–Siéntate –Harry esperó un momento y luego dejó ir a Leo, viendo como regresaba a su asiento. Toda la clase lo miraba con caras pálidas y se comenzaron a distraer. Sabía que la lección ya no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

–Se pueden ir –dijo Harry mientras suspiraba–. Vayan y disfruten del día. Es hermoso.

* * *

Harry corrió hacia las puertas del colegio y una vez fuera, se desapareció directamente en Hogsmeade. Su suposición era correcta, Draco no se había Aparecido o había viajado por traslador a Hogwarts, sino que había manejado. El Audi azul claro estaba esperando fuera de la estación de trenes. Scorpius le gritaba a Draco mientras éste lo forzaba a subir al carro como su fuera un niño pequeño.

–¡No me quiero ir, maldita sea! ¡No-me-puedes-obligar! –gritaba a Scorpius, dándole una patada a su padre con cada palabra–. Ellos son unos mentirosos de mierda…

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry en voz baja, Scorpius hizo una pausa para respirar.

–No, no lo estoy, joder.

–Le estaba hablando a tu padre.

Draco miró a Harry al tiempo que Scorpius reanudaba su lucha.

–Expulsado –dijo simplemente, logrando empujar a Scorpius en el asiento delantero y dando un portazo. Scorpius detuvo abruptamente sus gritos y se sentó quieto y en silencio, mirando hacia el frente y al parecer echando humo.

–¿Expulsado? –dijo Harry incrédulo–. ¿Expulsado? Pero… él no puede…

–Bien, si puede.

–Pero… ¿a dónde irá? –preguntó Harry, todavía conmocionado–. ¿Qué hará?

Draco no le respondió, metiéndose en el auto del lado del conductor y cerrando la puerta. Harry lo miró alejarse.

Se quedó por algún tiempo solo en el andén.

* * *

Harry luchó internamente para reanudar sus clases de Defensa de tercer año. Algunos de los compañeros de clase más estudiosos de Scorpius se mostraban presumidos pero la mayoría estaba en silencio. Incluso Dobson estaba pálido y turbado. No había risas ni conversaciones alegres. Estaban sentados quietos y atentos, como esperando algo.

Una explicación.

Merlín sabía que se lo merecían, pero Harry no les podía ofrecer una. Observó a Leo sentarse en silencio a un lado del asiento de Scorpius. Teddy se sentó al lado de él y los dos esperaron ahí, aparentemente inmunes a las miradas de satisfacción que los más aplicados de sus compañeros les daban.

–Hoy discutiremos los Detectores de Tenebrismo –dijo Harry con el corazón pesado. La clase lo miraba, sin sonreír.

La lección se desarrolló lentamente. Harry nunca pensó que extrañaría las constantes interrupciones de Scorpius, sus chistes, bromas y réplicas inteligentes. Pero lo extrañaba y parecía que la clase también, aun cuando siempre se quejaban de que Scorpius interrumpía su educación.

Al final de la clase Teddy se acercó al escritorio de Harry.

–Oye, Harry –dijo en voz baja–. ¿Alguna noticia de Scorpius?

–Ninguna –dijo Harry.

–¿El señor Malfoy le dijo algo? –le cortó Leo, de pie junto a Teddy.

–No. Nada.

–¡Él debe haberte dicho algo! –exclamó Teddy– ¡Debe haberte escrito!

–No –aseguró Harry, y la respuesta le dolió tanto como a Teddy. Había pasado una semana y no había nada. Ni una carta, ni una nota. Era como si Draco simplemente hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

* * *

Vacaciones de Pascua.

Tenía cincuenta y dos ensayos que revisar

Treinta y siete exámenes que corregir.

Necesitaba echarle un vistazo a las normas de limpieza.

Tenía que poner en orden las habitaciones de Gryffindor, limpiar el tablón de anuncios.

Tenía que examinar la lista de estudiantes que se iban por esa semana.

En lugar de todo eso, se fue a casa.

Teddy al principio se había negado a volver a casa para vacaciones.

–Es sólo una semana y tengo tres ensayos que hacer –dijo, pero una hora antes cuando Harry estaba a punto de irse, se apareció en su oficina, parecía sospechoso.

–Te vas a casa a Tulip Hill, ¿verdad? –le preguntó a Harry.

–Por suspuesto.

–Así que, mientras estoy por ahí, puedo ir a visitar a Scorpius…

–Supongo.

–Grandioso. Sólo que Leo realmente quiere ver a Scorpius también.

Harry no dijo nada, sospechaba algo.

–Por eso le dije que era bienvenido a quedarse con nosotros unos días –siguió Teddy, cuidadosamente examinando la expresión de Harry, esperanzado.

–Está bien –suspiró Harry–. Siempre y cuando sus padres estén de acuerdo. Y solamente por un par de días.

–Asombroso, gracias –dijo Teddy alegremente–. ¿Nos vamos en tren?

–Sí. Alístate para partir en media hora –le ordenó Harry, sabiendo que a Teddy le llevaría al menos una hora.

Salieron en media hora.

* * *

Scorpius abrió la puerta del frente y en cuanto vio a Leo y a Teddy, en su cara se dibujó una amplia sonrisa y al momento siguiente los tres estaban con mucho entusiasmo dándose puñetazos entre sí, riendo, charlando, dándole vueltas al perchero y en general haciendo un alboroto.

–El Profesor Potter me dejó venir –dijo Leo y Scorpius miró a Harry con gratitud.

–Muchas gracias, profesor, sabía que usted no era un idiota como Clearwater –declaró, otro gran cumplido.

–Eh, de nada –dijo Harry–. Espero que no te estemos molestando, quería llamar antes de venir pero Teddy y Leo querían que fuera una sorpresa.

–No, no hay problema, señor. Las sorpresas son geniales –exclamó Scorpius y Leo, al parecer abrumando por la emoción, golpeó a Scorpius en la cabeza con el perchero.

Después de que Harry logró calmar a los chicos, regresó el perchero a su lugar correcto, reparó el frutero y recuperó todas las naranjas; preguntó por el paradero de Draco.

–Está arriba descansando, creo –dijo Scorpius, su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo y en su rostro se dibujó un matiz de preocupación–. Se ha enfermado mucho desde que volví.

–Oh, bueno, no debería molestarlo entonces, deberíamos regresar en algún otro momento…

–Él está bien –protestó Scorpius–. Creo que le gustaría verlo, profesor, debería subir y saludarlo.

–No, creo que prefiero…

–Oh, vamos, ustedes dos necesitan ponerse al día –Teddy se le unió y los dos lo miraron tan cautivadoramente que se dio por vencido y subió las escaleras.

* * *

Se detuvo en el rellano y frunció el ceño al oír el profundo rasgueo del chelo. Se quedó de pie por largo rato fuera de la puerta del estudio, mirando la delicada pero sencilla cerradura de bronce.

Puso una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, sintiendo la fría suavidad bajo su palma y lo giró suavemente, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola detrás de él.

Draco estaba sentado junto a la ventana, bajo la luz dorada del atardecer. Fuera, las hojas de los árboles bailaban con el viento, enviando sombras parpadeantes por todo su rostro. Sin embargo, nada lo distraía, miraba la música, sus dedos bailaban rápidamente a través de las cuerdas, ligeros pero seguros. Harry vio como sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, leyendo la música como un libro.

Harry no se movió y Draco no se detuvo, continuando hasta que terminó el último compás. Luego examinó su arco y tomó un pequeño rectángulo de resina situado en el atril, y lo pasó por las cuerdas del arco en movimientos largos para levantar el fino polvo blanco, las partículas brillaban en una danza de luces y sombras. Se sentó, se acomodó y tocó otra pieza. A Harry no le importaba porque de todas formas se había perdido el principio, que resultó ser hermoso y lento. Draco era muy paciente, tomándose su tiempo. Nunca se apresuraba en las notas más altas y rápidas. Saboreaba cada nota como si fuera un postre especial o un largo día de verano.

Cuando hubo terminado el segundo ensayo, finalmente aflojó el arco y lo guardó, suavemente dejó el violonchelo en su estuche y se volteó para mirar a Harry.

–Creo que Scorpius está muy estridente hoy –dijo.

–Leo y Teddy están aquí –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros sin poder hacer nada–. Quería llamar antes de venir pero los chicos insistieron en que querían sorprender a Scorpius. Iré a buscarlos.

–Que se queden –dijo Draco. Las sombras de las hojas brillaban en su cara, y Harry no podía ver su expresión.

–Disculpa si te molesté.

Los labios de Draco se curvaron en una sonrisa suave. –No importa. Apenas te he notado.

Era la verdad, pensó Harry. El rostro de Draco estaba concentrado y pensativo. Harry pudo ver que estaba encerrado en un mundo diferente.

–¿Qué tal las cosas con Scorpius?

Draco se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la silla otra vez, con sus ojos mirando hacia el piso. –Imposibles. Sinceramente no sé qué hacer. No quiero enviarlo a una escuela en el extranjero pero no tengo el tiempo o la experiencia para educarlo en casa.

–Expulsado –dijo Harry en voz baja, sintiendo el suave sol de la tarde calentar su cara.

–De dos colegios.

No dijeron nada por un tiempo, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Harry se rompía la cabeza tratando de pensar que pudo haber hecho Scorpius para que lo expulsaran. No le quería preguntar a Draco, sentía que la pregunta era irrelevante e insensible.

–Dime algo –comentó Draco–. Tú criaste a Teddy, ¿no?

Harry se encogió de hombros. –Con la ayuda de su abuela, sí, supongo. Yo le enseñé como atarse los cordones de los zapatos, como montar en bicicleta (y en escoba), como usar un cuchillo y un tenedor.

–¿Modales?

–Sí. Él aprendió a comer sus vegetales antes del postre. A no colocar los codos en la mesa, a preguntar para que le den permiso de levantarse, a llevar su plato al fregadero. A decir siempre por favor y gracias. A esperar su turno en las colas, a cuidar su lenguaje, a poner en orden el desastre que haya hecho.

–Has hecho un trabajo maravilloso –dijo Draco suavemente–. Debes estar muy orgulloso de él –levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry–. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo de mí?

Harry dudó sólo por un segundo pero Draco se dio cuenta y se volteó, su cara quedó oculta en las sombras mientras afuera la tarde se convertía en noche y la oscuridad se hacía larga y profunda.

Harry se fue.


	22. Recuerdos invernales del verano

**22. Recuerdos invernales del verano**

Draco no le volvió a escribir a Harry, pero Harry estaba decidido a seguir enviando cartas. En ese momento sostenía en su mano la última de ellas, mirándola, releyéndola.

_Estimado Draco,_

_Había una vez tres lobos, tres hermanos: Sevel, Mele y Finn. Ellos vivían en un extraño mundo, un mundo dónde siempre era invierno. El lobo mayor, Sevel, amaba los colores, quería que todo estuviera lleno de rojo, dorado y amarillo, quería brillo en su mundo. Y pasó sus días en la nieve esperando vislumbrar un poco de esos bonitos colores._

_Al lobo del medio, Mele, le encantaba el aroma de las flores y la hierba, y pasaba sus días sus días maldiciendo al hielo y tratando de romperlo._

_El más joven, Finn, soñaba con calor y luz, por lo que odiaba ese mundo invernal, y pasaba sus días deseando un lugar soleado._

_Un día, cuando los tres hermanos salieron a explorar, se encontraron con una princesa atrapada en una jaula de hielo. Los tres lobos se compadecieron de ella y pasaron varias horas tratando de romper y escarbar el hielo hasta que éste cedió y pudieron liberar a la princesa. Ella estaba tan agradecida que decidió concederle a cada uno un deseo._

–_Sevel, hermano mayor –dijo ella–. ¿Qué es lo que tu corazón desea?_

_–Busco colores –dijo–. Busco rojos brillantes, amarillos vivos y marrones tierra –y de esa manera, la princesa hizo el otoño y Sevel vivió allí felizmente._

_–Y Mele, hermano del medio, ¿qué es lo que tu corazón desea? –le preguntó._

_–Yo busco olores –respondió–, busco frescas flores silvestres, sus hermosos perfumes y el aroma de la hierba verde._

_Así la princesa hizo la primavera, y Mele vivió ahí felizmente._

_–Pequeño Finn –dijo ella–. ¿Cuál es el deseo de tu corazón?_

_–Hermosa princesa de las Tierras Heladas, todo lo que deseo es vivir junto a ti –respondió Finn_–_, y cuidar de que ningún daño te ocurra._

_Pero la princesa estaba preocupada, porque ella podía ver en el corazón de Finn y sabía que él soñaba con el verano._

_–Si vas a ser mi compañero –dijo ella–, nunca sentirás el calor ni verás la luz, estarás atrapado en este invierno eternamente, porque yo soy el invierno y el invierno soy yo._

_Pero Finn la amaba tanto que se negó a apartarse de ella y la Princesa cedió y le permitió estar a su lado. Mientras los largos meses pasaban, Finn soñaba más y más con el verano hasta que se desvaneció y no fue más que un fantasma. Y por donde caminaba una cálida brisa se levantaba y dónde dormía, crecía hierba verde. La Princesa lloraba porque tenía miedo, pero cuando los tonos de dorado y azul se expandieron y llegó el verano, su hielo no se derritió porque ella era el invierno y el invierno era ella y el verano no se lo podía quitar. Y de esa manera, la Princesa no tuvo miedo de nada más, y junto a su corona de hielo yace un manto de luz solar._

Draco bajó la carta con cuidado y miró por la ventana, la luz brillaba suavemente a través de las hojas mientras las sombras bailaban.

Tomó su lápiz y añadió unas notas más a su composición.

* * *

Verano.

Los estudiantes holgazaneaban alrededor de los bancos del patio, las ramas de los árboles se balanceaban y bailaban con la brisa, el cielo sin nubes era de un azul eterno. Las hojas en forma de corazón de un árbol de tilo volaban sobre los terrenos, flotando y danzando por encima de las cabezas de los somnolientos alumnos, de los rostros de adoración de las parejas. Tenían un futuro entero por delante de ellos. Harry vio por un momento como uno de los jóvenes recogía una de las hojas en forma de corazón y la hacía girar distraídamente.

Sonrió y volvió a mirar la carta puesta sobre su escritorio, agarró su pluma de nuevo y escribió unas últimas palabras.

_Una vez más, muchas gracias por confiarme el cuidado y la educación de tan brillantes jóvenes brujas y magos. Ruego haber contribuido a su conocimiento y haber ayudado a obtener una buena educación, sin embargo, dos años como profesor de Defensa, es como ustedes saben, un año de más. He roto la tradición y me disculpo._

_Les saluda atentamente,_

_Harry Potter._

_P.D: Adjunto encontrará un vial con un líquido transparente, insípido e inodoro. Piensen lo que puedan del mismo; no tengo nada que decir excepto que escuché a Eugene Dobson, un Hufflepuff de tercer año, discutir planes para comprar artefactos con hechizos de fuego varias semanas atrás._

Después de haber firmado su nombre, dobló y guardó la carta en un sobre, luego escribió que iba dirigida a la Profesora McGonagall y la dejó reposar sobre su escritorio, por lo demás vacío, y caminó a la salida de su oficina.

Al pasar por los terrenos, los estudiantes se volteaban y le sonreían.

–¿Se va a casa temprano, profesor?

–Se evita las prisas, ¿eh, señor?

–¡Felices vacaciones!

–¡Adiós, Profesor!

Rió y se despidió de las caras que conocía tan bien, antes de alejarse y desaparecer por las puertas de Hogwarts.

* * *

McGonagall leyó la carta, en un primer momento con el ceño fruncido ante la tarea de encontrar otro Profesor de Defensa y luego por el vial. Lo examinó por un momento antes de enviar a Grimble a buscar a Dobson y solicitar que la encontrara en la oficina del Profesor Potter.

Dobson llegó, se mostraba alerta y radiante ante ella.

–El Profesor Potter ya me ha garantizado un logro Extraordinario –dijo, mirando a su alrededor como si esperara que alguien se presentara con un premio.

–Me atrevo a decir que lo ha hecho. Ha mencionado en varias ocasiones que usted es un estudiante muy ambicioso –respondió McGonagall–. Con mucho potencial, dijo él. Sin embargo, también mencionó que usted es un chico muy serio. Sin sentido del humor.

–Soy muy serio en mis estudios –dijo Dobson con orgullo–. Ciertamente no consideraría eso como un aspecto negativo.

–¿Entonces usted está de acuerdo en que no es del tipo para bromas, trucos y travesuras? –preguntó McGonagall, haciendo rodar distraídamente el frasco en su mano.

–Er, no –dijo Dobson, mirando el vial–. ¿Eso es… eso es Veritaserum?

–¡Oh! Bien por el detective –exclamó McGonagall–. Harry estaba en lo cierto, es un estudiante muy prometedor. Con mucho más potencial que el joven Scorpius Malfoy. Un alborotador, siempre planeando algo. Pero no hablemos de él, ¿de acuerdo? Fue expulsado hace dos meses. Un caso desafortunado.

Dobson parecía claramente incómodo. McGonagall continuó.

–Era amigo suyo, ¿no?

–Oh… no… él fue muy malo conmigo en varias ocasiones. Un bravucón –dijo Dobson con ansiedad–. Le puede preguntar al Profesor Potter, una vez me apuñaló con una pluma…

–Oh, sí. El muy busca problemas. Me imagino que usted no disfrutaría su compañía.

–Exacto. Me parecen bromas de muy mal gusto –Dobson se pasó una manga secándose la frente húmeda, se mostraba incómodo en la cálida oficina.

–¿De verdad? ¿Entonces por qué, dígame, estaría usted comprando un artefacto con hechizos de fuego?

–¿Un… qué?

–Un artefacto con hechizo de fuego. Diseñados para explotar ante el menor contacto. Seguramente los recuerda de hace dos meses, cuando nuestra Profesora Clearwater fue víctima de esa cruel, y poca graciosa, broma. Pobre chica, sufrió unas quemaduras bastante desagradables.

Dobson se retorcía.

–¿Té? –dijo McGonagall, dándole la espalda y dejando el vial tintinear suavemente en el escritorio.

–¡Muy bien! –estalló Dobson–. Era… sólo era un poco de diversión, mis amigos y yo estábamos cansados de Malfoy siempre llevándose todos los trucos, pensamos que…

–¿Qué él tendría lo que se merece? –dijo McGonagall arqueando una delgada ceja–. ¿Qué por el hecho de que se metiera siempre en tan serios problemas y en la broma más grande de todas, nadie le creería cuando dijera que él no lo hizo?

–Exactamente. Todo el mundo sabe que él y la Profesora Clearwater se odian –explicó Dobson–. Pero no queríamos herir a nadie, pensamos que la Profesora Clearwater haría un hechizo de enfriamiento de llamas o algo así, de verdad, nosotros…

–Ella estaba en shock –dijo McGonagall fríamente–. Me atrevo a decir que usted reaccionaría exactamente de la misma manera.

–Y no queríamos que Malfoy fuera expulsado –continuó Dobson, visiblemente molesto–. Pensamos que a lo mucho, tendría una semana de castigos.

–Y una vez que fue expulsado, ¿por qué no se decidieron a hablar?

Dobson no dijo nada, miraba al suelo.

–Yo… yo no voy a ser expulsado, ¿verdad? –susurró miserablemente–. Sólo… entré aquí por una beca, y mi tutor, él estaría muy decepcionado de mí… Me he pasado todo el año estudiando para tener buenas calificaciones para él… estaría devastado si fuera expulsado…

La expresión de McGonagall se suavizó un poco. –Puedo ver que todo se salió de control –dijo con suavidad–. Van a ser castigados, sin duda, pero no creo que sean expulsados.

Dobson se hundió con alivio. McGonagall dejó caer el vial con agua de nuevo en su bolsillo y miró el día de verano que hacía afuera.

* * *

_Estimado Señor Malfoy,_

_Escribo para informarle que su hijo, Scorpius Malfoy, fue errónea e injustamente condenado por herir a la Profesora Penélope Clearwater y posteriormente fue expulsado del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el 23 de marzo del 2010._

_Afortunadamente, esta decisión se ha invertido y el estudiante responsable ha sido castigado. Me disculpo sinceramente por el trauma y los inmensos inconvenientes ocasionados por la expulsión y extiendo una invitación a Scorpius para reanudar sus estudios en Hogwarts. Se le ha dado la calificación promedio para este año, si usted requiere una información adicional con respecto a la educación de Scorpius, por favor no dude en hacérmelo saber vía lechuza._

_Saludos,_

_Profesora M. McGonagall._

_Directora._

Harry dejó caer la carta.

–¿Y?

–Y –dijo Draco–, continúa, y dime que no estás envuelto en esto.

–Sólo escuché algo, comencé a sospechar y le conté a McGonagall –Harry se encogió de hombros–. No moví ninguna influencia.

Draco se limitó a sonreír.

Su amigable silencio fue arruinado por el sonido de alguien cayendo por las escaleras. Draco suspiró.

–El primer día de las vacaciones de verano y ya están destruyendo la casa –abrió la puerta del estudio y desapareció. Después de un rato, Harry escuchó algunos gritos enojados y no pudo dejar de reprimir una sonrisa.

–… no trates de decirme que fue idea de Teddy andar en bicicleta por la escaleras, Scorpius, ahora ve a limpiar toda esa mugre. ¡Y si esa bicicleta no está afuera en cinco segundos, me la llevaré al basurero!

Scorpius murmuró en voz baja, sacando la bicicleta al aire libre mientras Teddy miraba todo ansioso.

–Y no la pongas en el garaje, ¡mañana en la noche hay luna llena!

–No voy a masticar mi propia bicicleta –protestó Scorpius pero aun así la colocó en el cobertizo del jardín. Draco suspiró al ver a Harry parado al pie de las escaleras.

–Todavía se engaña al pensar que puede controlar sus acciones cuando está convertido en lobo. ¿Quieres té?

–Por supuesto –dijo Harry, caminando hacia la cocina y tropezando con Teddy–. Ve a ayudar a Scorpius. Y no me importa si no fue tu idea, deberías haber tenido algo de sentido y sacar a Scorpius de su idea.

–Bien, la próxima vez trata tú de sacarle algo de la cabeza –replicó Teddy.

–Buen punto. Agarra una galleta. No la última _Nice_. Esa es mía.

Teddy tomó una galleta digestiva y se alejó, Draco negó con la cabeza y abrió su caja de té. Harry observó sus manos, sus movimientos eran ahora familiares para él.

–Me gustó tu historia.

Harry no dijo nada, observando las manos de Draco medir la cantidad de té seco. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y seguros.

–Se la leí a Scorpius. Le gustó –sus dedos tocaron la cucharilla, pálidos contra el plateado del metal. Harry se dio cuenta que debajo del pulgar de Draco la capa exterior del metal estaba deslustrada de tanto uso.

–¿Qué vas a hace el cinco? –le preguntó a Draco, quién lo miró sorprendido.

–¿El cinco? Déjame ver… tengo que ir a Londres el viernes para hacer algunas grabaciones, pero debo de estar de vuelta en la tarde.

–¿Para quién estás grabando?

Draco se encogió de hombros. –Ya no me acuerdo. Hay un par de bandas regulares que constantemente quieren un cuarteto de cuerdas, un solo de violonchelo o incluso una orquesta en sus canciones, pero para la mayoría de los artistas es una pista de una sola vez. Nunca recuerdo los nombres.

Le entregó a Harry su té y Harry lo agitó con la cucharilla, mirando el lugar oscurecido en la agarradera.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Draco, mirándolo y Harry sacudió su cabeza como si estuviera tratando de liberarse físicamente de sus sueños.

–Sí, estoy bien. Lo siento, estoy un poco distraído –encontró la mirada de Draco y ligeramente cambió el tema–. Scorpius dijo que estabas enfermo.

–Tengo muchas migrañas –dijo Draco–. Inducidas por el estrés. Nada serio.

–Es difícil imaginarte estresado –comentó Harry. No se podía imaginar a Draco perdiendo el control o gritando como loco o entrando en pánico por cualquier cosa. Draco era sereno y tranquilo. Era cuidadoso, nunca hablaba precipitadamente o actuaba sin pensar. Todo lo que hacía tenía una razón, un propósito.

Levantó la vista y por alguna razón se encontró sonriendo mientras Draco lo miraba, revolviendo su té.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó confundido.

–Oh, nada –dijo Harry y Draco sonrío para sí, moviendo la cabeza.

–Algunas veces creo que estás loco.

–Y sin embargo, disfrutas de mi compañía.

–Sí –dijo Draco, envolviendo las dos manos alrededor de su taza de té y mirando por la ventana, donde Scorpius y Teddy se subían a un árbol de manzana–. Sí, la disfruto.

* * *

_Buenas a todos, principalmente me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar los capítulos. Prometo que no me demoraré tanto para la próxima. Igual me disculpo por no poder responder los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz, eso seguro, y los aprecio mucho. Muchas gracias a todos por eso. También muchas gracias a todos los que siguen y colocan la historia en favoritos. _

_Espero que no se dejen de interesar en esta traducción por mis retrasos. Y como compensación, subo dos capítulos. Bien, a disfrutar y espero de todo corazón que les agrade ^^_


	23. Todo lo que él dejó ir

**23. Todo lo que él dejó ir**

–Maldita sea, Scorpius, quédate quieto o te Petrificaré.

–¡Usted no lo haría, señor!

–¡Oh, sí que lo haría! –Harry ajustó la lente y alejó a Teddy de la cámara–. Ahora, quédate quieto, y… ¡Scorpius! No hagas gestos como esos.

–¿Café? –ofreció Hermione.

–No, estoy bien. Gracias por prestarme todo este material fotográfico, Hermione.

–De nada. Aunque no creo que estés haciendo grandes progresos.

–Yo diría que… _¡Scorpius!_

Scorpius dejó caer el perchero con cara de culpabilidad y Teddy se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza, fulminándolo con la mirada.

–Tal vez deberías dejarles correr un poco –sugirió Hermione, y se apresuró a rescatar su perchero–. Hagamos fotos naturales en lugar de retratos formales.

–Sí, tal vez –Harry estaba listo para renunciar a toda esa idea.

–En el exterior, tal vez, donde la luz es más natural.

–De acuerdo.

–A blanco y negro. Se vería realmente magnifico.

Harry sin palabras, le entregó la cámara a ella y se alejó.

–¡Oh, no, no lo voy a hacer por ti! –le gritó Hermione rápidamente, pero él ya se había ido y sólo suspiró.

Harry y Ron vagueaban por el jardín viendo como ella precipitaba a los chicos para que salieran y corrieran por todos partes, mientras les sacaba fotos.

–Debería ayudarla –dijo Harry, pero Ron agitó una mano con desdén.

–Nah, tiene todo bajo control.

Harry rió y entrechocó su cerveza de mantequilla contra la de Ron.

* * *

–¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Draco se quedó mirando a Scorpius. Había llegado a casa de las grabaciones, dejado su atesorado chelo en la sala, hecho la cena, visto Doctor Who y ahora Scorpius aparecía de la nada, sosteniendo un muffin con orgullo. Había una vela verde en mitad de éste.

–Lo hice yo mismo –dijo Scorpius con orgullo–. Y también escogí la vela. Aquí está tu regalo –le entregó un paquete plano, con mucha importancia–. ¡Vamos, ábrelo, quiero ver lo que es!

Draco lo miró fijamente. Scorpius comenzó a dar marcha atrás.

–Es tu cumpleaños, ¿cierto? Porque si no lo es…

–Sí –dijo Draco en voz baja–. Sí, lo es. Lo había olvidado –había aprendido a olvidar su cumpleaños en los últimos años. Por supuesto, los de Scorpius siempre estuvieron marcados con un montón de celebraciones, vergonzosos cantos, amigos, pastel, regalos. Pero no los cumpleaños de Draco.

–Oh, bien –dijo Scorpius con alivio–. ¡Vamos, ábrelo!

Draco vaciló y cuidadosamente removió el papel plateado, haciéndolo a un lado para revelar un hermoso portarretratos. Era negro y sencillo. Exactamente como el estilo de Draco. Pero él estaba más interesado en las fotografías reales. Alguien había cortado laboriosamente cartón blanco para crear nueve pequeños cuadros en un marco más amplio, y cada cuadro contenía una foto de Scorpius. Una fotografía en movimiento.

–Fotos mágicas –susurró Draco, mirándolas. Había de Teddy y Scorpius jugando cricket; Harry parado al pie de un árbol, hablando animadamente con Teddy y Scorpius a través de la hojas.

–Oh, pensé que Potter te daría algo más interesante –dijo Scorpius–, como una de las últimas _Strike_ o algo así…

–Es perfecto –murmuró Draco.

–¿Te vas a comer tu muffin?

–Dame eso –se rió Draco, liberando un profundo suspiro–. Gracias, Scorpius.

–De nada –recitó Scorpius. Harry se lo había llevado aparte y le pidió ser amable en el cumpleaños de Draco. 'Puedes ser un mocoso el resto de los 364 días del año' había dicho, 'Pero serás bueno por hoy'. Y lo había sido. Había ayudado a poner la mesa, había pelado las patatas para la cena, se había ido arriba y había dejado solo a Draco para que viera su programa favorito. Incluso había limpiado el salón, para que su padre pudiera caminar sin romperse los tobillos o alguna pertenencia.

Draco lo miró y sonrió, una sonrisa muy hermosa, y Scorpius pensó que nunca había visto a su padre más feliz.

* * *

–_Accio _resina. _Accio_ resina. _Accio_ resina.

–No estás sosteniendo bien tu varita.

Draco miró hacia atrás. Harry se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta ni sonriendo ni frunciendo el ceño. Simplemente parecía pensativo. Poco a poco descruzó los brazos y cruzó la sala hasta donde estaba Draco, quedando de pie justo detrás de él. Su aliento le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

–Necesitas ajustar tu agarre para que el movimiento de la varita sea preciso –Harry envolvió con su mano la de Draco, levantando un poco más la varita y suavemente cambiando su agarre.

–_Accio_ resina –dijo, su mano se movía junto a la de Malfoy, y la resina pasó volando hacia ellos. Harry levantó su brazo al otro lado de Draco y la atrapó sin problemas.

–Justo así –exclamó, y se apartó de él. Sin embargo, Draco dejó caer su brazo sujetando débilmente la varita en su mano.

–Me siento estúpido.

Harry lo miró, sorprendido.

–Estoy practicando lo que debe saber un niño de tercer año. Scorpius puede hacer esto y yo no.

–No has hecho magia durante trece años, Draco. No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Sabes que tus habilidades van a estar un poco oxidadas. Es como si no tocaras el violonchelo durante trece años.

Draco suspiró, levantando otra vez su brazo y concentrándose en el atril. Harry vio su cara, ajustando sus músculos con determinación, entrecerrando los ojos para enfocarse. Sus dedos se ajustaban, reajustaban, se volvían a ajustar.

–No siento bien mi mano. La estoy agarrando mal de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Harry sonrió y se acercó a él, esta vez quedándose en frente de él y cambiando el ajuste de Draco, empujando aún más su mano a lo largo de la varita. Dio un paso hacia atrás y Draco elevó su varita.

–_Accio_ lápiz.

El lápiz comenzó a moverse de una manera dolorosamente lenta. Se tardó cinco minutos en llegar a Draco, quién la cogió con un suspiro y comenzó a acomodar su agarre sobre la varita.

–Harry, ¿podrías ayudarme otra vez? Estoy…

–De hecho, me acabo de acordar que prometí, eh, reunirme con Ginny –dijo Harry, rápidamente–. Lo siento, me tengo que ir –caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, la abrió y la cerró de nueva cuenta, dejando a Draco mirando decepcionado y confundido el lugar donde él había estado parado.

Se quedó solo en su cálido estudio, las luces y sombras jugaron por largo rato sobre su cara mientras trataba de identificar ese sentimiento en su corazón. Tristeza, tal vez.

* * *

Las manos de Harry todavía temblaban cuando llegó a su casa. ¿Qué había pasado? De pie en el estudio, sintiendo todo… la cálida luz del sol en su espalda, las suaves tablas de madera bajo sus pies, el cómodo silencio, el baile de sombras en las manos de Draco, el sol iluminando las finas hebras de cabello rubio, tan cerca que Harry podía oler la loción de Draco para después del afeitado… Y se había dado cuenta que tenía el corazón acelerado, su aliento estaba atrapado y sus manos temblaban.

¿Qué pasaba con él? Tal vez había tenido un momento de claustrofobia, falta de aliento o algo así.

Suspiró, y esperó hasta que sus manos dejaran de temblar antes de hacerse una taza de té y llamar a Ginny. Lo mejor sería ponerse al día y salvar su amistad.

* * *

–¿Cómo fue tu reunión con Ginny?

–¿Qué? Oh sí. En realidad, tuvimos una muy larga conversación… y… bueno la fiesta de compromiso es la próxima semana.

–Oh –Draco intentó añadir una cucharadita de café a la taza de Harry y su mano se resbaló, dispersando los granos de café por todas partes. Intentó barrerlos y terminó tirando la copa, haciéndola caer desde el mostrador y rompiéndose toda en el piso.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry, con preocupación–. Aquí, déjame ayudarte.

–Harry, no importa.

–_Reparo._

–Déjalo.

–_Fregotego…_

–¡Dije que dejes esa mierda en paz! –Draco gritó y Harry se detuvo, mirándolo fijamente–. Sólo déjalo, joder, Potter. No necesito tu estúpida magia para arreglar todo, ¿está bien? No tomaría mucho esfuerzo recoger las malditas piezas por ti mismo, ¿no? Pero si estás interesado, ¡Adelante! ¡Aquí tienes! –y con eso lanzó su taza al piso donde se rompió, la fina porcelana destrozándose con un fuerte sonido. Draco alcanzó otra copa que estaba en el fregadero y la rompió en el suelo, alcanzó otra… pero Harry se acercó y lo agarró por la muñeca.

–Draco, ¿qué pasa?

–Ya te lo dije una puñetera vez, ¿no? –gruñó Draco, mientras con su otra mano estaba formando un puño dirigido directo a la cara de Harry. Sin embargo, Harry levantó la mano y suavemente atrapó la otra muñeca también.

–Por favor, cálmate…

–Tú eres quien quiere hablar –siseó Draco–. Suéltame.

–Estás siendo irracional –dijo Harry–. Por favor, dime que te pasa.

Se quedaron en silencio por largo rato. Draco estaba de pie, de espaldas al mostrador, sus ojos estaban resueltamente apuntando hacia el piso. Harry sostenía ambas muñecas, mirándolo inquisitivamente a la cara.

–Lo siento –dijo Draco, forzándose a calmar su voz–. Sólo tengo migraña. Me pongo muy irritable.

–¿Migraña? –dijo Harry con escepticismo.

–Sí.

Harry suspiró y liberó las muñecas de Draco.

–¿Quieres venir a la fiesta de compromiso?

–No. Gracias –agregó Draco.

–Vamos, realmente me gustaría la compañía. Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, estoy muy contento por Ginny y Dennis, pero… –Harry calló, parecía triste–, creo que sería bastante vergonzoso.

Draco lo miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo. –¿Ginny Weasley y Dennis…?

–Dennis Creevey. Ginny Weasley y Dennis Creevey !Qué par! –Harry comenzó a reír.

Después de un instante, Draco también se unió.

–¿Quieres que deje de practicar magia a tu alrededor?

–Oh no. No te preocupes por eso. Tengo que acostumbrarme, de todos modos.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Harry–, no me di cuenta que eso te molestaba.

–Está bien. ¿Cómo se supone que ibas a saber, de todas formas?

–Cierto. Tú nunca revelas nada. Siempre estás tranquilo, sin emociones –Harry pausó–. Es bueno ver que eres humano.

Draco lo miró, sorprendido. _Prueba de que eres humano…_ Las palabras resonaron como si las hubiera escuchado antes.

Se sentaron en el porche de Draco, viendo las luciérnagas. Draco encendió una vela de citronela para mantener alejados a los mosquitos y Harry encontró el olor ligeramente acre muy relajante.

–Dejé ir algunas cosas –dijo Draco en voz baja, viendo las luciérnagas bailar por encima de ellos.

–Si estás hablando de Scorpius, te lo puedo regresar –dijo Harry, refiriéndose al hecho de que Scorpius había pasado la mayor parte de la semana en la casa de Harry. Draco rió y negó con la cabeza.

–Eso no era de lo que estaba hablando.

–Lo sé –dijo Harry, sonriendo.

–Oh, ¿de verdad? Ilumíname –retó Draco, una leve sonrisa adornaba sus labios–. ¿De qué cosas me deshice?

–Historias –dijo Harry seriamente–. Recuerdos. Tiempo. Pensamientos, ideas, consejos, canciones, verdades –hizo una pausa, mirando a Draco–. ¿Estás bien?

–Creo que me va a dar una migraña –murmuró Draco, con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Quieres que te traiga algo? –preguntó Harry–. ¿Agua, Parcetamol?

–Tengo un poco de codeína arriba –anunció Draco, suavemente–. En mi habitación, en la mesita de noche.

–La traeré para ti –dijo Harry con prisa, no le gustaba lo rápido que el dolor de cabeza había golpeado a Draco otra vez–. Ya regreso –se levantó y se apresuró a entrar a la casa, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Draco y alcanzado el interruptor de la luz.

–Bien, la mesita de noche –murmuró, observando con sólo una mirada que no estaba sobre la mesa. Pero había un cajón debajo y Harry lo abrió, esperando que estuviera lleno de la basura habitual que siempre había en las mesitas de noche.

Sin embargo, no había más que dos trozos de manto negro colocados -y la palabra que primero llegó a la mente de Harry fue "amorosamente"- en el interior, cuidadosamente doblados. Harry frunció las cejas y levantó uno, desdoblándolo suavemente y reconociendo instantáneamente el escudo de Slytherin. Era la túnica desgarrada de Pansy. Frunció el ceño y tomó la otra pieza y mientras caía abierta al piso, el hilo dorado fue atrapado por la luz y brilló intensamente.

El escudo de Gryffindor.

Harry de repente se encontraba en medio del verano pasado, mirando las estrellas, acostado al lado de Draco Malfoy. Entregándole su varita, envuelta en un trozo de su vieja túnica.

Sacudió su cabeza como si se quisiera olvidar de ese recuerdo, como si se quisiera despejar de las estrellas, del verano y de Draco Malfoy.

_Allegra._

El primer hechizo en trece años, un hechizo tranquilizador hecho a Harry Potter. No hubo maldiciones, hechizos oscuros o magia violenta. Sólo suaves palabras de labios suaves.

De repente se dio la vuelta, doblando rápidamente el material y colocándolo de nuevo en el cajón, cerrándolo en un instante como si en realidad quisiera que fueran sus recuerdos los que se cerraran, los que se quedaran polvorientos y en la oscuridad para siempre.

Se dio la vuelta y vio la codeína. Se había caído de la mesita de noche y estaba en el suelo. Harry la agarró bruscamente y bajó las escaleras, llenando un vaso de agua y saliendo al porche. Draco tenía su rostro enterrado en sus brazos y parecía dormido pero cuando escuchó los pasos de Harry abrió sus ojos lentamente, cuidadosamente, como si cualquier movimiento pudiera hacerle daño.

–Aquí está tú codeína –dijo Harry, extendiéndole las pastillas–. Y agua.

Draco sin decir palabra agarró las pastillas y las tragó con agua.

–¿Quieres entrar?

–No –murmuró Draco–. Pero tú lo puedes hacer si quieres.

Harry se sentó junto a él. –Esperaré contigo, Draco.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos bajo las estrellas.


	24. La canción de Harry

**24. La canción de Harry**

Estrellas blancas y brillantes. Recordaba eso, recordaba levantar la mirada y ver las estrellas reflejarse en las oscuras pupilas de Harry.

Se dio la vuelta y miró el reloj. Mediodía.

–Parece que esa codeína te dejó fuera de combate.

Draco torció su cuello para ver el aparador donde Harry se estaba comiendo los chocolates.

–Me estaba comenzando a preocupar por ti –continuó Harry–. Es muy desconcertante no verte despierto tan molestamente temprano como sea posible.

–Estoy bien –dijo Draco medio dormido–. ¿Por qué estoy usando la ropa de ayer?

–Te quedaste dormido en el porche –sonrió Harry–. Te cargué hasta tu cama.

–¿Tú… me _cargaste_?

–Sí. Sin magia.

Draco sonrió. –No me habría importado. Estaba inconsciente.

–Sí, pero es sólo el principio.

–¿Por todas las escaleras? –preguntó Draco asombrado.

–Sí. Mi espalda todavía se está recuperando.

–Lo siento –dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

–Scorpius ha estado dando vueltas preguntando dónde estás. Le dije que llegaste a casa borracho, tuviste una pelea con el perchero y luego te largaste a follar con tu ex.

Draco se echó a reír.

–Ahí lo tienes –dijo Harry–. Mucho mejor. Ahora date prisa y desayuna, hicieron panqueques y quiero que pruebes algunos.

–Oh, Dios. ¿Son rosados?

–Sí.

–Eso pensé. Dáselos al gato.

–El pobre –se indignó Harry, pero Draco simplemente rió y Harry se retiró con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta tras él.

–Hey, no creas que no me di cuenta que te comiste todos mis chocolates –le gritó Draco, pero sólo hubo silencio y sonrió, listo para el día.

* * *

–El Profesor Potter siempre está por aquí.

–¿Y? –preguntó Draco, su corazón inesperadamente estaba perdiendo el ritmo.

–Y, ¿por qué no está aquí hoy? –Scorpius puso mala cara–. Ahora Teddy y yo no podremos jugar Monopolio.

–Tú odias el Monopolio. Harry te gana cada vez.

–Sí, pero él es bueno en eso –suspiró Scorpius, dándole patadas al mostrador.

–Bien, se fue a su casa y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto.

–Me parece que si lo llamas y le preguntas, él vendría –sugirió Scorpius.

–No puedo simplemente llamarlo y decirle que venga –dijo Draco, irritado, examinando un panqueque y frunciendo el ceño–. Te he dicho que no uses kétchup en lugar de leche.

–Sí, sí puedes. Ustedes son amigos, los amigos lo hacen todo el tiempo –dijo Scorpius, ignorando la mofa a sus panqueques.

–Se acaba de ir. Dale al hombre algo de paz –espetó Draco.

–Ves –murmuró–, tú también lo echas de menos. Siempre te pones de mal humor cuando se va.

–Scorpius, de verdad no estoy de humor para esta discusión. Ve a buscar algo más que hacer en vez de molestarme. Ve a jugar Snap o algo.

–No tengo cinco –dijo Scorpius malhumorado, pero cuando vio los ojos de su padre se escabulló y Draco suspiró, regresando al panqueque y analizándolo de mal humor. Scorpius tenía razón. Ya extrañaba a Harry y el hombre se había ido sólo hace una hora.

Frunció el ceño.

* * *

Se sentó en el porche durante un tiempo mirando las estrellas, mientras la llama de la vela se reducía. Harry se había sentado a su lado la noche pasada, sonriendo, hablando. Observando las estrellas.

Draco suspiró y se fue a la cama.

La noche era cálida y él estaba inquieto, tratando de encontrar un lugar fresco entre las sábanas. Deslizó una mano bajo la almohada a su lado, disfrutando de la frescura, hasta que su mano rozó algo aún más frío. Lentamente lo colocó en la palma de su mano, sintiendo la forma.

Se sentó con el ceño fruncido y encendió la lámpara.

El teléfono de Harry.

Un hábito, supuso Draco. Colocarlo bajo la almohada todas las noches para así poder oír la alarma en las mañanas. O quizás, en caso de que recibiera llamadas importantes.

La razón no era importante. Lo importante era que Harry había dormido junto a Draco la noche pasada, había estado a su lado. Se habría despertado temprano, tomado su varita, billetera y llaves de la mesita de noche, alisado las cobijas, había hecho que pareciera que él nunca había estado ahí. Sólo que había olvidado su celular, casualmente deslizado bajo la almohada de Draco.

Enroscó su mano alrededor del teléfono y se quedó dormido sosteniéndolo, soñando con estrellas, lunas, invierno, verano y lobos, tres lobos.

* * *

Ginny estaba llorando en la cocina y Hermione se dirigió hacia Harry.

–Harry, de verdad, está muy enojada…

–Mira, le dije que iba a llevar un amigo conmigo y ella pareció estar de acuerdo con la idea –dijo Harry entre dientes–. Puedes llamarme insensible, pero creo que necesita crecer.

–Mira, compañero, sé a lo que te refieres –dijo Ron con ansiedad–. Está exagerando con todo eso de 'Malfoy es malvado' y sí, correcto, ella debe crecer como el resto de nosotros. Pero vamos, es su fiesta de compromiso, sólo deja que sea a su manera…

Harry se cruzó de brazos. –No, está estresando a Draco. Está afuera, fumando, y eso sólo lo hace cuando está estresado.

–Sí, puedes armar un alboroto después –Ron estaba impaciente–. Simplemente…

–¿Simplemente qué? ¿Le explico a Draco que Ginny cree que todos tenemos once años otra vez? ¿O no debería siquiera molestarme en darle una explicación?

–Merlín, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar –se quejó Hermione–. Le dije a Ginny que no invitara a todo el mundo y esperara que se llevaran bien. Mira, hasta invitó a Lavender y Parvati, y ellas no se han hablado desde el incidente con Dean Thomas hace dos años…

Harry miró un momento hacia ellas, donde fríamente se ignoraban unas a otras con un muy incómodo Neville en el medio.

–Esto es un completo desastre –murmuró Hermione en voz baja.

–Escucha, ella sólo estaba tratando de ser agradable –dijo Ron a la defensiva–. Está bien, tal vez no fue la mejor decisión, pero tenía buenas intenciones.

–No estoy diciendo que no –protestó Hermione, pero Ron se había ido.

–Grandioso –murmuró ella, sentándose al lado de Harry–. Fantástico.

–Bueno, me voy –dijo Harry en breve.

–¿Qué? No te puedes ir todavía, ¡ni siquiera hemos almorzado! –siseó Hermione.

–No tengo hambre. Me duele la cabeza. Me dolía también anoche, bla, bla.

–Harry, vamos, no me dejes aquí por favor –susurró Hermione, desesperadamente, pero él ya se había ido.

Suspiró y sacó un libro de su bolso.

* * *

–¡Qué maldita pesadilla! –dijo Harry, girando su llave en el switch de encendido. La música estallaba a través de los altavoces y Harry aceleró bruscamente, a toda velocidad por la calle y doblando en una esquina sin disminuir velocidad. Miró a su lado a Draco, quién parecía estar disfrutando bastante, observando por la ventana abierta el cielo azul.

–Oye –exclamó–, tengo una idea.

Draco lo miró expectante.

* * *

–Una Saeta de Fuego 2000 –dijo Harry suavemente, levantando la escoba de su estuche.

–¿No estás un poco viejo para el Quidditch? –preguntó Draco.

–Nunca. Ron y yo a veces jugamos.

–Es increíble, profesor –murmuró Scorpius sin aliento, mirando asombrado la escoba. Teddy estaba más controlado, echando un ojo experto sobre la escoba.

–No tan buena como la Strike –dijo.

–Oh, tranquilo, tú –dijo Harry.

Habían llegado al campo justo en la puesta de sol. Otra vez el aroma del brezo se sentía a la deriva a través del suave brillo violeta y azul del atardecer, de las luciérnagas bailando, del movimiento de la hierba por la brisa de verano. Los chicos se elevaron inmediatamente al cielo, haciendo pirueteas alrededor del otro, riendo. La media luna se elevó por encima de ellos, perfecta y pálida.

–Vamos a ver cómo me las arreglo –exclamó Harry y despegó, fuerte y grácil como siempre, haciendo acrobacias y girando alrededor de los encantados chicos. Draco rió de sus payasadas, viéndolos hacer amagos, serpentear y hacer caídas en picado, moviéndose a través del cielo como si fueran parte de él, como otra serie de estrellas elegantemente lanzadas al lienzo del cielo.

Harry se lanzó en picado, tocando superficialmente la grama, rápido y elegante, aterrizando a los pies de Draco.

–Tu turno.

Draco negó con la cabeza sin decir nada.

–Vamos –animó Harry, sin aliento–, han pasado años, ¿no?

–Está bien –protestó Draco, pero al momento siguiente estaba sentado detrás de Harry con sus brazos envueltos fuertemente alrededor de él.

–Relájate –le calmó Harry y Draco sintió como su voz vibraba a través de su espalda.

–Lo intentaré –respondió y despegaron hacia el cielo.

Draco lo había olvidado, olvidado cómo se sentía. El aire en su cara, la belleza de todo. Aquí seguía a la Vía Láctea, allá perseguía una hoja perdida en el cielo nocturno. Harry hacía fintas y pasaba rozando la hoja como si fuera parte de la brisa, moviéndose con ella. Siempre con ella, nunca contra ella. Draco levantó su cabeza y observó el vertiginoso cielo con su infinidad de estrellas y belleza, borroso en hermosura y brillante en el caos.

Harry se giró, se lanzó bruscamente y de repente…

_Los gritos torturados de Crabbe tragados por las llamas… él agarrándose a la espalda de Harry, el cuerpo quemándose… las cenizas asfixiándolo, sofocándolo…_

Harry voló en dirección a las estrellas con Draco aferrándose a él con fuerza hasta que el suave olor del brezo lo calmó, la brisa ahuyentaba los fantasmas de cenizas y llamas.

Después, cuando los chicos aterrizaron y se fueron a casa sobre la hierba mojada, Harry con mucho tacto, no notaría la humedad sobre sus hombros.

* * *

–¿Te vas el lunes? –preguntó Draco. Harry se iría otra vez. El árbol de avellano perdería sus hojas verdes. Venus se disminuiría. En el lugar desconocido, no habría sonrisa. Sólo rostros fríos.

–No –dijo Harry–. Renuncié.

–¿Renunciaste?

–Renuncié.

Y se sentaron en silencio.

* * *

El fin de la tarde.

La danza de luz y sombras comenzaba, las hojas cambiaban con la luz filtrándose a través de ellas, el rostro de Draco se iluminaba con la luz del sol a medida que deslizaba el arco lentamente a lo largo de las cuerdas, las notas eran largas y melancólicas como el aullido de un lobo bajo la luna solitaria, como los recuerdos invernales del verano.

–Eso suena triste –comentó Harry.

–Lo es –Draco se ocupó de aflojar el arco y luego apartó el chelo–. ¿Bajas?

–En un momento –respondió Harry, mientras Draco salía.

Se quedó de pie bajo la parpadeante luz del ocaso, luego extendió la mano y miró la pieza musical. Todo estaba escrito con lápiz, de forma rápida y con elegancia, había notas tachadas y otras añadidas, y notas en los márgenes laterales: _Affectueusement, Mezzo-Forte, Decrescendo._

Observó el título.

_Lonely Moon_

_(La canción de Harry)_

Se quedó por largo rato bajo la luz mortecina, sosteniendo su canción, la canción de Draco.

Scorpius y Teddy querían un último juego por los campos antes de partir hacia Hogwarts. Antes de que el otoño llegara y se robara la belleza del verano.

Harry y Draco vieron a sus chicos reír mientras cruzaban el cielo nocturno y sus sombras bailaban sobre la hierba debajo de ellos.

–Si pudieras cambiar algo en tu vida –le preguntó Harry a Draco–, ¿qué sería?

Draco giró un trébol de cuatro hojas entre sus dedos, mirando el cielo.

–Nada.

–¿Ni siquiera de la Batalla?

–No sé. Tal vez me habría sujetado un poco más fuerte de ti.

Harry observó la puesta de sol, un brillante y momentáneo resplandor de colores.

–Me habría sujetado más fuerte de ti también –dijo Harry en voz baja–. Me habría sujetado de todo el mundo. De alguna manera ellos parecían que se escurrían de entre mis dedos, como la arena. Como el tiempo. ¿Cuántas personas se me han resbalado de las manos?

–Tal vez ellos simplemente se dejaron ir –sugirió Draco.

Y bajo el crepúsculo, sobre la hierba mojada, la mano de Draco estrechó la de Harry.

* * *

Scorpius se le unió a Teddy, volando junto a él.

–Acabo de ver la cosa más asquerosa en el mundo entero.

Teddy sonrió. –Te dije que lo harían. Me debes cinco galeones.

–Oh, vamos. Sólo se estaban sosteniendo las manos, tal vez es sólo algo entre amigos…

–Nop. Paga.

–¡Ni siquiera _tengo_ cinco galeones!

–Alguien tiene que buscar un trabajo, entonces ¿no?

Scorpius comenzó a perseguir a un sonriente Teddy bajo el cielo nocturno.


	25. Cómo disculparse

**25. Cómo disculparse**

–Nos vemos, Harry –Teddy corrió hacia Harry para darle un abrazo rápido y con un sólo brazo–. Cuarto año ya, ¿eh?

–Crecen tan rápido –dijo Harry con voz dulce y enfermiza; Teddy se echó a reír.

–Oye, Harry, ¿me harías un favor?

–¿Sí? –inquirió desconfiadamente.

–Sal con Draco, ¿vale? Porque en verdad quiero esos cinco galeones. Y Scorpius tendrá que hacer mi tarea por una semana.

Harry lo observó con la boca abierta, mientras Teddy salía corriendo para saltar al tren.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Draco.

–Mi ahijado hizo una apuesta sobre mi vida amorosa. Lo voy a matar.

Draco sonrió y caminó hacia su auto. Harry y Teddy habían compartido el viaje con Draco y Scorpius, para alegría de este último.

–Lo voy a extrañar mucho –suspiró Harry al tiempo que entraba al Audi.

–Lo verás dentro de unos meses, en Navidad –dijo Draco.

El regreso a casa fue relativamente tranquilo, ambos hombres encerrados en mundos diferentes. Harry dudaba en decir algo, preguntar algo. Sin los chicos, ¿qué excusa tenía para ver a Draco? Absolutamente ninguna. No lo vería hasta Navidad.

–¿Harry? –llamó Draco en voz baja, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–¿Uhm?

–¿Quieres oírme practicar un poco? –preguntó–. Tengo una presentación mañana y me gustaría una audiencia de prueba.

Harry lo miró, pero él estaba observando decididamente el camino. Draco Malfoy estaba asustado, se dio cuenta Harry. No sabía dónde estaba parado él tampoco.

–Suena bien –respondió.

* * *

Eran las diez de la noche. Draco había decidido tocar todas las piezas para la presentación y Harry estaba más que encantado de escucharlas. Cuando terminó la última pieza, comenzó a aflojar el arco, listo para guardarlo, pero Harry tocó su brazo.

–Espera, quiero escuchar una más.

–Una petición –Draco sonrió, pero Harry se mantenía serio.

–Quiero escuchar_ Lonely Moon_.

La sonrisa de Draco se desvaneció.

–¿Lonely Moon? –murmuró.

–Sí, quiero escuchar mi canción.

Draco no dijo nada mientras pasaba las hojas de música esparcidas por el suelo, antes de tomar una hecha jirones. Apretó el arco de nuevo, ya aliviado con la resina, y comenzó.

¡Qué diferente! pensó Harry. Qué diferente de las piezas para la presentación, todas tan cortas y llenas de vida con ligeras notas rápidas y con algunas otras largas y dramáticas, con fuertes crescendos y suaves arpegios. En ellas había mucha variedad, pero en la canción de Harry, eran todas notas largas y melancólicas. Mucho después Draco terminó la última nota, quedándose en el aire como un eco solitario.

–Es hermoso –dijo Harry y vaciló–. Pero… muy triste. ¿Soy una persona triste?

–No –respondió Draco en voz baja–. No, no lo eres.

–Entonces, ¿por qué eso suena tan triste? –preguntó Harry.

Ahora era el turno de Draco de dudar. –Porque así es como me haces sentir –dijo finalmente.

Harry se alejó. ¿Él hacía sentir triste a Draco? Excelente. Perfecto. Así era exactamente como quería hacerlo sentir.

–¿Alguna vez te he hecho sentir triste? –le preguntó Draco.

Y Harry repentinamente supo exactamente lo significaba. Se encontró con los ojos claros de Draco y se sorprendió de lo cerca que estaban.

–A veces –murmuró.

–Sí, a veces –repitió Draco en voz baja.

Sus labios se encontraron y Harry levantó su mano automáticamente, sosteniendo el rostro de Draco, sus dedos descasaban a lo largo de su mejilla, saboreaba la dulzura del beso…

El arco cayó ruidosamente al suelo y Draco se separó. Fue a recogerlo pero pareció cambiar de opinión, enderezando su espalda.

–Por favor, sólo dime –pidió–, ¿qué está pasando entre nosotros? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Harry abrió su boca.

* * *

–¿Qué dijiste _qué_?

–Lo sé, lo sé –se quejó Harry, escondiendo la cara entre sus manos. Hermione lo miraba con horror.

–¿Él te preguntó lo que querías, y tú le dijiste que realmente, realmente querías estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí? –le preguntó Hermione, al parecer todavía tenía problemas para aceptarlo–. Harry, ¿en qué demonios estabas _pensando_?

–Yo he dicho cosas bastante estúpidas –dijo Ron, comiéndose un pastelito–. Pero eso realmente se lleva el premio. Sabes, es malo cuando me superas en actuaciones estúpidas.

–Ron, no estás ayudando –le gruñó Hermione, antes de volverse hacia Harry con una expresión preocupada–. Harry, por favor explícame la lógica de todo esto. ¿En que estabas pensando?

Harry se encogió de hombros, impotente, aceptando un pastelito de Ron de manera taciturna.

–Bueno –dijo Hermione–, creo que la situación todavía es salvable. Te gusta, ¿verdad?

Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez y Hermione gruñó con impaciencia.

–O te gusta o no te gusta, toma una decisión.

–No sé, siempre me han gustado las mujeres, ¿no? Antes de que él llegara, así que lógicamente no puede gustarme porque no me gustan los hombres.

–Está claro que ha estado vertiendo alguna poción gay en tu té de frambuesa –dijo Ron.

–¿Qué? –Harry lo miró fijamente–. ¿En serio?

–Harry, no existe tal cosa –soltó Hermione, Ron se reía a carcajadas detrás de ella–. Y tú, ¿podrías ser un poco más sensible?

–Oh, vamos, si hubieras visto su cara –sin embargo, Ron se incorporó y expulsó las migas de pastelitos de sus ropas–. Bien, lo siento compañero. Pero ilumínate, sólo estás atravesando una etapa.

–¿Atravesando una etapa? –preguntó Harry incrédulamente–. ¿Tu mejor amigo está enamorado de Draco Malfoy y tú sólo estás sentado comiendo pastelitos y bromeando?

–Ah, así que _estás_ enamorado –se abalanzó Hermione.

–¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una rabieta? –le preguntó Ron a Harry–. Si eso te hace sentir mejor, te puedo lanzar pastelitos, gritarte un par de cosas y luego largarme de aquí dramáticamente. Pero francamente no estoy tan molesto. Él parece haber crecido y aprendido un poco de amabilidad en el camino.

–¡Tú no vas a lanzar mi comida a ninguna parte! –gruñó Hermione–. He pasado siglos haciéndolos, y son para los invitados, Ron.

–¿Y? Soy un invitado.

–Me refiero a las personas _invitadas_ a venir –siseó Hermione.

–Tengo un dilema por aquí –dijo Harry en voz alta, y los dos regresaron su atención a él.

–De acuerdo. Disculpa –dijo Ron.

–Bien –tentó Hermione–, ¿cómo reaccionó él? Cuando le dijiste que preferías estar en cualquier sitio menos ahí.

Harry suspiró, examinando con gravedad la cereza del pastelito. –No hizo nada.

–Bien, ¿qué dijo, entonces?

–Nada.

–¿Cómo estaba? –intentó Hermione.

–No sé. Neutral.

–Ah –dijo Ron juiciosamente–, ahora me puedo identificar contigo. Un gran problema ése, el interpretar las expresiones femeninas.

–Él no es una mujer –señaló Harry–. Y es solamente con sus expresiones con las que tengo problemas. No es un problema con alguien más. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo, Hermione parece angustiada.

–Increíble –se sorprendió Ron–. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

–Oh, hay clases a las que puedes asistir –dijo Harry muy seriamente.

–¿En serio? –la cara de Ron se iluminó, esperanzado.

Harry regresó a su pastelito, Hermione soltaba risitas a su lado.

–Esa fue tu venganza por mi burla de la poción gay, ¿verdad? –preguntó Ron.

–Bueno, mira –Hermione tomó el control–, ¿qué hiciste después de decir eso? ¿Intentaste hablar con él, pedirle perdón o él se fue o…?

Harry la miró, inquieto.

–Oh, no –dijo Hermione en tono de advertencia–. ¿Qué hiciste?

Harry murmuró algo.

–¿Qué?

–¡Me Desaparecí, está bien!

–¡Harry, nunca te debes desaparecer en la casa de alguien! ¡Es el colmo de las groserías! –Hermione estaba indignada, Ron estaba sorprendido.

–Y las actuaciones estúpidas sólo van en aumento –murmuró.

–Cállate, Ron. Harry, ¿qué quieres decir con que te desapareciste? ¿Inmediatamente después, después de un tiempo o…?

–No sé, quiero decir, después de casi un minuto de silencio. No quería que todo se volviera más incómodo –Harry la miró como un niño atrapado buscando galletas en la cocina o pateando al perro.

–Entonces, vamos a ver si entiendo esto –dijo Hermione, lentamente–. Se besaron, ¿cierto?

–Sí.

–¿Y… él devolvió el beso?

–Bueno, no estaba corriendo, gritando o tratando de darme una paliza.

–Bien –continuó Hermione–, tomaré eso como un sí. Y luego él te preguntó lo que querías, y tú dijiste 'Realmente, realmente quiero estar en otro lugar menos aquí'. Y luego te desapareciste.

–Bueno –dijo Harry–, puedo ver como se ve esto.

–Sí, se ve como que eres un completo bastardo –dijo Ron, lamiendo los restos de cereza de sus dedos.

–¡Ron! –siseó Hermione.

–¿Qué? Sólo estoy diciendo lo que todos estamos pensando.

–Oh, Merlín –gimió Harry, enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos otra vez.

–Cálmate –dijo Hermione con dulzura–. Estoy segura que todo esto se puede arreglar, sólo necesitas hablar con él…

–No voy a hablar con él –se apresuró a decir.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

–Uhm…

–¡Vaya! –exclamó Ron–. Odiaría estar enamorado de alguien que me asusta.

–Él no me asusta –suspiró Harry en exasperación–. Simplemente… él es… es imposible saber lo que está pensando, eso es todo, y… eh…

–Miedo al rechazo –declaró Hermione–. Nos pasa a todos. Pero alguien tiene que dar el primer paso o no terminaremos en ninguna parte.

–Ya di el primer paso –señaló Harry.

–Sí, y después huiste como una colegiala asustada –sonrió Ron.

–¡Ron! –gritó Hermione–. Se acabó. ¡Estoy harta de tu falta de sensibilidad y total falta de tacto! ¿Tienes que ser tan negativo todo el tiempo? Y llenaste de cereza todo mi sillón nuevo, y específicamente te pedí no comer en el salón…

Harry suspiró ruidosamente y ambos se volvieron a mirarlo.

–Oh, deja de lloriquear al respecto –espetó Hermione–. Te asustaste y cometiste un error, como todo el mundo. Esto es lo que vas a hacer: revisa debajo de tu cama, saca la polvorienta caja de zapatos, extrae tu valentía y ve a pedirle disculpas.

–Ella sabe cómo empacar un golpe –musitó Ron a Harry–. Y sabe de las cajas de zapatos debajo de tu cama.

Harry no lo pudo evitar, una sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

–¡Ahí tienes! –declaró Ron satisfecho–. Sabía que te iba a sacar una sonrisa. ¿Lo ves, Hermione? Lo hago sentir mejor, mientras que tú sólo le gritas. ¿Quién es el insensible ahora?

Hermione entornó los ojos.

Harry se fue precipitadamente.

* * *

_Había una vez tres lobos, tres hermanos._

Harry se quedó mirando la carta, escrita en la fuerte y elegante caligrafía de Draco.

_Vikt, Bene y Cygnus._

Ginny, Scorpius y Draco.

_Vikt quería el calor, el sol._

Ginny quería el pasado, brillante y resplandeciente.

_Bene quería cosas brillantes, las estrellas._

Scorpius quería el presente, nunca pensar en el futuro.

_Cygnus quería compañía._

Draco quería un futuro con alguien.

_A Vikt se le dio el sol._

A Ginny se le dio el pasado.

_A Bene le dieron las estrellas._

A Scorpius le dieron cosas nuevas, cosas mejores. Una nueva escuela, nuevos amigos.

_Cygnus quería estar con la princesa, pero tenía que pasar una semana con la luna solitaria._

A Draco le fue dado Harry, pero él sentía que era una trampa. Quizás, Harry no lo quería, o Harry sólo estaba siendo amable porque Harry era amable con todos. Al final, Draco estaría siempre solo, solos él y la luna. Harry desaparecería.

Dobló la carta y miró las estrellas.

Era hora de sacar la polvorienta caja de zapatos.

* * *

_Bien, un beso ¡un beso! Aunque el gran tonto de Harry lo arruine al final :( Pero todo irá mejor, el final es feliz y ya falta poco para llegar a él._

_Gracias a todos por los comentarios, los leo todos aunque no siempre los pueda contestar. ¡Gracias!_


	26. Ron sabe lo que es mejor

**26. Ron sabe lo que es mejor**

Tocaba maravillosamente.

Harry vio, muy por encima, cómo tocaba Draco, con el rostro lleno de concentración. Cuando tomaba un descanso en su música, permanecía con su brazo extendido y listo, la muñeca flexionada, sus dedos balanceándose ligeramente sobre las cuerdas, listos para en cualquier momento comenzar todo de nuevo y crear algo hermoso. A Harry le gustaba escuchar, le gustaba intentar separar el sonido del chelo del resto. Nunca había sido educado en música clásica, obras de artes y ése tipo de cosas cultas pero ahora deseaba tener algo de conocimiento en ello. Quería ser capaz de separar la melodía de todos los instrumentos, escucharlos juntos y aun así, separados. Ya podía distinguir el violín, la viola y por supuesto, el contrabajo. El contrabajo era inconfundible, resonaba profundo y reducido bajo el fuerte violonchelo y el alegre violín. El cuarteto de cuerda había sido el último de toda la orquesta, Harry decidió que eran los mejores, junto a un pianista y un nervioso, pero excelente violinista.

Cuando el grupo terminó, bajó y esperó a las afueras de la entrada bajo la lluvia. Podría haber esperado dentro pero le gustaba la lluvia. Le recordaba a Draco, ese día en la estación de trenes, dónde habían corrido y reído juntos bajo la lluvia.

Esperó y esperó, empapándose todo el tiempo. El público salió apresurado a través de las puertas, luego algunos rezagados y uno o dos ansiando un cigarrillo. Por fin, la orquesta comenzó a desfilar, sosteniendo sus instrumentos, riendo y hablando entre sí. Primero, los flautistas, luego las violas, los violinistas… a Harry le caían bien los violinistas. Se sonreían entre sí y se notaba que eran viejos amigos. Tal vez habían estudiado en la misma universidad, practicado en los mismos espacios, tocado en los mismos lugares.

Draco fue el último en salir, colocándose una bufanda alrededor del cuello y abrochándose la chaqueta, dejó su estuche del violonchelo en el suelo por un momento. Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los de Harry, mirándolo como se podría mirar a un extraño persistente. Miró a Harry por segunda vez, luego exhaló, su aliento era plateado en el frío aire de Octubre.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó.

–He venido a verte tocar.

Draco no dijo nada, recogió su chelo y pasó caminando junto a él.

–Me gustó el solo de piano –dijo Harry, comenzando a caminar a su lado–. ¿Cómo se llama esa canción?

–N.º 14 en Do sostenido menor _"Quasi una Fantasia"_, Op. 27, n.º 2 –respondió Draco.

–Oh.

–También conocida como _"Claro de Luna"_ –dijo Draco, suavizando su voz–. Una de las composiciones más reconocidas de Beethoven –hizo una pausa, habían llegado a la estación de trenes–. ¿Me vas a seguir hasta mi casa?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

–Ese gesto podría ser interpretado como algo espeluznante.

Esto no pareció molestar a Harry, sino que se limitó a pedir un boleto de ida en la línea de Bakerloo y siguió a Draco a bordo.

–Podrías simplemente Aparecerte en casa –suspiró Draco.

–O podría hablar contigo.

–¿Sobre qué?

–Cualquier cosa –respondió Harry.

–No quiero hablar de nada –dijo Draco mirando un anuncio, sus ojos grises ilegibles.

–Muy bien, te daré algo de lo que hablar, ¿qué tal esto? Scorpius me envió una carta.

–¿En serio?

–Sí.

Draco parecía dudoso y Harry sacó una carta de su bolsillo, sonriendo. En el frente, con la inmediatamente reconocible y terrible caligrafía de Scorpius, estaba escrito:

_Profesor Potter_

_422 Tulip Hill Rd,_

_Tulip Hill_

Draco la intentó agarrar pero Harry rápidamente dobló la carta y la alejó de él.

–Una carta muy interesante, tengo que decirlo.

Draco no dijo nada, volviendo a mirar el paisaje. Por un largo tiempo sólo hubo silencio entre ellos.

–Muy bien –suspiró Draco–. Tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué dice?

–Te la daré –dijo Harry.

Draco esperó.

–Tan pronto como me invites otra vez –terminó Harry.

–¿Por qué te molestas? –preguntó Draco–. ¿Por qué te molestas en pedir una invitación? ¿Por qué no simplemente te Apareces de una vez en medio de mi cocina?

–¿Sabes cómo poner protecciones anti-Apariciones?

–No –respondió enseguida.

–Excelente, voy a ir y te pondré algunas.

Draco no dijo nada más por el resto del viaje.

* * *

Fiel a su palabra, Harry comenzó a trabajar de inmediato en las protecciones, murmurando hechizos complicados en voz baja y sosteniendo su varita firmemente. Draco lo ignoró toda la hora que le tomó levantar las protecciones, hora que pasó acostado en el sofá leyendo un libro. _Mientras Nieva Sobre los Cedros_, observó Harry.

Harry murmuró algo, sacó su varita y la posicionó en línea recta. Un fino hilo de oro apareció e hizo un gesto de satisfacción, ajustándola para crear un segundo hilo, un tercero, hasta que finalmente los unió todos, formando un cuadro perfecto que brilló por un momento antes de estallar.

–Ahí tienes –dijo Harry–. Listo –caminó hacia la barra de la cocina de Draco y lanzó la carta sobre ella–. Aquí está la carta. ¿Quieres poner a prueba las protecciones?

Draco se encogió de hombros, pasando la página de su libro. Harry se acercó y lo tomó de la mano.

–Hey… –protestó Draco, antes de que ambos se Desaparecieran con un fuerte crujido directamente fuera de la puerta principal. Antes de que Draco pudiera moverse, se Aparecieron de nuevo en el salón.

–Um –dijo Harry–, funciona perfectamente.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –espetó Draco–. No funcionan. Las protecciones te dejaron pasar.

Harry sonrió y se Desapareció.

* * *

_Hola Profesor,_

_Escuche, no sé lo que le haya hecho a mi papá pero no me ha escrito por casi dos semanas y Teddy y yo hemos acordado que usted debe haber hecho algo o se ha ido porque papá siempre es muy feliz cuando usted está cerca._

_De cualquier forma, Teddy dice que usted le contaría si se va, así que la única solución que queda es que le haya hecho algo malo a papá, lo cual es de verdad nada genial, o que regresó otra vez con esa chica Weasley (lo cual es menos genial). Teddy también dice que él estaría demasiado molesto si usted regresa con ella._

_De todas formas, sólo tiene que ir y animar a papá otra vez. Aposté cinco galeones con Teddy a que ustedes no se gustan, pero es bastante obvio que sí por lo que si sólo pudiera besuquear a mi papá sería bueno. Y quiero decir que esto es un sacrificio muy grande de mi parte, estoy dejando ir cinco galeones para que papá pueda conseguir algo. Será mejor que este jodidamente agradecido._

_En fin, esta es la carta más larga que he escrito (otro sacrificio) y Teddy sigue diciendome que agregue toda esta mierda. Le diría que se jodiera pero necesito su dirección. Teddy también dice que no debería escribir groserías en las cartas, pero a quién le importa._

_Nos vemos,_

_Scorpius._

_PD: Teddy está insoportable, ¿y sabe qué, señor? TIENE UNA NOVIA. Sí, si no quería que le dijera una mierda, tal vez no me debería estar cabreando tanto…_

Draco estaba furioso. Dejó caer la carta.

Iba a tener unas cuantas palabras con Scorpius.

* * *

–¡Sólo intentaba ser amable!

–Scorpius, déjalo, ¿sí? Y puedes reclamar tus cinco galeones porque no está pasando nada.

–Pero…

–Y deja de molestar a Harry.

Draco se puso de pie, furioso y se dio la vuelta para ver a Ron y Hermione.

–Gracias por dejarme usar su chimenea –dijo con frialdad–. No conozco a otros magos a quien pedírsela.

–Uhm, de nada –respondió Hermione, ligeramente nerviosa–. ¿Hay algo más con lo que te pueda ayudar? Pareces un poco… eh…

–Migraña –dijo Draco rápidamente, esa era su excusa de preferencia–. Y Harry le hizo algo a mi casa.

–¡No! –jadeó Hermione–. ¿Qué hizo?

–Me dijo que estaba colocando protecciones anti-Aparición, pero no funcionan así que claramente estaba haciendo otra cosa.

–Oh –dijo Hermione, mordiéndose el labio–. Eso no suena bien. Tal vez sólo cometió un error colocándolas. ¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo?

* * *

Hermione y Ron estaban parados afuera de su casa, frunciendo el ceño.

–Definitivamente hay algo ahí –dijo Hermione–. Una barrera o una protección de algún tipo.

–Bonito lugar –le comentó Ron a Draco–. ¿Lo construiste tú? Es bonito.

–Bien –dijo Hermione–. Vamos a verte Aparecer dentro de la casa, Malfoy.

Draco desapareció y un largo silencio lo siguió, Hermione miraba con inquietud hacia la casa. Al momento siguiente Draco apareció a su lado.

–Oh –dijo Hermione–. Es evidente que hay una especie de brecha que te permite entrar…

–¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo a las protecciones desde dentro? –preguntó Ron, desperezándose. Draco le dio la autorización y Ron Desapareció con un fuerte crujido sólo para reaparecer un segundo después con un aspecto muy desordenado.

–¡Me encontré con algo a medio camino! ¡Definitivamente las protecciones están activadas! Merlín, casi me escindo. Será mejor que Harry tenga una buena explicación.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Hermione, frunciendo las cejas–. Es realmente extraño, es…oh.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Draco, sintiendo su corazón hundirse.

–Protecciones de Sangre –dejó salir Hermione–. Ha diseñado protecciones que sólo te permiten a ti entrar a la casa. Es realmente complicado, magia muy avanzada. Es muy amable de su parte…

–Él también pudo Aparecerse –dijo Draco en voz baja. La sonrisa de Hermione se desvaneció.

–Debe haberlas hecho para poder entrar él también. Lo siento mucho, no debería haber hecho eso… pero… vaya… es algo muy complicado. Mientras más gente se le permita pasar, más fuerte tiene que ser la magia para que funcione –hizo una pausa–. Voy a ver si consigo a alguien para que las desactive. Yo no estoy lo suficientemente experimentada para tratar este tipo de barreras…

–Déjalas –dijo Draco en voz baja.

–¿Qué? –Hermione lo miró, confundida.

–Déjalas –repitió Draco–. Déjalas activadas. Dejemos que él entre y salga.

* * *

–¡Harry James Potter!

–¡Ay! –Harry esquivó un hechizo, saltando del sofá–. ¿Qué…?

–Lo mejor será que te vayas a disculpar con él ya mismo ¡tú, pequeño e ingrato…

–¿Bestia? –sugirió Ron. Hermione se detuvo.

–No, algo más fuerte.

–¿Qué tal gilipollas?

–No, no me siento cómoda usando esa palabra.

–¿Imbécil?

–…imbécil! –finalizó Hermione–. No sé a qué crees que estás jugando, pero mejor vete ya y retira esas estúpidas protecciones, bueno, está bien, no son estúpidas, es magia realmente impresionante, pero…

–Lo estás perdiendo, Hermione –Ron señaló a Harry, la expresión de terror fue reemplazada por una de confusión e indignación.

–¿Perdiéndolo? ¡Yo no soy la que está perdiendo a alguien! –gritó Hermione, enojándose otra vez. Harry esquivó otro hechizo–. Eres un estúpido idiota, todos esos consejos que te di para que hablaras con él y arreglaras las cosas y tú vas ¡y lo jodes todo otra vez! ¡Deja de hacer estupideces, bastardo desconsiderado y egoísta!

–¿Bastardo? ¡Vaya, de verdad está enojada! –le dijo Ron a Harry, quién se removía en el mueble.

–¿Y qué pasó con la maldita caja de zapatos? Todavía está bajo la cama, ¿no es cierto? –gritó Hermione, dando zancadas hacia el pasillo y reapareciendo unos minutos más tarde, lucía sorprendida–. Mira, de verdad hay una caja de zapatos.

–Llena de valentía –alentó Ron, poniendo a Hermione de nuevo en marcha.

–¡Sí! Pero aun así, está polvorienta, olvidada y llena de… –la tapa se cayó–. ¿Conchas marinas? Oh, eso es un poco raro.

–Las recogí hace unos meses en la playa y las puse a lo largo de la ventana –explicó Harry–. Pero cada vez que cerraba las cortinas eran un estorbo, por eso las guardé.

–Podrías colocarlas en el estante de condimentos de la cocina, se verían muy bien ahí –sugirió Hermione.

–¡Hermione! –dijo Ron bruscamente–. ¡Quédate en tu papel! Recuerda que estamos muy enojados con Harry, ¿no?

–Tú lo único que quieres es que me pateen el trasero, ¿verdad? –dijo Harry en tono acusador. Hermione se dirigió a Ron, también.

–Sí, ¿y qué quieres decir con que _estamos_ enojados? ¡Tú sólo estás tumbado allí mientras yo trato de recoger los pedazos! ¡Gracias por toda tu ayuda!

–¡Sí, muchas gracias por tu apoyo! –añadió Harry.

–Está bien, está bien –dijo Ron rápidamente, un poco alarmado–. Miren, creo que fue algo bastante deshonesto de Harry poner esas protecciones así. Pero, lo que está hecho, hecho está ¿cierto? Y creo que Harry debería disculparse de la mejor manera que él sabe. Para pedirle perdón a Hermione sólo hay que humillarse, y para disculparse contigo, Harry, sólo hay que admitir que estás equivocado y darse la mano, para pedirle perdón a Ginny, sólo hay que darle un abrazo, y para disculparse con Neville le das un cactus interesante o algo… así que obviamente hay una manera de disculparse con Draco pero Harry no la ha descubierto todavía y por eso anda por ahí haciendo cosas estúpidas hasta que alguna funcione.

Hermione y Harry se le quedaron mirando.

–Ron –dijo Harry–, eso fue muy… profundo.

Hermione lo miró con ojos llorosos.

Ron soltó el aire con alivio.

* * *

_Erase una vez tres hojas que cayeron del mismo árbol, aunque todas eran diferentes. Una de ellas era una hoja de tilo en forma de corazón, otra era una hoja de roble y la otra era una hoja de cedro. La hoja de roble, cayó en otoño y se dejó caer hasta que aterrizó en el océano, dónde las aguas de tormenta la hacían jirones y las aguas calmas, la tranquilizaban._

_La hoja de cedro, cayó en verano y aterrizó en la hierba verde dónde el sol la calentaba y el rocío la enfriaba._

_Sin embargo, la hoja de tilo en forma de corazón cayó en Febrero, en un extraño y ventoso día con cielos cambiantes y lluvias. Y el viento la elevó y se la llevó. Ella pasó rozando el agua y tocando la hierba, hasta que el viento la elevó más y más. Entonces voló sobre las copas de los árboles, sobre las casas, sobre las torres y sobre los cometas. Ahí conoció a un ave, un cuervo, que le preguntó a dónde iba._

_Ella dijo que no sabía, así que el cuervo la recogió y voló más alto y más alto con ella, hacia el sol poniente._

_La hoja de tilo siempre había mirado hacia abajo en su árbol y nunca antes había visto el cielo nocturno. El cuervo le preguntó si quería ver las estrellas._

_No, dijo la hoja de tilo._

_Por lo que el cuervo la dejó caer y la hoja cayó en la oscuridad._

_Es fácil saber por qué el cuervo la dejó caer, pero no para la hoja de tilo. La hoja de tilo no sabía lo que era una estrella y tenía miedo de decir que sí._

_Así que la hoja de tilo cayó en la oscuridad y lejos del alcance de las estrellas y pájaros._

–Es una historia triste –dijo Hermione–. ¿La escribiste tú?

–Sí –dijo Harry, doblando el sobre.

–¿Le vas a enviar a Malfoy una triste historia para niños? –preguntó Hermione.

–Es mi manera de disculparme –respondió–. Él entenderá.

Pero la incertidumbre batía sus alas en su estómago mientras escribía el nombre y la dirección de Draco en el sobre y se lo daba a la lechuza de Hermione.

La vio volar adentrándose en la oscuridad.

* * *

_Tal vez simplemente se fueron._

Harry suspiró, examinando su mano, haciendo caso omiso de las personas que pasaban trotando. Había visto la presentación de Draco otra vez pero en esta ocasión no se había quedado. Se había salido a la mitad para sentarse en el parque, mirando a la nada y pensando. Las personas se iban, las personas salían adelante. Y él también debería. Había pasado una semana y no había respuesta de Draco.

Miró las líneas que cruzaban la palma de su mano. Trelawney había visto la muerte en sus manos. Otras personas habían visto luz, habían visto vida.

Una pálida mano agarró la suya y él levantó la mirada, momentáneamente sorprendido.

–Eres tan idiota a veces.

–Lo sé –dijo Harry en voz baja.

Se besaron.

* * *

–¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí!

–Cállate.

–Me debes cinco galeones, excelente, justo a tiempo para Navidad…

–_Cállate._

–¿Quién es el ganador ahora? ¿eh? ¡Sí! Vamos, escúpelo…

–Sólo ignóralos –suspiró Draco, manejando sin problemas al doblar una esquina.

–Al menos se están tomando bien las noticias –se encogió de hombros Harry.

–¿Estás seguro? Porque creo que tu sobrino está recibiendo una paliza…

Harry se dio la vuelta, alarmado.

–¡Scorpius! ¡Baja ese pudín ya mismo!

–Profesor, ¿por qué hay un pudín aquí? –preguntó Scorpius, deteniéndose cuando lo iba a lanzar.

–Hermione nos lo dio –dijo Harry. Teddy lloriqueó.

–No lo voy a tocar. Scorpius, no lo toques. Es como comer viejo estiércol de dragón que ha sido congelado en roca sólida y hecho hielo –dijo Teddy. Harry sonrió renuentemente mientras Draco zigzagueaba por toda la calle, aparentemente abrumado por la risa.

–Le diré a Hermione que dijiste eso –amenazó Harry a Teddy, inclinándose y conduciendo mientras Draco se recomponía.

–Le diré lo que dijiste de sus pasteles de carne –dijo Teddy con malicia.

–Buen punto.

–Y entonces, ¿qué me darán para Navidad? –exigió Scorpius, asomando su cabeza entre los asientos delanteros.

–Un pedazo de carbón –suspiró Draco–. Ya estoy esperando que terminen las vacaciones de Navidad –miró sospechosamente a Scorpius–. ¿Tienes puesto el cinturón de seguridad?

–Sí, claro que sí –Scorpius discretamente se lo puso.

–Scorpius, es muy peligroso que andes sin él –dijo Draco con exasperación.

–¿Sí? Bueno, yo creo que no deberías sostener la mano de alguien mientras conduces –replicó Scorpius–. No se puede manejar con una mano.

–Obsérvame –dijo Draco riendo.

Harry miraba por la ventana, sonriendo.

* * *

_¿Deberían olvidarse las viejas amistades  
y nunca recordárselas?  
¿Deberían olvidarse las viejas amistades  
y los viejos tiempos?_

La multitud empezó a aplaudir, el champán corría. Harry encontró a Draco afuera, mirando las estrellas.

–No estás fumando, ¿verdad?

–Decidí dejar de fumar el día que me dijiste que no te gustaba –contestó Draco.

–¿Cuál? ¿Ese día en Hogsmeade?

Draco sonrió y Harry se inclinó, capturando sus labios.

–Oh, Merlín, mátenme ahora –murmuró Ron, detrás de ellos–. ¡Qué gran manera de comenzar el Año Nuevo! Creo que voy a vomitar…

Harry sintió los labios de Draco curvarse en una sonrisa y no pudo evitar sonreír también, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco y rompiendo el beso para recargar su frente en la de él.

–Entonces –dijo Draco, elevando la voz para que Ron escuchara–, ¿en tu casa o la mía?

* * *

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

–Oye, papá, ni Teddy ni yo sabemos cómo prender bien el horno y…!ah!

Scorpius se quedó mirando a Draco, quién levantó la mano para coger el despertador.

–¿Ocho de la mañana? Maldita sea.

–Mmm, ¿a quién le importa? –murmuró Harry, extendiendo el brazo y acercando a Draco hacia él.

Scorpius cerró la puerta, aparentemente para discutir cosas con Teddy.

–¿Y bien? –se oyó la impaciente voz de Teddy–. ¿A qué temperatura debemos ponerlo?

–No sé, tú padrino y él están ahí adentro, desnudos…

–¿Qué?

–No estamos desnudos –dijo Draco en voz alta. Scorpius se apareció en la puerta.

–Ah, ¿sí? Entonces, ¿por qué no vienes hacia acá y me lo dices?

Silencio. Draco no se movió.

–Me lo imaginaba –dijo Scorpius triunfante, y salió del cuarto.

–Las ocho. Lo voy a matar –suspiró Draco.

–Mátalo después, en la tarde –susurró Harry, medio dormido.

–Bueno, no quiero echar a perder su momento sexy pero esos panqueques no se cocinarán solos…

–¡Fuera! –se quejó Draco, mientras Harry le lanzaba una almohada. Scorpius se agachó con una sonrisa.

–Vale, vale –se retiró.

–¿Momento sexy? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa. Draco se echó reír.

–Estoy muy despierto –dijo–. Ya no volveré a dormir. Lo odio. _Accio _almohada –agregó, capturando la almohada y entregándosela a Harry con un bostezo.

Se quedaron acurrucados por un tiempo, Harry entre dormido y despierto.

–Nos olvidamos de cerrar las cortinas anoche.

–Sí, pero teníamos que ver todos los fuegos artificiales –murmuró Harry, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿En qué estás pensando? –preguntó Draco al notar su sonrisa.

–En ti.

–¿En qué de mí? –preguntó con suspicacia.

–Un Accio muy suave. Con mi varita. Estoy muy impresionado.

Draco se sentó. –Yo no… ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

–Ves –dijo Harry–, tu magia regresó a ti, catorce años después.

–Entre otras cosas –afirmó Draco con una sonrisa.

Pero Harry ya estaba dormido.


	27. Epílogo

**27. Epilogo**

–Lawson, Nathan.

Alguien se sentó a su lado y él se volteó a mirarlo.

–¡Casi te lo pierdes! –siseó.

–Oh, pero no me lo perdí. Cálmate –dijo Draco en tono tranquilizador–. Me fui a la mitad de los apellidos por J, y todavía tenían que pasar todos esos horribles trillizos Jacobson. Me recuerdan a los Weasleys.

Harry se rió a pesar de sí mismo y se enderezó. Draco lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras seguían leyendo los nombres.

–Lovett, Reica. Loxin, Charles –McGonagall tomó un suspiró–. Lupin, Theodore.

Teddy se acercó para agarrar su certificado y se quedó de pie junto a sus compañeros graduados, haciéndole un guiño diabólico a su novia.

–Está tan alto –susurró Harry–. No puedo creer que ya tenga diecisiete…

–No vas a llorar, ¿verdad? –bromeó Draco.

Harry rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. El siguiente nombre fue leído.

–Malfoy, Scorpius.

La mano de Draco instintivamente cogió la de Harry cuando Scorpius subió a recibir su certificado. En lugar del tradicional apretón de manos, abrazó a McGonagall. Las cejas de la directora desaparecieron bajo la línea de su cabello mientras los otros estudiantes se echaban a reír. Scorpius sonreía locamente.

–¿McGonagall se está sonrojando? –preguntó Draco, con incredulidad–. ¡Esa anciana descarada! –pero Harry podía decir que estaba orgulloso, viendo a Scorpius caminar a grandes zancadas para pararse junto a Teddy, los dos intercambiando sonrisas pícaras.

–No le está guiñando un ojo a nadie –observó Harry.

–Claro que no, tiene tres novias. No puede delatar su juego así –señaló Draco.

–Mancini, Leonard.

Leo se lanzó hacia McGonagall, quien sacudió la cabeza desesperada ante su corbata torcida y sus manos manchadas de tinta. Él sólo sonrió y aceptó su pergamino, uniéndose a sus amigos.

–Míralos –susurró Harry–. Ya listos para dejar Hogwarts para siempre, salir y encontrar su camino en la vida.

–No llores, los vas a avergonzar.

–Oh, no lo iba a hacer –dijo Harry–. Creo que la señora Jacobson está llorando lo suficiente por todo el mundo. Aquí vamos con los premios…

Draco sonrió y miró hacia el frente de la sala otra vez, aplaudiendo educadamente mientras los premios a los mejores estudiantes eran entregados.

–Premio en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras…. ¡Theodore Lupin!

Teddy se apresuró a aceptar su certificado y luego se volvió a sentar sólo para ser llamado después, para diversión de todos.

–Premio en Pociones Avanzadas… Theodore Lupin.

Scorpius y Leo palmearon la espalda de Teddy cuando regresó, riendo, de aceptar el segundo certificado.

–¡Dos premios! –se maravilló Draco.

–Nunca dijo nada sobre Pociones –dijo Harry. En otro lado, Andrómeda se secaba discretamente los ojos.

–Premio en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas… ¡Scorpius Malfoy!

Si Scorpius estaba agradablemente sorprendido, no lo dejó notar. Aceptó el certificado y regresó con sus boquiabiertos compañeros de clases, se veía cuidadosamente casual como si estuviera acostumbrado a recibir prestigiosos premios académicos.

–Un premio… –susurró Draco.

–No vas a llorar, ¿verdad? –se burló Harry. Draco se limitó a sonreír en silencio, apretando la mano de Harry por un momento.

Al final, Scorpius salió triunfante con dos premios: Cuidado de Creaturas Mágicas y Herbología.

–Ustedes dos no tienen que estar tan sorprendidos –dijo Scorpius alegremente cuando se encontró más tarde con ellos en el lago–. Me parece bastante ofensivo.

–Se pueden ir si quieren –dijo Teddy, llenando los brazos de Harry con sus variados certificados–. Los otros padres se están yendo…

–Bueno, bueno, captamos la indirecta –se rió Draco–. Me llevaré a Harry antes de que avergüence a todos cuando comience a sollozar por ustedes dos.

Harry simplemente rió pero no pudo evitar levantar la mano para alborotar el cabello de Teddy. Este lo eludió cuidadosamente.

–No lo desordenes, por favor.

–Se pasó cinco horas en el baño esta mañana –dijo Scorpius con maldad–. Tiene que lucir bien para su chica.

–Mientras que tú ni te molestas en estar arreglado para _tres_ chicas –respondió Teddy, aflojándose un poco la corbata. Scorpius sonrió otra vez, con esa sonrisita maliciosa que claramente había heredado de su padre.

–No seas celoso –se burló de Teddy–. Vamos, todavía tenemos que tomarnos esas malditas fotos. ¡Nos vemos en el andén 9 ¾! –le dijo a Harry y a Draco.

–Los estaremos esperando.

Scorpius y Teddy fueron tragados por el caos, conformado por una multitud de compañeros de clase felicitándose unos a otros, por amigos gritando, riendo y lanzando sus brazos por los hombros de otros, vociferando el himno de la escuela como si estuvieran borrachos. Harry y Draco los vieron desaparecer en el castillo, dejando los jardines vacíos y tranquilos.

–Ahí van –dijo Harry–, nuestros dos prodigios.

Draco se rió. –Salvo en la cocina.

–¿Te acuerdas de la bandeja de quesos que metieron en el microondas?

–¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

El verano, tan húmedamente caliente y con un cielo borroso, se abrió con un ruido atronador al tiempo que las nubes se desgarraban y una repentina lluvia caía de ellas. Harry y Draco se rieron, sus camisas empapadas contra su piel, su cabello oscureciéndose con las gotas. Corrieron a través de los jardines de su infancia, a través del gran estadio de Quidditch donde se habían perseguido uno a otro y a sus sueños, pasaron por el lago con la lluvia salpicando sobre él, por el bosque donde el agua corría en gran medida por las hojas y ramas.

Y ahí estaban, en las puertas, corriendo a través de ellas, exultantes de gozo y alegría, riendo bajo la lluvia y sosteniéndose mutuamente como si nunca se fueran a separar. Detrás de ellos, en Hogwarts, su futuro caminaba entre los fantasmas de su pasado. Teddy y Scorpius corrían con alegría por los pasillos, siguiendo los pasos de antiguos enemigos mientras afuera, los amantes corrían bajo la lluvia de verano.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Bueno, este es el fin. Me alegra mucho haberlo compartido con ustedes. Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho con las locuras de Scorpius y Teddy y Leo y el romance de Harry y Draco.

Gracias a eleventy7 por dejarme traducir esta hermosa pieza de arte.

Aquí el link al video hecho para este fic, como regalo a la autora

La página no me deja escribir el link, así que busquen** Lonely Moon Harry/Draco** en youtube y véanlo. Es hermoso y es la manera perfecta para finalizar con esta dulce historia.

¡Gracias!


End file.
